Center of Attention
by Missschievous
Summary: AU. Olivia is in Law School and dating Jake Ballard. What happens when she starts to develop feelings for her law Professor, Professor Grant. Will he risk his family's alumni reputation at the University in order to be with her? Will she risk her stable life for the romance she always dreamed of?
1. Blue Jeans

**Hey guys. So this is my second fan fiction. WOOP WOOP. This is going to be totally different from Heartlines as its an AU. Anyways I hope you guys enjoy. I think I pretty much explain everything with this chapter but any questions leave reviews and I'll address it in chapter 2. Enjoy! x**

* * *

_ Chapter 1: Blue Jeans_

_Blue Jeans - Lana Del Rey_

**_"Blue jeans, White shirt_**  
**_Walked into the room you know you made my eyes burn_**  
**_It was like, James Dean, for sure_**  
**_You're so fresh to death and sick as ca-cancer_**  
**_You were sorta punk rock, I grew up on hip hop"_**

* * *

"I can't believe summer is over." Jake groaned as he rolled out of Olivia's grasp and onto the other side of the bed.

"Hey! Don't take it out on me. We have at least 5 more minutes of cuddling time."

"You're right." He smiled as he took her into his arms. She snuggled herself into him and wrapped his arms around hers.

"I can't believe I'm starting Law School today." She sighed.

"I know. My little Liv is growing up." He said sarcastically as he pinched her cheek.

"Shut up." She laughed as she nudged him in the stomach with her elbow.

"I'm so proud of you. Law school and everything, you worked so hard to get in." Jake said as kissed her cheek.

"Thank you." She blushed. "You worked just as hard to get into business school. I am equally as proud of you."

"Look at us, all mature going into graduate school."

"Time has really flown by."

"I remember going to the opening game with Bradley and seeing you on the arm of Edison. I knew right then and there I had to have you. I told Bradley that night I would make you mine."

"You certainly worked for it." She smiled grazing her fingers across his arm.

"I worked for 2 years for you to even glance at me." Jake laughed.

"That's not true!" Olivia teased.

"It was worth it anyways." Jake smiled as he rested his head against hers.

* * *

"Harrison!" Olivia smiled as she saw Harrison by the drinking fountain in the hallway.

"Hey Liv." He smiled embracing her in a hug.

"How have you been, how was your summer?"

"Its been incredible. And yours?"

"Good, yeah mine was good too. Jake and I went to Paris for two weeks."

"How cute." He said jokingly. "Alyssa took me back finally."

"That's great Harrison."

"I know." He sighed. "I worked hard enough."

"Listen Har, I'm so sorry about everything. I never mean't for any of that to happen. I feel awful."

"Liv stop. Your my best friend and I love you to death. Stop blaming yourself and stop apologizing." He smiled.

"Fine." Olivia smiled. "What class do you have now?"

"I just finished business law. I'm on my way to meet Alyssa. I'd ask you to come but—"

"Its fine." Olivia laughed. "I'll see you soon okay? Let's do lunch and catch up."

"How does tomorrow afternoon sound?" He said kissing her on the cheek. "Text me, I've got to go or I'll be late." He said before darting off.

Olivia smiled before walking down the hallway.

* * *

"Don't you dare!" Quinn screamed as Huck put his fork to her plate to steal her last meatball.

"Fine." He groaned as he threw down his fork.

"Fine. Go ahead." Quinn groaned as she pushed her tray across the table to him. Huck grinned before devouring it.

"You guys are truly a married old couple." Jake laughed.

"We are NOT." Quinn folded her arms.

Huck nodded in agreement with Quinn.

"Whatever." Jake laughed as he put his arm around Olivia. "So are we celebrating tonight or what?"

"Celebrating what?" Huck asked.

"Graduate school! I say we go out and get drunk."

"Yeah RIGHT. Me, Quinn and Abby have law school the next morning. Speaking of Abby where is she?" Olivia said.

"I don't know, I haven't seen her all day actually." Quinn sighed.

"Well we have class in thirty minutes so she needs to hurry her ass up."

"Well you have class..." Quinn drifted off.

"What. You're leaving me alone on the first day of LAW SCHOOL." Olivia roared.

"I have a doctors appointment and after that Huck and I are having an american horror story marathon."

"You've got to be kidding me!" Olivia spat.

"Nope. Shit we've got to get going. See you guys later! You'll have Abby in class though!" Quinn said before she got up dragging Huck along with her. Huck groaned as he followed her out of the cafeteria.

"What a joke." Olivia said rolling her eyes.

"Are they together?" Jake asked confused.

"I have no clue." Olivia laughed.

"So are we really not celebrating tonight?!" Jake sighed.

"We are not getting drunk you know I don't like clubs."

"You've never been so how can you say you don't like it?"

"I just don't. It seems sweaty and gross."

"Fine. Wine and a movie of your choice it is." Jake sighed.

"Exactly." Olivia grinned. "Now eat your vegetables and walk me to class."

* * *

"I finish at 2, so meet me here." Olivia smiled.

"Fine." Jake sighed. "I'll be in the library if you need me."

"Okay." Olivia said turning around to face him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Jake said as he pressed his lips to hers. Olivia pulled away moments later.

"I have class!" She giggled as she walked to the door of her lecture hall.

Jake rolled his eyes "You're such a nerd Liv." He teased before walking off.

"Shut up!" She called after him. Olivia reached into her pocket and dialled Abby's number. "Where the hell are you?!" She spat.

"I'm at David's, why?" Abby panted.

"WE HAVE CLASS! Abigail what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh shit. Um, just copy down any of the homework for me. I must have overslept."

"I doubt you did ANY sleeping Abby. Ugh fine." Olivia huffed before hanging up her phone. She rolled her eyes and entered the lecture hall. As she suspected all the back seats were taken.

_"Great"_ She thought. _"Now I'm going to have to sit at the front by myself."_

Olivia made her way to the front of the class. She sat in the front row and awaited the arrival of their professor as well as the rest of the class.

Moments later a tall overly handsome man walked across the stage. He put a few binders down on the desk. He walked over to the chalkboard and wrote "Professor Grant" on it before dropping the chalk.

"So, you want to be lawyers?" He boomed as he stood over his desk.

The class chuckled but Olivia sat there in awe. This man was so incredibly beautiful. His voice sent shivers down her spine it was so deep and powerful. He had piercing blue eyes, the kind of blue that was icy and intense not cute and playful. He had this sexy confident demeanour about him which made Olivia's hair stand on edge.

"Well for those who can't read, I'm Professor Grant." He said with a smirk. "And yes that is Grant like the alumni of this school. My family's been roaming these halls for ages. I'm just going to say one thing before we get started, this will be one of the hardest courses you will ever take. So for those who took pre-law thinking that it will give you an edge into law school, it wont. For those of you who think you can just breeze through law school, take the bar, become a lawyer and become rich and successful, please think again. You did it, you got accepted into Law school, congratulations." He said with an over exaggerated clap. "That was the easy part. The hard part is staying in law school, staying up writing a paper until 7 am when its due at 7:15, not ripping your hair out when you have to write 4 exams in one day." He breathed.

Olivia looked around to see her fellow classmates staring at the Professor Grant in horror.

"If this speech I'm giving you has scared you even the slightest, please go down to student services, drop my course and get your money back while you still can. Don't let this pretty face fool you. I will be your worst nightmare." He said sarcastically as he stroked his face. "Welcome to Stanford Law kids." He smirked.

Olivia swallowed hard as she sunk into her seat. She had maintained a 4.0 GPA throughout her entire undergraduate. It had been hard, there were times when she wanted to go rip off her own head but she kept it together. Never had she ever doubted herself and her abilities like this until now. She looked around her to see student's leaving the lecture hall. The girl beside Olivia was crying but tried her best to wipe her tears. She couldn't believe how ridiculous the Professor was being on the first day. As if everyone wasn't nervous enough.

"Now. How many amendments have been made to the Constitution since it was first written? For 10 brownie points." He smiled.

"Twenty-Seven." Olivia fired out instantaneously. She almost didn't mean to say it for the reason that it could be wrong. She was sure it was the right answer but for some reason she felt so weak in his presence, so vulnerable.

"Very good." He nodded at her with a smug smile. "And the brownie points go to?"

"Pope." She smiled. "Olivia Pope."

* * *

**I know this chapter was short but I just HAD to end it that way. Haha. Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Should have loads more this weekend. **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	2. Bad Things

**Hi guys. Ah my phone blew the fuck up yesterday, so here's another chapter. x**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Bad Things_

_Bad Things - Jace Everett_

**_"When you came in the air went out_**

**_And every shadow filled up with doubt_**

**_I don't who you think you are_**

**_But before the night is through_**

**_I wanna do bad things with you"_**

* * *

"He's insane Abbs!" Olivia whispered into her phone as she walked along the campus grounds.

"Define insane."

"I'm pretty sure half the class is dropping out! The other half was in fucking tears!"

"And you?"

"I got the answer to his question right. I got 10 brownie points." Olivia blushed.

"Such a teachers pet." Abby rolled her eyes. "Anyways I'm here now where are you?"

"I'm by the football field. Hurry up and I'll show you where our class is."

"Okay I see you!" Abby laughed before hanging up. Moments later Abby rushed up behind Olivia. "BOO." She screamed.

Olivia jumped up screaming. "You scared me!"

Abby laughed. "Okay take me to the class."

Olivia sighed as she walked back to the building. "I hope David was worth it Abbs."

"If you call five orgasms worth it, then yes it was."

"EW ABBY." Olivia shook her head as she opened the door to the department of Law. "Welcome home." She said.

"Oh my god Liv. We're in Law school." Abby gasped as she ran her hands through her hair.

"I know... Surreal isn't it? Okay now I'll show you around!"

* * *

"I have to admit I did feel a bit bad Cyrus."

"Fitz come on!" Cyrus laughed as they walked their way through the building.

"I made some students cry!" Fitz laughed.

"Its the Grant speech. The speech your family has been giving for generations. So you better suck it up. You did them a favour, if they were crying at the end of that they wouldn't make it out in the real world."

"I guess you're right." Fitz sighed. "So you're the department head now? How's that treating you?"

"Stressful, but you know I'm a workaholic." Cyrus sighed. "Hows Mellie?"

"Don't." Fitz spat.

"Why are you engaged to her?" Cyrus roared with laughter.

"She's alumni, I'm alumni and its makes my father happy and keeps him quiet."

"How tragic."

"Hows James?"

"He's good. He's trying to work for a newspaper right now."

"You should move out to LA." Fitz teased.

"We should—" Cyrus began to say but was distracted at a familiar face walking by him. "Liv?!" He called out.

"Cyrus?!" Olivia said shocked as ever. She turned around almost knocking over Abby in the process.

"What the hell are you doing here?! When did you get so beautiful oh my! Isn't she beautiful Fitz?" Cyrus shook his head in disbelief.

Fitz smiled and awkwardly avoided the question trying not to blush.

"I'm in law school." She smiled.

"Wait you two know each other?!" Fitz interupted.

"Do we know each other! How do you know Liv?" Cyrus laughed.

"Olivia is one of my students. She got the first question right." Fitz said turning to smile at her.

Olivia blushed looking away awkwardly.

"Wait so how do you and Cyrus know each other?" Fitz laughed.

"Cyrus and my dad used to work together at a law firm." Olivia smiled.

"How is your dear old dad Liv?" Cyrus said.

"He's good. He's old and retired. He took my mom to Las Vegas for two months a week ago." Olivia laughed.

"Same old Ben." Cyrus laughed.

"Oh Professor Grant this is Abby. She's in your class, unfortunately she had a doctors appointment today." Olivia said gesturing to Abby.

"Nice to meet you Abby." Fitz nodded.

"You as well." Abby smiled.

"Liv how do you feel about the debate team?" Cyrus asked.

"I've never really considered it. I've finished swimming so I guess I could try it." Olivia smiled.

"Great because me and Mr. Grant want to go all the way with the team this year. So stop by my office around 6." Cyrus nodded as motioned to Fitz to leave. "See you later Liv."

"Bye." Fitz smiled.

"Bye." Olivia smiled as she watched him leave.

As soon as they were a distant distance away Abby pinched Olivia. "You are totally HOT FOR TEACHER." She whispered.

"I am not! Abby what the hell!"

"He is sexy and you were totally flirting with him! Blushing and shit." Abby laughed.

"Abby stop!" Olivia squealed. Truth be told she was smiling a lot but it had nothing to do with him, or did it?

"He so thinks you're hot. Didn't you see him blush when Cyrus called you beautiful!"

"Abby! He is my teacher! And I love Jake so stop this right now."

"Oh yeah Jake..."

"Yeah. We're good now okay Abby."

"Does he know about—"

"No. And its going to stay that way. Speaking of Jake I'm meeting him soon. So I'll see you later!" Olivia said as she darted for the door.

Olivia didn't have to meet Jake for another half an hour but she couldn't stand there and talk about Professor Grant for another minute. Abby was completely out of order. Sure he was smart, handsome, tall and had the most gorgeous of eyes. But he was much older than her and most importantly he was her law Professor. Leave it to Abby to have inappropriate thoughts running through her head. Olivia shook her head and walked to her residence.

* * *

"Why are you here?" Fitz sighed as he entered his townhouse to see Mellie lying on his couch.

"I was waiting for you to finish work. I thought I could cook us lunch." She smiled.

"I have a debate meeting with Cyrus at 6 so I guess you thought wrong."

"Really? Maybe I could tag along and we could get dinner after. What time will you be done?"

"I'm having dinner with Cyrus and the other members of the team." Fitz lied.

"Oh." "Well I'll just tag along then." Mellie grinned.

"No." Fitz fired. "I don't know who you think you are letting yourself into my house but don't do it again."

"Fitz baby I was only trying to be nice!"

"Please stop letting yourself in when I'm not home." Fitz groaned.

"We're engaged, its about time I moved in."

"Don't push me Mellie." Fitz scowled.

Mellie was angry but she wasn't about to let it phase her. "Okay love." She smiled. "Do you want a massage? I bet you've had a long day at work." She grinned. Mellie knew the way the soften Fitz's cold demeanour towards her was through his pants. For a few minutes he genuinely acted like he cared for her.

"Alright." Fitz shrugged as he trudged into his bedroom.

Mellie smiled after him as she unzipped her dress and followed him inside.

* * *

Olivia was rushing over to Cyrus's office. Her clock read 5:58 and she didn't want to be late. The last thing she wanted to do was be late and give off a bad impression. She had taken a nap at Jake's and overslept. She finally made it to the building and found his office. Olivia regulated her breathing before knocking on the office. The blinds were closed and she wondered if anyone was even in there. She looked down to see the knob on the door turning before the door opened.

"Hi." Fitz smiled.

"Hi." Olivia smiled looking up at him. His piercing eyes melted her and she felt naked under his gaze. Olivia quickly broke off the eye contact. "Is Cyrus here?"

"Not yet. You're welcome to wait in here if you'd like."

Olivia nodded as she stepped inside the door and Fitz closed it behind her.

Fitz watched as she walked in front of him and into a seat. She was truly beautiful as Cyrus had said. She had this way about her that made you think she wasn't aware of her overwhelming beauty. Her skin always looked as if it was glowing and he had trouble taking his eyes off of her plump lips.

"I hope my speech didn't scare you." Fitz laughed as he sat in the seat opposite hers.

"No it didn't." Olivia smiled as she pushed a piece of hair behind her ear. "I look forward to working hard in your class."

"I look forward to working you hard." Fitz said. He almost laughed at his words as they left his mouth. "Fuck shes going to think I'm a pervert." He thought. "I didn't mean it like that." Fitz stuttered almost laughing.

"Its okay." Olivia laughed. She could feel herself blushing as she ran her fingers through her hair.

"Did you grow up in California?" Fitz said clearing his throat as he changed the subject. He didn't want things to get awkward due to the sexual chemistry he could feel between them.

"San Francisco born and raised. How about you?"

"Santa Barbara." Fitz smiled.

"I used to vacation with my family in Santa Barbara when I was younger."

"Did you ever go horseback riding?"

"My sister Daphne did. I never, horses kind of freak me out."

Fitz laughed "Horse's scare you?!"

"Don't laugh!" She squealed as she watched him clutch his stomach in laughter. She started to giggle until she saw Cyrus enter with a young man she saw in her law class early.

"Well don't you two look cozy!" Cyrus teased.

Olivia winced and immedatiatly straightened up. She had gotten too comfortable and forgotten where they were and who he was. "I was just telling Proffesor Grant that when I vacationed in Santa Barbara I never rode any horses." Olivia said. "They scare me."

"Horses creep me out as well." The young man said.

"Oh Olivia this is David Rosen. He will be your debate partner." Cyrus said as he sat down beside Fitz.

"Hi David." Olivia said as she shook his hand.

"Hi Olivia." He smiled as he sat down beside her.

"So. We have an upcoming debate with the University of Southern California. And I know you're probably freaking out, I mean its the first day. But I've reviewed both of your transcripts. You've both maintained a 4.0 GPA with an undergraduate degree in pre-law. So you're both fully capable of this." Cyrus said.

Fitz raised his eyebrow at the mention of a 4.0 GPA in pre-law. Not only was Olivia stunning, she was smart.

"Since you two have gotten off to a great start, Olivia you and Fitz will work together. I'll work with David. We will prepare you and we will crush any competition we have coming our way." Cyrus said.

Olivia and David nodded. Olivia was a bit concerned working side by side who she had such an obvious attraction for. She wasn't sure if it was one sided but she could definitely feel the chemistry between them. She had to push that aside as she had a job to do her, she wasn't here to swoon over her Professor.

"I'm glad you guys agree. Now, three weeks time we will be traveling to USC. I've already come up with a schedule appropriate for me and David. So Fitz if you can do the same with Olivia that would be great. David and Olivia the week prior to the debate you will be working closely together to watch each others style of debating. But other than that I think that's it."

David nodded. "Awesome, so I can go?"

"Yes I'll see you at 7:30 tomorrow." Cyrus nodded as David left.

Olivia smiled. "I'm free whenever you are." She said turning to Fitz.

"Funny I was going to say the same thing."

"Just come up with a schedule and turn the light off when you're done." Cyrus said before heading out.

"He's in a hurry." Olivia laughed.

"He's always in a hurry."

"But seriously, I'm free whenever you are. All my classes end before 4, I hope thats okay.

"Thats perfect. Except I have a tutorial which ends at 8:30 on Friday. Can you do Friday nights?"

Olivia paused for a moment. She wondered how Jake would react if he found out every Friday night she was going to be working with him.

"Is that okay Olivia?"

"Yeah sorry." Olivia nodded her head. "Thats fine."

"That works then." Fitz said as he wrote down a schedule. He pushed it to her across the table. "I'll see you tomorrow then." He grinned.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Olivia nodded as she grabbed her bag and walked out of the office. She waited for Fitz to grab his things and lock the door.

"Which way are you walking?" He asked.

"I was going to head to the food court. I'm kind of hungry."

"Do you mind if I tag along, I'm starving."

"Of course not." Olivia smiled.

"Will you be called a loser if you're seen with your law professor outside of class?" Fitz laughed as he began to walk with her.

"Probably." Olivia laughed. "But not with you don't worry."

"Why not?"

"The girls at this school swoon over you Sir if you don't mind me saying."

"Oh god." Fitz said embarrassed as he turned red.

"So I think I'll be okay. As long as we don't make a habit out of it other wise I might get beat up."

"Seriously?!" Fitz as he stopped walking.

"No I'm kidding!" Olivia laughed. "Now hurry I want a chicken caesar salad."

Fitz shook his head laughing. "I have a serious question for you."

"Okay." Olivia said with a serious tone.

"Do girls seriously like salad, does it taste good or is it just to be healthy and skinny?"

"Honestly, I think we force ourselves to like it." Olivia sighed.

"Thought so." Fitz smirked.

"Oh the price we pay for beauty." Olivia teased as they finally reached the food court.

_"You're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."_Fitz thought to himself as he watched her get in the line.

* * *

"Hey babe." Olivia smiled as she let herself into Jake's apartment.

"Hey baby." Jake smiled as he went up and kissed her. "Chicken caesar?" He laughed.

"Yes." Olivia laughed as she walked into the kitchen and put down her bag.

"Where do you think you're going?!" Jake teased as he grabbed her back into his arms. He pressed his lips to hers again and wrapped his arms around her.

"Jake!" Olivia squealed as he lifted her up and carried her into his bedroom.

"Sh." Jake said as he tossed her onto the bed. He crawled on top of her as he kissed up her body finally reaching her mouth. She brought her hands to his face as she smiled between his kisses. Jake's hands slid down her body to rest on the front of her jeans. He unzipped them and slowly slid them off her body.

* * *

"Sorry I'm late!" Olivia sighed as she rushed into Fitz's office.

"Its okay, I just got here myself." Fitz said looking up at her. He noted a small love mark on the right side of her neck. He shook his head but he should have know. Olivia was beautiful there was no way she would be single.

"Something wrong?" Olivia said settling her stuff down on the desk.

"Nope." Fitz smiled. "Just thinking to myself."

"Okay." Olivia sighed as she flopped down on in a chair. "Let me just start out by saying I've never debated before."

"Really?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

"Yeah." Olivia nodded. "So please go easy on me."

"I guess we can watch some videos of debates and review their tactics. Start out with basics and then go from there."

"Sounds good." Olivia smiled. "I have to admit I'm really nervous."

"You'll be fine." Fitz laughed as he pushed his laptop in front of her. He walked behind her chair and his hand accident graced against her back. Olivia shuddered at his touch, she could feel the goosebumps forming on her skin. She brushed it off and continued to watch the video.

They continued to watch the videos at Fitz went over the basic structure of a debate.

"Just always prepare for a counter attack." He said shutting off his computer.

"Will do." Olivia said as she finished writing down in her notebook. She gathered her things into her bag.

"Do you live nearby?" Fitz said standing up as he put his hands in his pockets. He was trying desperately to break the ice.

"Yeah I live on residence." Olivia smiled before bending over to pick up a pencil she had dropped.

Fitz tried his best not to look but he couldn't help it. He bit down on his tongue at her perfectly round ass staring his smack in the face. He was so memorized he didn't look away in time and Olivia stood up properly and caught his gaze.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something but no words came out. She merely stood there with an open mouth blinking at him. Fitz stood there awkwardly for a few moments before taking two steps towards her. Olivia's eyes lowered as she swallowed hard at him. She backed herself up against the desk as he neared her. Suddenly they both jumped up as Fitz's office door flung open revealing Mellie.

"Fitz!" She smiled as she stepped into the office. "There you are baby I've been looking all over for you! Oh you have a student in here!"

"Mellie this is Olivia Pope, Olivia this is my fiancé Mellie. Olivia's on the debate team." Fitz said awkwardly.

"Hi there." Mellie said extending her hand to Olivia.

Olivia took her hand and shook it. She smiled at Mellie as she was still unable to gather her thoughts to speak.

"Are you two done or should I wait outside?" Mellie said as she turned to Fitz.

"Just give us a minute Mel." Fitz said back. Mellie nodded as she stepped outside closing the door behind her.

"Look I'm sorr—" Fitz began to say.

"Its fine." Olivia said shaking her head in reassurance. However she wasn't making eye contact. "I'll see you tomorrow Professor Grant." She smiled as she exited the room.

"Nice to meet you Mellie." Olivia said to Mellie.

"You as well Olivia." Mellie smiled as she watched the young girl scurry out of the building. Something about that girl didn't sit well with her, she seemed off... Anyways Mellie brushed it off as she made her way back into Fitz's office and locked the door behind her.

"Are you all done sweetie?" Mellie smiled as she toyed with the straps on her trench coat.

"I guess." Fitz said awkwardly. "We can go."

"Or we can stay." Mellie teased as she flung off her trench coat revealing her naked body underneath. She walked toward him and pressed her hands to his chest.

Fitz groaned. "I'm tired Mel." He said. He was growing wearily of her pathetic attempts to seduce him.

"Sh." She said as she began to undo his zipper.

* * *

Olivia made it to her car before she allowed herself to process everything that was going on. Did she really just catch her Professor checking her out? And to think he didn't even try to deny it. Olivia couldn't believe this was happening. If Mellie hadn't come in what would have happened? Olivia knew that even having these thoughts were wrong but something about him was so intriguing. But she knew it was wrong, besides she was with Jake and he was with Mellie. Olivia couldn't hurt Jake; not again.

She put the key in ignition before driving off in her black SUV.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! Fitz is already being inappropriate haha. Mellie's thirsty as hell and we met David and Cyrus. **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	3. Use Somebody

**Another chapter because I can't stop writing :). To those who want to know what or who Liv is hiding from Jake its coming up in future chapters. I hinted at it in the first chapter though. **

* * *

_Chapter 3: Use Somebody_

_Use Somebody - Kings Of Leon_

**_"I've been roaming around_**

**_I was looking down at all I see_**

**_Painted faces through the places I cant reach_**

**_You know that I could use somebody_**

**_You know that I could use somebody_**

**_Somebody like you"_**

* * *

"Come on! You can't be serious." Olivia cried.

"Yup, our law school is extremely selective and the classes are exclusive. We don't have spare classes for students who don't like their Professors. Suck it up princess." The lady at student services spat.

Olivia frowned. She glanced at the lady's name tag which read_ "Hannah."_ "Look Hannah, may I call you Hannah?" Olivia smiled. She knew she was going to put on the charm for this. "You don't understand I can't stay in that class. There has to be something you can do for me."

"Unfortunately my hands are tied. You're either in or you're out." Hannah spat. "And I'd prefer if you just called me Ma'am."

"Can I defer it until next year?" Olivia sighed as she ran her hands through her hair.

"It's mandatory course for your first year. Its a prerequisite for your second year law courses."

"Fuck." Olivia muttered under her breath.

"Like I said either you're in or you're out." Hannah sighed as she went back to typing on her computer.

"Well you've been a great help Hannah. Have a fantastic day." Olivia spat sarcastically.

"Anytime." Hannah rolled her eyes.

Olivia groaned as she turned around. She dragged her feet to the door and opened it only to see Fitz talking to Cyrus across the hall. She quickly slammed the door shut again.

_"FUCK." _She thought as she ducked beneath the door.

"Olivia?" Cyrus called out as he walked towards the door.

"Shit." Olivia muttered as she rose up and opened the door.

"Is everything okay?" Cyrus said confused.

"Yeah I, I dropped my pencil." Olivia lied.

"You seem to do that a lot." Fitz laughed. Olivia shot him a stiff smile back.

"Just give me a moment you two!" Cyrus said as he took out his buzzing cellphone before walking off.

"We I'd better get going." Olivia said with a forced laugh.

"Oh Professor Grant, just to make sure your introductory law school class is mandatory right?" Hannah yelled.

"Yes it is." He nodded. "Why?"

"Oh this young woman was just making sure that's all. She wanted to know if it was deferrable that's all." Hannah smirked as she shot Olivia a dirty look.

"I'm just feeling stressed that's all. Nothing personal." Olivia lied.

"Its the first day!" Hannah yelled laughing.

"Thanks Hannah." Olivia spat not turning her head to face her.

"You want to drop my class?" Fitz said in a lower voice.

"Well I can't so." Olivia said. "If you'll excuse me." Olivia said as she squirmed through the doorway and paced down the hall.

"OLIVIA." Fitz yelled.

Olivia rolled her eyes before turning around.

"I'd like a moment if you don't mind." He said beckoning her to follow him.

She sighed as she followed him to his office. The last thing she wanted to do was to be in a room alone with him again. She couldn't trust him, he was engaged. And whats worse she wasn't sure if she could trust herself.

Fitz finally made his way to his office and opened the door for her. Olivia reluctantly stepped in and he closed the door behind himself.

"Olivia why would you want to drop my class?" He said breaking the silence.

"You know why." She said with her back to him.

"No I don't. So maybe if you drop this attitude you can find it in yourself to tell me." He snapped.

"Okay you want to know why?" Olivia said as she whipped around.

"Yeah I do." He said nodding his head.

"You were staring at my ass yesterday!" Olivia snarled in a hushed tone.

"Look I apologized for that."

"You are my Professor! I am your student! You can't be serious!"

"I know. It was stupid of me. It's just a stupid man thing."

"That's bullshit and you know it!" She said stepping toward him.

"I already apologized!"

"I can't believe you said it's a stupid man thing!"

"What the hell do you want me to say! That I'm sexually attracted to you?! Of course I am!" Fitz snapped. He instantly regretted the words as he said them.

Olivia's eyes widened at his words. She knew it was there but to hear him actually say it was something completely different. She shook her head and grabbed her bag off the table. "I have to go." She spat before heading for the door.

"Olivia stop wait!" Fitz begged as he grabbed her arm stopping her.

"You're my Professor who is engaged to be married, get off me!" She growled as she pulled her arm out of his reach.

Fitz watched as she stormed out and slammed the door behind her. He knew he had gone way to far but it just came out. Before he knew what was going on he had already blurted it out. He ran his fingers through his hands as let out a loud groan.

* * *

"BABE!" Jake called out as he saw Olivia speeding down the road to her apartment nearly knocking him over in the process.

Olivia saw Jake and instantly slammed on the breaks. She pulled over and allowed him to get in.

"Is everything okay?!" Jake panted as he closed the passenger door.

"Yup. Everything's great." Olivia spat and she slammed on the gas zooming them to her apartment. Once they reached the apartment Olivia flew out the car and speed walked to the door without waiting for Jake to exit the car.

"Olivia!" He yelled after her as he locked the door.

"What?!" She snapped as she unlocked the door the the apartment and through her bag down.

Jake rushed in and closed the door behind him. "Olivia what the hell?!" He panted as he walked over to her. He turned her around and cradled her face.

Olivia's rage turned to tears of anger as she saw the the concern in Jake's eyes. This man truly loved and cared for her. She was so angry all she could do was cry. However she wasn't angry at Fitz, she was angry at herself. For everything he said to her in his office only intensified her attraction to him. Jake was such a wonderful man and incredible boyfriend yet she continued to hurt their relationship. She could no longer deny the attraction between her and Fitz especially hearing him confirm it out loud.

"Baby what's wrong?" Jake said as he stroked her hair.

"Just hold me." Olivia cried as she wrapped her arms around him. Jake nodded as he embraced her tightly as rested his hand against her head. Olivia cried into his chest as she let out what she was feeling.

* * *

"Sh here they come!" Quinn whispered to Huck, Abby and David as Harrison and Alyssa approached their lunch table.

"God dammit Alyssa no!" Harrison spat as he sat down.

"You know what, I don't care!" Alyssa spat back at him as she sat down beside him. "I don't need your permission!"

"You can't be serious, of course you do!"

"This isn't the 1950's! I'm an independent woman, I'll do whatever the hell I want."

"I DARE YOU ALYSSA." Harrison barked.

"Fuck you." She spat as she rose up and hit Harrison with her bag before storming off.

"Fuck you right back!" He yelled after her before collapsing his head in his hands and sighing.

"What the hell..." Abby said shocked.

"Don't." He spat.

"What happened now?" Huck laughed.

"She wants to get a puppy..." Harrison groaned.

"You were fighting like that over a PUPPY?!" Quinn gasped.

"First she wants a key to my apartment. Then she moves in. Now she wants a puppy. Next fucking week we'll be engaged I swear to god." Harrison cried.

"You love her stop complaining." Abby teased. "Otherwise you wouldn't put up with it."

"She is absolutely fucking insane." He groaned.

"You worked so hard to get her back Harrison, remember that." Huck said patting him on the back.

"I know. I know." He groaned. "Anyways Abby and David are you two dating?"

Abby choked on her drink and David cleared his throat.

"Excuse me..." Abby snarled.

"I heard these two girls in my residence laughing about seeing you two having sex in your car in the parking lot." Harrison said.

"WHAT?!" Abby screamed her voice went bright red.

Huck and Quinn bursted into laughter and David awkwardly rubbed his face.

"Sorry Abbs." Harrison said awkwardly.

* * *

"Why weren't you in class today?! Grant assigned us so much homework! He was in such a shit mood today." Abby said into her phone as she made her way from the lecture hall.

"Sorry I'm sick." Olivia lied as she sat on her bed painting her toe nails. "You got the reading for me right?"

"Yeah I did but we have a fucking 5,000 word essay due next monday with 15 chapters of reading to do."

"Fuck. I'll come over in a bit."

"Don't you have debate club tonight with Mr. Grouch." Abby teased.

"I do but I'm not feeling very well. I'm not going to go." Olivia lied again.

"Well just come over and get the homework. Did Harrison tell you that a group of girls saw me and David hooking up in the parking lot?!"

"I'm not surprised Abby..."

"What WHY?!"

"You two aren't very big on privacy. I'll be over in a few." Olivia laughed as she shook her head.

* * *

_A week later: _

_Olivia had skipped out on Fitz's class as well as their debate meetings as well. Fitz had covered with her in regards to Cyrus but other than that he was absolutely furious. He waited for her for 30 minutes each day waiting for her to show up for practice. Each day she stood him up and he felt even angrier._

"Here you are Sir." Abby said handing Fitz her essay. "And here's Olivia's." Abby smiled turning around.

"Why exactly are you handing in Olivia's essay Abby?" Fitz spat.

"She's sick Sir."

"Well please tell your friend that if she wants me to accept her essay she has until the end of the day to hand it in to me PERSONALLY."

Abby nodded and quickly took back the paper.

XXXX

"Babe why aren't you in class?" Jake sighed as he saw Olivia in his apartment.

"I don't feel well." Olivia lied.

"You haven't gone to debate practice either." He said walking over to her.

"I know." Olivia sighed.

"You don't want to lose your spot on the team. You know how amazing debate team will look when you have to intern at law firms."

"I guess." Olivia nodded.

"You know I'm right." Jake smiled as he kissed her forehead before walking into the bathroom.

Suddenly Olivia's phone began to buzz. She took it out and pressed answer.

"Hello?"

"Professor Douchebag says if you want him to accept your essay you have until the end of the day to give it to him personally." Abby groaned.

"What?!"

"He basically told me to fuck off."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"No, but he's so grouchy these days. Anyways hand in your essay cause he's not accepting it from me."

"Oh my god." Olivia groaned.

"Anyways I've got to go I'm meeting—"

"David I know." Olivia laughed as she hung up her phone. She rolled her eyes as she went to reprint another copy of her essay. She got dressed, put on makeup, fixed her hair and headed out.

* * *

Fitz was in his office grading papers and listening to his iPod. He was so zoned out he didn't even notice his office door open and close. He darted up when an essay was slammed on his desk. He pulled out his headphones and looked up.

"Happy?" Olivia spat as she folded her arms.

"Oh look who it is. I'm glad to see you're feeling better." He said sarcastically.

"Well you got you wanted, I handed in my essay. Goodnight Professor." Olivia spat as she headed for the door.

"Olivia. One thing before you go." Fitz grinned.

"What?!" She said turning around.

"If you ever skip my class again, I will personally remove you from my class and this university."

"Excuse me?!" Olivia gasped shocked at his words.

"You heard me." Fitz said as he got up from his seat. "I apologized so theres not much else I can do. But if you skip my class again I guarantee you won't be a lawyer. My class is a prerequisite for every single second year law class. Do it again and you can say bye bye to any dreams you have of ever practicing law."

"You WOULDN'T." Olivia spat trying to call his bluff.

"Watch me." He smirked as he headed back to his desk. "Have a nice night Ms. Pope." He smiled.

* * *

**Hahaha Fitz is fiesty! I fucking loooved writing this chapter.**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	4. It Ends Tonight

**I love y'all. Like seriously you guys are fucking awesome. I went to bed at 2am and woke up at 7 to find 13 new reviews... LOVE LOVE LOVE. I expect my snicker doodles to the follower who promised me them for an update ;). **

**Btw: Everyone LOVES Fiesty Fitz hahaha.**

* * *

_Chapter 4: It Ends Tonight _

_It Ends Tonight - The All American Rejects_

**_"The Walls start breathing_**

**_My minds unweaving_**

**_Maybe its best you leave me alone_**

**_A weight is lifted on this evening_**

**_And I give the final blow_**

**_When darkness turns to light_**

**_It ends tonight"_**

* * *

"Olivia someone will see us!" Jake teased as he kissed her sweetly in the back of her SUV.

"Don't worry." Olivia smiled as she broke the kiss. " No one comes through this part of the school this late." She straddled his waist and ran her fingers up and down him.

"I love you Liv." Jake smiled pulling away again.

"I love you too Jakey." Olivia smiled back as she kissed his neck.

"We should stop." Jake laughed.

"No its fine. Lets do it here." Olivia said in a low voice. She grabbed his face and ran her tongue across his lips waiting for entry. Sometimes Jake was so passive and sweet Olivia had to take control of their sex life; she hated it. As much as she enjoyed their cute kisses she needed him to take control. "Come on, lets just do it." Olivia said closing her eyes.

Jake nodded and kissed back, slightly opening his mouth. He stroked her hair as she sat in his lap. They kissed like this for a few minutes before they heard a knock on the window.

"SHIT." Jake said jumping up. "I knew this would happen."

"Relax Jake, my windows are tainted." Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Lie down and I'll get it." Jake complied and Olivia made her way to the front of the car and pulled down the window. "What the hell are you doing here?!" She snarled.

"Hi." Fitz smiled.

"Why are you here!" Olivia spat.

"I'm here, because you want me here." He smirked.

"What are you talking about? You're about the last person I want to see right now!"

"You've been thinking about me, haven't you?" Fitz said in a lower tone as he pressed himself up against the car.

"I have not, now get the fuck off my car!"

"Have a good night Olivia." Fitz smirked as he walked away.

"What a fucking weirdo." Olivia muttered to herself before rolling up the window.

"Come here." Someone growled in deep voice behind her in the car said as he pulled her face toward him. Olivia closed her eyes and straddled him on the car seat, she closed her eyes and kissed him. Suddenly he flipped them over and he was now on top. He lowered the seat straight back and straddled her waist. He ran his hands down her body and lifted up her top revealing her bra. He threw her top across the room and unclasped her bra. Olivia smiled to herself as he was finally being dominate like she wanted.

"34C. Knew it." the same voice growled in a weird way. Olivia opened her eyes at his weird voice and almost jumped out of her skin when she saw Fitz kissing his way down her chest.

"WHAT THE FUCK NO." Olivia screeched at the top of her lungs.

Fitz looked up at her smirking before bringing himself to hover over her face. "Like I said I'm here because you want me here."

"I DO NOT WANT YOU HERE GET OUT OF MY CAR." Olivia said covering her chest.

"You're having fantasy's about me." Fitz laughed.

"What are you talking about?!" Olivia gasped.

"I guarantee you'll wake up wet as fuck for me too." He laughed as he got off of her and exited the car.

Then everything went black and the next thing Olivia knew she flew up from her bed; sitting up completely straight. She was panting and covered in sweat. She was breathing super fast and she didn't know how to calm down.

"It was just a dream, a very bad dream." Olivia assured herself. She laid back down in her bed and looked up at the ceiling. His words running a loop in her head.

_"I'm here, because you want me here."_

_"You've been thinking about me haven't you?"_

_"I guarantee you'll wake up wet as fuck for me too."_

Olivia groaned to herself as each one of his statements were nothing but the absolute truth. She turned over to see her alarm clock reading "9:30." She sighed as she knew she had to get ready for HIS class soon.

* * *

"Liv you look tired." Abby said as Olivia joined her in class.

"Bad dream." Olivia groaned. "Nightmare actually." Olivia said as she glanced in Fitz's direction. "Are we getting back our essays?"

"Yeah he's calling them out alphabetically by first name." Abby sighed. "Most people got their essays back and either cried or left."

"Olivia Pope." Fitz yelled.

"One second." Olivia said as she got up and walked to his desk.

"Here." Fitz said handing her the essay.

Olivia took one look at her essay and immediately felt enraged. "Excuse me!"

"Any concerns regarding marks will have to be addressed after class. Please take your seat Ms. Pope." Fitz said sternly.

Olivia turned around and stormed over to her seat as Fitz continued to call out names.

"I hate him." Olivia spat as she received her essay back and flopped into the seat next to Abby.

"What did you get?" Abby said.

"He gave me a B+. I'm about to jump over his desk and strangle him."

"Liv, he gave me a C so spare me your B+ problems."

"Abby, this will fuck up my GPA if I don't get it together."

"I'm pretty sure you got the highest in the class." Abby sighed as turned her paper over.

"I want an A. I need an A. What the hell is his problem I worked all weekend on this." Olivia spat.

"Well you passed which is more than I can say for the rest of the class." Abby sighed as she got up. "Class is over aren't you coming?"

"No, I'm gonna say something." Olivia sighed.

Abby shook her head as she made her way out of the lecture hall.

Olivia waited before everyone had cleared out before she went in for the kill. She stormed over to his desk like a bullet. "Is this a fucking joke!" She said as she slammed her paper down on his desk.

"Pardon me?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow as he put down a paper.

"You gave me a B+. Is that some type of a joke?"

"No Olivia. The only joke here is your essay. Your proofs were sloppy and poorly connected to your thesis."

"What?! "

"Nevertheless your essay was the best in the class so smile."

"Screw you." Olivia spat.

"Careful." Fitz chuckled.

"What the hell are you playing at?! You know I have a 4.0 GPA to maintain."

"That will be all Olivia." Fitz smirked as he looked back down at his document.

Olivia's mouth dropped at his attitude towards her. She turned around grabbed her bag and stormed out of the lecture hall.

"Don't forget we're meeting at 5:30." Fitz laughed yelling after her.

Olivia ignored him and closed the door behind her.

* * *

"You're late." Jake teased as Olivia walked into the cafeteria.

"I'm sorry. I had a few questions about my paper." She said sitting down beside him.

"Don't tell me you were grade grubbing Liv." Jake sighed.

"Hey! Its called negotiating and yes I was."

"Not again." He groaned jokingly.

"Shut your mouth." Olivia said pinching his cheeks.

"Come here." Jake said as he pulled her chin to press his lips to hers. Olivia smiled as she kissed him sweetly momentarily before pulling away.

"I've missed you." She sighed as she held his hand across the table.

"I haven't gone anywhere Liv." Jake laughed as he picked up some pasta with his fork.

Olivia smiled at him forcefully before looking down awkwardly. "So how's business school?"

"Its alright. Lots of math which I hate. Otherwise its okay." Jake said with a fork full of pasta in his mouth. "How's Law school?"

"Stressful." Olivia sighed.

"You're doing great babe." Jake said as he stroked her face. "Fuck I've got a tutorial now. I'll see you later?" Jake said as he dashed out of the cafe.

"Okay—" Olivia started to say but he was long gone. She sighed to herself before resting her head in her hands. She had to meet Fitz soon and he was the last person she wanted to see.

* * *

"I don't understand!" Mellie said as she sat down on the bed.

"I'm not in mood Mellie. Leave it." Fitz groaned as he walked into the bathroom.

"What the hell do you mean you're not in the mood!"

"I mean I don't want to have sex right now. That's what I mean." Fitz said brushing his teeth.

"That's bullshit. You've been acting so weird lately." Mellie spat.

"Drop it."

"I will not. What the hell are you up to?!" Mellie said storming up to him.

"Nothing. I have work in less than an hour and I'm tired." Fitz groaned as he kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Mel. I promise you, nothing is wrong." Fitz said as he rinsed his mouth and went to change his shirt.

"Fine. I guess I'll go see Amanda."

"Amanda?" Fitz asked as he fixed his tie.

"Yes, Amanda Tanner Fitz. History teacher?"

"Oh yeah the blonde."

"The blonde eh?" Mellie said folding her arms. "Do you think she's pretty?"

"Hell no." Fitz groaned. He found Amanda extremely annoying and overly dramatic.

"Are you lying to me?"

"No! Amanda is the exact opposite of my type."

"She better be." Mellie squinted at him.

"Excuse you?" Fitz spat.

"Relax, I'm kidding." Mellie shot him a faux grin. "Well I'm off." She said walking out.

Fitz shook his head as he finished getting dressed. He made his way out and to the University. He got to the Law building and saw Olivia standing outside of his office. She was wearing a a floral dress that ended a few inches above her knees with combat boots. Fitz almost thought she did these things to purposefully drive him crazy.

"You're here early." Fitz smiled genuinely.

"Yeah well one of us has to be on time." She jabbed.

"Oh so we have an attitude still?" Fitz sighed as he opened the door to his office.

"Can we just get this over with." Olivia said pushing past him to get in the room.

Fitz tried his best not to let her get the best of him as he started the lesson. He went over the basic format of a debate and how to read your opponent. Throughout his lesson Olivia was either not paying attention or had a stank face on.

"Seriously Olivia? You're still going with this fucking act?" Fitz snapped.

"What are you talking about?!" Olivia hissed.

"You need to grow the hell up. If you don't want to be here you know where the door is."

"Obviously I want to be here, I'm here aren't I?"

"You are the most childish immature woman I have ever met in my entire life." Fitz spat.

"I'm immature?!"

"Yes you are. You're upset because I looked at your butt and said I was sexually attracted to you! Or is it because I gave you a B+?"

Olivia got up and locked the door. She closed the blinds and stormed back over to him. "Fuck the B+. I'm upset because you're a pervert."

"If I'm a pervert why the hell would you lock yourself in a room, close the blinds and wear that dress alone with me?" Fitz scoffed.

"Shut up!" Olivia spat.

"So you're telling me I'm the first guy you've caught checking you out?!"

"Nope."

"Then why are you carrying on like a damn child!"

"Because you're an inappropriate bastard." Olivia spat.

Fitz scoffed. "I think you'll find that you're the inappropriate one."

"Excuse me!" Olivia barked getting up from her chair to face him. "I went out of my way to avoid you for a week! Care to tell me how I'm inappropriate?!"

"I've been thinking. Why the hell could she be so mad at me. I called you hot and I checked you out, BIG FUCKING DEAL. And then it hit me, she likes me."

"Pardon me!" Olivia screeched.

"You went out of your way to avoid me because you didn't trust yourself alone with me! Admit it!" Fitz roared at her. They were now inches apart from each other.

Olivia panted as everything he said hit her with a ton of bricks. He saw exactly through what she was doing as if she were transparent.

"You are so fucking wrong." She shook her head.

"You were scared to be alone with me because you have a pathetic excuse for a boyfriend back home. You like me." Fitz smirked as he took another step towards her. "You can't control yourself around me so you decided to avoid me and see if you could drop my class."

"You don't know me." Olivia spat finally lowering her voice.

"Admit it."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Why are you wearing that dress Olivia?" Fitz scoffed.

"Because I like it!" Olivia hissed.

"You wore jeans this morning. Did you change for me?" Fitz said, his voice was low and filled with desire.

Olivia stared at him silently with angry eyes. She has panting heavily she was so overcome with anger. Anger towards herself for being so drawn to him yet again. No one she had ever met had this effect on her, he was able to see straight through her.

"Admit it Olivia." He growled in the same tone.

Olivia looked down before taking her open palm and smacking it clear across his face. His face was slapped to the right. She gasped at what she had done fearing what he might do. She felt so out of control; he was unravelling her piece by piece and she didn't know what to do.

What happened next was an absolute blur. Fitz whipped his head around and before Olivia had a chance to react he grabbed the sides of her face and crashed his lips to hers in a fierce hunger. He held her face tightly so she couldn't pull away; he was tired of playing these childish games, he needed to taste her skin. It didn't take Olivia long to realize what was happening; she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss as she wrapped her hands around the back on his neck. She pushed her tongue in his mouth in order to taste him. Fitz lifted her up by her thighs and before Olivia knew it he slammed her onto his desk cause things to fall off.

Their tongues hungrily duelled as Olivia ran her fingers through Fitz's curls. Fitz ran his hand up Olivia's leg and finally up her dress. Olivia moaned into his mouth when she felt his fingers tease her through her underwear.

"You're fucking soaked." Fitz smirked feeling her wetness as he trailed kisses down her neck and began to suck on the skin while he continued to tease her. Fitz brought his lips to hers again and devoured them. He began to pull her underwear down when his phone rang. Olivia broke the kiss and pulled him off of her. Fitz sighed as he pulled out his phone and hit "Ignore." He turned to face her again but she had a very different look on her face.

"We can't." She panted.

"I know." He breathed heavily.

"I need to stay on the debate team and I can't fail your class, we can't do this." She breathed.

Fitz nodded still breathing heavy. "I'm sorry."

"So am I. This was both of our faults. I shouldn't have slapped you."

"This was wrong." Fitz agreed.

"We can't do this. We have to stay friends we have to stay professional."

"I know."

"You could get fired for this." Olivia whimpered.

Fitz nodded as he stepped back and cleared his throat. "I'll tell Cyrus tomorrow that I want to switch. I'll take David and he'll have you."

"No. That will look suspicious. Plus the debate is in less than two weeks. We'll have to have our meetings in a public place, like the library." Olivia said looking down.

"I don't want you to feel like I'm took advantage of you."

"I don't." Olivia said looking at him. "I came here didn't I? I locked the door behind me. I knew what I was getting myself into."

Fitz nodded awkwardly. "This never happened."

"This never happened." Olivia nodded back. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said making her way to the door.

"You said that last time." Fitz sighed.

"I need to grow up don't I?" Olivia nodded as she headed out. Olivia made it out the door before everything hit her all at once. Not only did her Professor have his hands up her dress but she had just cheated on Jake. And to top it all of she liked it, she liked him and she wished she could do it again.

* * *

**Loved this chapter :)) Things are about to get hot LOL. **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious**


	5. Dare You To Move

**Hey guys. Another chapter for you guys hahah. I am thoroughly enjoying all the positive feedback I'm receiving for this story. People who keep who don't like it please unfollow/ don't read, no one is forcing you to read. Anwyays PLEASE leave reviews they make me SO SO happy and motivate me to write more chapters.**

**I can't believe I have 50 Followers and it's been 4 chapters...**

* * *

_Chapter 5: I Dare You To Move _

_Dare You To Move - Switchfoot_

**_"I dare you to move_**

**_I dare you to move_**

**_I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor_**

**_Like today never happened_**

**_Today never happened_**

**_Today never happened before"_**

* * *

"Liv!" Abby said snapping Olivia out of her daydream.

"Sorry." Olivia said shaking her head. "What did I miss?" She said turning her head to her group of friends in the cafe.

"We're trying to decide what movie to watch tonight!" Quinn sighed.

"I say we just have a Saw marathon." Huck smiled and Quinn quickly nodded.

"No, you two are freaks. I wont eat for a week." Jake said.

"Fine. How about Texas Chainsaw Massacre?" Quinn smiled.

"As long as its the original." Harrison sighed.

"My house, my movie. We're watching Casino Royale." Abby smiled.

"NOT AGAIN!" Everyone groaned in unison.

"I'll see you at 8pm sharp!" Abby giggled.

"I have debate so I'll be a little late." Olivia sighed.

"That's okay, we'll just rewind it for you when you come." Abby laughed as she got up. "Now if you'll excuse me I have to find—"

"David." Everyone cut her off laughing. Abby rolled her eyes and left.

"I've got class." Jake laughed as he kissed Olivia's forehead and walked off.

"Liv can we talk?" Harrison said as he got up.

"Sure." She smiled as she walked with him. She turned around to wave to Quinn and Huck before continuing to walk with Harrison.

"Alyssa might come."

"What?!" Olivia snarled.

"I don't know, look I'm sorry."

"Tell her not to! She can't come."

"What am I supposed to say Liv?"

"ANYTHING! Fix this Harrison!"

"Does Jake know?"

"No. He CAN'T know. He'll leave me." Olivia sighed.

Harrison nodded. "I'll text you if she comes."

"Jake will be there what if she—"

"I'll handle it Liv." Harrison assured her.

"Thank you." Olivia said with a weak smile.

"What's up with you though? You were so zoned out at the table."

"I didn't sleep much last night. I just have a lot on my mind." Olivia sighed. That was the understatement of the year.

"Liv you know you can always talk to me." Harrison said putting his arm around her.

"I know. You're a great friend." She smiled. "I hope us being friends doesn't make things awkward between you and—"

"Stop." Harrison interupted. "You and I go way back. Alyssa has to deal with it. My loyalty will always lie with you."

Olivia smiled as she wrapped her arm around Harrison's waist as they continued to walk down the hallway.

Out of the corner of Olivia's eye a blonde girl came rushing over to them almost knocking people over. "What the FUCK is this." She snarled.

"Relax Melissa." Harrison groaned.

"You CAN'T be serious Harrison. Alyssa is going to flip her shit when she finds out you were walking arm in arm with HER in the middle of the fucking hallway."

"Excuse me!" Olivia barked. "I have a name!"

"Yeah I know. SLUT." Melissa spat before turning back to Harrison. "You are so beyond dead!" She said before storming off.

"Did she really just call me a slut?" Olivia said looking up at Harrison.

"That girl is as crazy as it gets. Sorry about that." Harrison sighed. "On the bright side if she tells Alyssa, I'll be back in the dog house so she won't come to Abby's." Harrison said trying to lighten the mood.

Olivia chuckled. "I can't help but think I over complicate your life."

"You do. But I still love you." Harrison laughed. "I'd better find Alyssa before she breaks everything in my apartment. Later Liv." He said before jetting off in the other direction.

Olivia turned around and laughed at him running off. She swallowed hard when she made eye contact with Fitz who was talking with a student. He must have been staring at her the entire time. He said goodbye to his student before making his way towards her. She stood in her position almost as if he had froze her.

"Cute." He scoffed under his breath as he walked beside her. He didn't stop he continued to walk towards the exit.

Olivia breathed in deeply and waited a couple moments before pacing behind him. She kept a safe distance between them however she charged after him.

Olivia followed him until Fitz stopped at his cark parked about 10 minutes off campus. When they were secluded enough she spoke up.

"STOP WALKING." She yelled.

Fitz felt her following him out of the building and the parking lot, however he had no clue she followed him this far. He turned around to face her. "What!" He spat.

"You do NOT get to do that!" She said still making her way towards him.

"Do WHAT?!"

"Make stupid snide comments and give me dirty looks!" She said as she finally reached him.

"Grow up." He spat.

"You first! I thought we solved this yesterday!"

Fits scoffed. "You followed me to my car 10 minutes OFF of campus to tell me to not make a snide comment?! You call that solved!"

"Yes." Olivia panted slightly realizing how dumb she looked. "Harrison is not my boyfriend by the way, so you were wrong."

Fitz pressed himself against Olivia and looked down at her. "I never said he was your boyfriend." He spat.

"Who the hell do you think you are!"

"Stop playing this ridiculous victim card Olivia. YOU followed me here." Fitz spat before turning to his car. "You can stay here and pretend that you don't have feelings for me but I have a class to teach." He said opening his door.

"You're going to leave me out here?!"

"I honestly don't know why any **STUDENT** would follow their **PROFESSOR** out to their car for 10 minutes." Fitz said with air bubbles as he turned to face her. "So yes I am." He spat before getting in and closing the door.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Olivia screeched as she ran over and hit his window. Fitz shook his head before driving off leaving her behind.

* * *

"Babe you know how Melissa loves to over exaggerates!" Harrison sighed as he watched Alyssa pack her stuff from his apartment.

"BULLSHIT. Why were you with her!" Alyssa spat.

"Olivia is my friend Alyssa!"

"A friend who you've had sex with! How STUPID do you think I am."

"I made a mistake and so did she! Please Alyssa listen to me!" Harrison pleaded.

"Do you love her..."

"No." Harrison answered honestly. He truly in his heart of hearts did not care for Olivia in that way. "I love her like a sister."

"Did you seriously just pull the sister card?!"

"I made a mistake but I'm not going to cut her off! I've known her since I was 12!"

"Swear on your life Harrison." Alyssa said dropping her bag. "This is it. I swear to God. This is your LAST chance."

"I swear to god I don't love her." Harrison said.

"Cut her off." Alyssa spat.

"I can't. She's family and you know that."

"You are skating on THIN fucking ice Harrison." Alyssa said as she pushed her bag into him.

"I'm sorry babe." He said as he kissed her. Alyssa kissed him back briefly before pulling away.

"There's no way I'm going to that movie night tonight."

"I'll tell Abby you can't make it." Harrison sighed.

"No. You'll tell Abby WE can't make it. Like you're going to hang out with them alone, especially if she's going to be there." Alyssa snarled.

"Are you serious?!"

"Yup. Now cancel it and put my stuff away." Alyssa snarled before storming out.

* * *

"Hows our girl doing?" Cyrus said as he crossed paths with Fitz after his class.

"Who? What girl?!" Fitz said frantically.

"Olivia Fitz!" Cyrus laughed. "What's gotten into you?!"

"Nothing. Oh she's fine." Fitz said as he opened the door to his office.

"Good, how is she debating?"

"Better. We're going over the basics right now. She's never debated before Cy."

"Never?!"

"No."

"Why didn't you say anything!"

"What am I supposed to say Cy?!"

"I'm calling USC first thing tomorrow and rescheduling. We aren't traveling across California to get out asses kicked." Cyrus huffed.

"I'll tell Olivia." Fitz sighed. Truthfully he was slightly happy. This entire thing with Olivia was started to stress him out.

"I'll find David." Cyrus huffed.

* * *

Olivia flung open the door to Fitz's office and flung a plastic bag at the floor next to his feet.

"I stepped in dog shit on my hike back to campus."

"That's unfortunate." Fitz sighed as he motioned for her to close the door behind him.

Olivia closed the door before turning back to him. "I'd like you to clean them."

Fitz scoffed. "Our debate has been postponed, so you can take your smelly shoes and leave."

"What?! Why?!" Olivia panted.

"Me and Cyrus agree that you're not ready yet."

"Pardon me?!"

"Listen Olivia. You are behaving like a child, you skipped out on practice for a week how on earth do you expect to be ready?!"

"I can't fuck this up. I need this for my resume." Olivia sighed.

"I don't think I can do this."

"Do what?"

"Coach you, be your teacher. You're acting ridiculous."

"I'm sorry." Olivia spat.

"Its fine. I'll have to figure something out for you regarding my class." Fitz said getting up. He made his way to the door and opened it for her.

Olivia walked to put her hand on the door and pushed it closed. She locked the door before turning back to face him. "I'm sorry." She said genuinely.

"Why are you acting like this? Seriously I want to know." Fitz said as he stepped back.

"I don't know how to act around you!" Olivia blurted out.

"You said friends yesterday. You said we need to act professional!"

"You snarled at me in the hallway!"

"Yeah well Liv you followed me out to my car!" Fitz spat.

"Liv?" Olivia sighed.

"Shit." Fitz spat as he palmed his face. "Look it just came out."

Olivia shook her head. "This is so wrong."

"I don't know how to act around you either Olivia! I mean I had my hand up your dress yesterday and today I'm supposed to act like you're just another student!"

"This would be so much easier if I wasn't—" Olivia paused before shaking her head. "Never mind."

"If you weren't what?" Fitz said.

"Nothing." Olivia said shaking her head.

"If you weren't WHAT." Fitz spat pressing himself to her. He pressed her up against the door.

"If I wasn't attracted to you!" Olivia cried.

"Finally." Fitz smirked as he slid his hands down her body and rested them on her hips. He inched his face close to hers, breathing heavily. Olivia inhaled sharply as she felt his caress her cheek with his hand. He cupped her face with one hand while the other one rested firmly on her hips.

"Don't." She whimpered. Their lips were practically touching and Olivia could feel his breath on her. He was sending goosebumps on her skin and butterflies in her stomach.

"Do you mean that?" He whispered in a low voice. "Why do you keep doing this to me? You keep locking yourself in here with me only to tell me to back off." He breathed.

Olivia remained silent as she listened to his words. He was right; she kept putting herself in his path. She went out of her way to flirt with him. Olivia didn't know what was drawing her to him but she felt out of control. An unexplainable connection constantly pulled her to him all the time.

Olivia stood there silent panting at him.

"Why are you teasing me Liv?" Fitz said as he pushed his hardness onto her.

"Fitz." Olivia whispered.

"Do you want me or don't you?" Fitz said in a low voice full of sex. "Because I want to take you against this wall right here, right now." Fitz said before moving his lips to kiss her neck. A slow moan escaped Olivia's mouth as his lips made contact with her skin. Olivia felt her skin ignite as Fitz unbuttoned her shirt and kissed her breasts.

Olivia gasped at his touch as she moved her hands to his pants. She began to undo his zipper when they both heard Cyrus's voice coming down the hall.

"FITZ ARE YOU STILL HERE?" Cyrus yelled from down the hall.

Fitz jumped back and Olivia ducked beneath the door. She crawled on the floor and jumped into the closet before closing the door behind her. Fitz fixed his belt before opening his door to meet Cyrus in the hall.

"Hey Cy!" Fitz breathed with a fake smile.

"Are you busy? I'm hungry!" Cyrus smiled.

"Actually I have a lot of grading to do." Fitz lied.

"Boring! I'm going to go find someone to have lunch with me." Cyrus huffed before darting off. Fitz watched him leave before entering his office again.

"He's gone." Fitz sighed.

Olivia crept out of the closet as she buttoned up her shirt. "I think this is a sign."

"What do you mean?" Fitz sighed.

"We should stay away from each other. We've been interrupted twice now, plus all the other reasons why we know we shouldn't." Olivia sighed as she reached for her bag.

"There's no way I can have these stupid debate practices with you!" Fitz growled.

"I'll quit the team. I've never done it anyways, I'd probably be no good. As for your class I'll try to stay out of your way."

Fitz groaned.

"Its for the best."

"Why do I feel like we've had this conversation before." Fitz spat.

"We have." Olivia sighed. "Yesterday."

"We have to be serious then. No more following me to my car."

"No more scoffing at me in the hallway."

"No more locking yourself in my office late at night." Fitz swallowed.

Olivia nodded. "Goodbye Professor Grant."

"Goodbye Olivia." Fitz said as he opened the door and watched her leave.

* * *

Olivia didn't go over to Abby's. She texted her telling her she was tired and overworked and Olivia went straight home. She watched TV for a few hours before Jake came home.

"You okay babe?" He said walking over to her.

"I'm fine. I was just watching TV. I wasn't sure if you were coming over or going home." Olivia smiled.

"I wanted to make sure you were okay." Jake smiled as he helped her up from the couch.

"I'm good. Just tired, I think I'll head to bed now." Olivia said walking to her bedroom.

A shower, change of PJS and a tooth scrubbing later Olivia was sound asleep in Jake's arms.

* * *

"Babe I'm home!" Olivia yelled as she closed her apartment door behind her. She carried her bag of groceries to the kitchen before setting them down. She heard the sound of the shower running and figured he was in the shower. "I know you can't hear me but I'm cooking us dinner!" Olivia yelled as she began to unpack her groceries. Suddenly she had sexy idea. She stripped down to nothing and walked into the bathroom. Olivia swallowed hard before entering the shower standing behind him.

"Babe have you been working out?!" She said admiring Jake's new muscular build. "When the hell did you dye your hair?!" She laughed as she turned him around. She stopped laughing as she made eye contact with Fitz. "No. NOT YOU AGAIN." She cried.

"Hey baby." Fitz smirked as he kissed her fiercely with tongue. He pushed her up against the wall in the shower as the water hit them. Olivia pushed him off.

"I told you NO. I said goodbye!" She yelled.

"Clearly you didn't mean it cause I'm still here." Fitz laughed as he kissed his way down her body.

Olivia moaned out in rapture as Fitz took one of her breasts in his mouth. "Oh my god." Olivia moaned as she closed her eyes and threw her head back. She ran her fingers through his hair as she felt his kisses getting lower and lower.

Olivia opened her eyes to find herself lying in an unfamiliar bed. "Another fucking nightmare." She said to herself as she turned to the other side. She screamed in horror to see him lying beside her.

"Nightmares not over yet Liv." Fitz laughed.

* * *

**LOL I can't stop writing this story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Hopefully I'll get another 2 chapters out tomorrow if I can. BTW: An update for Heartlines will come out either tomorrow or the day after. PLEASEE Leave Reviews. :)**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	6. Bloodstream

**Hey guys. So some of you guys were confused about the ending in Chapter 5. It was most certainly a nightmare within a nightmare. Everyone LOVES dominant Fitz so I will keep him that way :-) PLEASE leave reviews they make my day! x**

* * *

_Chapter 6: Bloodstream _

_Bloodstream - Stateless _

**_"I think I might have inhaled you_**

**_I can feel you behind my eyes_**

**_You've gotten into my bloodstream_**

**_I can feel you floating in me"_**

* * *

_A Week Later: _

"Fitz!" Mellie yelled as walked past her in the kitchen and headed to the fridge.

"What is it Mel?" Fitz groaned.

"A good morning would be nice you know!" She huffed as she sat down and sipped her orange juice.

"Good morning." Fitz spat sarcastically as he poured himself a cup of coffee.

"Why are you so grouchy?"

"I didn't sleep."

"Funny, I slept like a baby last night." Mellie sighed. "You put me straight to sleep."

Fitz scoffed as he downed his coffee remembering the terrible night he had last night. He came home and reluctantly fell into Mellie's sex traps. He really didn't want to but he was exhausted; physically and emotionally. Unfortunately Fitz had a moment of weakness and Mellie thrived.

"What do you have to say for yourself Mister?" Mellie teased. She was trying to be flirty and lighten the mood.

"About what." Fitz said as he went to read the paper on his counter.

"Last night." Mellie smirked. "We haven't had sex like that in a while."

"I don't know what you want me to say."

"Say something! My goodness Fitz its like pulling teeth with you."

"I can't do this now. I have class in 30 minutes." Fitz said not making eye contact as he grabbed his paper before heading into the bathroom.

"I've showered so I'll get ready and walk you to class." Mellie smiled as she went into the bedroom.

Fitz ignored her and closed the door behind him. He groaned into the mirror as he truly couldn't stand her. She was so clingy and desperate; always hanging around like a bad smell. He stepped into the shower allowing the warm water to wash him clean of her. When Fitz finally finished in the bathroom he walked into the bedroom to find Mellie pulling his "Harvard" sweater from the closet.

"What the hell are you doing." He spat.

"Nothing I'm waiting for you." Mellie smiled at him.

"With my sweater... Why are you holding it?"

"I thought it would be cute for us to be seen with me wearing your clothing."

"Put my sweater away." Fitz growled.

Mellie sighed as she put it back in the closet. "Fine." She snarled. "Just hurry up." She said before walking out.

XXXX

Fitz begged Mellie to stay home but she insisted on walking him to his class. The moment they stepped onto campus grounds she grabbed his hand in hers. Fitz rolled his eyes as he truly wasn't holding her hand; she was gripping an open palm.

"So what do you want to do for dinner tonight?" Mellie smiled.

"I'm going to pick up something on my way home."

"Oh great! I was thinking Chinese maybe."

"I mean't for myself." Fitz spat.

"Oh just get it for 2 then." Mellie laughed.

"Mellie... I want to be alone tonight." Fitz said as he opened the door to the Law building.

"Why?!" She pouted. "After last night I thought everything would be better!"

"What the hell happened that was so magical last night?! Cause I must have missed it!" Fitz snarled as he turned around in front of his lecture hall.

Mellie gasped at his words. "You don't mean that!"

"I need some space. I need a week or two to myself. I need to clear my head."

"What the hell do you mean space! We're fucking engaged!" Mellie spat at him.

Olivia and Abby were approaching the pair from behind Mellie. Olivia looked up to see Fitz and Mellie arguing in front of their class. Abby was the first to butt in between.

"Excuse me Ms." Abby smiled at Mellie. Mellie reluctantly moved to the side allowing her to pass. Olivia squeezed in between them turning her body to face Fitz's. Their bodies brushed each others as Olivia awkwardly looked down before heading into the door. Fitz avoiding eye contact and looked down as she passed him.

"I can't do this right now, I have a class. Just know I need my space." Fitz said to Mellie before turning away and entering his class.

XXXX

The class went by quite fast and Olivia found herself staring at Fitz instead of listening to the lecture. They would have these awkward encounters of eye contact in which Olivia would look down at her binder. Overall the class went by quickly and before she knew it class was over. Olivia threw her things in her bag and zoomed up the steps leaving Abby behind.

"LIV!" Abby cried out as she chased after her.

"Sorry Abbs. I just... I hate that class." Olivia sighed turning around.

"You seem on edge, what's wrong?"

"I can't sleep."

"Okay come over, you'll nap at mine and we'll talk." Abby said dragging Olivia down the hall.

* * *

"You did WHAT?!" Cyrus boomed.

"Yeah..." Fitz sighed closing the door to Cyrus's office behind him.

"Do you ever have ANY good news!?"

"No." Fitz chuckled.

"So first Olivia quit debate last week and now Mellie's on the war path because you said you needed space."

"Pretty much." Fitz nodded sitting down.

"What the hell! You can't ask for space Fitzgerald... You're engaged to that woman!"

"I cant breathe around her! She's suffocating me. I need my space she's practically living with me!"

"You do realize that when you're married she will actually be living with you RIGHT?!" Cyrus spat.

"I don't need this."

"Why the hell did you accept her proposal if you don't want to marry her."

"I didn't think we would get married straight away! I thought we would have time to think."

"Pardon me?"

"But she's at my apartment 24/7, breathing down my neck. I NEED MY FUCKING SPACE."

"I am not telling Gerry you told her you need space... He will lose it." Cyrus sighed.

"I know." Fitz sighed. His dad introduced him to Mellie; he had hand picked her especially for him.

"I don't know maybe you should talk to Teddy." Cyrus sighed. "I'd better not blamed for this."

Fitz nodded; Teddy was his older brother and his only sibling brave enough to stand up to Big Gerry. Of course he was cut off on the spot, but Fitz always admired his courage. Teddy was brave enough to dismiss the family legacy at Stanford and join the Navy like he always dreamed of. His younger brother and sister; Jonathan and Natalie weren't as brave and also worked at Stanford.

"I'll tell Gerry soon enough." Fitz swallowed.

"So by space are we talking a few weeks or what?"

"I can't stand her Cyrus, what do you think?"

* * *

Since her weird goodbye with Fitz a week ago when they agreed to be friends Olivia hadn't slept a wink. He would constantly pop up in her dreams and daydreams. She'd find herself trailing off in thought and somehow it would always lead to him. Finally at Abby's she was able to get a 2 hour Fitz-free nap in. She woke up to find Abby studying on her kitchen table.

"You have a test?" Olivia said groggy as she rubbed her eyes raising herself from the couch.

"Funny." Abby scoffed.

"What?" Olivia said confused.

"We have a test! Weren't you listening to Grant today?! We have a test on Chapter 7-14 tomorrow. He's lost his fucking mind!"

Olivia felt her stomach drop. "Please tell me you're joking..."

"No! Didn't you hear him today?!" Abby sighed.

In all honesty Olivia didn't hear any of the lecture. She hadn't heard any of the lecture's for the last week. Obviously she would copy down notes or key points but her attention was elsewhere...

"Fuck." Olivia said running her fingers through her hair.

"Yeah!" Abby sighed. "8 fucking chapters in one night... I swear to god there's something wrong with him."

Olivia burst out laughing rolling onto the couch.

"I'm serious! You see him and you think WOW he's hot! And then he opens his mouth and its like the devil on earth." Abby spat.

"Abby!" Olivia laughed. "I should probably get going I have no clue what chapter 9 is about." Olivia sighed getting up.

"Remember we're all going to that girl Jackie's party tomorrow!"

"Jackie?! What party?"

"Have you been asleep all week Liv?! Jackie Shotman. She's having a party tomorrow and you're going."

"I hate parties..." Olivia spat.

"You don't have a choice. Everyone's meeting here for 8 and since you don't have debate it works."

"I don't know Abby..."

"Come on Olivia, its a Friday night! What else are you really going to do on a Friday night?"

"Fine." Olivia shrugged.

"Good! Plus Jake's coming so you have to also. Wear something cute and slutty. We want to take photo's before." Abby chuckled.

Olivia laughed shaking her head. "Bye Abbs." Olivia said leaving the apartment.

* * *

"Babe you've been studying for 3 hours straight. Come to bed already." Jake smiled.

"I have 4 chapters to read before I can think about sleeping Jake." Olivia said focusing her gaze on her text book. She was hard at work studying away at her desk.

"Okay let's not do much sleeping then." Jake smiled as he went up beside her chair bent over and began to kiss her neck.

"Jake." Olivia said shrugging him off. "I'm serious, I have to focus."

"Seriously Liv?"

"Yes seriously."

"Its been a week you know that right?" Jake sighed.

Olivia didn't even realize that they hadn't been intimate in a week. She hadn't noticed it at all. "I know but I'm busy tonight."

"Is there something wrong Liv?" Jake said turning her chair to face him.

"No. I just need to study Jake seriously. I have a test and I need to do well tomorrow. We have that party tomorrow so we can look forward to that." Olivia smiled.

"You're coming?" Jake smiled back.

"Yes but only if you let me study now go away!" Olivia laughed.

"Fine. Fine." Jake teased as he headed off to bed.

"Goodnight." Olivia yelled out to him

"Goodnight. I love you." He yelled back.

"Love you too." She yelled back. Olivia felt a pit in her stomach as those words came out. Like a wave of guilt washed over her. Olivia shook her head and ignored it.

* * *

"95 minutes for both sections. Absolutely no talking or you get an automatic zero. I am deadly serious. I want to hear a pin drop in this room. Are we clear?" Fitz said before the test.

All the students nodded their heads in fear. The test was pretty hefty and Fitz had handed them out individually with a title page to hide questions before the test started. There were students in every other row and they all had two desks in between separating each other.

Olivia swallowed hard, pretty nervous for this test. She was up all night studying but when it came to him she wasn't sure what to expect.

"Put the given folders up to protect your test from wandering eyes. If I catch wandering eyes that is an automatic ZERO and removal from my class. And if you don't believe me, try me." Fitz said before motioning for them to open their tests. "95 minutes of complete silence. You can start." He said walking over to his desk.

XXXXX

Olivia whizzed through her test and within 60 minutes she had finished. She reviewed her answers for a couple minutes as no one else had finished. Finally she sighed got up and handed it in.

"Did you go through the entire test?" Fitz asked.

"Yes." Olivia nodded still extending the test to him.

"Front and back Olivia." Fitz replied playing with a pen in his hand.

Olivia raised her eyebrow as the last page was blank. She flipped to it and like she remembered there was nothing there. Olivia turned the entire test over to find an orange sticky note on the back. She yanked it off immediately and shoved it into her pocket.

Fitz shot her a cheeky smile before taking her test. "Thank you." He nodded starting a pile with her test.

Olivia turned around picked up her bag and left. She made it to her car before even reaching into her pocket. It was killing her to know what it said but she couldn't risk anyone seeing. She opened her car door sat in the seat, threw her bag aside and slammed the door shut before reaching into her pocket bringing out the crumpled note. Olivia breathed in deeply before opening it.

_"I can't stop thinking about you. _

_I can still taste you on my lips." _

Olivia's eyes widen as she was feeling the same. She ran her fingers over her lips remembering the intensity of their kisses.

Olivia closed her eyes. "Fuck." She groaned as she ran her hand down her face.

* * *

**I was promised chocolate chip cookies for an update! Hahaha. Hope you guys enjoyed! Leave reviews :) I'll try my best to get another one out by the end of the day. x**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	7. Get Lucky

**The second update I promised you guys. Leave reviews as always! X**

**To autumnlovely: YOUR REVIEW ALMOST MADE ME PEE MYSELF LOOL. Best fucking review ever.**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Get Lucky _

_Get Lucky - Daft Punk (Daughter Cover)_

**_"I'm up all night to the sun_**

**_He's up all night to get some _**

**_I'm up all night for good fun_**

**_He's up all night to get lucky"_**

* * *

"I failed." Abby sighed as she met up with Olivia in the cafeteria.

"How do you know?!" Olivia said sitting down at a table.

"I just know. That multiple choice was an absolute bitch."

"If you don't know the answer, put C."

"Why C?"

"I don't know. A is a bit obvious, D is too far down the list and C just sounds best." Olivia teased.

"Liv I'm serious! I think I failed."

"Abby you studied longer than I did. I'm sure you did fine."

"I doubt it. I don't know how I'm going to make it through law school, I can't even pass the first class!"

"Abby relax!" Olivia said. "Now eat your lunch."

"Fine." Abby grumbled as she stuck a fork full of rice in her mouth. "So the party tomorrow, theres a theme."

"A theme? UGH I can't be bothered to dress up."

"Relax! The theme is school spirit. So I was thinking we make our Stanford T shirts into crop tops." Abby grinned.

"Abby! I'm not cutting my shirt to expose my belly for some dumb party that I don't even want to go to." Olivia groaned.

"Yes you are! You promised me we'd be sexy. And we'll use my T-shirts, I have tons. And then we'll pair it with high waisted shorts and white knee high socks."

"I hate to admit it but that does sound really cute." Olivia groaned.

"Of course it does. We're going to look so hot."

"Abby, I can't help but think think you're doing this to impress David..."

"This has nothing to do with David. He just so happens to be coming with us and he will be leaving the party with me." Abby smiled. "If I see that Jane girl I swear."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "Who's coming with us?"

"Well me, you and Quinn are getting ready together. Then Huck, David, Harrison and Alyssa are meeting up with us."

Olivia's stomach dropped at the mention of Alyssa.

"I get things might be awkward with you and Alyssa but she's Harrison's girlfriend Liv."

"I know but she fucking hates me."

"Well can you blame her? You did sleep with her—"

"Shut up Abby!" Olivia snarled as she stuck her hand over Abby's mouth.

"As long as its in the past there should be no problem. Right?" Abby winked.

"You know I'm with Jake right..."

"You two have as much chemistry as Huck and David. No offence."

"Abby!" Olivia spat. "Keep your voice down."

"I'm just saying I know you better than you think I do."

"And what does that mean?!"

"All these constant daydreams, no sleep and defensiveness about Jake. You have a crush on someone."

Olivia's face went blank. She felt as if all the blood was being drained from her body.

"Judging by your facial expression I'd say I'm right." Abby smiled

"Abby shut your mouth." Olivia snarled.

"It will take me some time, but I'll find out exactly who it is." Abby laughed as she got up. "I've got class so I'll see you later!" She said before leaving the cafe.

"As much chemistry as Huck and David?!" Olivia muttered to herself as she sat there blankly. Abby was onto her and it wouldn't take her very long to find out it was Fitz. She had a couple of days maximum before Abby was banging on her door firing questions her way.

* * *

"WHO THE FUCK IS SHE?!" Alyssa fired at Harrison as the entered his apartment.

"Who?! That girl that just waved me?" Harrison sighed. They were walking down the hall when Carla his next door neighbour waved at him sending Alyssa into a rage.

"That bitch who just smiled at you! How do you know her?" She spat.

"She's our neighbour... Carla. She's just being friendly Alyssa for christ's sake!"

"Oh sure! That's how it starts!" Alyssa said throwing down her handbag.

"What are you talking about!"

"One minute its hellos and the next you have your tongue down her throat!"

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Harrison screamed. He was fed up with her constant bickering of him making eye contact with anyone of the female species.

"THIN FUCKING ICE HARRISON. I WARNED YOU." Alyssa screamed as she stepped to him.

"Do not speak to my like my MOM Alyssa."

"You're REALLY pushing it you know."

"YOU ARE BY DEFINITION INSANE. I HAVEN'T DONE ANYTHING." He fired back at her.

"I'd better not see you talk to her EVER again!" Alyssa howled.

"And if I do?!"

"I swear to god Harrison! Do not push me!"

"What will you do huh?! What are YOU going to do!"

"WAIT AND SEE!" Alyssa screeched as she picked up her bag and stormed out of the apartment.

Harrison almost felt like punching a wall. This woman was driving him to the brink of insanity. He truly didn't know how much more he could take.

* * *

"You didn't..." Natalie said as Fitz sat down in her office. Natalie taught English Literature in the Arts department.

"I did." Fitz sighed as he ran his hands through his fingers.

"Dad is going to lose his shit!" Natalie laughed.

"Don't."

"You do realize it will be your funeral when he finds out!"

"If Gerry likes Mellie so much maybe he should fucking marry her."

Natalie giggled. "What are you going to say? How are you going to word it."

"I'll wait until I formally break up with Mellie. Then I'll tell him."

"You're breaking up with her for good?!" Natalie gasped.

"I can't stand the sight of that woman."

"She calls me sis Fitz..."

"She does what?!"

"She calls me SIS! As in sister in law. You CAN'T break up with her!"

"Why the hell not?!"

"Because if you do, you won't have to worry about Gerry—"

"Good!" Fitz interupted.

"Because Mellie might actually slit your fucking throat!" Natalie said with a hint of seriousness that unnerved Fitz.

"Do you actually think she'll be that upset?!"

"She's mapped out your entire life together. Upset isn't the word. Its more along the lines of devastation with a hint of psychotic."

"Why are women so crazy?!"

Natalie scoffed.

"So now I have to hold off because she might break into my apartment and snip off my balls?!" Fitz scowled.

Natalie roared with laughter.

"I'm serious Nat!" Fitz spat.

"Just hold off for a while. We'll come up with something. But for now please don't, she's already a loose cannon."

"Oh my god." Fitz groaned.

"Enjoy your two weeks break and we'll come up with some plan. But I won't have you break up with her and then find out your dead on the 6 o'clock news." Natalie said patting Fitz on the back.

* * *

_The next Day: _

"I marked the tests yesterday and I'm going to hand them back. A couple of you did really exceptional on this test. Hard work always pays off. Majority of the class stayed within the C to D range." Fitz said. "And of course we had some F's." He smirked. "I'll be calling you up randomly and individually discuss your progress so far in this class."

"Did you see that?!" Abby said turning to Olivia. "He said the F thing and looked straight at me. I bombed it for sure!"

"He did not Abby! Relax you did fine. Just think about the party tonight."

"Oh yeah by the way Quinn's picking up vodka. Is that okay?"

"I'm not drinking tonight." Olivia smiled.

"Yes you are!"

"No Abby."

"Come on! Don't be so boring!" Abby cried.

"I'm coming aren't I? I just don't want to do drink. I have a lot on my mind at the moment."

"Oh yeah." Abby winked. "Your lover boy." Abby giggled.

"Abby Whelan." Fitz yelled. Abby nodded before making her way over to him.

Truthfully Olivia didn't want to drink because she knew what she got like drunk. She was loud and spoke too much; stuff she wasn't supposed to say. It would only take her a couple of beers before she'd tell anyone who'd listen about Fitz. She couldn't risk it.

Two minutes later Abby returned to her seat with her test in hand.

"How'd you do?" Olivia asked.

"I got a B." Abby smiled.

"GOOD!" Olivia smiled. "What did he say? You were up there a while."

"He basically told me that he knows i can succeed in his class as long as I put in the effort and stay focused. He always told me to double check my proofs but that's about it."

"I'm happy for you Abbs."

"Yeah, he was really nice surprisingly. Maybe he isn't too bad."

"What?" Olivia laughed. "I thought you hated him!"

"I did, but now I like him. Plus he's pretty hot."

"Oh my god." Olivia laughed.

"What?! You're telling me you don't think he's hot?!"

"He is but Abby come on!"

"He's so rough in class, so aggressive. I can only imagine what he'd be like in bed."

Olivia's mouth dropped open. "Abby stop! He's like 30 feet away!"

"He looks like the type to throw you up against the wall." Abby teased.

"Abigail!"

"Okay, okay Ms. GoodTwoShoes I'll stop." Abby laughed.

"Olivia Pope!" Fitz yelled looking up.

Olivia shook her head at Abby as she made her way over to his desk. She sat down in the chair and stared at him.

"Well done." Fitz said handing her back her test.

Olivia smiled as she saw a big red A plastered on the front. "Thanks." She smiled awkwardly.

"Did you read my note." Fitz said in a hushed voice.

"I don't know what you want me to say..." She spat quietly.

"I want you Olivia." He muttered. "What do you have to say to that?"

"I say I have a boyfriend and you pretty much have a wife."

"I could give a fuck about Mellie and an even less of a fuck about your little boyfriend." Fitz spat.

"Leave it." Olivia said as she started to get up.

"Come over tonight. My address is on the 3rd page of your test." Fitz said as he got up with her. He turned to his pile of tests and called out another students name. Olivia scoffed at him shaking her head before walking away.

"How did you do?" Abby said walking towards her handing Olivia her bag.

"I got an A." Olivia said with a fake smile. She was annoyed at Fitz, who did he think he was?

"Let me see!" Abby smiled reaching for her test.

"No." Olivia said a bit too loud causing other students to look. "Lets get ready for tonight." Olivia smiled shoving her test in her bag. She linked arms with Abby as the left the hall.

* * *

"Liv you look SO HOT." Quinn smiled.

"As do you Quinny." Olivia winked back. She went up to the bathroom mirror, standing next to Quinn to check themselves out.

They were all matching. Stanford crop tops that Abby made; which exposed Olivia's butterfly belly ring. They paired it with black high waisted shorts which complimented their red and white shorts along with their white knee high socks with red stripes at the top.

"Okay who's ready for shots!" Abby smiled as she beckoned to them come to living room.

"Abby you know I'm not drinking!" Olivia said.

"Yes you are Liv! One shot PLEASE." Abby said handing her and Quinn a shot glass full of vodka.

"This is so freshman like!" Quinn blushed.

"We are way hotter than ANY freshman." Abby said.

"Fine. One shot." Olivia sighed as she raised up her shot glass.

"YES!" Abby cried as her and Quinn raised her glasses up.

"3, 2,1." Quinn cried. The three girls necked back the liquor in unison.

"That was foul." Olivia coughed as her throat burned.

"Once you do a couple its not so bad." Abby laughed.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Yes! They're here!" Abby cried running to the door. She opened it to see David, Jake, Harrison and Huck at her door. "Where's Alyssa?" Abby said raising her eyebrow.

"She's meeting me there." Harrison sighed. He couldn't deal with her outbursts and he knew if she saw Olivia shit would hit the fan.

Olivia exhaled a sigh of relief.

"Okay! Lets get drunk." Quinn laughed.

The gang chatted amongst themselves listening to music and drinking. After an hour of pre-gaming they headed over to Jessica's. Olivia and David volunteered to be the designated drivers. Olivia needed this excuse so Abby would ease up on pouring alcohol down her throat.

They arrived at the party at 10pm and it was lively. Music was blaring, drinks were flowing and everyone was having a good time. Olivia was in the corner making out with Jake when Harrison came over and tapped him on the shoulder.

"I really don't want to cock block but we need you for beer pong Jake." Harrison said awkwardly.

"Fine." Jake groaned as he trudged away with Harrison. Olivia laughed as she went to find Quinn.

The night went on and Olivia spotted Harrison and made her way over to him.

"Have you seen Jake?" She asked.

"I think he's with David." Harrison sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"Alyssa's been pissing me off all night." Harrison said rolling his eyes.

"What happened?"

"She's at the front with her army. She told me to fuck off."

"Go talk to her. I probably shouldn't be seen with you, I'll talk to you later okay." Olivia said as she went to search for David.

Her eyes scanned the living area until she saw David and Abby making out in front of the bathroom.

"Excuse me you two have you seen Jake?!" She spat while they swapped spit in front of her.

Abby broke off the kiss and turned to Olivia.

"He's in the bathroom." Abby slurred clearly intoxicated.

Olivia rolled her eyes and she pushed past them and opened the door. She found Jake throwing up over the toliet.

"JAKE!" She cried running over to him. She rubbed his back while he vomited.

David and Abby rushed in.

"Fuck." David said. "I'll grab Harrison and Huck and we'll take him home."

"No I'll take him!" Olivia cried.

"No trust me Liv. You can't handle a drunk guy by yourself. He'll stay at mine with me and Huck." David said before turning to Abby. "Find Huck and Harrison. We'll need all the help we can get."

XXXX

Harrison was at the back of the house sucking the skin off of Carla's lips.

"Alyssa will kill me if she finds out." Carla said breaking the kiss.

"What Alyssa doesn't know won't hurt her." Harrison panted before attacking her neck.

"Lets go back to mine." Carla whispered. "I'll leave first. Wait 5 minutes then meet me in my apartment. I'll leave the door unlocked." Carla whispered before walking off.

Harrison smirked to himself as he pulled out his phone. He waited 5 minutes then snuck around the back to make his way to Carla's undetected. Little did he know Melissa saw him leaving with a hickey on his neck.

XXXX

"Where's Harrison?" Olivia asked David as she watched him and Huck walk a belligerently drunk Jake to the car.

"He's probably inside with Alyssa or something." David said as he helped Jake into the back seat.

"Are you coming Liv?" Huck asked.

"No I'm gonna stay, if that's okay. I wanna make sure Abby doesn't drink herself to death." Olivia said glancing at a drunken Abby.

Quinn giggled to herself.

"Okay so we'll take Jake to mine and you'll stay over at Abby's?" David said to Olivia. Olivia nodded in response. David stepped to Abby kissing her goodbye before turning to his car and driving off with Huck and Jake.

"Your boyfriend's a pussy." Abby laughed.

"ABBY!" Olivia roared with laughter as the three of them made their way inside. They danced in the living for a couple of minutes until Olivia realized there was somewhere else she needed to be.

"Guys I'm gonna take off." She said turning to them.

Abby groaned. "Okay well you have an extra key just let yourself in. I'll have David come pick us up."

"No I'll walk. Have Quinn drive you home." Olivia said handing Abby her car keys.

"Fine." Abby pouted.

Olivia nodded. "I'll see you later." She said as she left the party pushing past tons of drunken party animals. Olivia walked down the street, she walked until she reached her destination. She walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Moments later the door opened and Olivia felt her stomach drop.

"Hi." Fitz smirked.

"Hi." Olivia panted. The mere sight of him made her weak in the knees; He was shirtless wearing Stanford sweatpants.

"Nice belly ring." Fitz said as he bit his lip looking her up and down.

"Can I come in or what?" Olivia said folding her arms.

Fitz smirked as he made way for her to pass and closed the door behind her.

"Do you want something to drink?" Fitz said trying to break the ice. He was restraining himself from ripping every shred of her clothes off and having his way with her all over his house. The sexual tension with them had never been this thick.

Olivia took a step towards him pressing her body against his as she lowered her hands to drawstring on his sweats. "Do you think I walked all this way at 12:30 AM for a glass of water?"

* * *

**So just to recap: Abby suspects Olivia has a crush, Alyssa is still a crazy pyscho, We were introduced to Natalie, Harrison was spotted leaving the party with a hickey and didn't stay at Davids, Jake can't handle his liquor and Olivia left her drunken boyfriend to go to Fitz's apartment at midnight... **

**LIKE ALWAYS LEAVE REVIEWS**

**Until next time **

**Missschevious x**


	8. I Need Your Love

**Hey guys. Here's your update for today. Let me just say you guys asked me for a freaky hot dirty sex scene. I went all out, haha I hope I delivered. **

**For those who are asking about Heartlines I apologize but I'm having severe writers block rn. I go to write a chapter and nothing omg. :( **

**Leave reviews as ALWAYS THEY MOTIVATE ME. :) x**

* * *

_Chapter 8: I Need Your Love_

_I Need Your Love - Calvin Harris (feat. Ellie Goulding) _

**_"I need your love_**

**_I need your time_**

**_When everything's wrong_**

**_You make it right_**

**_I feel so high _**

**_I come alive_**

**_I need to be free with you tonight_**

**_I need your love"_**

* * *

Fitz pushed himself up to her so she was completely pressed up against the wall. He watched as Olivia took off her top and dropped it at the floor.

"Liv." He groaned as her red lace bra was revealed to him. Fitz felt himself getting excited at the mere sight of that as he could see her hard nipples which were begged to be sucked and teased.

"Isn't this what you want? You want to fuck me don't you?" Olivia panted.

Fitz groaned at her choice of hers as he stared down at her in pure hunger. "You know I do." He breathed. "What about your little boyfriend huh?" He sneered as he brushed her lips with his finger.

Olivia inhaled sharply at his touch before taking his finger in her mouth. She swirled it in her mouth while she bit and sucked it while Fitz watched her in awe. She slowly took it out of her mouth and ran it down her body.

"What boyfriend?" Olivia sneered as she guided Fitz underneath her underwear and to her core.

Fitz smirked as he slid his finger into her wetness watching her gasp at him. He circled her clit with his thumb and he slid in other finger. Her walls tightened around him as he moved his lips to kiss on her neck.

Olivia moaned out loudly as Fitz rocked her body upward. Her body was now slowly grinding up and down the wall he was pressing her up on.

"Fuck." She whimpered as she ran her fingers through his hair while he bit down on her collarbone. Fitz increased the speed in which he was pleasuring her cause Olivia to cry out. Olivia was reaching her climax as it took everything in her not to scream at the top of her lungs.

"Cum for me." Fitz breathed heavily still sucking on her neck. And just like clockwork she did. Waves of pleasure washed over Olivia's body and she moaned before collapsing into the wall. Fitz moved his lips to brush over hers. "Upstairs or down here." He grunted.

"Down here." Olivia whispered. Fitz lifted her up by her thighs and walked them over to the living room. He lowered her onto his living room floor and viscously attacked her lips. He straddled her waist as he held her face in place. Olivia unclasped her bra freeing her breasts. She moaned into his mouth as she felt his fingers taunting and teasing her nipples.

Olivia breathed in deeply as she lay down flat on her back with him on top of her. She couldn't believe after all this time she was going to act on these incredible feelings of lust she had developed for this man since the first day they met. Jake was now a distant memory in the back of her head far far away. She looked around his dark room making out shapes and furniture, from what she could tell his apartment was incredible.

"Do you still want this Olivia?" Fitz said breaking the kiss looking at her.

"More than anything." Olivia nodded. Fitz smiled as pressed his lips to hers in a hunger once again. He undid the zipper on her shorts before sliding them off her body along with her panties. Olivia was now completely neck with the exception of her knee high socks.

Olivia stared at him in completely awe, he was so manly. He took complete control of her, he dominated her in every sense and Olivia absolutely loved it. He made fists into the floor beside them as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. Olivia bit on his bottom lip and pulled on it, teasing him. Olivia moaned as she felt Fitz kiss his way down her body and moments later he took one of her breasts in his mouth. Olivia arched her back as she felt him bite down on her nipples.

"Shit." She moaned out as she saw Fitz making his way to her other breast and down her body. He sucked on the skin between her breasts and her core slowly making his way down only to build anticipation.

Fitz kissed on her inner thighs as he could feel them beginning to shake. He could tell no one had ever done this before due to her whole body trembling. He smirked before kissing his way to her core. He began to suck on her swollen clit and used his fingers to pleasure her at the same time. Olivia slowly moaned out as she felt him rock her again. Suddenly he stopped and rolled them over so she was on top. He grabbed her thighs pulling her towards him.

"Ride my face." He panted. And Olivia did exactly that, she sat ontop of him. She barely lasted two minutes before she was screaming out his name. She threw her head back in rapture and her hair dangled all over her back. She cried out as Fitz rocked her faster and faster.

"Holy fuck Fitz." Olivia screamed as she climaxed. She felt weak and toppled over before lying beside him on the cold hard ground.

Fitz looked over at Olivia to see her eyes closed, breathing heavily still on her sexual high. Moments later she came down at turned her head to face him.

"I still want you inside me." She giggled as she reached into his pants finding him hard as rock.

Fitz laughed as he composed himself and straddled her again. Olivia put her legs on top of his shoulders as she watched him pull down his pants. Fitz positioned himself slowly entered her. He thrusted into her slowly at first careful not finish before they'd started. He bent over to kiss her as he steadily picked up his rhythm. Olivia wrapped her legs around him as she moaned out. She gripped onto his back as he began to rock her. Fitz moved his lips to her neck trying his best not to climax before she did. He was pounding into her at an astonishing rate causing his TV and floor lamp to shake. When he felt her nails dig into his shoulder blades he knew she was climaxing for the third time. He let out loud moans as he felt her walls clenching around him.

"Oh Fitz!" She cried out as she climax. Hearing that pushed him over the edge and he came hard inside of her. He rolled off of her sweaty body to lie down beside her.

"My god." He panted. "That was fucking insane." He turned his face to face her.

"I know." She said with her eyes still closed. She was still heavily breathing.

"Liv you are so fucking tight." He panted.

"Thank you." She laughed still panting as she finally opened her eyes.

"If you don't mind me asking. How many people... How many people have you been with?"

"3." Olivia said. "4 now."

"4?" Fitz nodded.

"My ex Edison, Jake and you."

"Liv that only adds up to 3." Fitz laughed.

"Um Harrison." She said awkwardly.

"Harrison?!" Fitz gasped.

"We were both drunk one night in freshman year, and sophomore year and junior year. I've never had any romantic feelings for him it was just—"

"Sex." Fitz interrupted.

"Pretty much. We've still managed to be best friends through all of it. There's nothing between us, just drunken mistakes. Plus he has a girlfriend now and I'm thrilled for him." Olivia smiled.

"And Jake?" Fitz asked.

"He doesn't know. He can't know."

"You don't love him do you?" Fitz sighed.

"Don't go there, he takes care of me."

"He takes care of you but you're lying naked on the floor with me." Fitz laughed as he ran his hands down the side of her body.

"Shut up." She smiled. "How about you, how many women have you been with?"

"You don't want to know..."

"I do! There's Mellie of course but who else."

"Promise not to judge me."

"I promise." Olivia said sticking out her pinky for a pinky promise.

Fitz laughed as he pinky promised her. "18."

"18?!" Olivia gasped. "18 different girls?!"

Fitz nodded his head laughing at her reaction.

"Is that including me?!"

"No you're 19." He smiled.

"Oh my god. You get around." She teased.

"Hey!"

"Not that I'm surprised." She said as she rolled on top of him. "You're beautiful." She said rubbing circles into his chest.

"No you're beautiful." He said as he tucked her hair behind her ears.

"19 happens to be my favourite number." Olivia smiled.

"Mine too." Fitz said as he ran his finger along her bottom lip.

"Since when?!" She laughed.

"Since now." He teased before pulling her in for another kiss. They kissed for a few moments before Fitz broke it off. "Liv can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"Am I the first guy to go down on you?"

Olivia nodded as she laughed.

"I like that I was your first." Fitz teased as he sat up. He held out his hand to help her up. He walked her up to his bedroom where they both fell asleep wrapped up in each other.

* * *

"Where the hell is my underwear?" Olivia whispered to Fitz.

Fitz opened his eyes and looked at the clock which read _6:00 AM_.

"I think I took them off downstairs in the living room."

"Okay." Olivia nodded as she made her way downstairs. She found her clothing scattered across the house and began to redress. She was doing up the zipper on her shorts when Fitz came down the stairs.

"You're leaving already?" He sighed.

"Yeah I really need to go."

"Don't go Liv. It's only 6."

"I have to leave early before anyone can see." Olivia said as she walked to the back door.

Fitz went to the front, grabbed her shoes before walking over to her. "Do I at least get a goodbye kiss?" He smirked as he walked up behind her.

"Hurry up then." Olivia teased as she turned around. She pressed her lips to his passionately. Fitz ran his hands up her shirt feeling her breasts through her bra. "Easy." Olivia laughed pulling away. "I really have to go now. Bye." She said taking her shoes from Fitz before sneaking out around the back.

Fitz smiled to himself as he watched her leave. He couldn't believe the unbelievable night he had with the most indescribable sex he'd ever had in his life. If she thought she was getting away that easy she had another thing coming.

* * *

Olivia stepped out of her apartment elevator when it reached her floor. She turned the corner only to see Abby standing outside with her arms folded.

_"I'm so fucked." _Olivia thought to herself. She was wearing the same clothes from last night and stank of sex. Jake was probably still passed out there was no way she could connect the two if she tried.

"Hello Olivia." Abby spat as she watched Olivia open the door to her apartment.

Olivia nodded sheepishly as she opened the door allowing Abby to enter first. Once she closed the door behind herself it began.

"Where the hell were you last night!" Abby screamed.

"Shut up!" She said covering Abby's mouth with her hand.

"WHERE DID YOU GO?!" She said pushing off Liv's hand.

"Abby pipe down, I'll tell you later."

"You had sex with Harrison didn't you!" She snarled.

"What?!" Olivia said shocked.

"Harrison left with someone from the party, Melissa saw him with three hickeys on his neck. Alyssa's been calling me all night asking where he is! I told her he was at Davids before he showed up there 5 minutes ago... Then I knew what had happened. I raced my ass over here so fast to find you coming home in the same clothes stinking of sex!"

Olivia back tracked. If she told Abby she was the mystery girl who had sex with Harrison it would stop her from digging into who she really was with. It would stop this annoying crush thing Abby was pushing. Also it would help the girl Harrison also slept with.

"Yeah it was me." Olivia sighed.

"You didn't..." Abby said with wide eyes.

"Shut up Abby! You've done a lot worse."

"What about Jake?! What if he finds out!?"

"He won't. You're the only person besides Harrison who knows. I know you'll keep your mouth shut."

"Liv Jake was blackout DRUNK and instead of rubbing his back you jump into bed with Harrison!"

"Fuck off Abby." Olivia groaned. She already felt like shit and this made it a whole lot worse.

"Wait... Where did you do it?" Abby asked making sense of everything. Olivia bit down on her tongue, it sucked having nothing but future lawyers as friends sometimes. "Harrison didn't go home, You haven't been home, you gave me your car and Harrison left his at home."

"The hotel 20 minutes off campus." Olivia lied.

"YOU WALKED FOR 20 MINUTES AT 12 AM TO HAVE SEX WITH HARRISON?!" Abby gasped.

Olivia nodded looking down.

Abby nodded. "Liv I can't believe you went there AGAIN!"

"You're in no position to judge remember that time in freshman year when you bet the whole football team that you could—"

"ALRIGHT!" Abby said. "Jake's going to find out for sure. Alyssa's going to use you as the bat to beat the shit out of Harrison. I hope you're ready."

"I know." Olivia told herself last night that shit was most likely going to hit the fan. But her desire for Fitz was overwhelming and she could no longer fight it anymore.

"Go take a shower, put on some decent clothes and tell me every disgusting detail before Grant's class."

Olivia sighed as she walked into the bathroom. She grabbed her phone and sent a quick text message.

_"Do NOT tell ANYONE who u were with yesterday. Keep it quiet! Meet me after class in the law parking lot."_ Olivia sent to Harrison.

Minutes later he responded.

_"Why? But kk."_

She exhaled as she undressed and stepped into the shower.

* * *

They entered the lecture hall for class as Abby whispered "God he's so fucking hot. He has sex hair, I love that on a guy. Him and Mellie got it on last night."

Olivia giggled to herself as they took seats in the first row.

"Hi Professor Grant." Abby smiled.

"Hello Abby." He smiled.

Abby pinched Olivia's arm. Olivia squirmed out of her reach laughing.

"Olivia would you mind staying after class for a few minutes. I have a few questions regarding your last test."

"Sure." Olivia nodded as she ran her fingers through her hair.

XXXX

"... So for next class have a famous trial you'd like to review and analysis." Fitz said. "Class dismissed."

Students poured out of the lecture hall the moment those words left his mouth.

"David texted me to come over. Do you mind?" Abby said winking.

"No. Go, enjoy yourself." Olivia laughed shaking her head.

"LOVE YOU." Abby squealed as she flew up the stairs.

Olivia shook her head as she began to make her way up the stairs.

"Olivia! A moment please." Fitz yelled.

Olivia looked around to see an empty lecture hall. She made her way back down the stairs to his desk.

"Whats wrong with my test?" She said frowning.

"Nothing." Fitz said.

"Then why did you call me down?"

"I think you know." Fitz sighed.

"Look, I know you're engaged. You're my teacher. Last night was a mistake, all that jazz. Don't worry no one knows, not even Abby. I'll keep it to myself. It will never happen again."

"I appreciate that." He smiled walking around his desk to her. "But what if I want to happen again." Fitz said with low voice.

"I feel dirty." Olivia said.

"Why?"

"Your my Professor this is so wrong." Olivia said shaking her head as she looked down.

"Tell me last night didn't feel right. Tell me last night wasn't amazing and I'll leave you alone. We'll go back to before and everything will be fine." Fitz said as he rubbed her hips.

Olivia opened her mouth to say something. She wanted to tell him no, to get off, to leave her alone and that she loved Jake. But she'd be lying to herself and to him. She sighed before looking him in the eyes and nodding.

"I need to see you again tonight." Fitz smirked.

Olivia felt weak at his touch. The butterflies in her something were going absolutely crazy and she felt a bit sick. She knew nothing of any good could come of this but he had her under his spell whether she liked it or not.

* * *

"Har." Olivia said seeing him in the parking lot. She motioned for him to follow her to car.

"Hey." Harrison smiled as he made it to her car. He opened the door and got in closing it behind him.

"Give me a minute." Olivia said as she got into her car. She pulled out of the parking lot and drove to a secluded road near the bookstore.

"Liv what's wrong?"

"We had sex last night."

"Who's we?"

"Me and you Harrison. You and I had sex last night."

"Olivia what the hell!?"

"I know you cheated on Alyssa last night. I know you haven't been home to tell her who it was yet."

"But why would you want her to think it was you when it wasn't?"

"Because Abby knows I slept with someone last night. And I can't have her finding out who. You know what she's like, she's like a dog with a bone. She won't let the shit go until she finds out everything. So I need you to tell everyone it was me."

"What the hell Liv?"

"You didn't go home and neither did I. I've already told Abby it was you so we can't have conflicting stories. Hopefully Alyssa will just punch us both in the face and keep her mouth shut."

"And what if she doesn't? She's been hanging onto insanity by the very thinest of threads. What if she tells Jake?"

"I don't know." Olivia sighed. "Did you talk to him at David's?"

"No he's still drunk."

Olivia nodded.

"Who was it Liv?"

"No Harrison."

"If I'm doing this for you, if I have to lie to my girlfriend you better tell me who it is."

"I need you to be my friend and know that I can't tell you. Please just trust me."

"Fine." Harrison sighed. "I'll tell everyone."

"Who was she?"

"Wait so you won't tell me who you banged but I have to tell you?!"

"We need to silence her. She has to keep her mouth shut."

"It was Carla from the 5th floor. I'll handle it." Harrison sighed. "Alyssa scares the shit out of her so it shouldn't be a problem."

"Love you." Olivia smiled.

"Yeah yeah love you too. Now drive me home."

"By the way we had sex in a hotel off of campus."

* * *

_"Just told Alyssa. Pretty sure we're both dead."_ Olivia read a text message from Harrison as walked down the hallway of the Law building.

All the classes had finished and she was avoiding going home. She exhaled as she knew she was going to be the prime target. Olivia sighed as she quickly made her way to the bathroom. She was in the stall for less then a minute before the door opened and she recognized the heels standing outside the stall.

"Whenever you're ready." Alyssa snarled.

Olivia swallowed hard as she finished using the bathroom. She flushed behind her. Olivia opened the stall to see Alyssa standing right in front of her. Olivia took a step out of the stall allowing it to close behind her.

"So here's how its going to go. I've pretty much broken everything in Harrison's apartment. So I can either break your fucking face or tell Jake. It's your choice." Alyssa spat.

Olivia swallowed hard and nodded.

"Which one will it be?" Alyssa said stepping towards her.

"The first." Olivia spat.

"Mhm." Alyssa spat. She took her open palm and back handed Olivia sending her flying into the wall. Olivia gasped holding the burning side of her face. She felt a little blood forming at the corner of her mouth.

"FUCKING WHORE." Alyssa screaming as she stormed over to Olivia. Moments later Natalie hearing Alyssa scream who hovered over both of them pulled Alyssa off of Olivia. She dragged Alyssa out of the bathroom and Olivia waited moments before exiting the bathroom.

Fitz stood outside the bathroom and waited for Natalie. They were both on their way home when they hears Alyssa scream. Fitz shook his head as he saw Alyssa being carried out of the bathroom. The hallway was dead except for him Natalie holding down Alyssa and Olivia.

"LET ME GO." Alyssa screamed.

"THAT'S ASSAULT YOUNG WOMAN." The Natalie boomed as she released her grip on Alyssa.

"Ask Olivia if she wants to press charges." Alyssa sneered.

Fitz and Natalie looked to Olivia who shook her head no.

Alyssa scoffed as she stormed off down the hall.

Natalie shook her head. "I'm going to go to the Dean."

"No. Leave it please." Olivia said.

"Are you sure love your mouth is cut."

"Trust me, I'm fine." Olivia said genuinely.

Natalie nodded before turning to Fitz. "I've got to run I'll see you later." She said before dashing down the hall. The hallway was now empty with just Olivia and Fitz.

"What the hell was that?" He said turning to her.

"Nothing." Olivia sighed walking away. Fitz grabbed at her arm yanking her into him.

"What was THAT!" He spat.

"Follow my car." Olivia said as he released his grip on her. She stormed off to the parking lot and he followed behind. Fitz got into his car and followed her for about 20 minutes on the opposite side of campus. She pulled over into this diner with a huge secluded parking lot. She parked her car, got out and made her way over to Fitz's car and hopped into the passengers seat.

"Are you going to tell me what the hell that was all about?" Fitz sighed.

"Nope." Olivia said as she hopped over into the drivers seat straddling him. She ripped open his buttoned shirt revealing his bare chest.

"Liv don't we need to talk—" Fitz began to say but moaned out instead. Olivia had slid her hand down his pants and was now playing with him. Fitz reached up her skirt and pulled down her underwear as best he could while she undid his belt. Moments later she was riding him into his car seat.

XXXX

"Can you tell me what's going on now?" Fitz sighed as he did up his belt. Olivia was still straddling him and was helping him button back up his shirt.

"It's fine." Olivia lied.

"Tell me right now." Fitz said as he rested his hands on her lower back.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed before spilling the beans. She told him everything as her eyes teared up.

"Why are you crying Liv?" Fitz said as he cradled her face.

"Because everything is so fucked up now." Olivia sighed.

"I'm sorry." Fitz swallowed. He knew this was partly his fault. He continued to pursue her out of his better judgement. Now she was lying to her best friends and hurting everyone around her.

"I've really fucked up haven't I?" Olivia whimpered as she pressed her forehead to his. She rested her hands around the sides of his neck.

"I wish I didn't feel like this." Fitz sighed.

"Like what?" Olivia choked.

"I wish I could tell you to get out of my car, to go back to your boyfriend, to forget last night. But I can't." He said tucking a piece of hair behind her ear. "I have to be selfish with you Liv. I can't leave you alone. I won't be able to control myself around you. Can you?"

Olivia exhaled at his words and swallowed hard. She nodded her head and crashed her lips to his. Their tongues danced as Olivia gave Fitz the response he needed.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :) Absolutely LOVED this chapter. Thank you for the AMAZING response I've been getting for this story you all are amazing! x**

**Leave reviews! x**

**Until next time**

**Misschevious x**


	9. Different

Hey guys! So you guys LOVED the last chapter. I'm so happy :) Enjoy the newest installment.

As always leave reviews! x

* * *

_Chapter 9: Different_

_Different - Acceptance_

**_"I wanted to see something that's different _**

**_Something you said would change in me_**

**_Wanted to be anything different_**

**_Everything you would change in me_**

* * *

Olivia's phone was ringing, she glanced at her seat to see it was Harrison. She pulled over before answering.

"Hey."

"You're in the clear."

"What?" Olivia said confused.

"Alyssa's keeping her mouth shut. Jake doesn't know. You're in the clear."

"HOW?!"

"I handled it." Harrison sighed.

"What did you give her?"

"What do you mean?"

"For her to keep her mouth shut, what did you give her?"

"Olivia she smashed my entire apartment. She's lucky I didn't call the police."

"Fuck. Harrison I'm so sorry."

"She broke my fucking xbox Liv. She left my toaster and kettle, she went for the jugular.

Olivia tried her best not to laugh at the fact that all he cared about was the xbox. "I'll buy you a new xbox Har."

"You'd better." Harrison sighed.

"You're not still with her are you?" Olivia asked hesitantly.

"No! SHE BROKE MY FUCKING X BOX."

"Harrison she slapped the shit out of me."

"You don't have a bruise, you'll live. I won't! I was almost done GTA V."

"Harrison you are a grown man playing stupid ass video games. I think she did a favour."

Harrison laughed. "Liv." He said seriously.

"Don't ask." Olivia said.

"I have to. Who was it Liv? Just tell me. You know I would never ever tell ANYONE. You know me."

"Harrison..." Olivia sighed. She knew out of all of her friends she could trust Harrison with her life.

"You owe me Olivia. SHE BROKE MY FUCKING X—"

"Shut up about your damn xbox before I hang up. Let me know when the psychopath's moved all her stuff out and I'll come over."

"She moved out about an hour ago. Just come over whenever." Harrison said before hanging up.

Olivia shook her head before driving to Harrisons.

XXX

"She really did some damage." Olivia said as she made her way to his couch.

"I know." Harrison sighed.

"Tell me again why you dates her."

"The crazier a girl is the better she is in bed. And Alyssa was insane." Harrison laughed.

"Oh my god." Olivia laughed shaking her head.

"Liv you're pretty crazy yourself." Harrison teased.

"SHUT UP." Olivia screamed laughing.

"Liv." Harrison sighed.

"No. We are NOT having this conversation."

"You owe me."

"Grant." Olivia sighed.

"Who?" Harrison said raising his eyebrow.

"Professor Grant. We had sex last night."

"No... Liv! You can't be serious."

"You cannot tell ANYONE."

"Obviously not, on my life. But Liv what the hell!"

* * *

"Hey babe." Jake smiled as he entered Olivia's apartment later on in the day.

"Hey there." Olivia smiled.

"I am SO sorry about last night." Jake sighed. "I'm so fucking embarrassed."

"Babe I'm sorry." Olivia smiled as she went to hug him. "Did David take care of you?"

"Yes he did. I'm not gonna lie I'm still buzzed." Jake laughed.

"You can't drink for shit." Olivia laughed.

"I know." Jake laughed as he kissed her tenderly.

Olivia kissed him back briefly before pulling away. "You taste like alcohol."

"I don't care." Jake teased as he kissed her again.

"Stop Jake." She laughed pulling away. "Go brush your teeth." She said as she walked away.

"Fine." He sighed as he trudged into the bathroom.

"I'm gonna go to the library, I'll be back in an hour."

* * *

Olivia giggled as Fitz kissed her neck. They were in Fitz's bedroom and Olivia was sitting on his bed with her back against the wall as Fitz straddled her. They were sitting on his bed in their underwear talking like a bunch of lovestruck teenagers.

"You have a scar under your left hip." Fitz said between kisses.

"I know." Olivia moaned. "I spilled hot water on myself as a kid and it left a little scar."

"Aw." Fitz smiled as he rubbed her hips.

"Don't aw me like I'm some child!" Olivia pouted as Fitz moved his lips from her neck to stare at her head on.

"Liv, you are much younger than me." Fitz smiled.

"Not by much!" Olivia protested.

"You're in first year grad school which means you have to be 22 years old."

"I'm 23 actually, I took a year off and travelled." Olivia smiled.

"Oh god I'm so old." Fitz laughed as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"How old are you?!" Olivia teased as she ran her hands along his face.

"I don't think you want to know." Fitz laughed.

"Tell me! I deserve to know after all we've slept together."

"I'm 35." Fitz laughed.

"OH MY GOD EW GET OFF OF ME." Olivia teased. Fitz pinched her stomach and she squirmed while

laughing.

"Okay get out your old man jokes while their fresh in your mind." Fitz sighed.

"You're acting like you're 50." Olivia smiled. "You must be the youngest professor ever."

"I'm supposed to be an associate professor right now. But because my family's alumni I never had to

go through that bullshit." Fitz smiled.

"Oh the perks of being Stanford royalty." Olivia teased as she bit his shoulder.

"OW." Fitz cried. "When did you start biting me?!"

"Since now." Olivia sneered as she moved her lips to his neck. She kissed a particular spot just below his ear that made him grunt. "I've found your achilles heel." Olivia smiled.

"What is it?"

"This spot right below your ear." Olivia smiled as she stroked it. "You always shudder when I kiss it."

"You're my achilles heel." Fitz teased as he flipped them over so Olivia was laying on top of him. Olivia crashed her lips to his as she ran her hands up and down his chest. Fitz savoured her tongue in his mouth as his hands crept up her body to unclasp her bra.

"Boobs or bum?" Olivia said breaking the kiss as she stared down at him.

"What?!" He laughed.

"Are you a breast or butt kind of guy."

"Both." Fitz grinned as he struggled with her bra.

"Seriously, tell me!" Olivia smiled.

"Fine." Fitz sighed as he rested his hands on her back. "High school I'd definitely say boobs, College I

wasn't particularly bothered and now I don't know. I guess it depends on the person."

"How about me?" Olivia grinned.

"I knew this was coming." Fitz laughed. "I don't know. I mean I love your boobs, I love how sensitive your nipples ares. But I almost lose my mind when I see you walk in front of me."

"What!?" Olivia laughed.

"You have the most incredible ass Liv." Fitz said lowering his hands onto it.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled as she kissed him again. Fitz finally managed to unclasp her bra after a couple of try's. Fitz ran his hands up and down her bare back until Olivia grabbed his hands from behind her and pinned them over his head.

"Tell me about your first sexual experience." She smiled.

"I'm trying to have a sexual experience right now." He teased.

"I want to know Fitz."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "9th grade, Rachel Darington."

"Tell me everything." Olivia laughed as she pressed her body against his; lying directly on top of him.

"Livvy you're going to have to get up because I'm going to get hard in a second and its going to be extremely awkward for both of us." Fitz said trying his best not to laugh.

Olivia rolled of him dying of laughter. She turned to face him. "You called me Livvy." She smiled.

"I think it's cute."

"So do I. No one's ever called me that before."

"Good. Then its our little secret nickname."

Olivia blushed. "Okay enough sentimental stuff. Tell me about Rachel." She said rubbing his chest.

"There isn't much to say. Me and my friend Brody were at a party in 9th grade and she came up to us. Next thing I know I'm having sex with her in a field near the house. 5 minutes later so did Brody."

"You lost your virginity to the same girl as your friend?!"

"You asked." Fitz laughed.

"And you only lasted 5 minutes... Yikes. No wonder she went to Brody." Olivia teased.

"Shut your mouth." Fitz growled as he sprung on top of her. He pinched her shoulder as she laughed. "How about you? What was your first sexual experience like?"

"Edison." Olivia sighed. "It was terrible. He lasted about 30 seconds and I cried."

Fitz frowned at her as he stroked her cheek. "I'm sorry." He said with a weak smile.

She nodded and rose her lips up to him. "I'm sorry too Mr. 5 minutes." She said before roaring with laughter.

"THATS IT. I'm never telling you anything ever again." Fitz laughed rolling off of her.

"Shut up." She laughed before looking at the clock on the wall. "I should get going." She sighed getting up from the bed.

"No please stay." Fitz said getting up with her.

"I wish I could but he might call me." Olivia sighed as she put on back her bra.

Fitz groaned to himself. "When can I see you again?"

"Tomorrow... In class." Olivia teased as she zipped up her jeans.

"I'm serious Liv."

"I'll try for this weekend. I'll text you okay."

"You'd better." Fitz said handing Olivia her shirt.

"I will." Olivia smiled putting on her shirt. "Now quit pouting and kiss me goodbye."

* * *

"He's been in a much better mood lately." Abby whispered to Olivia while observing Professor Grant in class.

"I agree." Olivia nodded.

"He's probably getting laid."

Olivia laughed.

"I'm serious. Guys mood's shift completely like they do a 180 when sex is involved."

"And you would know this how?"

"Well whenever David is angry—"

"Save it Abby. I wish I didn't ask." Olivia teased.

"Screw you." Abby laughed. "Are we going to that football prep rally tonight?"

"I shouldn't think so. We aren't freshman."

"Oh come on. What else is there to do tonight?"

"I guess. No alcohol though."

"UGH. Just because your boyfriend can't drink to save his life doesn't mean I can't enjoy a beer."

"Yes it does Abby."

"No it doesn't!" She pouted.

"First of all, no one buys ONE beer. You buy them in groups of 20 or whatever. Secondly I know Tanner is having a kegger so don't play dumb."

Abby sighed as her plan to lead everyone to this secret kegger had failed.

"Class dismissed." Fitz said and students flooded out of the class.

"I'm getting beer and you can't stop me. I'll get Jake a wine cooler." Abby sneered as she left.

Olivia rolled her eyes before looking at Fitz. He was smiling at her. Olivia looked around to make sure the lecture hall was empty before heading over to him.

"Hi." She smiled walking to his desk.

"Hi." He smiled back.

"Are you going to the football game tonight?"

"I think Natalie's making me. She coaches the cheerleading team." Fitz sighed. "Are you?"

"Yes I am." Olivia smiled.

"So I'll see you there then." Fitz said creeping his hand across his desk to meet hers.

"I'll be with him you know."

Fitz rolled his eyes.

Olivia sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I should get going." She said turning away.

"Say hi to your little boyfriend for me." Fitz spat.

Olivia turned at him raising her eyebrow and shaking her head. "You're not funny."

"You're right, he's the fucking joke." Fitz groaned.

Olivia scoffed shaking her head before making her way up the stairs.

* * *

"Our football team as in absolute joke." Olivia sighed. She was sitting in the front row with Jake, Quinn and Huck. Harrison, Abby and David were at the kegger.

"I hate football... Why are we here?" Quinn laughed.

"Abby promised me it would be good!" Huck sighed.

"There's always the kegger we could go to." Jake suggested.

"I'm down for the Kegger." Quinn smiled getting up.

"Jake you're not drinking tonight." Huck laughed as he got up with Quinn.

"No promises." Jake laughed as he helped Olivia up. As they walked down from the stairs he wrapped his jacket around her. He placed his arms around her waist as they walked.

Olivia smiled with her friends as they continued to crack jokes at Jake. She tuned them out when she saw they were approaching Fitz and Natalie.

"Hey love." Natalie said walking over to her. "Are you okay from the other day?"

"Guys I'll meet up with you in a bit." Olivia smiled to them. Huck and Quinn nodded before taking off. "Jake go I'll be fine. I'll see you in a bit."

"Fine." Jake sighed. "Love you." He said quickly kissing her before darting off with Huck and Quinn.

"I'm fine thank you for asking." Olivia said turning back to Natalie. "I just don't want to make a big deal about things."

"Of course." Natalie nodded stepping back. "Very mature young woman." She stepped back to Fitz.

Olivia giggled before looking at Fitz. He had a sour look on his face and she knew why.

"Well I'd better get going." Olivia smiled before walking off.

"Nat I'm gonna grab my camera from my car. I'll be back." Fitz lied walking away. He followed Olivia until they got to the parking lot. "AHEM." He coughed motioning for her to follow him.

Olivia sighed as she turned and made her way to his car. She pretended to be tying her shoes.

"Nice sweater." Fitz scoffed.

"If you've called me over to make fun of me..." Olivia spat.

"Your boyfriend seems nice." Fitz said mockingly.

"He is nice."

"Damn it Liv did you have to kiss him in front of me?" Fitz spat.

"He kissed me!" She snarled. "Was I supposed to say no?! Anyways why do you care?"

"What the hell do you mean why do I care?!"

"You're with Mellie!"

"Olivia..." Fitz growled.

"Look I have to go." Olivia spat rising from the ground. "Stop acting crazy, I'll call you later." Olivia sighed before walking off.

Fitz was angry. Who the fuck was Jake? Why did seeing him kiss Olivia piss him off so much? He shook his head locked his car doors and headed back to the game.

* * *

**So Harrison is in the loop. I can promise you he is 100% trustworthy and will keep his mouth SHUT. Olivia and Fitz in bed HOW cute are they omg. And jealous Fitz is out and fiesty as hell.**

**Leave reviews as always! x**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	10. Over My Head

**Hi loves. Another chapter:) Sorry this one might be a little short but its better than nothing ! Enjoy! X**

**As always leave reviews they make me HAPPYYYY. x**

**Btw: Happy Scandal Thursday! **

* * *

_Chapter 10: Over My Head_

_Over My Head - The Fray _

**_"Everyone knows I'm in over my head_**

**_Over my head_**

**_Over my head_**

**_With eight seconds left in overtime_**

**_She's on your mind_**

**_She's on your mind"_**

* * *

"Is he there?" Fitz said as he answered Olivia's phone call.

"No. I told him I had homework."

"How was the kegger?" Fitz said with annoyance in his voice.

"It was fine. Why are you acting all weird?"

"Define weird."

"Like you have an attitude about something, what's wrong?"

Fitz scoffed shaking his head. "Nothing. I have to go Olivia. I'll see you tomorrow." Fitz said before hanging up.

Olivia raised her eyebrow as the phone call ended. He didn't even wait for her to say goodbye. She put her phone on her coffee table rolled over and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Fitz continued to be grouchy the entire week. However on Friday he was extra rude and cranky, more than usual. The entire class picked up on it throughout the entire lecture. He was actually lecturing the class instead of teaching and explaining. The end of the class came and students rushed out of there as if his bad mood was contagious. Olivia was by herself as Abby, Huck, David, Quinn, Harrison and Jake were in San Franciso for the long weekend. Olivia lied saying her sister was coming into town and that she couldn't make it. In reality she wanted to spend the entire weekend naked in Fitz's bed. But he was acting extremely weird. She wanted until the lecture hall was empty before approaching him.

"You're still in some mood eh?" Olivia sighed folding her arms.

"I don't know what you're talking about Olivia." Fitz said organizing the papers on his desk.

"Fucking bullshit. You've been avoiding me like the plague ever since the kegger last friday. What's the deal?"

"There is no deal." He scoffed.

"I'm going to ask you one more time and I'd like an honest answer. Why are you so pissed off?"

"I'm not." Fitz said sarcastically with a faux grin.

"Okay you know what fuck it." Olivia said leaning off his desk.

"Fuck it?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

"I'm going to go to San Francisco."

"You do that. Have fun." He spat.

"You know I blew off all of my friends and my boyfriend this weekend. They all went to San Francisco. I said no because I wanted to spend this entire weekend with you. But you want to be in some weird ass mood." Olivia spat.

Fitz raised his eyebrow at her words.

"So fuck it, I'm going to go. Enjoy your weekend Fitz." Olivia said as she stormed out of the lecture hall.

"Enjoy your weekend too." Fitz spat sarcastically as he watched her leave. When she slammed the door behind her he shoved a pile of papers off his desk. Why did she have this effect on him. Why was she able to effect his mood with a couple of words. He groaned out in frustration and anger. He was anger at himself as he knew he was jealous. He was jealous of Jake and he hated it. He hated it even more that Olivia didn't see any reason for his jealously.

* * *

Olivia packed her suitcase threw it in the trunk of her taxi and they took off. She bought herself a 6:35 train ticket from Stanford to San Francisco. She thought to surprise her friends when she got there. As she neared the train station she felt herself getting angrier and angrier. Fitz was an absolute douchebag and she had cleared her entire schedule for him. He didn't even flinch when she told him she was going. She rolled her eyes trying to push him to the back of her mind. This weekend all she was going to do was have fun, go sight seeing and laugh with her friends.

They finally reached the station and Olivia got out to get her bag. The taxi driver opened the trunk from the front of the car as she struggled to get her bag. It was quite heavy and stupidly Olivia was wearing heels.

"Thank you." Olivia heard the taxi driver say. She couldn't see what who he was talking to as the hood

was blocking her view. Olivia was still struggling with her suitcase as she saw two feet walk toward her. Fitz appeared from the side of the taxi. He reached into the trunk and pulled out he suitcase with ease. Fitz didn't say a word to her and she could tell he was just as angry as before if not more. He wheeled her suitcase away as he walked off. Olivia closed the trunk confused to the cab driver.

"How much do I owe you?" She said.

"Your nice friend already paid me. Have a nice trip!" He smiled getting into his cab.

Olivia shot him a stiff smile before racing over to find Fitz. She saw him walking down the arrival waiting area. She ran after him as fast as she could in 4 inch heels. Finally she caught up a good enough distance with him in the parking lot.

"Hey!" She screamed. "Give me my fucking luggage!" Olivia said bolting over to him.

Fitz ignored her and continued to make his way to his car.

"FITZGERALD!" Olivia boomed as she finally caught up to him. She was panting as he finally got to his car. He opened his trunk tossed her suitcase in and closed it. "HELLO?!" She screamed.

Fitz scoffed as he unlocked his car. He motioned for her to get in.

"No." Olivia said folding her arms.

Fitz sighed as he walked over to her. "Get in the car." He snarled.

"No! What the hell are you doing taking my luggage! Give it back NOW." She spat.

"Olivia. Get. In. The. Car." Fitz spat before turning around and getting in the drivers seat.

Olivia's eyes widen at his aggressive tone. She made her way to his white SUV and got in the passenger seat.

The ride back to Fitz's apartment was awkward. Neither of them said a word. They both sat there in silence as the tension built up. Olivia glared out the window and occasionally glared at Fitz. Fitz kept his eyes on the road but could see her giving him death looks from his peripheral vision. You could hear a pin drop it was so quiet.

They finally made it to his house and parked in his garage. Fitz exited the vehicle, grabbed the suitcase and entered his house before Olivia had even taken off her seat belt. Olivia sat in the car and sulked for a few minutes before finally getting out. She locked the door shut and entered his house.

Olivia took off her shoes and made her way to the empty living room. She could hear Fitz upstairs walking.

_"Did he really just bring me all the way here to ignore me the entire night?"_ She thought to herself. _"Fine, two can play at that game."_

XXXX

Evening had passed and night was approaching. Dinner was excruciatingly awkward as there was no conversation. Just the sound of forks digging at their plates and chewing of pasta. Olivia was truly starting to wonder why she was still at his house.

She made her way upstairs and made awkward eye contact with him as he came out of his room. They stared at each other hungrily and intensely for what felt like ages before Olivia went into the bathroom. She closed the door and stripped down. She admired his modern bathroom especially his huge walk in class shower. His shower was 3 times the shower of Olivia's. She walked in and turned on the hot water.

Olivia heard the door open however she didn't turn around. A slight smile crept across her face as she knew where this was going. Moments later Fitz turned her around and pushed her up against the wall. He held her face in place as he devoured her lips completely. He shoved his tongue in her mouth and she did the exact same. He lifted her up against the wall and positioned his body in between her legs.

Olivia tilted her head down as Fitz continued to savagely attack her lips. Fitz gripped her thighs pulling her off the wall and lowered her to the ground. Olivia rolled them over so they were both on their sides on the shower floor. Fitz hands travelled down her body and began to tease her. Olivia moaned as he rolled over top get on top of her. He grabbed himself and teased her entrance. He grinned as he watched Olivia squirm in pleasure as water from the shower jets sprayed them in every direction.

"How bad do you want this?" He said continuing to tease her.

Olivia moaned out as she bit down on her lips. Her stomach was contracting and her heart was racing. She couldn't lay still; the anticipation was absolutely destroying her.

"Bad." She whimpered.

"Say it again." He growled at her as he lowered his head to suck on her neck. He began to rub her clit with his finger.

"Fuck." Olivia cried as he sped up the pace. She arched her back as she grabbed onto his full head of hair. He slid two fingers into her sending her into an complete frenzy. He smirked as he heard her curse left right and center. Steam surrounded them as the shower began to fog up, Fitz couldn't tell if it was from them or the hot water showering them.

Fitz took himself and slowly entered her and they both gasped at the sensation. He pinned both of Olivia's hands above her head with one hand as he lifted her thigh onto his hip with the other. He started out a slow and steady rhythm and watched as Olivia begged to go faster.

"Please." She cried desperately.

Fitz smirked and ignored her request. He wanted to punish and tease her before giving in.

"Fitz." Olivia moaned trying her best to squirm her hands out of his hold. He finally released his hold on her and kissed her shower was completely filled with steam and his soaking wet body against hers was driving her insane.

Fitz sneered as he lowered her thigh and rubbed her clit once again. Olivia screamed out as she gripped his soaking wet head of hair. Fitz sped up his rhythm slamming into her and she cried out for more. Giving her exactly what she wanted he went even faster and bit down on her neck.

Olivia moaned as she dug her nails into Fitz's back. She dragged her nails up and down his body as she neared her her climax.

"So fucking tight." Fitz groaned as he slowed his pace. He wanted to build the anticipation to their release together. Olivia cried out and moments later they released together.

Fitz panted as he looked down at a smiling Olivia.

"Hi." He panted.

"Hi." She smiled breathed heavy.

XXXX

Olivia entered the bedroom to find Fitz in his sweats. Fitz sniled to himself taking in her natural beauty. Her hair was wet but the condition was forming beautiful bouncy curls in the nicest of ringlets. She changed into a white silk baby-doll nightgown. The dress was extremely short barely covering her ass and he absolutely loved it.

"You are so stunning Liv." Fitz smiled walking over to her and cradling her face.

"You're not so bad yourself." Olivia smiled kissing him. "And to think you hated me an hour ago." She laughed pulling away.

"I don't hate you. I hate him." Fitz growled.

"Fitz." Olivia smiled as she stroked his face. She guided him to the bed and watched him lay down in the sheets. Once he was settled she made her way to cuddle into him.

Fitz exhaled while he wrapped his arm around her head and stroked her hair. She turned her body to face into him.

"So are you going tell me why you've been so moody lately?" Olivia said as she rubbed circles into his chest.

"I don't know." Fitz lied.

"Stop lying to me. Just tell me."

Fitz was hesitant. He could tell she wouldn't see why he was jealous. He didn't want to come off as overbearing but he had to say something.

"Seeing you with your little boyfriend annoyed me." Fitz spat.

Olivia laughed. "You're too much."

"Why?!"

"You're engaged and my boyfriend giving me a peck on the lips pissed you off."

Fitz hadn't told Olivia he asked Mellie for a break. For the same reason he didn't want to bluntly say he was jealous. He couldn't come off as overbearing or too possessive. He didn't want to scare her off, they'd only slept together three times. But it was absolutely killing him. It had been eating away at him the entire week, the thought of Olivia with anyone else made him sick to his stomach.

"I'm not engaged." Fitz sighed.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia laughed. "Yes you are."

"It's complicated. That still doesn't change the fact that your boyfriend's a douche." Fitz spat.

Olivia giggled. "Are you jealous?" She teased purring in his ear.

"No." Fitz lied. "I'm just saying you could do a lot better."

"Oh really? Like who?" Olivia laughed.

"Like me." Fitz growled as he grabbed her face in for a kiss. Olivia smiled as she slowly deepened the kiss allowing their tongues to savour each other.

* * *

Fitz woke up to the smell of cooking. He raced downstairs to find Olivia making him eggs, pancakes and bacon. His eyes widened at the beautiful sight before him. Olivia's hair was now straight again and she was wearing his old Havard T shirt.

"Good morning." She smiled as she flipped a pancake before turning to him.

"Good morning." Fitz smiled walking over to her. Her turned her from the stove to kiss her. She kissed him back and he slowly lowered his hands to rest them on her lower back. "Okay that's enough morning breath." She teased pulling back. "I hope you don't mind, I raided your closet."

"No I don't mind. It looks better on you than it ever did on me." Fitz smiled as he walked over to the fridge. He got the orange juice and brought it to the dinner table. Moments later Olivia finished cooking and plated up the food. She brought over the food as well as cups. Fitz laughed at the lopsided pancake with bacon as a smile.

"What exactly are you laughing at Mister?" Olivia teased as she sipped her orange juice.

"Nothing." Fitz smiled.

Olivia giggled to herself as she started eating. Fitz found himself staring at her instead of eating his breakfast. She was truly beautiful in every sense of the word. He wanted to get used to this; coming down the stairs and seeing her cooking in his Harvard shirt. He was truly developing feelings for her and he hated himself for not being able to speak up. He hated the fact that in two days she would return to Jake and they would see each other in parking lots or an empty storage closet.

"What are you staring at you weirdo?" Olivia laughed as she broke the trance he was in. He didn't even notice she was looking back at him he was so deep in thought. "Do I have something on my face?"

"No." Fitz laughed as he shook it off. He looked at his plate and tucked in.

XXXXX

They were watching Mad Men and Fitz was trying his best to explain everything to Olivia but she wasn't paying attention. Olivia was sitting beside him while his arm was wrapped around her shoulder.

"You're not paying attention Livvy this is important!" Fitz said pointing to the TV.

"Mhm." Olivia nodded as she brushed her lips across his collarbone.

"Olivia focus!" Fitz laughed.

"I am focused." She teased as she began to kiss his neck.

Fitz tried his best to ignore her and focus on the TV show in front of her. This became increasingly hard when she straddled his waist as began to suck on his neck. She grinded her hips into him as she desperately tried to distract him.

"Liv." Fitz moaned at her touch.

"Mhm." She hummed as she ran her hands along his chest.

"This is an important episode!" Fitz sighed. He really wanted her to watch Mad Men with him and to cuddle.

"You're neglecting me." Olivia teased as she took off his Harvard T shirt off her body.

Fitz looked down immediately. "You're not wearing a bra." He gasped as his eyes widened.

"Nope." Olivia smiled as she put his hands to her breasts. She continued to grind into him as she kissed her way up from his neck.

"You are going to be the fucking death of me." He sighed as he teased her nipples.

"Shut up." Olivia laughed as she pressed her lips to his.

XXXX

The weekend flew by and before they knew it school was tomorrow. Fitz truly had the best weekend spending nothing but time with her. Olivia had an absolute blast and her body ached by the end of it.

"Thank you for an incredible weekend." Olivia smiled as Fitz walked her to the backdoor.

"Thank you for your amazing cooking." He teased.

"You're welcome." Olivia laughed as she put on her shoes.

"Better than San Francisco?"

"Much better than San Fran." Olivia smiled getting up. "Just promise me one thing."

"What is it?" Fitz said running his hands along her body.

"No more getting grumpy or jealous." She teased. "No more grumpy Fitz. He's mean to me." She laughed as she stroked his face.

Fitz exhaled. "I'll try." He lied.

"Good. I have to go. I'll call you if I can." She said kissing him quickly goodbye. She opened the backdoor and headed out.

Fitz sighed to himself. He felt even more jealous now then he did before. He knew she was on her way to see Jake. That thought instantly enraged him. This weekend had proven one thing to him. Fitz liked her, he liked her a lot more than he liked to admit.

* * *

Fitz had just finished all of his classes for the day. He found it extremely hard to focus in his class with Olivia. He tried his best to keep his eyes off of her but during their silent reading sessions he found himself watching her. She would occasionally look up at him and give him the odd smile or wink. He knew she had no clue why he was constantly admiring her. He had promised her not to become jealous or grouchy, however it was frustrating and difficult. During his lunch break he spotted Jake holding Olivia's hand in the food court. He immediately left as he didn't want another argument like at the game. Fitz hated Jake; it absolutely killed him seeing them together.

Fitz drove to his house trying to drown out his thoughts with the radio. It worked for a couple minutes but his mind would constantly drift back to her. He made it to his house got his stuff and opened his door. He saw a pair of female shoes at the front, and for a moment he thought it was a Olivia. But he knew it could only be one person.

"Hello Fitz." Mellie smiled walking out of his kitchen.

"Mellie." He said awkwardly. "What did I say about letting yourself into my apartment?"

"We're engaged. I hope you've enjoyed your space for the last two weeks because I'm back." Mellie smiled.

"Mellie we need to talk." Fitz spat.

"Yes we do. Well after you help me move my stuff in that is. I've brought all my stuff over in suitcases." Mellie grinned.

"You broke into my house and moved yourself in without my permission?!"

"Don't be silly Fitzgerald." Mellie said laughing as she walked over to him and stroked his face. Fitz winced and moved from her touch. "I've waited for you to help me move in." Mellie smiled as she went up the stairs.

* * *

**So for those of you who think Liv is only in it for the sex, you are right! Fortunately or Unfortunately Fitz is starting to like her a lot. The man drove to the train station for her hahaha. Everyone requested hot angry sex, I gave you frustrated shower sex. I hope it was okay hahaha. So Mellie's back... Yikes. **

**Leave Reviews! x**

**Until next time**

**Misschevious**


	11. Unwell

**Hello loves. Hope you guys enjoyed Scandal yesterday. Jake needs to leave to his apartment lol. **

**Anyways enjoy this update! X**

**Leave reviews they make me SO HAPPY. :)**

* * *

_Chapter 11: Unwell_

_Unwell : Matchbox 20_

**_"Hold on feeling like I'm headed for a_**

**_Breakdown and I don't know why_**

**_But I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell _**

**_I know right now you can't tell_**

**_But stay a while and maybe then you'll see_**

**_A different side of me_**

**_I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired_**

**_I know right now you don't care_**

**_But soon enough you're gonna think of me_**

**_And how I used to be"_**

* * *

"She's back." Fitz sighed as he walked into Natalie's office.

"Already?" Natalie laughed.

"She unpacked her shit. Nat I can't do this."

"How come all of a sudden you can't stand her? I mean you've always been able to put up with her. But

now its like the sight of her makes you ill."

"It does." Fitz sighed.

"Why?"

"I don't know." Fitz lied.

"Who is it?" Natalie sighed.

"Who's what?" Fitz said confused.

"The girl. Or woman I should say. The woman who's caught your eye, who is she?"

"Nat what are you talking about?"

"I know you Fitzgerald. Alot better than you think I do. Who is she?"

"Fuck off Nat." Fitz growled.

"This makes me think you really like her." Natalie teased. "You're so defensive."

Fitz glared at Natalie. "Drop it." He spat.

Natalie rolled her eyes and smiled. "Fine. For now."

Fitz knew his sister could read him like an open book. It was obvious his feelings where invested else where. Obvious to everyone accept Olivia.

"Just put up with her Fitz. I told you I would help you. Just give me some time."

"What are you gonna do Nat?"

"I'll talk to Gerry okay. I dont want you end up like Teddy and be cut off from all of us." Natalie frowned.

Fitz nodded, he didn't want to lose contact with his siblings.

"But for now please be nice to her." Natalie smiled.

"I am nice." Fitz growled.

"Okay but actually be nice. Take her out for dinner or something."

"Dinner?!"

"It doesn't have to be a 5 star restaurant but just do it." Natalie sighed. "Its almost 5 so get going."

Natalie said shooing him out of the office.

"But—" Fitz wailed.

Natalie put her hand to Fitz's face as she dialed Mellie's number on her phone. "Hey Mel its Nat. I'm with Fitz and he wants to know if you're okay with going out for dinner tonight." "Okay perfect." "Okay 6 oclock at PF Changs."

"WHAT THE HELL NAT." Fitz growled.

"Shut up and go. And be nice we can't have her thinking somethings up!"

"This is leading her on!" Fitz sighed.

"No. You saying yes to her proposal is leading her on. Now get out and get ready."

"Nat what are you doing?!" Fitz groaned.

"I told you I'd have your back didn't I? Trust me okay. Me nice to her tonight."

* * *

"Ew." Olivia teased as Jake sneezed into a tissue. They were on his couch watching TV. Jake had gotten a cold and was spattering his germs everywhere.

"Sorry." Jake coughed. He looked a mess. His hair was messy, his nose was red and runny and he was constantly coughing or sneezing.

"This is what happens when you go streaking at 2am on a dare."

"I had to do it." Jake coughed.

"Well now you've bought your cold back from San Francisco."

"Sorry mom." Jake teased.

Olivia shot him a stiff smile as she took in his words. Lately she'd been feeling like more of a mom than a girlfriend. Making sure he didn't get too drunk, helping him stager home and now wiping the snot off his chin; which was disgusting.

"You know what I'd really like."

"What?" Olivia sighed.

"Sweet and sour chicken from PF Changs."

"Do they even do takeout?" Olivia asked. She knew very well they did but she truly didn't feel like going.

"Yes. Please Livvy." Jake smiled.

"Ugh." Olivia groaned.

"Please..." He pleaded.

"Fine." Olivia spat.

"You are the best girlfriend ever. I love you." He said leaning in for a kiss. Olivia pulled away.

"Ew get your sick breath off me." She laughed.

Jake laughed as he watched Olivia get up from the couch.

"I'll be back in an hour." Olivia smiled as she left his apartment.

XXXX

Olivia phoned Fitz but weirdly enough he wasn't answering his phone. She wanted to go over but he wasn't returning her calls. Olivia knew she shouldn't just show up there in case Mellie was there. She sighed in her car as she drove off to PF Changs.

20 minutes of traffic and 10 minutes of trying to find parking later, Olivia arrived at PF Changs. She opened the door and stood at the ordering out counter.

The restaurant was beautifully decorated. It was dimly lit with hues of red in the lights. The tables were black and small creating an intimate feel. She looked around to see lots of couples and families.

"What would you like to order?" The cashier smiled at her.

"One order of Sweet and sour chicken." Olivia smiled.

"Will that be all?"

"Yes."

"Okay that's $12.49. Debit, credit or cash?"

"Cash." Olivia said handing him the money.

"Should be out in 10 minutes." The cashier said handing her back her change. "Can I have your name?"

"Olivia Pope."

"Okay Ms. I'll call out your name when its ready."

Olivia nodded as she walked across to the waiting area. She sat down in chair and glanced around. It was then that she saw it. Fitz and Mellie were sitting in a small booth having dinner. Mellie was laughing and stroking his hair. Fitz chuckled to himself as he shook his head before digging into his dinner.

Olivia stared at them and the longer she did she started to feel unnerved. The mention of Mellie had never bothered her until now. Until seeing her stroke his beautiful thick curls. Something in her snapped and she felt sick. She liked stroking his hair and making him laugh. She liked listening to his hearty laugh as he gasped for air. She liked stroking his hair, especially a blond grey piece hidden at the back. Olivia couldn't believe how genuinely happy he looked.

_What were they laughing at? Why was he smiling so much? Why was Mellie being so touchy feely?_ Olivia thought. She was so annoyed and deep in thought that she didn't hear her order being called until the second time.

"Olivia Pope." The cashier said louder. Olivia looked up and rose from her seat. She nodded as she grabbed her food from the counter. Olivia didn't know what was happening but she was having trouble swallowing and her eyes were wet. Why was seeing Fitz with Mellie making her so emotional. She left her food on the counter momentarily to use the bathrooms. She couldn't believe she was tearing up in public.

Olivia made her way to the private bathroom and closed it behind her. She looked in the mirror to see her red and puffy eyes. She grabbed a tissue and began to dab them. Moments later she heard a knock on the door.

"Occupied." She spat.

"Its me." Fitz said in a low voice.

Olivia wiped her eyes before quickly opening the door allowing him to enter. She locked the door behind him.

"How did you know I was here?" She said looking down.

"I heard the cashier call out your name."

"Mellie looks beautiful." Olivia spat.

"That's a stretch." Fitz laughed not detecting the sarcasm or hurt in Olivia's voice. "Why are you looking down?"

"I don't know." Olivia said as her voice cracked.

"Liv look at me." Fitz said as he cradled her face. She continued to look down. Fitz walked them to the wall and pushed her up against the wall. "Look at me." He whispered as he pushed his face to hers. She was looking away but he could tell her eyes were watering. "Are you crying?" He said.

"No." Olivia lied.

"Its Mellie isn't it." Fitz sighed releasing his hands from her face and taking a step back.

"I don't even know why I'm crying." Olivia spat.

"Liv you were the one who said no jealously." Fitz said.

"I know. I'm so fucking stupid." Olivia said shaking her head. "I have no reason to be upset right now."

"Yes you do Liv. You're jeal—"

"No. I don't." Olivia spat. "After all its just sex right?" Olivia said coldly.

"Just sex?" Fitz scoffed. Her words were like slaps in the face. He couldn't believe his ears.

"Yep." Olivia lied. "Look I have to go. Enjoy your dinner." She said coldly as she pushed past him and left the bathroom. She grabbed her food from the table and stormed out of the restaurant.

* * *

Olivia opened the door to Jake's apartment. "I have your food." She said walking over to him.

"Yes!" Jake smiled. "Love you!" He said getting up to her.

Olivia grabbed his face and crashed her lips to his passionately. It took Jake a few moments to realize what was happening before he could respond. He turned her passionate kisses into small sweet pecks. Moments later he pulled back.

"What was that for?" He laughed.

"Nothing." Olivia lied. She wanted to kiss him to see if the passion was there. The fire, passion and heat she felt when she kissed Fitz. The intensity she felt with his touch. She searched and searched within the kiss to find that fire; and she found nothing.

"I promised Harrison I'd help him with a law assignment. I'll be back soon." Olivia lied as she headed for the door.

"You don't want any food?" Jake yelled.

"No thanks." Olivia yelled practically out the door. She arrived at Harrisons front door 10 minutes later.

She knocked on his door and waited for an answer.

"Liv?" Harrison said opening the door as he saw tears forming in her eyes.

She stepped inside before closing the door behind her. "I don't love Jake." She whimpered.

"I know." Harrison said as he took her in his arms for an embrace. He rubbed her back as he felt her cry into his shirt. "Liv that's what's making you cry?"

Olivia shook her head into his chest.

"What happened?"

"I saw him with Mellie. I don't know something snapped." Olivia sobbed.

"Liv?" Harrison said pulling her off of him. He looked at her crying face.

Olivia closed her eyes and exhaled deeply. She shook her head. "I'm sorry. I don't know what's wrong with me." She lied.

"Liv talk to me. Do you like him? What's going on."

"I kissed Jake today."

"And?" Harrison said confused.

"He was running through my mind the entire time. I saw him with Mellie and I felt sick. I came home to Jake and kissed him. I wanted to see if he could make me feel the way he does."

"What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened."

"I'm not the one you need to be having this conversation with Liv."

"I cant't Har. I said something really nasty to him. He looked so happy with Mellie."

"Liv!"

"I don't know what's wrong with me." Olivia said shaking her head.

"Olivia you just realize you don't love your boyfriend and you might have feelings for your professor. Its okay to be upset."

"Do you realize how fucked up that sounds?" Olivia sighed.

Harrison sighed as he took her in for another embrace. "You need to talk to him.

XXXX

Olivia was lying alone in her bedroom. Everything in her body was telling her to call him. After a long chat with Harrison she realized what was going on. She was attached to him whether she liked it or not. Seeing him with Mellie confirmed everything she had been sweeping under the rug for months.

Olivia wanted to call him. She wanted to take back her "just sex" comment. She wanted to tell him how she felt. That seeing him with Mellie hurt her and affected her in a way she didn't know was possible. Olivia wanted to tell him exactly what she was feeling. But she didn't, she laid in her bed regretting everything she said.

* * *

Class was unbareable and Olivia couldn't wait until it was over. She waited until everyone cleared the class before she approached him.

"Hey." She said awkwardly. Olivia wasn't sure how upset Fitz was from their confrontation yesterday.

"Hey." He said bluntly. "What do you need?"

"I wanted to talk about yesterday."

"Its fine Olivia." Fitz said blankly.

Olivia nodded awkwardly knowing he didn't mean it. The tone of his voice was harsh and cold.

"Okay." Olivia said awkwardly.

"My car or this desk." Fitz said coldly.

"Pardon?"

"Do you want to fuck in my car or on this desk?" Fitz said.

"What?" Olivia said confused. She wasn't sure if she heard him correctly.

"Do you want to fuck in my car... Or on this desk" Fitz spat slower.

"Are you serious?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"Why not?" Fitz spat. "Its just sex right?" He scoffed.

XXXX

Fitz angrily rid Olivia off her bra as he straddled her. They were lying in the back of his SUV. Fitz had already aggressively removed her top and skirt. Olivia could tell her words as he wasn't taking the passionate care he normally did with her. Now he was literally ripping off her clothes. He barely kissed her and when he did he was more or less shoving his tongue down her throat.

Once he had savagely removed both of their clothes he positioned themselves so Olivia was on top riding him. She grinded her hips into him at a fast pace and he grunted out. Fitz grabbed a fist full of Olivia's hair and grabbed it causing her to look up and the roof of the car.

She moaned out as she felt Fitz hungrily kiss and bit down on her neck. This time she could genuinely feel teeth marks being formed. The closer Fitz came to climaxing he gripped Olivia's hair tighter than tighter. Olivia cried out as Fitz slapped and squeezed her ass. Moments later Fitz came and Olivia followed suit seconds later.

Olivia pulled herself off of him and began to redress herself. She ran her hands along her neck to feel the love or hate-bites he had left.

Fitz looked up and saw her running her hands along her neck.

"Too rough?" He spat at her.

Olivia ignored him as she continued to redress herself. Once she was fully clothed and had fixed her hair she began to exit the car. She opened the door and turned to him.

"I'll see you tomorrow then." She sighed. Fitz could hear the hurt in her voice as she choked out her words.

"Tomorrow." Fitz said nodding his head. He didn't look her in the face as he knew her cradle her at the sight of her hurting. But she had hurt him as well. Her "just sex" comment had been eating away at him since the moment it left her lips. In his mind he was giving her exactly what she wanted. No niceties, no questions asked, no cute conversations about past lovers, just sex. Specifically overly rough sex in the back of his car.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! So Jake is on his way out? Or not? Olivia kind of fucked things up with Fitz with that comment. You guys asked for Angry Fitz, here he is! :) **

**As always leave reviews! x**

**Until next time**

**Misschevious**


	12. Almost Lover

**Second update of the day! You guys pleaded so here it is! I hope you guys enjoy! LOVE LOVE LOVED this chapter haha.! I'll try my best to update as frequently as I can this weekend. x**

**Leave reviews they make me SO happy! x**

* * *

_Chapter 12: Almost Lover_

_Almost Lover - A Fine Frenzy _

**_"I cannot wake up in the morning  
Without you on my mind  
So you're gone and I'm haunted  
And I bet you are just fine  
Did I make it that easy  
To walk right in and out of my life?_**

**_Goodbye, my almost lover_**  
**_Goodbye, my hopeless dream_**  
**_I'm trying not to think about you_**  
**_Can't you just let me be?"_**

* * *

Olivia made her way to her apartment after her encounter with Fitz, she was surprised to see Jake in the kitchen.

"Hey." Olivia smiled.

"Hey babe." Jake smiled rushing over to her. He pulled her chin to his face as he tenderly kissed her lips. He hovered in that kiss before pulling away a while later. He brushed the hair off her face. His eyes moved to a fresh bright red love bite on her neck. He stepped back from her. "What the hell is that." He spat.

"What's what?" Olivia said confused.

"Your neck Olivia."

Olivia swallowed hard. She knew she should have ran to the bathroom the second she entered the apartment and saw him. She looked down at the floor not answering him.

"Olivia?!" Jake cried.

Tears formed in Olivia's eyes as she realized how bad she was about to hurt him.

"Jake..." She whimpered.

"OLIVIA WHAT IS THAT!" Jake cried. His face was beginning to get red.

"Its a love mark." Olivia whispered not looking at him.

"Speak up Olivia I can't fucking hear you." Jake growled.

"Its a love mark Jake." She cried finally looking at him.

"YOU CHEATED ON ME?!" Jake spat.

"I'm so sorry." Olivia swallowed. Her stomach was in knots and she felt physically sick.

"I don't fucking believe this shit." He growled.

Olivia wiped a tear from her eye. "I'm sorry."

"I gave you my ALL OLIVIA. I DID EVERYTHING FOR YOU. AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY ME?!"

Olivia looked down at her feet. Normally this was the part where you would beg for forgiveness and beg him to take you back. You would scream I love you and that the other guy mean't nothing. But she didn't love him, and he did mean something; he meant everything.

"SAY SOMETHING!" Jake growled.

"I'M SORRY." Olivia wailed. "WHAT ELSE DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY?!"

"I WANT YOU TO SAY THAT YOU LOVE ME! THAT YOU MADE A MISTAKE AND THAT YOU WANT TO FIX US!" Jake screamed. "BUT CLEARLY YOU DON'T FEEL THAT WAY."

Olivia wiped the tears streaming down her face. He was completely right, she didn't feel that way. She could no longer lie to herself or him. Olivia looked down at her feet as she cried.

Jake scoffed. "I'll be back tomorrow to pick up my stuff, fucking whore." He spat as he stormed out of the apartment.

Olivia fell to her feet and began to sob. Fitz hated her and so did Jake. All she wanted was to lie in Fitz's arms as he stroked her hair. She wanted to share stupid silly stories about their past with him. She wanted to laugh at his terrible jokes and play with his curls. She wanted him.

* * *

"Can we talk?" Olivia said as Fitz opened his front door to her.

"About what?" Fitz said.

"I broke up with Jake."

"What?"

"Well he broke up with me. He saw your love bite on my neck."

"Oh." Fitz nodded.

"He's gone." Olivia sighed.

"I'm happy for you." He said awkwardly.

"Happy for me?"

"Yeah, I'm happy for you."

"That the hell does that mean..." Olivia snarled.

"It means exactly what I said." Fitz spat.

"My fucking boyfriend dumps me and all you can say is "I'm happy for you"?!" Olivia growled.

"Yep." Fitz nodded. "I don't know what you expect me to say."

"Babe who's at the door?!" Mellie said emerging from the living room walking towards the front door. She had sex hair and she was wearing his Harvard shit.

"No one. Just my student." Fitz smiled at Mellie. "She was just asking about an assignment."

"Oh." Mellie laughed.

"If you'll excuse me." Fitz said turning to Olivia. "I'll see you tomorrow." He spat before slamming the door in her face.

Olivia stood his doorway absolutely shocked. She couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't even know she was crying until she felt the tears roll down her cheeks. Olivia shook her head and turned around and was stunned to see Jake behind her.

"Fucking whore." He spat at her.

Suddenly Olivia's eyes bursted open. She felt her face to make sure the nightmare was over. She sat up in her bed shaking. Fitz was back in her dreams, and back in her head. He was constantly on her mind causing her to dream of him yet again.

Olivia shook her head was she made her way to her fridge to grab a glass of water. She sipped the ice cold water and breathed in deeply. As she put the glass down she looked at the phone. She desperately wanted to call him, to tell him everything that had happened. She wanted to apologize and tell him that Jake and her were done. That she didn't love Jake and she wanted to be with him. But Olivia knew better, he was probably asleep spooning Mellie. The mere thought of him having sex with Mellie made her skin crawl. Olivia got angry and frustrated and the next thing she knew she hurled her glass at the wall, smashing it to pieces.

* * *

News of Olivia and Jake's breakup spread like wildfire. When he came over to get his stuff it was awkward and uncomfortable. He didn't say a word to her; just got his things, returned his key and slammed the door behind him.

Olivia was getting ready for class the monday following the weekend of her breakup with Jake. She knew people were going to be whispering about her every move. Jake had already told anyone who would listen she had cheated on him. Surprisingly he never asked her for a name.

XXXX

Olivia sat down in her seat next to Abby. She would nod every few words that Abby was rambling on about but she could careless. Olivia was fixated on Fitz. She stared at him as he taught and she could tell he was still miserable. Since their encounter in his car she hadn't heard from him. No texts, no phone calls; nothing. She studied his face and waited for him to make some kind of eye contact like he normally did. But he never glanced her way. In fact he went out his way to look in the opposite direction of her.

Class ended and Olivia debated waiting for him. The class cleared out as usual and Olivia purposely got ready slower than everyone waiting for the hall to clear out. She looked over at him as he gathered his things.

She swallowed her pride as she made her way over to him.

"Hey." She whimpered.

"Hey." He said awkwardly.

"Fitz we need to talk." She said boldly.

"I don't think we should do this anymore Olivia." Fitz sighed.

"What?"

"I've been thinking and I can't do it. I can't have mindless detached sex with you anymore." He sighed. "It's doing more harm than good."

"What?!" Olivia croaked at his words.

"Casual sex is for children and I've been foolishness thinking that I can partake in it." He said clearly his throat.

"Excuse me!?" Olivia cried.

"I need to get going." He said picking up his bag from the desk. "I have a meeting with Cyrus." He said as he walked around her and made his way up the stairs.

"Fitz please." She cried as she watched him leave the lecture hall closing the door behind him.

* * *

_Two weeks later: _

"It's been two weeks Liv please!" Abby cried. Abby and Quinn were trying to convince Olivia to go to Cassandra Jones party tonight. Olivia claimed it was too soon after Jake but truthfully it was because the party was in walking distance of Fitz's house.

"Please Liv!" Quinn groaned.

"No." Olivia spat.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP LIV." Quinn and Abby in unison.

"Fine." Olivia groaned. They had been begging her for about 2 days straight and they'd finally worn her down.

"Yes!" Abby smiled.

The girls got ready and headed over to the party. Olivia figured she meant as well drink, she had nothing to lose.

The party was loud and booming. Olivia had already necked down 3 shots before Harrison patted her on the back.

"Easy Liv." He teased.

"I'm fine." She smiled. "Want a shot?"

"Sure." He laughed shaking his head as him and Olivia took a shot in unison.

"Ah that burns." Olivia laughed slamming down her shot glass. Harrison laughed as he poured himself another. "Hey!" She teased.

"What?! I have to catch up with you!" He laughed as he wrapped his arm around her. Olivia smiled into his chest as she wrapped her arm around his waist. She watched as he took another shot.

"You'll have to do alot more than that. I'm on my 3rd shot and 2nd beer." Olivia teased. She was truly feeling tipsy and holding onto Harrison was comforting.

Harrison laughed as he took the bottle of vodka and chugged it to his lips. He drank a ton of vodka before slamming it back on the counter. He groaned out as his throat burned. "I'd say that was about four shots Liv." He laughed.

Olivia rolled her eyes laughing as she grabbed her beer to sip.

XXXX

"Oh look my slut of an ex-girlfriend is flirting with my best friend." Jake spat to his group of friends. He was pretty drunk but functionally this time. Alyssa walking by heard him groaning on and decided to join the conversation.

"I heard about you and Olivia. I'm so sorry." She said sarcastically as she stroked his face. Alyssa was clearly intoxicated as well.

"Thanks." Jake spat. He couldn't stand Alyssa. She had made Harrison miserable and Harrison was a good friend of his.

Alyssa chuckled as she followed his gaze. She noticed he was looking at Olivia and Harrison. "What a fucking joke." She scoffed to him.

"What are you talking about?" Jake said turning to her.

"Olivia and Harrison. That's who you're staring at aren't you?" Alyssa slurred stumbling into him.

"Look. If you've come here to talk shit about Harrison you can fuck off." He said as he helped her stand up straight.

"What?!" She spat.

"Harrison's my friend. So don't come over here starting problems." Jake spat.

"Your friend eh?" Alyssa sneered. She realized Jake had absolutely no clue about anything.

"Yeah my friend. So take your drunk ass somewhere else."

"Tell me, why did you and Olivia break up?" Alyssa smiled.

"She cheated on me." Jake spat.

"With who?"

"I didn't ask." Jake spat. "I couldn't give a fuck." He lied.

"Mhm... And lets say this person she cheated on you with. Lets say it was someone close to you..." Alyssa smirked.

Jake looked up at her. She had his full attention now.

"Lets say it was a friend." She laughed.

"What the hell are you talking about?!" He snarled at her.

Alyssa bent over so she could whisper in his ear. "Your best friend Harrison. Your best buddy. He fucked your girl. Harrison fucked Olivia." She sneered.

XXXX

"Shut up." Olivia teased as she pinched Harrison's arm.

"I'm so serious Liv. I have to pee so badly." Harrison laughed. They were both absolutely smashed. From beer pong to flip cup they had gone from buzzed to drunk. Of course Olivia was more drunk than Harrison being the lightweight she is.

"Fine!" Olivia laughed. She grabbed his arm and guided him to the bathroom. "Go." She said motioning to the door.

"You have to come with me." He teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she dragged him into the bathroom. She locked it behind her.

"Don't look!" Harrison laughed.

"I've seen your penis before Harrison." Olivia laughed as she turned around facing the door.

"Still!" Harrison laughing as he pulled down his pants and began to use the toilet.

"Ew I can hear you peeing." Olivia laughed.

"Shut up. I'm done." Harrison said pulling up his zipper. He walked over to her and washed his hands.

Olivia turned around giggling. "Good." She said as she opened the door.

"Did you just fuck her?" Jake spat standing in the doorway.

"What the hell!" Olivia spat.

"Watch your mouth Jake." Harrison said stepping in front of Olivia.

"You fucked my girlfriend." Jake scoffed. "I thought you were my friend."

"Are you stupid Jake? We didn't just have sex." Harrison growled.

"I'm not your girlfriend anymore you asshole." Olivia spat from behind.

"I'm not talking about now. You were the guy weren't you. The guy she cheated on me with weren't you!" Jake snarled.

"Watch your fucking mouth Jake." Harrison spat.

"You son of a BITCH." Jake screamed as he swung a a fist at Harrison which connected with his right cheek. Harrison stumbled back a bit, pretty stunned. It took him a moment to process what was going on. It didn't take long for him to tackle Jake into the party onto his back. Harrison swung two punches that connected with Jake's face.

"HARRISON STOP!" Olivia cried pulling him off of Jake.

Harrison looked up to see the entire party and gathered around him and Jake.

"You mother FUCKER." Jake said as he gripped his face. "I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU FUCKED MY GIRL."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH JAKE." Olivia screamed standing in front of Harrison.

"YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH YOU WHORE." Jake screamed back.

Olivia slapped him so hard his cheek jiggled. Her hand left a bright red imprint on his face. Olivia turned around grabbing Harrison and stormed out of the crowd of people. Once they had reached her car down the road she slowed down.

"I can't believe you did that for me." Olivia said turning around to him.

"What are friends for? If not to beat up your douche bag ex boyfriends." Harrison laughed as he stood beside her at the trunk of her car.

"I know but you didn't have to."

"The first time we hooked up you were with him, so I guess its not completely misdirected." Harrison laughed.

"Let me see your face." Olivia smiled. Harrison bent down to show Olivia his cheek. "I don't see anything." She laughed.

"That's because your boyfriend doesn't have shit on me." Harrison laughed.

"Oh my god." Olivia laughed as she stumbled into him. She was still very much drunk as was he.

"Calm down Olivia." Harrison laughed. "I know you want me but relax."

"Shut up! You want me!" She cried.

"Maybe." Harrison laughed as he pinned her up against the car. Olivia laughed as she grabbed his face bringing his lips to hers. She savoured his tongue in her mouth as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Harrison smirked as he moved in lips to her neck. He ran his hands down her body before his fingers crept inside her underwear. Olivia moaned as she felt his presence between her legs. Harrison smirked as he began to rub on her clit. She moaned out gripping the back of his shirt.

"Oh Fitz." She moaned.

Harrison bursted out into laughter as he removed his hand pushed himself off her. "What did you just call me?" Harrison stopped laughing when he realized there were tears streaming down Olivia's face.

* * *

**Love loved this chapter. Hope you guys enjoy! Leave reviews as ALWAYS! x**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	13. Here Without You

**Hey guys. So I guess I wrote it badly but the scene with Olivia going to Fitz's house when Mellie comes down the stairs in the last chapter was a DREAM. My fault I'll be more clear next time! Y'all blew up my phone ah im all HERE for it.**

**Leave reviews as you know they make me smile! xx**

* * *

_Chapter 13: Here Without You_

_Here Without You - 3 Doors Down_

**_"I'm here without you baby_**

**_But you're still on my longing mind_**

**_I think about you baby_**

**_And I dream about you all the time_**

**_I'm here without you baby_**

**_But you're still with me in my dreams_**

**_But tonight its only you and me"_**

* * *

"How are you this morning?" Harrison said turning to Olivia.

Olivia opened her eyes trying her best to adjust to the bright sunlight speaking through the window. Her head was pounding and her ear's were ringing. She looked around to see she was in Harrison's apartment; specifically in his bed.

"Did we?" Olivia asked awkwardly.

"No." Harrison laughed.

"What happened last night?" Olivia sighed.

"Well you got me wasted, followed me into the bathroom and then Jake punched me in the face."

"What?!" Olivia gasped.

"Alyssa must have told him last night that we hooked up. I guess after seeing your neck he tried to connect the dots."

"He punched you?!"

"He did. But I kicked his fucking ass." Harrison smirked. "You slapped him too."

"I did NOT!" Olivia gasped. "How did I end up in your bed then?"

"We left the party together. We got to your car and something happened..." Harrison said as his voice drifted off.

"I thought you said nothing happened!" Olivia cried.

"Well we started making out against your car and I..."

"Harrison can you just spit out. We're best friends for christ's sake."

Harrison exhaled deeply. "This is so awkward."

"Oh my god just say it!" Olivia spat.

"I started to finger you and you called me Fitz."

"Oh." Olivia said coldly. Suddenly she remembered that part of the night vividly.

"You were too drunk to drive so I just piggybacked you here. You started to cry over him so we laid down in my bed. I cuddled you until you stopped crying and fell asleep."

Olivia nodded. "That's embarrassing as hell."

"Olivia you said some things..."

"I really don't want to know what I said Harrison." Olivia sighed. A large part of her pretty much knew what she had said. She missed him, a lot. He was constantly in her dreams, in her head, her thoughts; everywhere. She could barely do anything without him crossing her mind. These past two weeks were torture and she found herself crying more and more.

"Liv I'm sorry." Harrison frowned as he sat up.

"I'm sorry to hear that you had to hear me cry about him." Olivia said face palming herself.

"Have you tried to talk to him—"

"No." Olivia interrupted. "Its been two weeks. He's done with me."

Harrison nodded. "I have class." He said getting out of the bed.

"Why are you in your boxers?" Olivia laughed covering her eyes. "Are you sure we didn't—"

"YES OLIVIA." Harrison laughed. "You would have remembered. And you'd be in a lot worse state than you are now." He teased as he made his way into his bathroom.

Olivia sighed as she flopped back into her pillow. She felt like crying but she knew if she did, she wouldn't stop. Everything had just gone to complete shit and it seemed to be getting worse.

Harrison exited the bathroom minutes later after a quick shower. "You can stay here as long as you want. I'll be back soon." He said throwing on a shirt.

Olivia nodded. "Thank you." She whimpered. "For everything."

"Love you Liv." He said as he exited the room.

"Love you Har." She yelled out.

* * *

Fitz woke up to the sound of knocking at his door. He had finally convinced Mellie that having two separate apartments would be better for them. It would give them 'personal space'. But really Mellie was suffocating him and Fitz needed air. He made his way to the door to see her standing the door way.

"Hello handsome." Mellie smiled as she walked into the house.

"Its 6:45AM. What are you doing here?" Fitz growled.

"I'm making sure you get up and early for you classes." Mellie smiled.

"I don't need a human alarm clock." He spat.

"Well it does help. I mean you were asleep when I came here." Mellie smiled cutely.

"Do you need something?" Fitz said annoyed.

"Do I need have a reason to come see my fiancé?" Mellie sighed. The last two weeks Fitz had been worse than ever. He had been plain mean to her. She didn't know what was wrong with him exactly; all she knew is was that it was bad. Whatever he was upset about, was bad. He didn't talk about it, he barely slept or ate, he had just thrown himself into his work.

"I haven't been in the greatest of moods lately if you haven't noticed." Fitz snapped. "So if you don't need anything I have a lot of marking I need to start."

"Whatever is going on with you that is making you so grumpy you don't have to take it out on me!"

"I don't have time for this." Fitz spat.

"Well make time I'm your fiancé!" Mellie growled.

"I don't have to listen to you." Fitz snarled.

"Who the fuck died?! Why are acting so foul lately!" Mellie spat.

"Its NONE of your damn business. I'm not having this conversation."

"Yes we are! You will talk to me about whatever is going on with you!"

"Leave me the hell alone Mellie. I'm serious. Get OUT of my house."

"OUR HOUSE! We are a team! What part of that don't you understand?!" Mellie cried.

"We are not a team. I don't want to be on a team with you Mellie. Not now, NOT EVER. Now get OUT."

"If you think you can get away with how you speak to me, you have another thing coming!" Mellie spat as she stormed out.

* * *

"Hey." Harrison smiled as he saw Olivia sitting on a stool in his kitchen. "Did you not go to class today?"

"No." Olivia smiled as she walked over to him.

"Why not?" Harrison said taking off his jacket.

"Because I just, I need one day. One day and that's all." Olivia sighed.

"Okay." Harrison smiled as he embraced Olivia tightly. She wrapped her arms around him hovering in his hold. She nuzzled her head into his chest and he pressed his to her forehead. As Olivia pulled away she looked up at Harrison breathing heavily. She got on her tippy toes and kissed him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him into her.

"Liv." Harrison said pulling back from her hold.

"Come on." Olivia panted as she tried to unbutton his shirt.

"No. Liv stop." Harrison sighed as he felt her kiss his neck. Olivia ignored him and continued to try and undress him. "No Liv." Harrison snarled as he grabbed her wrists.

"Why?!" Olivia cried.

"Because you're in love with someone else Olivia. THAT'S WHY!" Harrison blurted.

"What?" Olivia choked taking a step back. Her eyes began to fill up with tears.

"You said you loved him last night Liv." Harrison sighed. He looking at Olivia who was shaking. "You're my best friend Olivia, I can't watch you fuck this up."

"Its already fucked Harrison!" Olivia cried. "I've fucked everything!"

"It's not fucked Liv! You can still—"

"Still what?! I can't do anything! He hates me! It's too fucking late!" Olivia cried out with tears streaming down her face. "I need to move on with my life!"

"Olivia please don't cry!" Harrison said stepping towards her but she put her hand out in front her preventing him.

"I have to go." She said shaking her head as she walked around him and left.

* * *

Harrison knocked on an office door and awaited a response. The door finally opened and Harrison braced himself for battle.

"Hello?" Fitz said confused.

"Hello Professor Grant. I'm Harrison Wright." Harrison said extending his hand out.

"Hello Harrison." Fitz said shaking his hand hesitantly. He recognized Harrison immediately. He should didn't know why he was here. Harrison wasn't one of his students this semester.

"Is there something I can help you with?" Fitz said clearing his throat.

"There is. Do you mind if I come in?"

"Of course not." Fitz said opening the door allowing Harrison to come in.

Harrison nodded as he strolled in the office. "You might want to close the door." Harrison spat turning to him.

"Pardon me?" Fitz growled.

"I said...You might want to close your door. That is unless you want the entire floor to hear what I'm about to say."

"What exactly are you here to discuss?" Fitz spat.

"Olivia." Harrison said shooting him a faux grin.

"What?" Fitz said a bit stunned.

"Olivia Pope. A young woman, your student. Whom of which you've maintained an inappropriate relationship with since about the first week of school." Harrison fired.

Fitz slammed the door behind him and locked it. He made his way over to the chair behind his desk. "She told you." He muttered.

"I had to drag it out of her but yes, she did."

"What do you want?" Fitz spat.

"Ideally, I'd like for you to be gone. Olivia deserves a lot better than someone who treats her the way you have. Someone who treats her like she isn't worth the dirt on his shoe. But obviously that can't happen because against her better judgement she can't let you go."

"Excuse me."

"You've done something to her. I've never seen her cry like that, over anything or anyone. Not even Edison who ripped her heart out for the entire school to see. I was there through all of it. But seeing her like that; somethings different, somethings changed."

Fitz exhaled running his hands through his hair as he nodded for Harrison to continue.

"She needs you, she's breaking. Slowly I can see her breaking piece but piece." Harrison sighed.

"She needs me eh? Then why on my drive home from my sisters I see you two. You pressed up against her car with your hands down her pants." Fitz spat. "You must think I'm a fucking moron. I don't have time for these ridiculous high school games." Fitz was enraged. Seeing that last night completely ruined his night. He had half a mind to ram his car into Harrison. Seeing her with someone else genuinely made him sick and angry.

Harrison scoffed. "Would you like to know what happened with that?"

"No I don't. Why the fuck would I ever want to her the details of you getting my girl. Now get the hell out of my office." Fitz barked.

"She called me FITZ." Harrison snarled. "She called me BY YOUR NAME." Harrison growled as he got up from his seat. He smiled as he saw Fitz completely stunned by his last words. "Enjoy your day Professor." Harrison smiled as he stood by the door. "Your girl eh?" Harrison scoffed before closing the door behind him.

Fitz stood there completely gob-smacked. He had no words; he was completely and utterly speechless. He had tried his best to hate her, to push her aside and forget her. He tried to turn all his love for her into hate, and for a while it had worked. For a couple of days he had convinced himself he hated her. But hearing that had crushed him inside.

* * *

"Liv, the date for our case analysis has been moved to today." Abby said into the phone.

"What?" Olivia sat sitting up on her bed bring the phone up with her.

"He's just gone completely insane. I'm back to hating him." Abby sighed.

"Where are you?" Olivia asked.

"I'm on my way to hand it in."

"Fuck. I was going to ask if you could hand it in for me."

"Sorry." Abby smiled. "Remember what happened the last time I tried to hand in you work."

"When's the deadline?"

"6PM tonight."

"Okay."

"He said to bring it by his office. If he's not in just drop it off in his mailbox."

"Mailbox? What mailbox?"

"The one in student services Liv!" Abby laughed. "I swear you're losing it."

Olivia gave out a stiff laugh. "Thanks for warning me. How much is this worth?"

"7%." Abby sighed. "7 fucking percent on a case analysis. I swear the two of you must be drinking the same crazy juice! There must be something your water." Abby teased.

"Yeah." Olivia sighed. "Thanks Abbs."

"No problem Liv. See you tomorrow!" Abby smiled before hanging up.

A part of Olivia really didn't want to hand in her analysis. But she worked extremely hard on it and it weighed heavy on her mark. She just didn't know how she was going to hand it in to him. She didn't know how she was going to be able to be in the same room with him alone.

5:35 and Olivia was parked in front of the law building. She was waiting in the parking lot. She needed to see him come out to know it was safe to hand in. Olivia spotted his white SUV in the parking lot and knew he was still in there. However 5:55 came and Olivia knew she could no longer hide out. She got out of her car and made it inside.

Olivia kept her head down and speedy walked her way to student services. She walked in to see Hannah; the bitchy receptionist.

"I have a paper for a mailbox." Olivia said awkwardly.

"Professor's last name?" Hannah said typing away on her computer.

"Grant."

"Grant specifically asked for his students to drop it off in his office due to time deadline. His office is just down the hall."

"But I'm already here." Olivia whimpered.

"Sorry sweetie, his instructions." Hannah said chewing her gum obnoxiously.

Olivia swallowed hard and walked down the hall. She felt a pit forming in her stomach as she neared his office. Thankfully his door was closed. She peered into the window to see he hard away at work, marking tests. Olivia bent down and slid her paper underneath the door.

"It's 6:01 that's late." Fitz spat not looking up from his work.

Olivia froze at his deep rich voice. She saw him getting up from his desk but she was frozen in her spot; unable to move. Fitz picked up the paper and finally Olivia was able to back up from the door.

"Its late which means a zer—" Fitz said opening the door. He was silenced when he saw who exactly was at the door. He swallowed hard at her. "Hi." He said in his soothing voice exactly Olivia remembered it in her dreams.

Olivia lips began to tremble at the mere sight of him. Her eyes were watering and her voice was shaky. "I'll have my paper back."

"What?" Fitz said.

"It's late so I want my paper back." Olivia choked.

"No, its fine. I'll mark your paper."

"I don't want anything from you. I don't want any favours. I want it back."

"I'll mark the paper." Fitz said. Olivia could see the hurt in his face and hear it in his voice.

"Give me the fucking zero, I want my paper back." Olivia choked out. Her voice cracked at her words and tears were starting to stream down her face.

"I'm not going to give you a zero Olivia." Fitz said taking a step towards her. Olivia took three steps back and put her hand out to him telling him to stop.

"Fine." She croaked as she shook her head and wiped her tears.

"Livvy—"

"No." Olivia cracked interrupting him. "My name's Olivia." Olivia said before walking down the hall. She didn't look back as the tears began to fall continuously. She made it in her car before she starting wailing. She kicked and cried and screamed. She slammed down on her steering wheel before resting her head against as she began to sob.

Fitz slammed his door as he walked back in office. The next thing he knew he slammed his fist into the wall. His hand throbbed but he didn't care. He looked down to see a bloody bruised hand that left an enormous dent in the wall. All Fitz wanted to do was run down that hall after her. He didn't know what he could possibly say but all he wanted to do was hold her.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm going to try for a second one today. :)) x leave reviews!**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	14. Best I Ever Had

**Hey guys. Second update! X haha everyone LOVES Harrison. #BROLIVIAPOPE. So funny how most of you guys felt the same way about Olitz. Hope you enjoy! X**

**Leave reviews they make me smile! X**

* * *

_Chapter 14: Best I Ever Had_

_Best I Ever Had - State of Shock_

**_"Now I know I messed up bad_**

**_You were the best I ever had_**

**_I let you down in the worst way_**

**_It hurts me every single day_**

**_I'm dying to let you know_**

**_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_**

**_And ask for a second chance"_**

* * *

"What the hell is that?!" Cyrus said as he spotted Fitz's hand upon entering his office.

"Oh its nothing." Fitz lied.

"Like hell its nothing! What happened?!"

"I joined Fight Club." Fitz said sarcastically.

"Cute." Cyrus said deciding not to pursue the issue anymore. "This semester is really flying by isn't it?"

"Yeah it is, scary." Fitz sighed.

"Winter break is just around the corner! The end is in sight." Cyrus laughed.

"I completely forgot about winter break." Fitz said. Truthfully he had, he hadn't been able to think of anything but the hurt on Olivia's face the other day. She looked so small, so fragile. Harrison was right, something was different; she truly looking like she breaking. She no longer sat at the front of the classroom. Instead Olivia migrated to the back where she would take the basic notes she needed, copy down the homework and leave the lecture early. Everyday Fitz fought the urge to run out after her and sweep her into his arms.

"Fitz!" Cyrus waved snapping Fitz out of another day dream.

"Sorry." Fitz said shaking his head.

"You're always day dreaming or lost in thought these days. You need more sleep."

"That I do." Fitz nodded. He rarely slept, he rarely found the peace of mind which allowed for decent shut eye.

"This winter break stay home and sleep." Cyrus laughed.

"I'll try." Fitz sighed.

"Do you have any plans?"

"Mellie's going to Colorado with her brother to see her parents. I'll probably go up to San Franiciso to see Teddy and then Santa Barbara to visit the rents."

"You and Mellie aren't spending Christmas together?!"

"Not if I can help it. I'll send her a post card." Fitz spat.

"You are a wicked wicked man." Cyrus laughed.

"Do you have any plans?"

"Me and James are going to LA. We're going to do the whole touristy thing even though James lived there for 2 years." Cyrus sighed.

"That sounds fun." Fitz smiled.

"Hopefully. Anyways I have a meeting with the other department heads. Take care of that hand!" Cyrus laughed as he left the office.

Fitz hung up a map of California to hide the dent in the wall. It was completely invisible to the world now. His hand on the other hand was not. His hand was swollen and purply blue. He had it wrapped up sometimes but that also caused a lot of attention. He mostly brushed it under the rug along with everything else he was feeling.

* * *

"You realize people think we're dating right?" Olivia said walking into Harrison's apartment.

"I know." Harrison laughed.

"That's ridiculous!" Olivia said putting down her bag.

"Not really Liv." Harrison smiled as he drank his orange juice.

"How?!" She said folding her arms sitting on the stool directly opposite of where he was standing.

"Well lets state the facts. We've slept together. Everyone thinks I'm the reason you and Jake broke up. We were spotted getting out of a bathroom together, drunk at a party. I had a fist fight with Jake over you. I was kissing on your neck with my hands down your pants at the same party. And you pretty much live here now."

Olivia rolled her eyes laughing. "I guess its not so far fetched then."

"Nope." Harrison laughed.

"Well I'll kill the rumours myself." Olivia sighed.

"Why?" Harrison said. "Just leave it."

"Why would you want people to think we're dating when we're not?" Olivia sad confused.

"It might make him jealous you know."

Olivia shook her head. "It's done Harrison."

Harrison decided against telling Olivia of his meeting with Fitz. Seeing as he didn't reach out to her after their chat maybe it was done.

"How would this benefit you anyways? No girls would want you if you're in a relationship."

"Are you crazy? I got twice as many girls with Alyssa than without her."

"You're a pig!" Olivia laughed. "So you want me to be your girlfriend so you can get laid?!"

"Hey this arrangement is mutual." Harrison teased.

"I'm trying to get over him Harrison. I don't want to make him jealous. I just want to be done with this." Olivia sighed.

"You're right, I'm sorry."

"But if this is going to help you get laid or whatever then I guess I'll do it." Olivia smiled rolling her eyes. "After all you did get punched in the face and a broken x box for me."

"You might be my favourite girlfriend ever." Harrison teased.

"Shut up." Olivia laughed. "So does this mean PDA?"

"Lots and lots of PDA." Harrison winked. "So if my hand accidentally squeezes your bum in public its for show."

"You'd better NOT!" Olivia laughed.

"I'm kidding." Harrison smiled. "Well not really but whatever."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "So boyfriend what are you doing for Christmas?"

"Nothing. My mom's going to be travelling Europe with Pierre. How about you?" Harrison scoffed. Harrison's dad had died when he was 11, leaving him with his mom. When Harrison was in high school his mother started dating a rich french man named Pierre. He showered her with gifts and expensive vacations. Being an only child he felt neglected. So he worked hard and got the grades to get into Stanford. Pierre paid his tuition which Harrison was extremely grateful for, however he felt no need to follow them around in Europe like a lap dog.

"I don't know. My parents are still in Vegas and I don't know how I feel about Christmas in Vegas. I might just go up to the house in San Fran. My sister's going to be with Derek and his family in New York and I'll seem like the desperate sister in law."

"I guess we're both losers." Harrison laughed.

"So have Christmas with me." Olivia smiled.

"Are you serious?"

"Why not? You're the closest thing I have to family here anyways."

"Okay lets do it. I'm excited." Harrison smiled.

"Okay good. Christmas alone sounds depressing and makes me want to cry."

"I hope you can cook turkey Liv." Harrison sighed.

"We're ordering pizza. And if you don't like it feel free to have snails with Pierre in France." Olivia laughed.

"Pizza? On Christmas? Did I mention you were the best girlfriend ever?" Harrison laughed.

* * *

_3 Weeks Later:_

"...Enjoy your winter holiday. After the break I expect you to be refreshed and ready to work." Fitz said. His students poured out of his class. "Wait a minute! I have your case analysis's to hand back." He yelled. The students formed a line going up the stairs. Olivia being at the back of the lecture hall unfortunately was last in line. She tried her best to butt in front of some people but being the small size she was it didn't work out. As the line died out and she neared him her stomach began to make knots. Finally the line ended, the room was empty and she was standing before him.

"Excellent job Olivia." He said as he handed her back her paper.

Olivia nodded looking away as she took her paper back. "Thanks." She muttered as she stuffed it into her bag.

"Enjoy your break." Fitz sighed. This is not how he envisioned he would be spending his Christmas break. He wanted to cuddle her up by the fire and make her laugh with his terrible jokes. He wanted to wake up to her cooking and fall asleep to her kiss.

"You as well." Olivia nodded before grabbing her bag and leaving the classroom. Being in his presence, especially alone absolutely killed her. He made her feel so small and vulnerable. She hated the complete control he had over her every move.

* * *

"Hurry up Olivia!" Harrison spat through the phone. "Were going to miss our train."

"Calm down! I just got out of Professor Lloyd's class. God she's such a witch. I'm leaving the building now. I'll grab my bag, pick you up and we'll go." Olivia sighed.

"Okay okay!" Harrison said hanging up.

Olivia starting rushing out the building only to be stopped by Cyrus who was walking with Fitz.

"Olivia!" Cyrus smiled.

"Hey Cyrus." Olivia smiled back.

"Olivia." Fitz nodded awkwardly. He felt incredibly awkward talking to her in front of Cyrus.

"Hello." Olivia nodded back.

"Are you off somewhere?" Cyrus asked.

"Yeah I am actually. I'm taking a train to San Francisco tonight."

"Oh you're heading back home? Are Ben are Sandra back from Vegas yet?"

"Not yet. I think my dad has corrupted my mom with too many alcohol drinks and strip clubs. They're staying out there until mid January. They invited me to come down but Vegas with my parents isn't that appealing."

"Is Valerie coming down?" Cyrus asked. Cyrus got extremely close with Olivia's family back when he worked with her dad Ben.

"No she's staying with Derek's family in New York."

"So you're going to San Fran by yourself?!" Cyrus said his eyes widening.

"No, I'm going with Harrison." Olivia said.

Fitz's face dropped as did his stomach. Ever since seeing them that night Harrison had assured him that they were nothing more than friends. That she called him Fitz. But lately he would catch a glance of them in the hallway and something looked different.

"Ah the boyfriend. I've seen you two in the hallway." Cyrus laughed. "He's a bright lad Liv. Well done."

Olivia nodded awkwardly. She could sense Fitz was getting angry.

"Thanks." Olivia said awkwardly.

"That's funny because Fitz was talking about visiting his brother in San Francisco for a few days. Actually your hotel Fitz isn't too far from your house now that I think of it. The Hilton right?" Cyrus said to Fitz.

"The Hilton." Fitz nodded.

Olivia gulped. The last thing she wanted to do was to see Fitz on her vacation. "It's a nice neighbourhood. I hope you enjoy yourself." Olivia said turning to Fitz. "Sorry but I really have got to go. I'll see you guys later! Enjoy your new year!" Olivia said running down the hall. She needed to get out of there. Just knowing Fitz was going to be there, only if it was for a short while was enough to turn her stomach.

XXXX

"Are you excited?" Harrison smiled as they took their seats on the train.

"Very." Olivia said a bit dull.

"What's wrong Liv? Something happened, you were so excited to get out of here this morning."

"He's visiting his brother in San Francisco. According to Cyrus his hotel isn't far from my house." Olivia sighed. "The Hilton." Olivia scoffed.

"Its okay Liv. Its a huge city we won't even see him. I promise you."

"I hate that he can just ruin my mood like that." Olivia whimpered as she fought back the tears.

"No." Harrison said gripping her hand. "No tears. This is going to be the best trip ever and there will be NO tears."

Olivia nodded as she took her hand in his. "No tears." She nodded as they train left the station.

* * *

_Four days Later:_

Olivia back down in her seat after using the bathroom. Her and Harrison were in an indie like cafe.

"While you've been gone that red head in the corner gave me her number." Harrison laughed.

"Are you cheating on me already!" Olivia teased hitting Harrison on his arm.

"Olivia I've been cheating on you since the day we got together." Harrison chuckled. "I told you, twice the girls."

"I don't get it though." Olivia sighed.

"Girls want what they can't have."

"And how exactly would you know that Harrison?" Olivia sneered.

"I've been with enough women to know." Harrison sneered back.

"You are such a womanizer." She said shaking her head.

"I can't help with. I mean have you seen this face?" Harrison teased.

Olivia shook her head as she shook her head. "I can't believe I ever went there."

"Olivia." Harrison said raising his eyebrow. "You've been here more times than most. And you just keep coming back." Harrison roared with laughter.

"Okay that's enough!" Olivia teased. "Enjoy your redhead I'm going to go for a walk in the farmers market." Olivia said getting up.

"No kiss goodbye?" Harrison teased.

"Screw you." Olivia smiled as she left. Moments after Olivia left the redhead flirting with Harrison made her way over to him.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hey." Harrison said charmingly as he shot her smug smile.

"I'm Teresa."

"Harrison." He said extending his hand.

XXXXX

Olivia was walking down the street enjoying the scenery. She had dragged Harrison to this indie neighbourhood with little cafes, shops and boutiques. She made her way to the farmers market and began to shop.

XXXX

"Natalie I can't believe you talked me into coming here." Teddy groaned.

"We only have a limited time here and I wanted to see the best San Francisco has to offer. This is supposed to be the best farmers market in the city." Natalie smiled.

"I guarantee we're the only straight males in this entire market." Fitz laughed.

"How are we supposed to pick up chicks in here Natalie they'll all think we're gay." Teddy spat.

"You're 36 Teddy. Instead of finding a **chick** to come home with maybe you should focus on finding yourself a wife." Natalie snapped.

Fitz bursted into laughter as Teddy's face turned bright red.

"Fuck off Fitzgerald. Hows Mellie?" Teddy sneered.

"Fuck you." Fitz spat as they continued to make their way through the market. Natalie speeded off in the direction of cheese.

"9 O'Clock red dress." Teddy whispered to Fitz.

Fitz turned his head to see a decently attractive blonde with enormous boobs picking out vegetables. "Not my type, she looks like she has more boobs than brains." Fitz said turning back to Teddy.

"That's exactly how I like them." Teddy laughed.

"You're despicable." Fitz chuckled shaking his head. Suddenly Teddy stepped in front of him blocking his path.

"3 O'Clock black leggings with the most perfect ass I've ever seen in my life." Teddy smirked.

Fitz rolled his eyes as he looked to his left. To his dismay his brother was gawking over Olivia. She had her hair up in a ponytail wearing. She had her back facing him but he could recognize her perfect body from anywhere. Olivia turned her body and Fitz was able to see her side profile.

"Out of your league Teddy." Fitz spat. The thought of Teddy trying to get with her was enough to boil his blood.

"I don't think so." Teddy grinned. "I'm going to go talk to her." Teddy smiled and before Fitz could stop him he was over to her. Fitz watched him as he approached Olivia and gave her his charming smile. He could't read their mouths but he saw her laughing before pointing in front of her. Teddy smiled at her and walked back over to Fitz.

"She shut you down didn't she?" Fitz scoffed.

"I shut her down. Not my type at all."

"She's fucking beautiful." Fitz growled.

"Calm down I know." Teddy laughed. "But she's wearing a Harvard shirt. Obviously she's smart, so she's not my type. I'm gonna go see if blondey is still around." Teddy said before walking back.

Fitz didn't hear a thing after hearing the words "Harvard shirt". She was still wearing his shirt, and that was the best thing he'd heard in ages. He couldn't give up now, he would have been able to accept he had pushed her too far, but after hearing that was no way in hell he was giving up.

Olivia was stunned at the man that had just approached her. He looked freakishly just like Fitz. From his eyes, to his hair to his deep sultry voice. Everything about him reminded her of him. She couldn't tell if she was hallucinating but she wore she saw a resemblance. Suddenly someone approached her from behind.

"Nice shirt." Fitz sighed into her ear. He said it low enough so no one else would ear and discretely enough so no one would suspect he was doing anything but scanning fruit. His voice sent chills down her spine.

"I don't care how or what I have to do. But I'm going to get you back. I have to have you back."

"How on earth can you expect me to forgive you after everything you've done. After you've ripped me apart, after you've destroyed me." Olivia spat at him. She didn't dare to turn her head to face him.

"Because I'm hurting too. Because I'm dying inside too." Fitz panted.

"Fitz I can't do this—"

"And because I love you. I love you Olivia Carolyn Pope. And love, love allows for forgiveness." Fitz exhaled. He waited a few moments so he could gather himself before walking away.

Olivia stood there completely silent. She didn't know what to do, feel or say.

* * *

"How was the farmers market?" Harrison asked as Olivia walked through the front door.

"I saw him."

"Olivia." Harrison groaned.

"I know we weren't supposed to talk about him but I can't help it. He has a power over me." Olivia choked.

"I don't think it helps that you're wearing his shirt Liv."

"I know." Olivia sniffed. Truthfully Olivia loved that shirt. It smelled exactly like him and she loved the feeling of it on her skin. "I'm never going to get over him am I?" She whimpered.

"Do you want to get over him Liv?"

Olivia nodded looking away.

"No Liv. Look at me." Harrison said walking over and placing his arms on her shoulders. "Is that what you want? Do you want to get over him?"

Olivia continued to look down.

"Olivia!" Harrison said raising his voice as he shook her.

"I don't know! I don't know what I want!" Olivia choking looking up at him with tears in her eyes.

"Why did you bring me here Liv?" Harrison fired.

"What do you mean?!" Olivia cried.

"Why did you bring me here!"

"I brought you here to spend Christmas together!"

Harrison sighed as he stepped back from her. "I'm sure there's a big part of you that wants to believe that. That wants to believe I'm here to spend Christmas with you. But deep down you and I both know you're trying to fill a void. You're trying to fill the void he created."

Tears were streaming down Olivia's face as she listened to his words.

"I'm not him Olivia. I never will be. No one else but him is going to fill this void you have. You can pretend all you want that you're trying to get over him. That he isn't your every waking thought and present in every single one of your dreams. Or I can drive you to the Hilton and you can confront what you've been feeling since the first day of school."

* * *

**I loved writing this chapter! So Fitz finally spoke up... FINALLY. Teddy tried to hit on Olivia hahaha. Natalie has an attitude and Harrison's hooking up with a red head! Isn't Harrison just the absolute BEST. #BROLIVIAFORPRESIDENT**

**Leave reviews they make me happy! :) x**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	15. Collide

**Hey hey. Newest chapter :). Hope you guys enjoy! Leave reviews as always! **

**For anyone who hasn't heard Collide by Howie Day, GO LISTEN before reading this chapter.**

**You guys are FUCKING AMAZING I BROKE 300 REVIEWS ON MY 14TH CHAPTER... LOVE LOVE LOVE EACH AND EVERYONE OF YOU.**

* * *

_Chapter 15: Collide _

_Collide - Howie Day _

**_"I worry I wont see your face_**

**_Light up again_**

**_Even the best fall down sometimes _**

**_Even the wrong words seem to rhyme_**

**_Outta the doubt that fills my mind_**

**_I somehow find _**

**_You and I collide_**

**_I'm quiet you know_**

**_You make a first impression_**

**_I found I'm scared to know I'm always on your mind"_**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Harrison said as he pulled out of Olivia's driveway.

Olivia nodded her head. "Positive."

"I can't believe you're leaving me with your parents house." Harrison laughed.

"Shut up. Huck's staying with his sister and she lives 20 minutes from here. Plus I'm sure Teresa will keep you company." Olivia sneered.

"She will definitely be keeping me company."

"I think I should lay some ground rules. Keep your whores OUT of my parent's bedroom."

"Done."

"And mine for that matter. As a matter a fact the guest rooms or the couch. That's IT."

Harrison laughed. "I'll try my best."

"Keep Huck out of my parent's liqour cabinet." Olivia teased.

"Again, I'll try my best."

"Are you sure you're not mad I'm abandoning you?" Olivia sighed.

"No." Harrison smiled. "I'm proud of you."

Olivia exhaled. "Thank you, she said holding his hand."

"I got you, you know that." Harrison smiled.

"So you and Huck having Christmas together?" Olivia sighed. "My house won't last a day."

"Shut up Olivia. Have some faith in us. We're not COMPLETE boneheads."

"Youre right, not complete but you're getting there." Olivia teased.

"We're here." Harrison said pulling into the parking lot.

Olivia exhaled. "Here we are."

"Do you want me to walk you to the—"

"No its fine." Olivia smiled. "Now come give me a hug!"

Harrison smiled as he reached over into the passengers seat and embraced Olivia.

"Love you Liv."

"Love you Har." Olivia smiled before kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

Fitz trudged his way from his room down the hallway to Teddy's. During his visit he saw the blonde from the farmers market awkwardly do the walk over shame. Fitz shook his head as he opened the door to Teddy's suite.

"You didn't..." Fitz sighed.

"Oh I did." Teddy laughed getting out of his bed. "In every position you could think of."

"How old was she?!" Fitz asked. Not that he was in any position to judge.

"I'm not too sure." Teddy yawned making his way over to the mini fridge.

"Do you even know her name?!"

"Of course I do. It was something that a." Teddy squinted his eyes trying to remember. "Amanda, Jessica, Sara, Tara, Fara, CLARA." Teddy smiled. "Clara! That's it."

"You're an absolute disgrace Ted." Fitz said shaking his head.

"You're telling me you remember the name of every woman you've slept with?" Teddy scoffed.

"Call me old fashioned but yes, I do."

"Oh." Teddy said awkwardly as he scratched his head.

"How we're related is beyond me." Fitz laughed sitting on the bed.

"Careful... You sound like Gerry." Teddy laughed.

"Are you gonna come down to Santa Barbara with me and Nat?"

"No." Teddy scowled. "Fuck Gerry and whatever whore he has prancing around his house in a bikini.

Fitz nodded. The only reason he put up with Gerry was for Natalie. He felt bad leaving her alone with him.

"At least I tried." Fitz laughed.

"The day you cut that leach out of your life will be one of the best days of your entire life." Teddy said biting into an apple. "Freedom Fitzgerald."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Not all of us are as brave as you Teddy."

"Poor Natalie." Teddy sighed.

"Natalie's his only girl. He treats her like gold."

"Lucky Nat." Teddy teased. "Now we have to hurry up. I want to take you to the bridge today!"

"Fine." Fitz sighed. "The suicide bridge right?"

"Technically its called the Golden Gate bridge but yes, the suicide bridge."

"Can I ask you something Ted?"

"Of course. It sounds serious."

"You having sex with randoms, do you ever get tired of it?" Fitz asked. Ever since Teddy had a brutal break up with his ex-girlfriend Ramona; it had changed him. He no longer looked for love, just strangers to share his bed with for a night.

"I guess. But I know I'll never find what I had with Ramona again. You only get one shot at a woman like that." Teddy sighed.

"One shot?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

"My theory is, you only get one shot at your true soulmate. This person completes you, they're your other half. And if you fuck it up like I did, then you have to settle."

"That might be the most sensible thing that's ever come out of your mouth Ted." Fitz teased.

"Yeah well love changes people." Teddy smiled.

"Do you still love her?"

"Obviously. But I fucked up and she's moved on now." Teddy sighed. "Enough talk about Ramona before I throw myself off the Golden Gate bridge." Teddy teased.

"What a tragedy that would be." Fitz laughed as he made his way to his room.

* * *

"Welcome to the Hilton. How may I help you?" The clerk smiled at Olivia.

"I'm here to see someone." Olivia smiled back.

"Okay if I can have their last name I'll buzz them—"

"I want it to be a surprise that's the only thing." Olivia said.

"I'm not allowed to do that... But if you want to write their last name on the back of our business card quickly I can tell you quietly." The clerk whispered.

Olivia nodded grateful as she did what the Clerk asked her to and sent the business card over to her.

"307." The clerk whispered.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled as she made her way to the elevator. As she got out on the 3rd floor she was a bit confused as to where she has headed but the wall signs quickly helped. She knocked on 307 and braced herself. Finally the door swung open.

"BABY." Sandra Pope screamed.

"Hi mommy." Olivia smiled running into her mothers arms.

"Is that my baby girl?!" Ben Pope said running in from the kitchen.

"DADDY." Olivia cried still in her mothers embrace.

"Wait your turn Benjamin this is my daughter. I carried her for 9 months." Sandra teased as she squeezed Olivia tight.

"Okay okay that's enough!" Ben said breaking them up as he picked Olivia up in the air. "My Girl!" He said sticking his tongue out at Sandra. He hugged her tightly for a while before putting her down.

"Sweetie when did you get here?" Sandra cried as she closed the door.

"I arrived here about an hour ago. Traffic's been insane!" Olivia sighed.

"How did you get here?! I thought you were staying in San Fran with Harrison."

"He dropped me off at the train station early this morning. I took the 4 am train over." Olivia said walking over to the huge master bed before plonking herself on it.

"I'm so happy you're here!" Sandra smiled.

"I hope you don't mind but Harrison's staying in our house in San Francisco."

"Of course not that boy is like family!" Ben laughed. "Shame he didn't come with you."

"I would have loved to have him come but I just need to see my parents and clear my head." Olivia smiled.

"Is something wrong baby?" Sandra said concerned.

"No." Olivia lied convincingly. "I just missed you guys."

"If there's something wrong you let your father know!" Ben said sternly. "Is it Jake?"

"No its not Jake daddy." Olivia laughed.

"Me and your father always hated that boy." Sandra confessed.

"What?!" Olivia laughed. "Why didn't you say anything?"

"We knew you'd come to your senses eventually." Sandra laughed.

"There was nothing to that boy. He was just there, like furniture." Ben scoffed.

"Dad you did not call my ex-boyfriend furniture!" Olivia laughed.

"I did." Ben smiled. "Now that Olivia's here I guess that means no strip clubs." Ben teased looking at Sandra.

"Oh NO. What a shame." Sandra teased.

"So what do you two do out here anyways?" Olivia laughed.

"Well today is resting day, but we want to get married on Christmas eve." Ben smiled.

"Dad, you've been married for 32 years or have you forgotten." Olivia laughed.

"We want a Vegas wedding." Sandra smiled. "We were going to ask the couple next door to be our witnesses but its fate that you're here. Now get on the phone, call Harrison and bring him over here!"

* * *

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife, you may kiss your bride." The Wedding Chapel owner smiled.

It had been a few days and Christmas eve was here. Olivia convinced Harrison to come down and he finally joined them in Sin City. The days were fun and enjoyable; they spent most of their days on the strip or on tour bus's. Not your typical Christmas but Olivia loved every moment of it. She needed this time to be able to rebuild herself. There was no way she could with Fitz in the hotel across the street. Since hearing him say he loved her she couldn't stop hearing it on a loop in her head. Olivia needed some space to process everything.

"KISS ME!" Sandra laughed as Ben pulled her in for a kiss. Olivia and Harrison laughed and gave an awkward clap at the end.

"You have the coolest parents ever." Harrison smiled.

"They're insane." Olivia laughed.

"They're so in love. It's nice to know after 30 years of marriage you can still have that spark." Harrison sighed.

"32!" Sandra winked at Harrison.

"And don't you forget it!" Ben teased.

Olivia rolled her eyes laughing. "Like I said, insane."

**XXXX**

Olivia and Harrison were walking along Las Vegas Blvd when Olivia noticed something in the Hugo Boss window. She jerked Harrison to a stop.

"Look at that briefcase." She said walking up to the window.

"Now that is BAD ASS." He smirked behind her. The briefcase was a classic black leather with straps but it had a modern rustic feel to it. The handle was was big and straps hand "Hugo Boss" imprinted on it. And of course there was "Boss" imprinted in small writing in the middle.

"I'll be right back." Olivia said making her way in the store but Harrison followed her inside anyways.

"Hi welcome to Hugo Boss, how may I help you?" A petit brunette asked.

"The briefcase in the store window." Olivia said sharply.

"You're in luck. We have one left, they sold like hotcakes." She smiled as she went to the back to grab it. "Will that be all?" She smiled ringing it up on the cash.

Olivia nodded.

"Okay that comes to $437.65. Debit, Cash or Credit?"

Harrison's mouth dropped. "Damn Liv buy me one."

"Debit." She said swiping her card. "I've already bought your gift." She said turning to Harrison.

Once the transaction went through the cashier handed Olivia back her receipt and her purchase. "Enjoy. Whoever he is, he's very lucky." She smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled back before strolling out of the store.

* * *

It was Christmas morning and Olivia, Harrison, Sandra and Ben were sitting in their hotel opening presents.

"This is from my mom and Pierre." Harrison sighed. "It arrived at my apartment at the start if December." He laughed. He eyed the small cube box before unwrapping it and lifting up the lid.

Olivia gasped at the silver rolex sitting in the box. "THEY GOT YOU A FUCKING ROLEX?!"

"OLIVIA CAROLYN POPE WATCH YOUR MOUTH!" Sandra boomed.

"Sorry." She said sheepishly.

Harrison remained wide eyed at the sight. They must have paid a minimum of $5,000 for it. "Holy shit." He said.

"Rolex at 23, that's ridiculous." Ben teased.

"Do you know how many girls I'm going to get with this watch?" Harrison teased turning to Ben.

Ben roared with laughter as he wrapped his arm around Harrison. "My boy!" He laughed.

Sandra and Olivia instinctively rolled their eyes in unison. They continued to open gifts and laugh. Olivia gave Harrison his brand new xbox along with every game he could ever desire and in return Harrison a Marc Jacobs wristlet she'd been eying since he got there. Ben and Sandra gave Harrison a new iPhone after seeing the state of his old one and in return they got a photo album to store their memories in and a new camera to make new ones with. Olivia gave her parents a cruise trip around the Caribbean and in return she got a Chanel tote.

"Olivia promised me we'd have pizza on Christmas." Harrison smiled.

"That might be the best idea Olivia's come up with." Ben teased.

"You three our pigs." Sandra said shaking her head as she went to grab the phone.

"Thank you for my gifts everyone." Olivia yelled annoyingly.

Harrison mocked her and Ben laughed.

**XXX **

Christmas morning came and passed. Fitz got gifts that he was extremely grateful for. He received more than anyone could have ever wanted being from such a wealthy family. However the real gift he wanted, the one thing he wanted under his Christmas tree was in Las Vegas.

Teddy suspected something was up with Fitz. He could tell a broken heart when she saw one. However he decided not to push him, knowing he'd tell him when the time was right.

* * *

"Olivia will you hurry your ass up your parents are downstairs already!" Harrison sighed to the bathroom door. They were meeting Olivia's parents in the hotel's ballroom. They were having a New Years celebration. The countdown to the new year was very much on and Olivia was taking her sweet time.

"I'm done just give me a moment." Olivia yelled as she swiped some lip gloss on her lips. She finally opened up the bathroom door leaving Harrison speechless.

"You look incredible Liv." Harrison smiled. Olivia was wearing a black bodycon dress which ended at her knees. She paired with her Christian Louboutin's. Olivia's hair was curled and she had the perfect shade of red lipstick on.

"You look quite dapper yourself." Olivia smiled. Harrison had on a tailored black suit with red collared shirt underneath. They were matching at they looked incredible. They linked arms and made their way downstairs.

The party was lively however it was filled with a much older crowd. They were the only two under 35 in the room.

"You two look incredible." Sandra smiled.

"Thank you." Harrison blushed.

Ben handed them both a glass of bubbly as they began to drink. They talked and laughed for a good hour before Ben suggested that they leave.

"Go be young! Its New Years, you're in Vegas go enjoy yourself." Sandra smiled.

"Mom are you sure?" Olivia asked.

"Of course!" She smiled at her.

"Now go on! Get out of here!" Ben said laughing as he hugged Olivia. Olivia and Harrison said goodbye as they left the hotel.

"Our baby's in love." Ben smiled.

"She is, but not with Harrison." Sandra smiled back.

"What are you talking about? Did you not just see them together?!"

"You really must be losing your sight in your old age."

"I'm only 60." Ben scowled jokingly.

"Did you not see that beautiful briefcase Olivia brought back to the hotel. At first I thought it might have been for Harrison. But he was with her when she bought it. Something tells me someone back home has her heart."

"But I like Harrison." Ben frowned.

"Here we go." Sandra laughed rolling her eyes as she took another sip of Champagne.

* * *

"10 MINUTES TILL MIDNIGHT." The DJ blasted on the microphone. Olivia and Harrison were at the hottest nightclub in all of Vegas; XS Nightclub.

From the strobe lights to the flashing bottles to the GoGo Dancers Olivia never knew which way to look. The music was blaring and tonight all they were playing was electronic and house music. Harrison even jokingly started a crowd of fist pumping.

"This club is insane!" Olivia yelled into Harrison's ear.

"I know! Want a drink?" He smiled.

"Remember what happened last time we got drunk together?!" Olivia said.

"Oh yeah!" Harrison laughed. "One drink! Liv it's new years." Harrison said handing Olivia a drink from their table.

"ONE DRINK." She said as she sipped it. They continued to dance and laugh as midnight neared.

"1 MINUTE UNTIL THE NEW YEAR." The DJ blared over the club. Olivia turned to a smiling Harrison.

"One more minute Liv!" He laughed.

"One more minute!" She laughed back as he embraced her.

"40... 39... 38... 37...—"

"Are you going to be my new years kiss?" Olivia laughed.

"I don't know." Harrison laughed.

"I promise I won't jump you."

"Promise me you'll stop running from him."

"I promise." Olivia nodded.

"5... 4... 3... 2... 1..." The crowd yelled.

Before Olivia could say happy New Years Harrison pulled her in for a friendly kiss. She held his face until he pulled away.

"Like I said, you keep coming back." Harrison smirked.

"You're the best friend anyone could have asked for, you know that right?"

"I know." Harrison smiled as he hugged her tightly. "Happy New Years Liv."

"Happy New Years Harry."

* * *

The break flew by and before anyone knew it they were back at Stanford ready to learn. Olivia headed to the Law building extra early as she knew there was something she had to do. Olivia entered in building to see a completely empty building. She breathed deeply before entering his office. She walked in slowly and locked the door behind her.

Fitz looked up from his work to see her standing before him. To his disbelief she looked even more beautiful than he remembered. Her hair had hues of dark red in it and she had it straight and parted to the side. She was wearing acid wash jeans that hugged her hips in the right places along with a cream coloured V neck.

"Olivia." Fitz said startled as he jumped up from his seat. He made his way around his desk but not too close to her. After telling her how he felt and getting no response he felt confused. Not with his feelings towards her but about how she might feel for him.

Olivia nodded at him.

"Look I meant every single word I said in the farmers market. I know you might hate me and never want to talk me again. I want you to know that I'm not going to give up on you. Not while you're still wearing my shirt." Fitz breathed as he saw her slowly walking towards him. "I'll wait for you, for as long as you need."

Olivia stopped walking as she neared a foot from him.

"Are you done?" Olivia said sharply.

"No." Fitz spat. "I love you Olivia. And I will say it everyday until you—"

"Shut the fuck up." Olivia said interrupting him. She grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling his face to hers. She captured his lips in the most passionate kiss either of them had ever felt. He brought his hands to cradle her face as he continued to kiss her forcefully. Olivia opened her mouth with his and slid her tongue into his mouth. She tightened her grip on his shirt almost causing him to topple onto her. The sounds of their heavy breathing and tongues lashing filled the room. Eventually Olivia pulled away in order to get some air. Fitz pressed his forehead to hers as they both tried to regulate their breathing.

"I love you, I'm in love with you too. So don't you dare leave me again." Olivia panted as she moved her hands from his shirt to cradle his face.

* * *

**I'll allow this chapter to speak for itself. Hope you enjoyed!**

**Leave reviews PLEASE! X**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	16. Gorilla

**So you guys begged for an update ahaha. Here you go! Also everyone asked for Olitz makeup sex so :)) that's what this chapter mostly is hahaha.**

**Leave reviews they make me happy! :) x**

* * *

_Chapter 16: Gorilla_

_Gorilla - Bruno Mars_

**_"You got your legs up in sky_**

**_With the devil in your eyes_**

**_Let me hear you say you want it all_**

**_Say it now_**

**_Say it now_**

**_Look what youre doing_**

**_Look what you've done_**

**_But in this jungle you cant run _**

**_Cause when i die for you_**

**_I promise its a killer_**

**_You'll be banging on my chest_**

**_Bang bang gorrila_**

**_You and baby _**

**_Making love like gorillas_**

* * *

"Livvy I'm so sorry, for everything. For what happened in the car and—"

"Sh." Olivia said putting her finger to his mouth. "I forgive you."

"I don't forgive myself I was a disgusting—"

"Fitz I hurt you too. But what did you say to me? Love allows for forgiveness." Olivia smiled.

"I don't deserve you." He sighed as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Well too bad because I'm not going anywhere" Olivia said as she nuzzled her face into his chest.

"I have class soon." Fitz frowned.

"I know." Olivia sighed as she ran her hands down his chest. "I'm should get going. I'll call you later?"

"No. I'll see you tonight, I have to see you tonight." Fitz said not loosening his grip on her.

"Okay." Olivia nodded. "I'll see you tonight then. Call me you've finished your final class."

"I don't know how I'm going to be able to teach you anything today." Fitz smiled.

Olivia giggled as she cupped his face with her hands. "I should go." She said giving him a quick peck on the mouth before turning to the door. Fitz jerked her arm pulling her into him as he crashed his lips to hers once more in passion. He needed to assure himself that this was real, that she was finally back in his arms. Olivia returned his kiss with the same fever momentarily before realizing where they were. She reluctantly pulled away.

"Later okay? I'll see you later." She smiled.

"I love you." Fitz panted.

"I love you too." Olivia blushed before making her way out of his office. She had a smile on her face that couldn't be wiped away. There were butterflies in her stomach and she felt ill; but in the best way possible.

* * *

"Have you seen Jake yet?" Abby said as her and Olivia made their way through the hallway.

"No." Olivia spat. The thought of Jake made her absolutely sick to her stomach.

"Him and Alyssa..."

"SHUT YOUR MOUTH." Olivia said grabbing Abby's arm.

"They hooked up at that stupid freshman Tyler Canning's new years party."

"Is that a joke?" Olivia said as she stopped walking.

"No, I thought you knew!"

"Harrison is going to pee his PANTS." Olivia said getting out her phone.

"By the way, how are you guys?" Abby asked awkwardly.

"We're good." Olivia lied. Harrison was the only person who knew about Fitz and Olivia planned to keep it that way. As much as she loved Abby, she couldn't keep her mouth shut to save her life.

"How did it even happen again?"

"We just kept seeing each other after the night in the motel." Olivia smiled.

"I always knew you two would date." Abby smiled.

"Mhm." Olivia said with a fake smile. "Hows David?"

"I'm going to rip his head off. He's ignored me this entire break. I swear to god if he banged Jane both of them will die painful deaths."

"Abby don't worry." Olivia laughed.

"Why not?!"

"I think David values his life too much to have sex with someone else."

"He'd better because I swear—" Abby began to say but stopped when she saw David walking down the hall.

"Abby!" Olivia snapped. "Please don't blast him."

"I'm gonna kill him." Abby said racing over to David.

Olivia laughed watching Abby storm over to David but was quickly distracted as she saw Fitz leave Cyrus's office. He looked so handsome and he was grinning from ear to ear. Olivia could have sworn everything around her went blurry and her vision focused on him. There could have been an earthquake and she would have been none the wiser. He winked at her from across the hallway and Olivia felt her stomach drop. Olivia smiled at him quickly before making her way over to an enraged Abby.

"That's BULLSHIT."

"I was in Alaska ALL WINTER ABBY I SWEAR." David pleaded.

"Did you have sex with Jane..." Abby spat.

"No! Abby of course not, you know I would never!"

"Promise me!" Abby scowled.

"I promise you crazy woman!" David sighed.

"Walk me to class then." Abby smiled as she extended her hand to David.

David rolled his hand as he took his hand in hers and walked her to the lecture hall.

Olivia laughed to herself as she realized how dysfunctional everyone around her was. She smiled as she made her way to the Fitz's class.

* * *

Class went in by extremely fast. Olivia sat in the front row and admired Fitz the entire time. She loved the way he spoke and directed the class. Fitz noticed her staring him down the entire time and would occasionally meet her gaze. All he wanted to do was tell everyone to leave be with her.

Fitz dismissed the class early and smiled to himself as he watched Olivia stay behind as the class cleared.

Olivia smiled as she made her way over to his desk.

"Hi." She blushed.

"Hi baby." Fitz smiled as he pressed his body to hers. He ran his hands down her body to rest on her lower back.

"I hope you know I didn't hear a single thing you said today." Olivia laughed.

"I know you didn't. I could feel you burning holes in my head."

"Sorry." Olivia teased.

Fitz smiled at the incredible woman he had in his arms. He was so happy to finally have her back in his arms and this time he wasn't letting go.

"I love your hair by the way." Fitz laughed.

"Blame Vegas."

"So you had Christmas in Vegas. What was that like?"

"I'll tell you tonight, when you come over and I cook you dinner."

"You're going to cook for me?" Fitz smiled.

"I'm going to try." Olivia laughed.

"I don't know if I should be scared or excited." Fitz teased.

"It's a bit of both." Olivia winked. "I have your Christmas present so you'd better be excited."

"I'll bring your present with me."

"Bring a change of clothes." Olivia said lowering her voice.

Fitz smiled as he nodded his head.

"I should get going. I need to get to the grocery store." Olivia said kissing him on the cheek before running out of the hall.

* * *

"You're cooking for him?!" Harrison bursted into laughter as he pushed the grocery cart. Olivia had dragged Harrison to Dean & Daluca.

"What the hell is so funny!" Olivia snarled.

"Olivia can you even boil water? I've never seen you cook a day in my life."

"Shut the hell up. I've cooked him breakfast before if you must know." Olivia said proudly.

"Wow you made him eggs and toast..." Harrison laughed.

"I've had it with you and your dumb ass remarks." Olivia snapped as she tossed whip cream into the cart.

"What the hell are you playing on doing with that..." Harrison said with disgust.

"What do you think?" Olivia said winking.

"That's a bit much." Harrison said putting the whip cream back. "Calm down." He laughed.

"Harrison! This has to be perfect!" Olivia pouted.

"Food with sex never ends well Olivia. Trust me..."

"This evening has to perfect, I already bought candles—"

"Liv relax. You're acting like a 16 year old boy who's about to have sex for the first time." Harrison laughed as he turned into the next aisle.

"Seriously?!"

"Yes Liv, just breathe. Deep breaths."

"No!" Olivia snapped. "I was reading online today in class and apparently there's a wine that makes you feel sexy. I need to grab it, one second!" Olivia smiled as she ran off to the wine rack.

Harrison groaned into his hand as he face palmed himself. Within a minute Olivia had returned with the wine.

"This is it." She smiled.

"Can we go now..." Harrison sighed.

"No! Now what do you think strawberries or cherries? Which is sexier?"

"I'm going to be sick." Harrison groaned.

"Shut up." Olivia said rolling her eyes as she dragged Harrison by his ear to the fruit section.

* * *

Olivia lit the final candle in her apartment. She had filled her apartment with candles and dimmed the lights. She had an arrangement of fruits on the dinner table along with her "sexy" wine.

It was obvious Olivia had already had a glass as she was wearing a black silk baby doll dress with fishnet stocking underneath. She was adding a pinch more salt to the pasta sauce when she heard a knock at the door. She smiled as she zoomed over to the door and looked into the peephole.

There was Fitz standing in a light blue collared shirt with a black tie and dress pants. It was obvious he didn't change after work. Olivia opened the door smiling.

"Hi." She smiled as she let him walk in.

Fitz's mouth dropped at the sight of her and took a moment to compose himself.

"Hi." He panted. "You look—"

"Its the wine, have some." Olivia laughed as she rushed over to the table.

Fitz smiled as he watched her pour him a glass. The light from the candles flickering against her skin made her look as if she was glowing.

"Where should I put my bag?" Fitz asked.

"I'll take it from you." Olivia smiled as she handed him the glass.

"Your apartment is incredible Livvy."

"I'll give you a tour later." Olivia winked as she headed into the bedroom to put down his bag.

Fitz laughed to himself as he tried the wine. It had a weird taste to it, something he couldn't quite place his finger on. Whatever it was he liked it. He practically inhaled his glass within minutes.

**XXXXX**

Dinner was going well, Olivia had prepared spaghetti with the wine cooked into the meat sauce. Speaking of the wine; it had gone down well. Olivia and Fitz were both on their third glass. They were sitting directly across from each other as they finished off their meal. Olivia was truly starting to feel the wine and she found herself wanting him more and more as the night went on.

"I should apologize for Teddy on his behalf." Fitz teased.

"Why?" Olivia laughed.

"Because he hit on you, probably using one of his douche bag lines."

"I can't even remember what he said to me. If I'm being honest."

"I was ready to kill him." Fitz sighed.

"Don't worry, your brother isn't my type."

"Oh and what is your type exactly?" Fitz teased.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Olivia smirked.

"Yes... I would." Fitz laughed back. He opened his mouth to say something witty back but was immediately distracted by Olivia's touch.

Olivia slid her pointed foot up and down Fitz's leg. She lifted up his pants allowing her to stroke her bare leg underneath the table.

"Livvy..." Fitz said in a low lustful voice.

"Can I give you the tour now?" Olivia panted.

"Let me put these away." Fitz nodded as he picked up both of their plates and walked over to the sink. Olivia followed his lead as she cleared the table.

"Are you ready?" Olivia breathed as she watched him stack the dishes. She was getting antsy and all she wanted to do was jump him.

Fitz nodded. "Give me the tour." He laughed.

Olivia took his hand and walked him into her living room, most of which he saw from the dining room. She had no intention of genuinely giving him a tour but it seemed he wanted one.

"This is my living room." Olivia sighed. "And that's my pet goldfish Marley." She said pointing to her fishbowl. "My bathroom's boring it looks exactly the same as any other bathroom. Okay lets see my bedroom now." Olivia fired out as she tried to take his hand but Fitz seemed interested in the fish.

"Hi Marley." He joked as he looked at the fish.

"Say goodbye to Marley Fitz." Olivia frowned.

"Why?" He laughed.

"Because theres something else I'd much rather be doing than talking to a fish." Olivia said in a lower voice than usual as she took him into her bedroom. Fitz smiled as he took in her bedroom while Olivia closed the door behind them.

"Nice bedroom." Fitz grinned. Her walls were painted a light shade of grey which matched her white and grey floral bedspread. All of her furniture was either black or white wood. She had frames of her and her parents or friends resting on her dressers.

"It would be a lot nicer if you were naked in my bed." Olivia smirked as she undid the first button on his collared shirt.

"Can I give you your Christmas gift now?" Fitz smiled as he walked over to his bag. Olivia rolled her eyes as she went into her closet to grab his.

"Merry Christmas baby." She smiled as she handed him a Hugo Boss bag which inside carried his briefcase all wrapped up.

"Hugo Boss." Fitz winked. He pulled out the briefcase and began to unwrap it.

"I chose it specifically myself for you based on your dress sense." Olivia smirked as she saw him grin as he finally unwrapped it.

"This is incredible Liv." Fitz smiled. "Perfect size and everything."

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it."

"Good." Olivia blushed.

"Merry Christmas beautiful." Fitz smiled as he handed her a small box.

"You know Harrison got a small box for Christmas and he ended up getting a rolex. So if there isn't a $5,000 gold watch in here I don't want it." Olivia teased as she opened her gift. She gasped as she saw a Tiffany charm bracelet with a heart charm hanging on it. "Oh my god." She cried.

"I want to add a charm for everything we do together."

"What's the heart charm for?"

"You were my first 'I love you'." Fitz smiled as he cradled her face.

"Seriously?" Olivia said looking up at him.

Fitz nodded his head as he leaned in to kiss her tenderly.

"So out of the 19 years you've been with I'm the only one who's gotten an I love you?!" Olivia smiled.

"Yep, but don't get cocky now." He teased.

"I love you." Olivia smiled as she put their gifts on her dresser. "Now for your second gift."

"What second gift?" Fitz said turning around to face her but by then he already saw it. Olivia had stepped out of her black baby doll revealing nothing but black lingerie underneath. "Oh my god." Fitz breathed.

Olivia gave him a devilish smile as she walked towards him and began to unbutton his shirt.

"Livvy... Are you sure we should do this?"

"Yes." Olivia smiled kissing his chest. "Why do you not want to?" She said seriously.

"Of course I do. I can barely control myself around you at the best of times. But I hurt you really bad the last time we had sex Liv."

"Fitz if you don't want to hurt me again, don't." Olivia smiled up at him.

"It's not that simple Livvy—"

"Yes, it is." Olivia smiled interrupting him.

Fitz smiled back at her as he took in her perfect response to his every word. "God I love you." He smiled as he took her face in his hands bringing them closer.

"And from now on I don't want us to have sex, I want us to make love." Olivia smiled at him as she lowered his hands from her face to her waist and Fitz lost it. He crashed his lips to hers in absolute passion as Olivia walked them to her bed. Olivia smiled as she rolled his shirt off of his muscular arms and body. She flung it across the room and brought her lips to his again. Fitz's legs hit the back of the bed and he sat down bringing Olivia to sit in his lap.

Fitz moved his hands to grope her breasts through her lingerie not breaking the kiss. Olivia moaned into his mouth at the feel of his touch. He worked his hands around her body and unzipped her bra and riding her of if it. Olivia broke the kiss panting heavy as she moved her lips to graze his chest as she undid his belt. Olivia slid his belt out of his belt hoops and tossed it aside.

"Tell me how you want it." Olivia panted in his ear as she grinded her hips into his erection.

Fitz smirked as he ran his hands along the front of body. He slid one hand into her lace underwear and began to rub on her pulsating clit causing Olivia to cry out.

"How about you tell me how you want it." He growled as he nibbled on her neck. Fitz loved seeing Olivia try and take control. But at the end of the day he was the man and loved being dominate.

Fitz rolled them over so he was ontop and slid her soaking wet underwear off of her legs. Olivia was dying for his touch and panted as saw him kiss her breasts. Fitz took his time kissing, sucking and teasing her breasts; leaving love marks everywhere. Olivia smiled at all of the marks he was leaving on her body, after all she was his completely now. Slowly but surely Fitz kissed his way down her body to where she was yearning for him most.

Fitz slid her a finger and watched as her entire body tensed up. Olivia's breathing got heavier and heavier with every rub and stroke. Olivia wrapped her legs around him as she felt them start to tremble. She moaned as she felt Fitz's tongue there. She gripped fistfuls of his curls as she arched her back. Fitz increased the speed of which his fingers were pleasing her causing Olivia to scream out again. Olivia felt as if her stomach was on fire. She loosened one hands grip on Fitz's hair to grab whatever sheets she could. She pulled and tugged on the sheets as she felt herself unravel with every lick of his tongue or stroke of his finger. Olivia screamed out his name as she climaxed at his hands.

Fitz smirked as he made his way back up to her. "You taste so fucking good." He panted as he watched Olivia lie there still on her sexual ecstasy. Fitz grinned to himself as he looked at the dozens of love marks he felt on her body. Finally Olivia came down back to him and undid his pants as he hovered over her. She slid them off of his body along with his boxers.

Fitz grabbed himself and teased her entrance. He didn't know how much longer he could take but he loved watching her cry out of him. He loved knowing that no one could ever make love to her the way he could.

"Please..." Olivia panted. Her stomach was contracting like crazy and she thought she was about to go insane.

Fitz placed his hands out at both sides of her as he eased himself into her. Olivia wrapped her legs around his mid section as he slowly began to thrust into her. He took his time giving them both exactly what they needed; savouring this moment. He moved his lips to hers as he kissed her passionately. Olivia slid her tongue into his mouth and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Fuck." Fitz panted, breaking this kiss as he felt her walls tighten around him. He slid one hand down Olivia's body to rub on her clit again. Olivia dragged her nails up and down his back as she moaned his name once more. Fitz sped up his rhythm as he felt himself peaking. Olivia cried out as Fitz panted as they climaxed together. They both looked down at each other breathing heavy. Fitz rolled himself off of her and onto the space beside her.

"Hands down the best sex I've ever hand in my life." Olivia panted.

Fitz nodded in agreement unable to form words just yet.

Olivia turned to him and kissed his lips. "I love you."

"I love you." Fits breathed running one of his hands down her back.

"Lets do it again." Olivia laughed as she straddled him.

* * *

Olivia and Fitz were lying in bed at 7AM. Fitz had a class at 2PM and Olivia was free for the entire day. Which mean't sleeping in was the most sensible option.

"You realize last night was the first time we've been intimate in a bed?" Fitz laughed.

"What?! Really?" Olivia laughed.

"Think about it. The first time we couldn't even make it up stairs we did it on my living room floor, then theres my kitchen, my car, your car, my office and lets not forget the floor of my shower." Fitz smiled.

"I can't believe we did it on your living room floor." Olivia laughed.

"I was so happy you were there I didn't even care where it was."

"I know but our first time on hardwood floor... My god."

"Can I ask you something?" Fitz smiled.

"You can ask me whatever you'd like."

"Did Harrison tell you he came and saw me before the break?"

"No he didn't." Olivia said. "What did he say?"

"You mean apart from verbally destroying me? Which he did a great job of; he'll make a great lawyer some day."

"Yes, apart from verbally destroying you." Olivia laughed.

"He told me something."

"Uh oh, what did he say?"

"I don't know if you know this but I saw you and Harrison at your car one night coming from some party."

Olivia's face went blank and she tensed up. Fitz rubbed her arm letting her know to relax.

"Anyways he said that night you called him by my name?" Fitz asked.

"I was so drunk and heartbroken. So yes I did and I'm very embarrassed by it." Olivia said hiding her face in his chest.

"Livvy I want you to know I'm never going to leave you again. I never want to lose you again."

"I never want to lose you again either." Olivia smiled as she took her hand in his.

Fitz kissing her forehead before drifting off to sleep again with his girl in his arms.

* * *

**Hope I gave you guys what you wanted :) Leave reviews! xx**

**Until next time**

**Misschevious xx**


	17. Take Care

**Hey loves. So enjoy the newest chapter. For those of you who wonder how I update so quickly I have insomnia hahaha. So I rarely ever sleep. So at 4 am while you all are sleeping peacefully I'm up writing chapters. Luckily my homework load is surprisingly light at the moment.**

**Leave reviews they make me HAPPY! :)**

* * *

_Chapter 17: Take Care_

_Take Care - Drake (Feat. Rihanna)_

**_"I know you've been hurt_**

**_By someone else_**

**_I can tell by the way_**

**_You carry yourself_**

**_If you let me_**

**_Here's what I'll do_**

**_I'll take care of you"_**

* * *

_A week later:_

"You're like 5 feet tall Liv." Fitz laughed as he stroked her hair. They were lying down on Olivia's bed on a Tuesday morning.

"You tasked me and I answered!" Olivia pouted looking up at the ceiling.

"Fine. Apart from being a ballerina what did you want to be when you were younger?" Fitz chuckled.

"A princess." Olivia laughed covering her face.

"A PRINCESS?!" Fitz howled with laughter.

"Shut up!" She said pushing him down as she straddled him. "What did you want to be?"

"Ever since I was young I've wanted to be a lawyer." Fitz said.

"Still?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

Fitz sighed as he nodded.

"Then why don't you?"

"That ship has long sailed Olivia." Fitz laughed.

"No it hasn't. You've already finished law school. All you have to do is take the bar." Olivia smiled.

"You're so cute." He said as he reached up and cradled her face.

"I'm serious Fitz."

"I'm a Grant." He sighed.

"What the hell does that mean?"

"It means I teach at Stanford. I maintain and upload my family's legacy at this school."

"That's bullshit."

"It is, but you haven't met Gerry."

"Who the hell is Gerry?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"My father." Fitz said coldly.

"You call your dad by his first name?!" Olivia gasped.

"I call my father by his first name."

"What's your dad like?"

"My father is a small, petty, miserable old man." Fitz spat.

Olivia ran her hands along the sides of his face as she could tell this topic was upsetting him. "We don't have to talk about this if you don't want too."

"Its fine babe." Fitz sighed. "If you don't do what my father says you get cut off. Financially and physically from the family." Fitz said as he dropped his hands to her lower back.

"You financially support yourself. And your brother's and sisters absolutely adore you."

"Liv stop." Fitz smiled.

"I'm serious. What's holding you back?"

"I'm old now. Plus with pretty lawyers like you who would want to hire me?" He teased as his hands crept up her back and underneath her shirt. Well technically it was his Harvard shirt but she pretty much owned it now.

"Shut up." Olivia laughed. She felt his hands start to unbuckle her bra and a small grin crept across her face as she bit down on her bottom lip.

"I love it when you do that." Fitz said finally unhooking her bra and sliding it off her body.

"Do what?" Olivia giggled over exaggeratedly. She knew exactly what he was talking about however she loved to tease him.

"Come here." He growled cradling her face before bringing her lips to his. Olivia smiled into the kiss as she unbuttoned his collared shirt. Olivia finally reached the last button before sliding it down his arms and off his body. Fitz sat up so Olivia was sitting in his lap now.

He moved his lips to her neck as he hands stroked her inner thighs. Olivia smirked as she guided him into her lace underwear. She pressed her lips to his ear.

"You make me so fucking wet." She moaned into his ear.

Fitz stopped kissing her and moved his face to stare at her head on. "What did you just say?" He said in a low lustful voice. He heard her perfectly clear but he needed to hear it again. That was the sexiest thing he had ever heard and he couldn't have been any harder if he tried.

"I said." Olivia smirked as she pulled her T-shirt above her head and off her body. "You make me so wet." Olivia moaned as she moved her lips to bit on his ear lobe.

Fitz attacked her neck viscously as he teased her nipples. Olivia moaned into his ear only to be silenced by the sound of Fitz's phone ringing.

"Who is it?" Fitz groaned to Olivia as he continued to suck on her neck.

Olivia reached over to his phone and read the caller ID.

"Mellie." Olivia sighed.

"Ignore it." Fitz growled as he pushed her onto her back. He slid his hand into her underwear as he took one of her breasts into his mouth. Less than a minute later his phone rang again.

"Just answer it." Olivia said as she gave him his phone.

Fitz growled as he sat up. He unlocked his phone and pressed answer.

"What." He growled into his phone.

Olivia giggled as she pushed him down and sat on top of him. She kissed the spot near his ear which drove him absolutely crazy.

Fitz shot her a smug smile as he rested his hand on her lower back. He found it incredibly hard to argue with Mellie when Olivia was straddling him topless.

"Nows not the time Melody." Fitz spat. "I told you I'm busy." "NO. Fine I'll be there in 15 minutes." Fitz spat before hanging up.

"I have to go." He sighed looking up at Olivia.

"Its fine." She sighed as she got out off of him.

"It's not fine. I HATE that woman." Fitz sighed sitting up as he began running his hands through his hair.

"What does she want?" Olivia said as she sat behind him and massaged his shoulders.

"To talk I guess. I've avoided her since she came back from Colorado."

"Colorado huh?" Olivia teased.

"Yeah... Fucking Ice queen." Fitz groaned.

"Well I agree you should go talk to her."

"I'm ending things TODAY." Fitz spat.

"No!" Olivia cried. "Didn't you say Natalie is going to help you with her?"

"Yeah she has some plan to get rid of her by the end of the school year. But I can't wait that long."

"I'm not being funny Fitz but it's not like we can go public with our relationship any time soon." Olivia frowned.

"I know..." Fitz sighed.

"Promise you'll at least wait for Natalie to help you. We can't draw any attention to ourselves."

"I promise." Fitz groaned.

"Hey I hate this just as much as you do if not more."

"I doubt it."

"Just promise me you won't sleep with her." Olivia said.

"Why on EARTH would I EVER sleep with her when I'm in love with you?!" Fitz said turning around to face Olivia.

"Good." Olivia said pulling him in for a kiss. She held his face as she savoured his lips on hers. Moments later she reluctantly pulled away. "Now get out before I kidnap you and keep you hostage." She smiled.

Fitz sighed as he kissed her forehead and grabbed his shirt. "I love you." He smiled before getting off her bed.

* * *

"What is it Mellie." Fitz sighed as he made his way into her apartment.

"Hello to you too Fitzgerald." She spat.

"Hello Melody." He scowled back at her. The only person who hated their first name more than him was her.

"How was your Christmas?" Mellie asked sarcastically.

"It was great." Fitz said dryly. "And yours?"

"Interesting, very interesting." Mellie sighed.

"Why did you call me here?"

"Sorry do I need a reason to see my fiance?" Mellie spat. Mellie was truly reaching her breaking point with Fitz.

"Stop saying that word Mellie."

"You know what I don't know why I bother talking to you!" Mellie spat as she went to pour herself a glass of wine.

"Neither do I. I have to go I have a class." Fitz lied.

"Whatever." Mellie spat at him as she watched him leave. She sat angrily on her couch thinking of how terrible Fitz had treated her. Then an idea popped into her head. She grabbed her phone and called the one person she knew Fitz would never challenge.

* * *

"Hey." Olivia smiled to her friends as she joined them at their table in the cafeteria.

"Hey Liv." Huck smiled. "I was just telling Quinn how close your family lives to my sister."

"Speaking of family how were your Christmas's?" She said addressing Huck and Quinn.

"My Christmas was okay, my dad insisted on making do the same things I've been doing since I was 5." Quinn groaned. "We made Christmas cookies... I'm 22 years old and I made Christmas cookies..."

Huck laughed as he put his arm around Quinn. "My Christmas was decent. My sister has alot of hot friends." He teased. "How was your break?"

"Really good." Olivia smiled.

"We can tell... Look at your neck Liv." Abby laughed. And as if on cue Harrison joined the table as everyone but Olivia bursted into laughter.

"What's the joke?" Harrison said raising his eyebrow.

"Abby pointed out Olivia's neck." Quinn giggled.

"What's wrong with Livs—" Harrison began to say but caught on quickly.

"Nice work." Abby winked.

"Shut up Abby." Harrison scowled as he put his arm around Olivia.

Olivia blushed awkwardly. She knew better than to let Fitz get anywhere near her neck but she truly couldn't resist him. She lost all concept of reality when she was with him.

"So where are your love marks Harrison?" Abby teased.

"Drop it Abby before I find that sex tape of you and David." Harrison grinned.

Abby's face dropped and they quickly changed the topic.

"Thank you." Olivia whispered into Harrison's ear.

"Let me walk you to class." He said loudly for the group to hear as he helped Olivia up from her seat before walking away. Once they were a distant away from the group Olivia spilled the beans.

"I told you that you didn't need the strawberries." Harrison laughed as he put his hand around her waist.

"Shut up." Olivia laughed.

"9 O'Clock." Harrison coughed.

Olivia turned her head to see Fitz coming out of his office. She quickly smiled careful not to stop and draw attention.

"He probably wants to kill me." Harrison laughed.

"I think he owe's you. As do I, he told me you went to see him before the break."

"Someone had to be an adult." Harrison laughed.

"You're the best." Olivia smiled as they continued to make their way to class.

* * *

"Hey Gerry." Mellie smiled into the phone.

"Mellie! My darling daughter in law, how are you?" Gerry smiled.

"Not so great I'm afraid."

"Why? What's happened?"

"Its Fitz." Melle sighed.

"Is he okay?! What's happened?" Gerry said frantically.

"Fitz is fine. However our relationship is not."

"What has Fitzgerald done? Please tell me."

"I don't think I can stay with him any longer Gerry." Mellie sighed.

"Why?! What on earth has he done?"

"He's extremely hostile towards me."

"Mellie, do you remember what your father used to tell you? Marriage is not based on love. Marriage is based on mutual benefaction."

"I don't think either of us our benefitting from this."

"Fitz will most certainly benefit from this marriage. I will not have another outsider come in to my family and ruin one of my sons. Look what happened with Ramona, she's destroyed my pathetic excuse for a son. Teddy is an absolute disgrace and I will not allow Fitzgerald to fall into his footsteps."

Mellie nodded. Her and Fitz's family went back ages and belonged to the same prestigious country club. They way they saw it, marriage outside of their elite circle was disgraceful and not acceptable in any shape.

"Fitzgerald will marry you. I will not have the Grant name tarnished at the Country Club again because one of my sons decide to run off with some piece of trash for 'love'. It took me forever to get people at the club to look at me the same way after Teddy's outrageous behaviour." Gerry said.

"I understand... Mutual benefaction." Mellie smiled.

"Don't think for a moment this arrangement won't benefit you. If you and Fitzgerald aren't getting along maybe it's best you didn't work together. In fact maybe its best if you didn't work at all."

"Are you serious?" Mellie gasped.

"Certainly. Pretty women like you have no need to work. I will financially support you to buy whatever your heart desires." Gerry stated.

Mellie's eyes lit up. She came from a wealthy family but no where near how wealthy the Grant's were. Mellie would never understand why Natalie worked when she didn't have to.

"That's a fantastic proposal. My parents are going to be thrilled." Mellie grinned.

"Speaking of your parents are they back from Colorado yet? Everyone at the club is starting to miss them."

"They'll be back in 2 weeks." Mellie smiled.

"I can't wait to inform Mike and Darlene of our new arrangement. You'll have to resign effective immediately of course."

"I'll had in my notice first thing tomorrow morning." Mellie smiled.

"Perfect. Remember what I said Mellie, mutual benefaction."

"Mutual benefaction." Mellie repeated.

"Don't you worry I will have a talk with Fitzgerald. I will straighten him out." Gerry said sternly.

* * *

Olivia had just changed into her silk pyjama top and shorts fresh from the shower and stepped out of the bathroom when she heard a knock at her door. She stepped into her slippers as she went to the door. She looked into the peephole before flinging open the door.

"What the are you doing here?" Olivia gasped.

Fitz scoffed as he entered her apartment. Olivia could smell alcohol on his breath, she could tell he was drunk and quickly closed the door behind him.

"Fitz what's wrong?" She said frantically as she followed him into the living room.

Fitz took off his jacket and flung in onto her couch ignoring her question.

"Fitzgerald!" Olivia snapped getting his full attention.

"I just had a nice conversation with my father." Fitz laughed clearly intoxicated. "Apparently I have to marry Mellie."

"What did he say Fitz?" Olivia asked. "Talk to me, tell me what he said."

"I don't want to talk." Fitz mumbled as he walked towards her. Olivia walked away from him backing herself up against the wall.

"Fitz what are you doing..." Olivia said uncomfortably as he neared her.

"I'm going to finish what we started this morning." Fitz slurred. He put his arms out around her as he pushed himself into her.

"Fitz NO!" Olivia cried trying to squirm away. "Talk to me!"

Fitz closed in his arms around her and began to sloppily kiss her neck.

"Stop!" Olivia cried as she pushed him off her. She slapped him across the fast instantly snapping him out of this daze.

Fitz immediately woke out of this drunken state. He looked over at Olivia who was panting heavily. She walked over to him and cradled his face.

"Please talk to me baby." She whimpered. "Tell me what was said."

Fitz rested his head onto her shoulders. Olivia held the back of his head with one hand while she rubbed his back with the other.

"I hate him." Fitz panted.

"I know baby, I know." She sighed as she stroked his hair. She grabbed his face and brought it inches from hers. "I'm going to make you some coffee. Go take a shower, change and then you're going to tell me what happened."

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :) For those who asked about Mellie, she's back... 2x11 The scene with Fitz and Olivia in the elevator inspired the ending for this chapter.**

**Leave reviews they make me smile!**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	18. Furthest Thing

**Hey guys. Newest chapter! Hope you enjoy! **

**I just wanted to say thank you omg I broke 400 reviews and 100 followers... Love love love. x**

**Leave reviews as always they make my day! :)**

**Btw: For those of you who haven't seen Conviction it's an amazing film and Tony Goldwyn directed it WOOP WOOP.**

* * *

_Chapter 18: Furthest Thing_

_Furthest Thing - Drake_

**_"I still been plotting on the low_**

**_Scheming on the low_**

**_The furthest thing from perfect_**

**_Like everyone I know"_**

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Olivia said as she saw Fitz waking up. His head was resting on her stomach.

"Like death." Fitz groaned.

"Well that's what you get when you drink your weight in alcohol."

"Livvy I'm so sorry—"

"I know you hate your father and I know he's nothing short of horrible to you. I know Mellie drives you insane and you want to be of her." Olivia breathed. "But you can't let them get the best of you Fitz. Because what happened last night, I never want to see you that drunk again."

"I'm so sorry." Fitz said as he got up and cradled her face.

"I know you are." Olivia sighed as she place her hand on his cheek. "Its okay."

"I'm disgusted with myself." Fitz spat shaking his head. "What if I hadn't stopped? What if I had..." Fitz said as his voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to utter the words.

"You didn't, you did stop. We can't go through life with 'what if's'." Olivia said stroking his face.

"I hate the hold that man has on me." Fitz sighed.

"He's your father Fitz, its understandable." Olivia said as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"One minute im okay, then he calls and the next thing I know I'm drunkly pushing up on my girlfriend."

"Tell me what he said about Mellie again."

"Mutual benefaction he called it. I upkeep the family name and Mellie gets paid off. She's resigning today."

"Maybe you should speak to Teddy."

Fitz nodded his head. "I'm done with them. Every single one of them."

"We're going to get you out of this." Olivia smiled as she kissed his head.

"Do you think I should resign?" Fitz looked up at her.

"No. I think you should study and take the bar test."

"What?"

"I want you to take the bar test Fitz."

"You can't be serious..." He said pulling back from her.

"Do you trust me?"

"Of course." Fitz nodded.

"I have a movie I want to show you." Olivia said as she made her way over to the TV.

"A movie?!" Fitz scoffed.

"You said you trusted me." Olivia said as she slid the DVD into player.

"What movie is it Liv?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

"Conviction."

"Do you care to tell me what it's about?"

"Its based on a true story. A middle aged single woman goes to law school to free her brother who's been wrongfully convicted of murder." Olivia said before making her way back over to the bed.

"Ugh no... Olivia." Fitz groaned starting to get up.

"Sit down and watch the damn movie." Olivia spat at him.

Fitz groaned as he moved over on the bed and made room for her to cuddle into him while the movie began to play.

XXXX

Once the movie had ended Olivia turned over to Fitz and straddled him.

"I know you can do this. You are the most brilliant man I've ever met in my entire life. I want this so badly for you. I want you to get all that you've wanted out of your life." Olivia sighed. "But I can't want this more than you do. I will do whatever you need me to do to help you with the BAR test. But you need to want this for yourself."

"Liv—"

"Sh." Olivia said pressing her lips to his. "Just promise me you'll think about it.

Fitz nodded before biting her finger.

"OW." She laughed. "I have to go, I have class now. But promise me you'll think about it."

"I promise." Fitz said.

"I have to shower, I'll be back."

"Shower?!" Fitz gasped.

"Alone! Otherwise I'll be late." She said before running off to the bathroom.

* * *

"You resigned?!" Amanda gasped.

"Yes." Mellie grinned as she walked into Amanda's house.

"What the hell! Why?!" Amanda choked.

"I no longer need to work." Mellie smiled.

"Why not?" Amanda said scratching her head.

"Long story short, Fitz's family is going to be financially supporting me."

"Are you serious?"

"Extremely." Mellie laughed.

"I need a rich fiance what the hell." Amanda sighed.

"The thing is, we don't talk. More like he can't bring himself to talk to me."

"Pardon?" Amanda laughed.

"I don't know... Somethings up. He's never been this distant."

"Maybe you need to have a serious talk. Actually I have an idea!"

"What?! I'll try anything!" Mellie said.

"You should to bring up kids. Nothing makes a man know you're more serious than trying to start a family."

"We haven't had sex in ages Amanda." Mellie frowned.

"Well maybe its time to start." Amanda smiled. "Bring up kids and see what he says."

* * *

"Hi." Olivia smiled as Fitz opened his front door to her and made her way inside.

"Hi." Fitz said as he closed the door behind her.

"So what did you think? Of the movie." Olivia smiled.

"I loved it." Fitz admitted.

"So..."

"So I'll take the bar with your help." Fitz sighed.

"YAY." Olivia screamed as she jumped into his arms. Fitz held her as she wrapped her legs around him.

"I love you so much." Fitz sighed.

"I love you more." Olivia said as she pressed her lips to his. She wrapped her hands around his neck as she slowly opened her mouth allowing him to slid his tongue into her mouth; deepening the kiss. Olivia was so focused on kissing him she hadn't realized that Fitz had walked them up to his bedroom.

"What are you doing?" Olivia giggled as she broke the kiss while Fitz lowered her onto his bed.

"I'm about to show you how much I love, want and need you every second of everyday." Fitz said in a lustful voice as he slid off her boots.

"Fitz I—" Olivia breathed but was silenced by him.

"I've been thinking about this all day." He breathed. "So shut your mouth for the next half an hour."

Olivia saw his eyes fill with desire as did hers. She panted at his touch as she saw him pull down her tights along with her underwear leaving her knee length skirt on.

"Are you wet for me Livvy?" Fitz smirked as he began to tease her with his fingers. He rubbed her clit feeling how ready she was for him.

"Uh huh." Olivia nodded as her stomach started to contract.

"I want to taste you so bad Liv." He panted as he increased the speed at which he was teasing her. "I've been thinking about you sitting on my face all day."

Olivia was going absolutely crazy. His deep voice, the way he knew exactly what she wanted and overwhelming dominance always made her completely soaked.

"Fitz." She panted.

"What do you want me to do to you Liv?" He breathed heavy as he finally slid off her skirt before going back to teasing her again.

"I don't know." Olivia whimpered. Her stomach felt as if it had its own pulse and the anticipation was killing her.

"I want to make you cum Liv. I want you to cum in my mouth." Fitz panted as he finally slid her a finger. He saw Olivia's eyes close as she gasped. "But you're too close right now. Which means I'll have to do it again and again."

"Please..." Olivia cried as she gripped the sheets surrounding her.

Fitz smirked as he stopped teasing her. He lifted up one of her legs and started began to kiss his way up. When he reached her inner thigh he placed her leg onto his shoulder and did the same with the other.

He finally gave her exactly what she wanted and began to lick her throbbing clit. He slowly slid in two fingers and allowed her walls to tighten around him. He slowly began to pump her causing her body to slowly begin to rock. Olivia began to moan uncontrollably as she grabbed fistfuls of his hair. The closer and closer she got to her peak the tighter she gripped him. Fitz kissed, sucked and devoured her for what felt like hours on end. Each orgasm hitting Olivia stronger than the last. By the 3rd one Olivia's legs were trembling as she screamed out his name.

Fitz knew after the 3rd she couldn't take much more. So he moved his lips to suck on her inner thighs leaving the love marks he loved to see on her. Love marks to him were a sign of marking his territory. Eventually he brought himself up to see her.

"Hi." He panted.

"Hi." She breathed heavy. He watched as her chest rose and fell.

"I never knew you were a screamer Livvy." He teased.

"I don't think I can walk home." She blurted out. "My legs feel like noodles."

* * *

Fitz was working late in his office when he heard a knock at his door. He raced over and opened it thinking it might be Olivia but it ending up being his worst nightmare.

"Hello Fitz." Mellie smiled as she walked around him and into his office. He took a seat in one of his chairs.

"Mellie... Why are you here?" Fitz said as he closed the door and walked back over to his desk.

"I have a few things I'd like to discuss with you." Mellie smiled.

"Like what..." He growled.

"Well now that I've got you alone and I have your full attention, I think we should discuss where we go from here."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'd like us to start a family."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No." Mellie smiled. "You're 35 and I'm almost 32. I think its high time we started getting serious. No more of this separation, I want us to be together properly."

"You are truly insane aren't you? You run off to my father to complain about me and now you come in my office talking about starting a family?!"

"Fitz your father is the only one who can truly get to you. Since you never listen to me, I knew you'd listen to him."

"You're something else." Fitz spat.

"I did what I had to do to keep this relationship together."

"What relationship?! This is NOT a relationship Mellie!" Fitz growled as a vein in his neck enlarged.

"You can call it whatever you want but your father made me a deal!" Mellie spat.

"My father doesn't speak for speak for me Mellie!" Fitz snarled. "Now get out."

"Excuse me?!"

"Get OUT." Fitz barked.

Mellie grabbed her purse and stormed out of his office.

* * *

"Cut him off." Teddy spat into the phone. Fitz had called him the moment he got home from work. He told Teddy exacting how Gerry and Mellie were scheming against him.

"I am. I'm done. I hate him." Fitz spat.

"Fitz why on earth would you accept her proposal?"

"I was stupid and cornered. I didn't know any better. I was settling." Fitz sighed.

"And now you do?"

Fitz swallowed hard. "Teddy I'm in love with someone else."

"I know." Teddy chuckled. "I remember seeing you broken hearted at Christmas."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"I knew you'd tell me when the time was right."

"Oh so you're psychic now?" Fitz laughed.

"Yep. I know exactly who she is as well."

"I'd love to hear this." Fitz howled with laughter. There was absolutely no possible way that Teddy would have any clue who Olivia was.

"The girl from the supermarket."

Fitz's face went blank and silence washed over him.

"I'm right aren't I?" Teddy smiled.

"How the hell—"

"I've seen you tattered Harvard shirt enough times to recognize it on anyone. It even had the small holes on left shoulder that Natalie's cat teared into it. Then your reaction after I said I wasn't interested in her and you called her 'fucking beautiful'. And then most importantly I saw you go up behind her and whisper while I was hitting on blondey."

"You fucking creep Teddy."

"She's your student isn't she?" Teddy asked.

"She is." Fitz sighed.

"Makes sense, she looks 21."

"You're making me sound like a dirty old pervert!"

"Does she know about Mellie?"

"Olivia knows everything."

"And?"

"She thinks I should wait for Natalie to help me."

"You'll be waiting a long time for that. Natalie isn't going to help you Fitz. She tried that same shit with me. She tried to convince me she had a plan but really she was just prolonging Gerry's hold on me. She's selfish Fitz. She doesn't want to be the only one left with him."

Fitz nodded. He believed his brother. He knew at the end of the day Natalie would remain loyal to Gerry. She was the prime example of a Daddy's girl.

"Fuck." Fitz groaned.

"So what are you going to do? Are you going to resign?"

"Olivia's talked me into taking the BAR exam."

"I like that." Teddy smiled. "You've always wanted to be a lawyer."

"So I guess I'll resign soon. I'm done with Gerry. And if that means Natalie as well so be it."

"Can you do me a favour?" Teddy sneered.

"What is it Ted?"

"When is the next BAR exam?"

"June 1st." Fitz replied.

"Can you stick it out at Stanford until then?"

"But you just said to—"

"I know but just hear me out. No one has ever gotten one over on Gerry. Our entire lives Gerry has done nothing but degrade and belittle us. You have the perfect opportunity to beat him at his own game. To out scheme the schemer. To finally get one over on that son of a Bitch."

"How?" Fitz said intrigued. The idea of finally giving Gerry a taste of his own medicine was music to his ears.

"Pretend everything's fine. Continue living separate from Mellie of course. Then June 1st slam your passing Bar exam on his desk and tell Mellie where to go. Gerry will be fucked. Between scrambling to find himself a cover story for you and Mellie for the snobs at the Country Club and maintaing his name at the school he'll drive himself off a cliff."

"You might just be my new favourite person." Fitz smiled.

"Stick it to him for me." Teddy laughed.

* * *

"I just don't understand." Mellie sighed as she took a sip of wine. She was back at Amanda's apartment venting about Fitz.

"Men." Amanda said shaking her head.

"Does he not want a family? What is his problem?!"

"They're idiots. They can't see that we just want the best for them." Amanda said rolling her eyes.

"If it wasn't for the money and his family name..." Mellie spat.

"We all have to make sacrifices."

"I just want us to have that Country Club lifestyle! I want us to go to dinner parties and have nannies take care of our snotty children. Is that so bad!"

"Of course not!"

"He's still acting extra distant and cold." Mellie growled.

"You know Mel. Sometimes men... Sometimes they need a push in the right direction."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean maybe we're giving him too many choices, maybe we shouldn't give him a choice."

"A choice about what?" Mellie said raising her eyebrow.

"Having a family." Amanda said bluntly.

"Are you serious?"

"Maybe its time you got off the pill."

Mellie nodded. "But we rarely have sex. And when we do he always uses a condom."

"That's fine. You'll just have to initiate it and provide the condom."

"What do you mean provide the condom Amanda?"

"God Mellie you need to get it together!" Amanda snapped. "I mean you poke holes in the condom god dammit!"

Mellie's eyes widened. "He's not the type of man who would abandon his pregnant wife and unborn child. He would marry me for sure."

"Exactly." Amanda smiled.

"This... This is perfect." Mellie grinned.

"You're welcome." Amanda smiled. "Us girls, we've got to stick together."

"Agreed." Mellie smiled as she raised her glass to Amanda's.

"Cheers." They two women said in unison as their glasses clinked.

* * *

**So Olivia convinced Fitz to take the BAR YESSS! They got down YESS! Fitz and Teddy are planning to take down Big Gerry. And finally the two idiots Mellie and Amanda are trying to scheme... **

**Hope you enjoyed! x**

**Leave reviews as always!**

**Until next time**

**Misschevious x**


	19. Put Your Hands On Me

**Hey reviews for Chapter 18 absolutely KILLED ME HAHA. Y'all are TOO funny. Everyone hates Mellie and Amanda. Also to the people who suspected Natalie to be a bit snakey, BRAVO haha. :) I literally CRACKED UP reading the reviews. The guest reviewers who are too funny make an account so we can be best friends please. **

**Hope you enjoy the newest instalment of Center of Attention! :)**

**Leave reviews as always they make me smile :)**

* * *

_Chapter 19: Put Your Hands On Me_

_Put Your Hands On Me - Joss Stone_

**_"Oh if I was blind, you'd help me see_**

**_If I lost my mind, you'd find it for me_**

**_Speak on it babe tell me what do you need_**

**_Because all I need_**

**_Is you to love me baby"_**

* * *

"Open your legs Livvy." Fitz laughed as he bit down on her ear lobe while tickling her. Fitz was straddling Olivia in her bedroom at 2 AM.

Olivia was taking great pleasure in teasing him while keeping her legs closed in between him.

"No." She squealed and tried her best to squirm away from his tickling hands.

Fitz growled animalisticly as he bit down on her neck. Olivia cried out in laughter as she remained to keep her legs closed.

"I give up." Fitz finally said as he sat up. "You win."

"Good." Olivia laughed.

"You are a cruel cruel woman."

"How?!"

"You are denying me my very purpose in life." Fitz frowned.

Olivia grinned devilishly. "Did I ever tell you about the dreams I used to have at the start of your class?"

"No." Fitz said as he lay beside her.

"You're going to love this." Olivia said as she turned over to lay on top of him. Fitz smiled smugly as he rested his hand on top of her ass.

"Tell me." He smiled.

"I think they started after our first kiss."

"Oh yes, our first kiss. When you called me a bastard and slapped me then allowed me to pin you against the wall and finger you. I remember." Fitz smirked.

"Shut up." Olivia smiled.

"My god you were such a little minx." Fitz sighed.

"Sorry." Olivia blushed.

"Don't be, it was incredibly sexy." Fitz said smugly.

"Really?" Olivia asked as her eyes widened. He had never called her that before and for some reason it made her extremely happy.

"Are you kidding me?" Fitz laughed. "Like when you showed up at my house wearing those short shorts, belly ring exposed with those high socks I almost lost my mind."

"Why didn't you tell me!" Olivia grinned.

"Olivia... I did you on my living room floor for hours on end. I thought you could take a hint." Fitz laughed.

"I hate you." Olivia laughed as she bit down on his shoulder.

"So tell me about these dreams."

"Like I was saying, I think they started after our first kiss. And all of sudden you were in every single one of my dreams."

"What was I doing in this dreams exactly? What kind of dreams?"

Olivia looked away awkwardly.

"Hey!" Fitz said as he pinched her butt. "Tell me!"

"OW!" Olivia cried. "They were sex dreams okay!" Olivia blurted.

Fitz's eyes almost bulged out of his head. "You had sex dreams about me..."

"Yes." Olivia said hiding her face in his chest.

"Continue..." He said in a lower voice.

"There were tons. I remember the shower one the best. I came home thinking it was Jake so I joined him. Low and behold it was actually you. Before I knew it you pinned me to the way and that was that."

Fitz rolled them over and pinned her arms down. "You had HOT SEX DREAMS ABOUT ME AND YOU DECIDE TO TELL ME NOW?!"

"Its embarrassing!" Olivia laughed. Her laugh laugh quickly turned to a devilish smile as she felt his hardness press against her body. She unconsciously bit down on her lip.

"Do you feel that?" Fitz said breathlessly as he hovered over her. "Do you feel how hard you make me?"

Olivia smiled as she finally wrapped her legs around him. "Looks like you win." She teased finally giving into him. Fitz smirked as he crashed his lips to hers. Fitz moved his lips to Olivia's neck moments later beginning to suck on his favourite spot.

"AH CHOO!" Olivia sneezed. Fitz sprung up and off of her.

"Did you just sneeze?!" Fitz laughed.

"My allergies always act up this time of the year." Olivia frowned.

"You are absolutely adorable." Fitz smiled as he reached over getting her a box of tissues from the night stand. "Do you want a Claritin?" He teased.

"No." Olivia sighed as she got up from the bed. The mood was completely ruined as she dragged herself into the bathroom to take her allergy antibiotics.

* * *

_A week later: _

"Fuck you Nat." Teddy spat at Natalie. It was 6 am and Teddy had come down to Stanford to surprise Fitz. He knew he had better get there early to find out his schedule for the day and catch him before classes. He bumped into Natalie and she asked him to join her in her office. Teddy blasted her and was on his way out. He resented her for what she did to him but hated her for what she was trying to do to Fitz. Without blowing his plan with to take down Gerry Teddy bombed Natalie.

"Fuck you too Theodore." Natalie growled.

"You're a selfish self righteous bitch." He scowled.

"At least I'm not a skirt chasing lonely old pervert. How's Ramona doing? Spoken to her lately?" Natalie fired. She knew the mention of Ramona would get him enraged.

"Shut your mouth before I shut it for you, you fucking whore." Teddy fired. He knew the word whore would shut Natalie up; and it did. And with that Teddy left the room but not before knocking over a stack of books and papers from Natalie's desk. He smirked as he slammed the door behind him.

Teddy grinned at the thought of Natalie picking all of stuff he had knocked over to the floor. Teddy made his way over to the building of Law and walked to Fitz's office. The building was dead empty but he recognized Fitz's car in the parking lot. He saw the light was on and made his way to the office. Teddy opened the door and was startled at the sight.

Fitz was sitting at the edge of his desk with Olivia straddling him topless. Olivia was kissing Fitz's neck with her hand down his pants while Fitz was massaging Olivia's breasts. Teddy had a clear shot of Olivia's chest. Their heads both jerked up at the sound of the door opening.

"FUCK." Olivia cried as she tried her best to turn away from Teddy; covering her exposed chest in the process.

"TEDDY GET OUT NOW." Fitz boomed.

Teddy erupted into laughter as he followed Fitz's instructions closing the door behind him.

"WAS THAT YOUR BROTHER?!" Olivia panted as she raced over to put on her bra.

"What the hell is he doing here?!" Fitz said as he buttoned up his shirt.

"I told you we should lock the door! But NO. YOU INSISTED NO ONE COMES HERE AT 6 AM. BUT LOOK NOW, YOUR BROTHER JUST SAW MY BOOBS." Olivia snarled as she put on her shirt.

"Can you two calm down. I've seen plenty of boobs in my lifetime." Teddy yelled through the door.

"Shut up Teddy." Fitz spat rolling his eyes.

"Can I come in now?" Teddy sighed.

Fitz looked at Olivia who nodded awkwardly.

"Yeah." Fitz said.

Teddy smiled smugly as he came in closing the door behind him. Olivia felt flushed and Fitz awkwardly ran his hands through his hair.

"Nice tits." Teddy smirked as he turned to Olivia.

Olivia's face completely sank.

"TEDDY!" Fitz growled at him.

"Sorry sorry!" Teddy laughed putting his hands up jokingly."You'll have to excuse me, I'm an asshole with poor social skills." He teased turning to Olivia. "You must be Olivia." He said extending his hand to her.

"Nice to meet you." She said smiling awkwardly as she shook his hand. Something about Teddy put her at ease, like she knew he was trustworthy. Teddy was practically a spitting image of Fitz except for his black hair and slightly darker blue eyes.

"You two have got to do a lot better. Lock your doors next time." He said flopping down in a chair. "By the way Fitz your fly is down."

"Shut up." Fitz spat as he turned around and zipped up his pants. "Teddy what are you even doing here?" He growled facing him again.

"I came down here to surprise my little brother."But it seems you had your hands full..." Teddy smiled. "Literally." He said underneath his breath.

"That's ENOUGH." Fitz growled as he walked over to Olivia. He wrapped his arm around her telling her to relax.

"I saw our darling sister on my way over here." Teddy said rolling his eye.

"What did you say..."

"Basically I called her a selfish self righteous whore who should go fuck herself." Teddy said with a huge grin on his face.

Olivia stifled a laugh.

"Nice Teddy... Real classy." Fitz sighed.

"Thank you." Teddy smiled. "Anyways I've come to hang out with you brother."

"Great." Fitz teased as he rolled his eyes.

"Well some of us I have class." Olivia smiled. "I should probably get going."

"Well I'm going to cancel all my classes for today. So when you're done with class just come over." Fitz said before kissing her quickly. "I'll be with this douche-bag." Fitz sighed referring to Teddy.

"Come with or without a shirt. Your choice, I don't mind." Teddy teased.

"Shut up." Olivia laughed as she exited his office.

"I think she'll fit in just perfectly." Teddy laughed.

"You couldn't even pretend not to be a huge jack ass for 5 minutes could you?" Fitz sighed.

"Nope! Why would I? I'm so loveable."

Fitz rolled his eyes. "Idiot." He muttered under his breath.

"Oh a serious note I have a question for you." Teddy said getting up.

"What is it?" Fitz said.

"Could I compliment Olivia's boobs or would that be weird?" Teddy tried to say without laughing. He always had to joke about.

"You have about 3 seconds before I punch your lights out." Fitz growled.

"Come on lil brother. You can buy me breakfast." Teddy said wrapping his arm jokingly around Fitz's shoulder.

* * *

"Okay I'm here." Mellie said into her phone as she drove into Fitz's driveway.

"Okay." Amanda said.

Mellie made her way to the door before unlocking his door.

"Wait, I thought you gave him his key back?" Amanda said.

"I did. But that wasn't my only copy obviously." Mellie said closing the door behind her.

"Smart woman." Amanda laughed into the phone.

Mellie giggled as she made her way up his stairs.

"Do you know where he keeps his condoms?" Amanda asked.

"Yeah, he has them in his sock drawer." Mellie said as she opened the door to his bedroom.

She made her way over to his drawer and opened it. She replaced his condoms with the ones she had gotten and poked. She took his old ones into the plastic bag which carried the modified ones.

"Okay I just did it." Mellie said as she closed the drawer before creeping out of his bedroom.

"Okay good." Amanda smiled. "Now get out of there."

Mellie nodded as she quickly scurried out of his house without a trace. She made it to her car and resumed her conversation with Amanda while she drove away.

"I'm out." Mellie smiled.

"Excellent."

"I'll wait a week or so and warm up to him before trying anything."

"Smart, we can't have him suspecting anything."

"Exactly. I'll be over in 10 minutes." Mellie smiled before ending the call.

* * *

"What do you mean you can't?" Harrison sighed.

"I cant come to lunch today." Olivia said as they walked in the hallway.

"Why not? Abby's been annoying me lately... I need you there."

"Something happened this morning." Olivia whispered.

"What?!" Harrison said perking up.

Olivia pulled him to the side and began to whisper in his ear. "We were in his office and his brother walked in on us."

"Doing what?" He whispered back.

"What do you think!" She snarled.

"He saw you two having sex?!" Harrison whispered wide eyed.

"No. But I was shirtless with my hands in places..." Olivia trailed off.

"That's awkward..."

"Not really. His brothers actually quite funny in a jock douche bag kind of way. Anyways I said I would go hang out with them after class."

Harrison groaned. "Fine."

"I'll see you later." Olivia smiled.

"Liv." He said in a hushed tone. "You might want to cool it with the hickeys because if Abby makes one more joke I'm ringing her neck."

"I'll tell him." Olivia laughed. "Bye!" She smiled before racing off to the parking lot.

* * *

"Worst movie ever." Teddy sighed as Inception just ended. They were all in Fitz's living room watching the movie.

"You need to watch it a few times to understand it." Olivia laughed.

"I hate movies where you have to think and figure out what the hell is going on. Such a waste of time." Teddy rolled his eyes.

"Idiot." Fitz laughed.

"Where's this pizza I'm starving." Teddy groaned.

"They said 40 minutes about 20 minutes ago Teddy." Olivia laughed. "Just relax."

"Alright Missy keep your shirt on." Teddy said cracking up at his own joke.

"I swear to god." Fitz spat.

"Leave it." Olivia laughed turning over to him. She kissed his forehead.

"So Liv." Teddy smiled as Olivia turned to face him. "I'm going to be calling you that from now on."

Olivia smiled as she nodded.

"Tell me how you met my brother."

"We met in class when I answered his first question and received 10 brownie points." Olivia smiled.

"Go on." Teddy said as he spread himself out along the couch.

"Olivia was supposed to be on the Debate team and I was supposed to coach her." Fitz interrupted.

"Supposed to? What happened?" Teddy said.

"She caught me... Um checking her out." Fitz said awkwardly.

"And you call me an idiot!" Teddy roared with laughter.

Olivia giggled.

"You probably did it on purpose knowing you." Teddy sighed.

"Fuck off I certainly didn't. Anyways one thing lead to another and now we're here."

"I see." Teddy nodded. "So what are your intentions with my brother Olivia?"

"Pardon me..." Olivia spat.

"Well since our father is a cunt I'm going to do the interview a dad would typically do." Teddy smiled. "So what are your intentions?"

"I have no intentions." Olivia said blankly challenging Teddy.

"Excuse me... What do you mean you have no intentions?"

"I mean I'm just here for the free food." Olivia said and just on cue the doorbell rang. "I'll get it." Olivia smiled.

"You will not!" Fitz barked. "I'll get it." He said getting up. He paid the delivery guy with a decent tip before closing the door. "Okay you two the food is here."

**XXXX**

"I think he's finally asleep." Fitz whispered to Olivia as he nodded at a sleeping Teddy. It was 12:25 and Teddy had drifted off.

"Why are we babysitting him?" Olivia laughed.

"Because he's Teddy. You always have to check on him." Fitz shrugged.

"I can hear you." Teddy growled with his eyes still closed.

"Oh." Olivia laughed.

"Goodnight Teddy. I'm tired." Fitz sighed as he got up from the couch. "Are you sleeping down here or in the guest room?"

"I imagine the guest room is much more comfortable than this couch so upstairs." Teddy said as he dragged himself off the couch. "Goodnight." He yawned to both of them as he trudged up the stairs.

Fitz extended his hand to Olivia as they made their way upstairs. Olivia walked in front holding Fitz's hand as she guided him into his bedroom and locked the door behind him.

"Let me just apologize for Teddy right now." Fitz sighed as he made his way over to his wardrobe. He changed out of his clothes and into his pyjamas; which consisted of no shirt with his Stanford sweats.

"I like Teddy." Olivia smiled. She unzipped her pants and took off her top revealing red lace underwear with a matching bra underneath.

"I think the Harvard T-shirt is at your house." Fitz said.

"It is." Olivia smiled walking over to him.

"Do you want another shirt?"

"Nope." Olivia smiled as she made her way to him. Fitz was standing against the foot of the bed.

"You're going to sleep in your underwear? Not that I'm complaining." Fitz laughed.

Olivia shook her head and before Fitz knew it her bra was on the floor.

"Livvy..." Fitz growled at the sight of her breasts.

"Sh." Olivia said as she pushed him onto the bed. Fitz crawled backwards making his way to the headboard as he watched Olivia crawl after him. Olivia straddled his lap, took his face into her hands and kissed him passionately.

Fitz grabbed her face and kissed her with the same intensity. He opened his mouth allowing her to drive her tongue into his mouth as he did the same. He felt a stir in his pants as Olivia slowly began to grind herself onto him. Fitz brought down one hand to stroke her thigh while Olivia slowly descended her hands to rub along his chest.

Fitz smiled into the kiss as Olivia began grind slower and more exaggeratedly into him. Fitz moved his hands to grab her ass; controlling the sped at which she moved onto him. Fitz eventually broke the kiss to move his lips to her collarbone.

"Teddy's next door." He said breathlessly through kisses. Olivia undid the knot on Fitz's sweatpants as he rose up enough allowing her to pull them down.

"I don't care." Olivia moaned as she felt one of his hands creep into her underwear. "It's been a week Fitz."

Fitz smirked as he pulled her underwear down leaving her completely naked. Once her underwear he continued to tease her while she straddled him.

"So wet." Fitz smirked.

"Where are your condoms?" Olivia panted.

"Condoms?" Fitz confused. Condoms when it came to Olivia were a foreign concept. Even on their first time he hadn't used one. He always desired to be wrapped inside of her with nothing separating them.

"Yes." Olivia moaned as she pressed her lips to his.

"Why?" Fitz groaned breathlessly before biting down on her bottom lip. He continued to rub on her bundle of nerves as she continued to grind into him.

"My antibotics... They counteract my birth control. Where are they?" Olivia moaned into his mouth as she grabbed his face.

"My sock drawer." Fitz breathed as he watched her race over to his dresser.

Olivia frantically searched dresser trying to find them. She opened a drawer containing his socks, condoms and ties. Suddenly she had an idea as she grabbed two ties and a handful of condoms before closing the drawer.

"What are the ties for?" Fitz said confused. He got the memo as he watched Olivia tie both of his hands to the headboard. "Really?" He laughed.

"Yep." Olivia smiled as she straddled his lap once again. She ripped open the condom before placing it on his rock hard member. She gasped as she slowly eased herself onto him.

Fitz groaned at the sensation. He wanted so badly to grab her but his movement was completely restricted.

Olivia slowly began to move herself onto him as she kissed Fitz's neck. She could tell his was driving him absolutely crazy. Olivia slowly began to create a slowly and steady rhythm at which she was riding him.

"My god." Fitz groaned as he put his head back against the wall. The speed she was going at was heaven and hell. Olivia grinned as she slowed knowing this would drive him enough more mad. She placed one hand at the back of his head; running her fingers through his hair while the other hand grazed against his lips.

"Olivia... Please untie me..." Fitz breathed. She was moving at a slow pace designed to drive him insane.

"No." Olivia grinned as she placed her fingers on his bottom lip as she pulled it down. She continued to play with his bottom lip as she slowly gave him what he wanted and increased her speed.

Fitz grunted as he felt her walls tighten around him. Finally she was moving at a speed which didn't cause him whimper for her to go faster. Olivia ran both of his hands down his chest, scratching his torso in the process. She was now riding him faster and faster while she moved both of her hands to grip his hair as she rested her head on his shoulder.

"Fuck." She whimpered as she neared her climax. She tightened her grip on his hair.

"Don't stop." Fitz growled as he matched her movements thrust for thrust. He was about to peak but he needed her to go first.

Olivia crashed her lips to his and she bit his bottom lip. She moaned and cried his name into his mouth as she climax. Fitz grunted as he reached his peak and came.

Olivia panted as their chest's rose and fell at the same time as they both tried to regulate their breathing. She tried to form words but she was still high off of her sexual ecstasy.

She looked up at him breathing heavy with his eyes closed. "Fitz that was—" She began to say but he interrupted her.

"Open another condom, untie me and get on your hands and knees." He growled breathlessly with his eyes still closed. Olivia giggled as she complied to his instructions.

By the time the night was over the fistful of condoms Olivia had grabbed were all used up leaving nothing but wrappers strewn across the floor...

* * *

**Hahaha... Again I'll let this chapter speak for itself. All I can say is Mellie and Amanda are fucking morons. Also isn't it hilarious how Fitz never used condoms with Olivia however he used two forms of contraception with Mellie. #noonewantsyourkids #diebitch**

**And everyone loves Teddy! He's so funny haha.**

**Hope you enjoyed! Leave reviews :)) xx**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	20. You Remind Me

**Hey everyone. I am truly overwhelmed at the amazing response I'm getting from this story... You guys are just as invested in reading as I am in writing. Love love love. xx **

**Please please leave reviews! :)**

**Now about the last chapter. So Mellie's plan backfired BIG TIME. Everyone loves Teddy. :) and an Olitz baby?! **

**I want you guys to pay attention to the name of the chapter and the lyrics I chose. :) #throwback **

* * *

_Chapter 20: You Remind Me _

_You Remind Me - Usher _

**_"See this girl she sorta looks just like you_**

**_She even smiles just the way you do _**

**_So innocent, she seemed but I was schooled _**

**_I'm reminded when I look at you_**

**_You remind me of a girl that I once knew_**

**_See her face whenever I look at you"_**

* * *

"Morning." Olivia smiled coming down the stairs finding Teddy sitting on a stool next to the island in the kitchen.

"Morning." Teddy said as he took a gulp of his coffee.

"Sleep well?" Olivia smiled as she opened the fridge to pour herself a glass of orange juice. She filled her cup and began to sip.

"Unfortunately no." Teddy sighed. "The sounds of you and my brother having sex until 4 am made it quite difficult to get some decent shut eye."

Olivia choked on her juice and almost spit it out. She felt her face burning up.

"I'm sure you slept like a baby after that." Teddy sneered as he went back to reading his newspaper.

"Morning everyone." Fitz smiled as he came down the stairs.

"Look who it is." Teddy grinned. "Did you have a nice night?"

"Teddy what are you talking about?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow before kissing Olivia on her forehead.

"The walls are quite thin Fitzgerald." Teddy smirked.

Fitz's face went blank and Olivia avoided eye contact.

"Fuck off Teddy." Fitz groaned as he grabbed himself an apple.

Teddy laughed. "So what are we doing today?"

"I have class." Olivia said. "So I'll leave you two idiots alone. I'm going to go shower." She said as she made her way upstairs.

"Are you going to go join her Fitzy?" Teddy laughed.

"Shut up. You can stay or leave, your choice." Fitz said tossing the apple back on the counter as he went back up the stairs.

Teddy shook his head as he went outside into the back garden with his coffee.

Fitz made his way up and followed Olivia into the bathroom.

"Get out!" She laughed trying to cover herself. She was standing there in her underwear after taking off Fitz's oversized shirt which she had come downstairs in.

"Shut up." He laughed as he grabbed her face kissing her aggressively. He took one hand and slammed the door behind them.

"I'm not doing this again." Olivia panted through his kisses. "Not with Teddy downstairs."

"Teddy's outside." Fitz smirked as he moved his hands to undo her bra.

"5 minutes." Olivia panted as she helped him out of his shirt. Fitz sneered as he pinned her up against the door to the shower. He undid her bra and flung it to the floor. "Sock drawer." She whispered to him.

"Aren't they finished?" Fitz said kissing along her collarbone.

"No. Not all of them." Olivia panted as she ran her hands through his hair.

Fitz groaned as he took her arm dragging her to the bedroom. He opened his sock drawer got what he wanted before pinning Olivia to his bed.

* * *

"Quickie this morning?" Abby sneered as her and Olivia made their way to class.

"What?!" Olivia snapped.

"The skin around your neck is raw."

Olivia felt her neck and quickly adjusted the scarf already around her neck.

"Abby why do you feel the need to point these things out?" Olivia snarled.

"Its fun." Abby laughed as they made their way into the lecture hall and down the steps.

"Fun now?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"Yes." Abby laughed as she toyed with Olivia's scarf.

"Stop!" She laughed. "I can't wait until David gets back from his debate, you're getting out of hand."

"Me either! I'm counting down the days until I can kiss his—"

"Stop." Olivia spat, interrupting Abby.

They two girls took their seats in the front row and waited for Fitz to begin teaching.

"So." Fitz smiled. "I have your marks calculated."

The whole class gasped and started to get up.

"Wait a minute!" He laughed. "I'm going to give you some reading to do while I call you up individually. Please read Chapters 23 to 35 while I discuss your marks individually."

**XXXX**

"Olivia Pope." Fitz called out.

Olivia smiled as she made her way over to him.

"A." Fitz smiled as Olivia sat down.

Olivia blushed. "Good." She giggled.

"Teddy asked about you. I think he wants you to come over again tonight."

"Only Teddy wants me there?" Olivia teased.

"Shut up." Fitz laughed shaking his head.

"I'll be there at 6." Olivia smiled.

"Good." Fitz said getting up from his desk. Olivia rose up from the chair. "Have I ever mentioned how much I love you in leggings before?" He growled in a hushed tone.

Olivia giggled shaking her head before turning around and walking away.

* * *

Fitz was filing away in his office when Mellie entered.

"Hello Fitz." Mellie smiled.

"Mellie..." Fitz nodded.

"How have you been?" Mellie smiled.

"Fine. And you?"

"I've been great. I was wondering if you'd given any thought to our last conversation."

"Not now." Fitz spat.

"Why?!" Mellie pouted.

"I've had a good day and I can't deal with this right now."

"Well you know what Fitz that's too bad!" Mellie snarled.

"Pardon me?!" Fitz barked.

"I'm done trying to tip toe around you!" She spat.

"Great! How about you leave me alone then!" Fitz snarled.

"Whether you like it or not we are getting married! We will have a family because this is how our families have mapped out our lives!" Mellie spat as she stormed over to him. Mellie knew exactly what she was doing, she knew if she couldn't get him drunk she had to get him angry. Anger blinded people and Fitz had a temper on him.

"GET THE HELL OUT OF MY FACE MELL—" Fitz began to say but was silenced at Mellie pressing her lips to his.

* * *

"Liar." Teddy spat.

"I promise!" Olivia smiled. They were sitting on the couch waiting for Fitz.

"The first time you ever tasted alcohol you were 21?! You actually waited?"

"Yes Teddy. Despite having an affair with an engaged man who happens to be my teacher I'm a good person." Olivia smiled. "Or used to be. After hearing it out loud I'm not too sure."

"So you used to be the goody two shoes type?" Teddy laughed.

"They used to call me Saint Olivia Pope in high school." Olivia sighed.

"Saint Olivia Pope?" Teddy laughed. "That's a classic."

"That Grade grubber or teachers pet."

"Grade grubber... Haha I like that." Teddy chuckled.

"Shut up." Olivia laughed as she tucked her hair behind her ear.

"You have a pretty smile." Teddy smiled.

"Thank you." Olivia laughed. "I think that's the nicest thing you've ever said to me."

"Not true actually." Teddy laughed. "I believe when I first met you I paid you a compliment."

Olivia frowned. "I think I'd rather be told I have a nice smile than 'nice tits.'" Olivia laughed.

Teddy laughed and shrugged. "Each to their own."

Something about Olivia made Teddy feel comfortable. He really enjoyed being in her presence, she made him smile.

They both looked up as they heard Fitz open the door.

"Fitzgerald's home!" Teddy laughed.

"Fitz!" Olivia laughed as she ran over to him. She went to kiss him but pulled back. "Why do you smell like perfume?" She said hesitantly as she took a step back from him.

"Olivia we need to—" Fitz began to say lowly.

"Why do you smell like perfume..." Olivia whimpered.

"Livvy..." Fitz began to say but Olivia had pushed past him and ran out the door.

* * *

"It's so awkward I see Alyssa everyday."

"Poor you. I haven't seen her ages... Thank god."

"I had a great time tonight." Carla smiled as she stroked Harrison's arm.

"So did I." Harrison laughed. They were laying down naked in his bed underneath the sheets.

"I wish..." Carla started to say but trailed off.

"What? You wish what?"

"I wish you weren't with her..."

"I know." Harrison sighed. Harrison had Olivia's back until the end but he wished he could be with Carla. Ever since coming back from Las Vegas and spending time with her he genuinely lost interest in any other girl.

"I really like you Harrison." Carla sighed.

"I really like you too." Harrison smiled as he kissed her gently on the lips. Carla deepened the kiss before rolling back on top of him.

* * *

Olivia reluctantly opened her door allowing him to come in. Fitz sighed as he closed the door behind him.

"Did you fuck her?" Olivia whimpered looking down.

"No!" Fitz cried.

"Please don't lie to me Fitz. I know I was childish for running off but please just tell me the truth."

"I swear to god I didn't Liv. She tried to push herself on me and I shoved her off." Fitz said. "I could never..."

"The thought of her on you... It makes my skin crawl." Olivia whimpered as she looked up at him. Her eyes were watering and her voice was shaky. "I can't even talk about this."

Fitz walked to her pressing his body to hers as he wrapped his arms around her. "Olivia I love you so much. And I am so sorry for hurting you. The second I realized what was happening I pushed her off of me."

"I know that I have no right. At the end of the day she's your fiancé and I'm just the mistress but—"

"She is not my fiancé and don't you dare call yourself a mistress, we both know better." Fitz spat.

Olivia reached up grabbing his face and pressed her lips to his. Fitz kissed her slow and tenderly in response. He didn't walk her into wall or work off her clothes, he simply kissed her allowing this to speak for itself. After a while Fitz reluctantly pulled away.

"I love you so much." Olivia said as she caressed his face.

"I love YOU so much." Fitz said as he wrapped his arms tighter around her. "I will fight for this every second of everyday. You are my everything, and I can't lose you."

"You are my everything." Olivia panted as she nuzzled herself in his hold.

* * *

"How did it go?" Amanda said eagerly to Mellie as she entered her apartment.

"Not good." Mellie sighed.

"What happened?"

"I kissed him."

"And?"

"He shoved me off..."

"Oh my god!" Amanda gasped.

"I don't know why he keeps doing this!" Mellie cried.

"I don't understand!" Amanda sighed.

"I've run out of options Amanda! I'm losing him. If it wasn't for the money and the prestige..."

"I know. I know." Amanda sighed as she sat down on the couch.

"If I don't figure out some way to keep him I'll lose the one thing I care about most."

"And that is?"

"Money and status of course."

"Mellie." Amanda laughed. "That's two things..."

"Same thing Amanda!" Mellie cried as she hung her head into her hands.

"Are you sure you can't get him into bed?" Amanda said dumbly.

"How the HELL am I suppose to get him into bed if he won't even kiss me?!" Mellie fired at Amanda. She had officially reached her breaking point.

* * *

_Two days later:_

"Stupid allergies." Olivia said as she left Fitz's bathroom and entered his bedroom.

"I hate your allergies." Fitz groaned. He was lying down on his bed reading _The Great Gatsby_.

"Why?" Olivia laughed.

"You know why." Fitz growled.

Olivia bursted into laughter. "Because we have to use your cheap condoms." She teased.

"And because you're blowing your germs everywhere!" Fitz laughed. "Hey! My condoms are not cheap!"

"Yes... They are." Olivia laughed.

"They are NOT." Fitz growled sitting up.

Olivia laughed as she opened his sock drawer and pulled one out. "They are!" She laughed.

"Shut up." He teased.

Olivia fingers over the wrapper testing the quality. Weirdly enough she felt the tinniest bumps along the plastic.

"What the hell..." Olivia said as she opened the wrapping.

"What is it now?" Fitz said rolling his eyes as he put his book down.

"There tons of weird bumps almost like holes in the wrapping." Olivia said as she examined it.

"What are you talking about?" Fitz said making his way over to her. Olivia handed it to him to feel. His eyebrows raised as he realized exactly what she meant.

"You feel that right..." Olivia said with a shaky voice.

"Check the others." Fitz said.

Olivia nodded as she pulled out remaining ones. She examined them and found they were the exact same as the first.

"They all have holes Fitz..."

Fitz looked up at her with a pit forming in his stomach.

"We've been having sex with defective condoms and I'm not on birth control." Olivia choked. She started panting heavy.

"You can't be serious..." Fitz panted.

"I'm dead serious." Olivia cracked. "There are holes."

"Livvy I would NEVER—"

"I know." Olivia said grabbing his hand. "I would never—"

"I know baby." He said squeezing her hand.

"I don't believe this." Olivia cried looking down.

"Hey." Fitz said lifting her chin up so she could face him. "Look at me."

Olivia stated at him with watery eyes. "Fitz this can't happen... For so many reasons."

"Livvy—"

"No Fitz. You're my professor, you're finally going to take the bar and I'm in law school. This is going to mess up everything." Olivia sobbed.

"Livvy." Fitz said taking her face in his hands. "I want you, no matter what. Baby or no baby, student or not. I'm not leaving you. We will get through whatever gets thrown at us."

Olivia nodded into his hands as she wrapped her arms around him. "I love you."

"I love you too." Fitz smiled.

* * *

_The next week: _

Olivia wasn't able to take a pregnancy test for the next couple of days. However in the past week she spent every waking minute with the Grants. Fitz and Olivia decided to withhold the information about the possible pregnancy from Teddy. In the last couple of days Olivia bonded with both of them in many ways and started to feel as if she was a part of the family.

"Where's Fitz?" Teddy yawned as he poured Olivia a glass of water.

"He's asleep upstairs. All this marking is stressing him out."

She smiled.

"Fitzgerald always knows how to overwork himself." Teddy laughed shaking his head.

"I know." Olivia laughed. "Do you have any plans for when you go down to LA?"

"Yes." Teddy smiled. "In n Out burger."

Olivia giggled. "Have you tried their animal fries?"

"Of course. What kind of Californian do you think I am?"

"Good answer." Olivia said as she sipped her water.

"But no I don't. I want to volunteer at some inner city schools though. Talk to them about the Navy or the Air Force. I don't know..." Teddy sighed. "I want to do something useful during my time off."

"That's really sweet Teddy." Olivia smiled.

"You think?"

"I think its incredible. And you'll be giving options to kids who think they might not have any." Olivia said as she briefly touched his arm. "Its admirable."

"Thanks." Teddy chuckled.

"Maybe you're not this huge douche bag you pretend to be." Olivia smiled.

"No, I am." He teased.

"I don't believe you." Olivia laughed as she put her glass down on the counter. "Beneath that cold frontier, you might actually care."

"I don't think so some how." Teddy deflected.

"I do." Olivia smiled. "I should probably get to bed though. Goodnight Teddy."

"Night Liv." Teddy smiled as she walked over to the stairs. "Wait Liv."

"Yes Ted?"

"You... You remind me of someone."

"Who?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"Just some girl I used to know."

"What was her name Teddy? I hope she's nice."

"Ramona." Teddy swallowed.

"That's a pretty name." Olivia said.

"She's a pretty girl." Teddy smiled.

Olivia chuckled. "Night Ted." She laughed making her way up the stairs.

"Night Liv." Teddy said as he felt a pit forming in his stomach. He made his way into the guest bedroom and drifted to sleep.

Olivia made her way into the master bedroom and into Fitz's arms.

"Hello beautiful." He said groggily as he positioned himself to cuddle her.

"Hello handsome." Olivia smiled as she kissed him sweetly. Olivia turned over and fell asleep softly.

* * *

**So alot happened in this chapter hahahah. Fitz and Olivia did it again with the tampered condoms. We got an update on Brolivia, who is now happy with Carla. Mellie kissed Fitz only to get rejected YET AGAIN. I think her and Amanda are running out of steam. Fitz and Liv discovered the tampered condoms and a possible pregnancy on their hands. And lastly Teddy?! It seems Teddy might have a crush on someone... Again read the lyrics I chose for this chapter. Hope you enjoyed! This might be the only update for the next two days so I thought I'd just give it to you now. **

**Leave reviews they make me smile! **

**Ps. Is Liv pregnant? Let me know what you think ;) **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	21. Beautiful War

**Hey guys. I managed to write a chapter during study hall. :-) Hope you enjoy!**

**Leave reviews as always! xx **

* * *

_Chapter 21: Beautiful War_

_Beautiful War - Kings of Leon_

**_"Everybody's been here least once before_**

**_We've been here more_**

**_Your heart breaks_**

**_Rolls down the window_**

**_I've seen it all go, come back around_**

**_And I've heard the sound_**

**_The tip of your tongue_**

**_The top of your lungs is doing my head in_**

**_I say, "Love, love don't mean nothing_**

**_Unless there's something worth fighting for."_**

**_It's a beautiful war"_**

* * *

"No..." Harrison gasped.

Olivia nodded as she laid down on his bed next to him. They were both lying down fully clothed staring at the ceiling on Harrison's bed.

"I don't even want to think about it."

"I mean you might not be pregnant. You took your birth control with a pill that could effect it. And then you had sex once with faulty condoms."

"It wasn't once Harry."

"How many times Liv?"

"I don't know. We used about maybe 10 or 12."

"Pardon me?" Harrison choked.

"Probably more. I don't know." Olivia sighed.

"You mean to tell me in the span in a few days you had sex 10 or 12 days with Professor—" Harrison stopped himself. "No. I don't want to think about that."

"Like I said, I can't think about it."

"What are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I don't think he agrees with abortion."

"So you're going to have a kid?!"

"I guess." Olivia swallowed. None of this felt real at all.

"I can't believe this."

"Stop." Olivia spat. She truly couldn't believe it either. She felt as if everything around her was spinning rapidly out of control.

"Boy or Girl?"

"Boy I guess."

"I think you'll make a good mother Livvy."

"Harrison I'm 23. I can barely take care of myself... Look at the mess I'm in right now. There's no way I can bring a child into this."

"You'll figure this out." Harrison smiled. "You know I'm always here for you."

"I know." Olivia smiled. "But think about it Harrison, what am I going to say?"

"About what?"

"The father..."

"You could always say its me—"

"No, I can't. That might work while I'm pregnant. And then I'll give birth to a biracial child and it won't make sense."

"What about Fitz?"

"Can you imagine if it got out that Stanford Alumni got one of their students pregnant? Gerry would kill me himself."

"Who the fuck is Gerry?" Harrison laughed.

"Fitz's estranged ego maniac father."

"Estranged father?" Harrison sighed.

"He's the reason why Fitz and Mellie are together. He's trying to get Fitz to marry in the right circle."

"Your life sounds like one big soap opera Liv."

"Tell me about it." Olivia sighed. "When did everything get so out of control."

"Come here." Harrison sighed as he wrapped his arm around Olivia. She rested her head onto his chest.

"Enough about me, hows Carla?"

"She's good. I really like her Liv."

"And does she like you back?"

Harrison nodded smugly.

"Then go for it."

"What?!"

"Break up with me and date her."

"But what are you going to do about—"

"I'll figure it out." Olivia smiled. "I can't ask you to sacrifice anything more for me. Especially as there's no way you can be my baby daddy." Olivia laughed.

"Did you really just say baby daddy?"

"I did." Olivia laughed. "I'm serious though Harrison. I want you to be with her. No more hiding out in your bed. You can't put your life on hold because I got myself knocked up."

"I'd better be a god father."

"Obviously." Olivia laughed as she sat up. "I'd better get going."

"Okay." Harrison sighed getting up with her.

"The second I start to waddle, you tell me." Olivia teased as she got up from the bed and left.

* * *

Harrison and Olivia joined their group of friends at their lunch table later that day.

"I don't want to hear anything about it." Harrison said sitting down. "Olivia and I are no longer together."

Quinn, Abby and Huck gasped all at once.

"Why?!" Abby panted. Quinn nudged her in the stomach telling her to shut up.

"We broke up. People break up." Olivia said.

"But why are you so calm?!" Abby protested. She couldn't believe this.

"Because we were best friends before and we will remain that way." Harrison said sharply. He was tired of Abby's constant prying into everyones business.

"Are you okay Liv?" Huck asked.

"I'm fine Huck." Olivia smiled.

"Nice... Is no one going to ask me if I'm okay?" Harrison said sarcastically.

"No." Quinn shot up. "You probably cheated on her. What did you do?" She scowled.

"I did not cheat!" Harrison fired.

"He didn't cheat." Olivia said. "We just decided it would be best for us to go back to being friends."

"Really? And did you decide this before or after you decided to plaster Olivia's neck with love marks?" Abby spat at Harrison.

"Abby you know what go fuc—" Harrison began to say getting up.

"Stop it you two." Olivia said intervening. "I have to go. I just thought we should tell you guys." Olivia said before getting up and leaving the building.

* * *

"Where have you been?" Fitz said as Olivia entered his house.

"I went for a run." Olivia sighed as she hung up her sweater at the front. "It helps clear my mind."

"You're all sweaty." Fitz said. He couldn't help but admire her amazing body. She was standing before him in capri jogging pants and a sports bra. Sweaty or not she looked absolutely incredible.

"I know." Olivia sighed as she tried to fan herself.

"Come here." Fitz smiled as he beckoned for her to come over to his stool.

Olivia walked over to him and wrapped her sweaty arms around him. "I probably smell like a gym bag."

"You do." Fitz laughed as he cradled her face and kissed her. Olivia kissed him back as she wrapped her hands around his neck. Their kiss was short lived as Teddy entered the house causing them to pull away.

"Hola." Teddy smiled.

"Teddy." Fitz growled. It was the first time in a while he had kissed Olivia and it was too short for his liking.

"Hey." Teddy grinned as he walked towards them.

"Hey Teds." Olivia said still facing Fitz with her arms around him leaving her back to him.

"Liv." Teddy smiled as he walked by. His eyes scanned her body up down and back again before taking a seat on the couch.

Fitz could have sworn he just saw Teddy check Olivia out but he decided to leave it.

"Well." Olivia sighed. "I'm going to go shower." Olivia said giving Fitz a quick kiss before going up the stairs.

Teddy's eyes diverted as he watched Olivia's hips sway as she moved up the stairs. Teddy then got up and moved to get something to eat.

Fitz completely caught that and was now 200% sure of what he saw. As soon as he heard the bathroom door open and close he pounced; pinning Teddy to the wall. He grabbed the front of his shirt with his fists.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Fitz snarled. Fitz was slightly taller than Teddy however Teddy was in the Navy, therefore much stronger and buffer.

"WHAT THE FUCK HAS GOTTEN INTO YOU?" Teddy barked.

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU STARING AT OLIVIA'S ASS. I SAW YOU DO IT TWICE." Fitz spat as he tightened his grip on Teddy's shirt.

Teddy smirked. If he wanted he could have pinned Fitz to the floor and beat him until he was black and blue. However he just refrained allowing his brother to shine.

"DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUCKING FUNNY TED?!" Fitz snarled. The veins in his neck were practically popping out.

"Relax." Teddy sighed. He had no desire to fight Fitz over something so stupid.

"WHY ARE YOU CHECKING OUT MY GIRLFRIEND TEDDY?" Fitz boomed. Fitz clenched his fists tighter on Teddy's shirt.

Teddy had some self composure unlike Fitz who was a complete hot head. However he knew the exact things to say to rile people up. Fitz was beginning to piss him off and he knew exactly what to do.

"Did I not already tell you she has the perfect ass." Teddy sneered. He was beginning to get angry.

"EXCUSE ME!" Fitz roared as he banged Teddy into the wall.

"I'd love to get her on her on stomach." Teddy spat.

Teddy was getting a rise out of Fitz and he liked it. He had no intentions of hurting him with his fists so he might as well use his words.

Fitz backed up formed a fist and lunged it at Teddy. Unfortunately for him Teddy caught it almost instantly.

"You don't want to go there." Teddy growled crushing Fitz's hand. He released his hold on the fist before storming out of the house.

Fitz stood there enraged as he watched Teddy leave.

**XXXX**

"Where's Teddy?" Olivia said coming downstairs finding Fitz sitting down on the couch alone.

"Fitz?" Olivia said confused as he ignored her. She sat beside him and turned to him. "What's wrong?"

Fitz continued to ignore her and stare ahead of him.

"FITZ!" She boomed as she turned his head to face her.

"Teddy's gone." Fitz spat.

"Why? What happened?"

"He basically told me he wants to fuck you." Fitz growled.

"What?!" Olivia said shocked. "But—"

"But nothing." Fitz hissed.

"Who's Ramona Fitz?" Olivia said trying to puzzle together what was going on.

"Teddy's ex." Fitz snarled turning his head around.

"No... No no no." Olivia said shaking her head as she realized what was going on. "Where is he?" Olivia said getting up.

"I don't give a fuck where he is." Fitz spat. "He can go to hell."

Olivia shook her head before going to the front putting on her shoes and heading off into the night.

* * *

"Teddy!" Olivia cried running over to him. Finally after an hour of searching she found him coming out of a bar off of campus.

"Liv." Teddy sighed.

"What the hell is going on!" She said pulling her SUV up to him.

"Nothing." Teddy said as he got in the car.

"What happened between you and Fitz Ted? He's gone fucking ballistic."

"He's being immature." Teddy sighed.

"Do you want to tell me your side of the story Ted? Or do you just want me to piece together what I think is going on right now."

"Try me."

"I think you miss this Ramona girl. Whoever she is. And I... I must be the first girl to listen to you or

take the time to get to know you after her. So you're trying to look for her in me." Olivia said.

Teddy swallowed hard at her words while continuing to look out the window.

"Teddy I'm not her. Trust me, I know exactly how you feel. I did the exact same thing with my friend Harrison. I tried to convince myself he was Fitz when Fitz cut me off. But it's not the same. You still care about her don't you?"

Teddy continued to remain silent.

"Teddy..." Olivia sighed. Suddenly her phone started to ring; Fitz was calling her.

"You should probably get that." Teddy spat.

"It can wait." Olivia said ignoring the call.

"Olivia I really don't want to talk about this." Teddy snarled.

"Just tell me. Do you still love her?"

Teddy ignored her.

"Teddy please." Olivia sighed.

Teddy turned to her and nodded.

"Its not over then Ted. Love will always find a way back. We'll get her back."

"It's not that easy Liv. She hates me." Teddy said turning to face the window.

"We will get her back." Olivia said holding his hand. "Do you trust me?"

Teddy nodded his head.

"Okay then." She sighed. "Now lets get you home." Olivia said as she reversed and drove off into the night.

* * *

"We're back." Olivia said as she walked Teddy inside Fitz's house.

Fitz walked out from the living room to stand opposite to them in the hallway.

"I've been calling you non stop..."

"I know. But I was busy." Olivia sighed. "Anyways I'm going to go now. You two please talk it out. I'll call you later." She smiled before leaving.

"I'm sorry." Teddy spat.

"For what?" Fitz growled. "For burning holes in my girlfriend's ass or saying you want to get in her into bed."

"Both." Teddy sighed.

Fitz nodded. "Ramona isn't it?"

Teddy nodded. "Its always her."

"Where is she Ted?"

"San Diego maybe LA. I truly don't know." Teddy swallowed. "She could be anywhere."

"Are you done trying to sleep with anything that walks? Are you finally ready to try again with her?"

Teddy nodded. "After seeing you and Olivia. I guess it slapped me in the face with what I could have. What I should have."

"Lets go find your girl Ted." Fitz sighed as he walked over to his brother. They shook hands before embracing quickly. They both walked back to the living room as Teddy hung his arm around Fitz's neck like usual.

* * *

_The next day: _

"5 minutes and then we start studying again." Olivia said. She had finally began helping Fitz start studying for his BAR exam.

"5 minutes?!" Fitz laughed. "You're more strict than me!

"The only reason its 5 is because I have to pee." Olivia laughed. "Otherwise there would be no break."

"You're a cruel cold hearted woman." Fitz sighed as he lied back on his bed.

"Yes but you love me anyways." Olivia smiled straddling him. She peppered his face with kisses.

"Unfortunately." Fitz teased as he kissed her lips. Intiatally intending for it to be a brief kiss, however it turned into an expression of passion as they both deepened the kiss allowing them to savour each others tongues. Olivia slid her hands down his chest and Fitz sat up placing his hands underneath her shirt. He crept his hands up and underneath her bra. Fitz teased and pulled on her nipples making them hard causing Olivia to gasp into his mouth. Fitz moved his lips to her neck begging to kiss on her weak spot.

"We can't." Olivia panted as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I know." Fitz breathed through his kisses on her neck.

"So stop." Olivia moaned as she ground her hips into his lap.

"I can't. You know I can't." Fitz panted as he pushed her onto her back. He worked his way down to kiss on her lower stomach.

"Nope. Nope." Olivia panted getting as she rolled them over and got out of his lap. "We can't." She said scurrying into the bathroom.

Fitz looked down at arousal in his pants before sighing and lying back down. He knew she was absolutely right. Because of his faulty condoms, they could be pregnant. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply for a few moments.

Before he knew it Olivia came out of the bathroom with a strange look on her face.

"Did you wash your hands Olivia?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow.

Olivia shook her head.

"Well can you?" Fitz teased.

"I..." Olivia choked. "I just got my period."

"What?!" Fitz said jumping up.

"I got my period." Olivia said again not even being able to process what she was saying. Her and Fitz were so certain she was pregnant that hadn't even considered that she might not be.

Before Olivia knew it Fitz had her in his arms rubbing her back. Olivia wrapped her arms around him exhaling for the the first time.

"Oh my god." She sighed.

"We're not pregnant." Fitz exhaled.

"We're not pregnant." Olivia breathed.

They hovered in that embrace for what felt like ages before Fitz finally broke the silence again. He lifted Olivia up and sat her on the foot of the bed.

"I want you to listen to me. I very much want you to be the mother of my children. But I think we can both agree, the timing wasn't right." He breathed.

Olivia nodded as she took her hand in his.

"I can't wait for the day that I have kids with you. But when that day comes, I want us to be married." Fitz smiled.

Olivia eyes began to water. She had absolutely no idea he thought of their future in the same way she did.

"I'm going to marry you Olivia Pope. I want you to make an honest man out of me. Because I see us married, living in a house along the beach with 3 kids and a dog." Fitz swallowed.

Olivia was unable to hold back her tears. "I love you." was all she was able to choke out.

"I love you." Fitz said pressing his lips to hers tenderly.

* * *

_Through the next couple of days Fitz, Olivia and Teddy worked tirelessly to find Ramona. Through phonebooks, facebook, twitter any type of social media they could find. Gerry had done an excellent job in making sure it would be near to impossible to locate Ramona. Thereby making Teddy miserable forever. _

"Teddy!" Olivia shouted looking up from her laptop. "Is this her?"

Teddy jolted up from his chair. He raced over to Olivia to find a picture of a group of girls standing outside a restaurant with Ramona at the end.

"That's her! That's Ramona." Teddy said shaking his head unbelievably.

Fitz looked up from the couch as he had dozed off to sleep. "What?" He said groggily. "Did you find her?"

"Yes! Come over here." Olivia sighed.

Fitz made his way over to the computer to see Ramona with a group of friends on the screen.

"How did you find it?"

"It took me a while but women know exactly how to track down things. Especially on the internet." Olivia smiled.

"When was this taken?"

"3 weeks ago. Apparently she's living in LA now."

Teddy swallowed hard as he felt a pit form in his stomach.

"Teddy?" Fitz said looking at him. "What do you think?"

"I think she hates Fitz. I don't even know what to say. I don't even know what can be said."

"You'll think of something Ted." Olivia smiled.

"You're going to LA. You have to find her when you go." Fitz said.

"Will she even want to see me? She could be married for all I know. Its been ages."

"You'll never know unless you try. You'll continue to regret this for the rest of your life." Fitz sighed.

Teddy nodded. He knew what they were saying was nothing but truth. But still, he was scared.

* * *

Later that night Olivia and Fitz were lying in bed tired from all of the searching.

"I don't think so." Olivia smiled.

"Fine two boys and a girl." Fitz laughed stroking her hair.

"They'd gang up on her!" Olivia laughed.

"If we have two girls and a boy they'd dress him up and put makeup on him."

"So what do you suggest?"

"2 of each." Fitz grinned.

"You are out of your mind. I am NOT having 4 kids."

"Why not?!"

"I'd sag to the floor! Theres no way so just forget it."

"You are ridiculous. I want 4 and you want 3."

"Actually I want 2." Olivia laughed. "Twins preferable so I only have to through labour once."

"So selfish." Fitz teased.

"I'd like to see you push out 4 kids." Olivia spat.

"You see I'd love to but that's not how nature intended it to be." Fitz smiled. "I'll just hold your hand."

"And I'll scream at you and blame you."

"I can't even imagine how feisty you're going to be pregnant."

"Pardon?" Olivia laughed.

"When we first met I didn't know if you were going to yell at me, call me a bastard or shove your tongue down my throat."

"I didn't know half the time either." Olivia blushed.

"Do you remember the first time you came over?"

"Of course." Olivia laughed. "I never would have imagined that having sex with you would turn into this."

"Me either." Fitz said. "But I'm glad it did."

"So am I." Olivia said kissing his chest.

"So how do you feel? About officially not being pregnant."

"I love you." Olivia said. "But I'm relieved. The timing was wrong and I'm only 23, there's so much I want to do with you before we have kids."

"Like what?" Fitz smiled.

"I want to go to Paris with you." Olivia blushed. "I want to do all of those cheesy romantic touristy things couples do."

"You're adorable." Fitz laughed.

"Shut up." Olivia blushed. "By the way, I have something to tell you and I don't think you're going to like it."

Fitz frowned. "Just tell me."

"I've been thinking and I think we should stop having sex until allergy season is over."

"You're right... I don't like this." Fitz groaned. "When does allergy season end?"

"I don't know." Olivia sighed. "Hopefully in a few months."

"A FEW MONTHS?!" Fitz barked.

"Yes." Olivia said.

"A FEW AS IN 3 OR 4!?"

Olivia nodded.

"You have got to kidding me." He spat. "I won't last a week."

"You'll be fine." Olivia smiled. "Besides we can still kiss."

"Outline this for me. What are the do's and don't's."

"We can kiss but that's it."

Fitz exhaled loudly. "What?! WHY!"

"Because then we'll get tempted to do more so we're keeping it PG."

"How about 14A?"

"PG-13." Olivia sighed.

"What the hell is the difference?" Fitz laughed.

"PG-13 has sexuality. 14A could include nudity." Olivia laughed.

"We have to remain clothed?!" Fitz gasped. "You know what, I'm going to bed. Goodnight." He growled turning away from her and getting into the bed.

"I love you Fitzgerald." Olivia laughed.

"Yeah yeah me too." Fitz teased.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! :) xx**

**Leave reviews they make me smile!**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious xx**


	22. Still

**Hope you guys enjoy this chapter! x Love love the amazing response I'm getting. **

**Leave reviews they make me smile :) x**

* * *

_Chapter 22: Still_

_Still - Daughter_

**_"Two feet standing on a principle  
Two hands longing for each others warmth  
Cold smoke seeping out of colder throats  
Darkness falling, leaves nowhere to go  
It's spiralling down  
Biting words like a wolf howling  
Hate is spitting out each others mouths  
But we're still sleeping like we're lovers"_**

* * *

_A week later: _

"No." Olivia sighed. They were laying in bed and Fitz's hand magically crept up her leg and rubbed her inner thigh.

"You said PG-13!" Fitz frowned.

"Nothing about you is PG-13." Olivia said turning on her side.

Fitz groaned. "So explain to me why you're doing this again?"

"Because we almost got pregnant and someone needs to put their foot down."

"What does that mean?"

"It means our sex life was getting out of hand."

"There is no such thing as an out of hand sex life." Fitz said rolling his eyes.

"Your brother saw me topless and you with your fly down, hows that for out of hand?"

"I don't understand why you can't just take a Claritin and relax." Fitz huffed turning on his side with their backs facing each other.

"Keep this up and you'll be lucky if you only have to wait 4 months."

Fitz growled at her as tugged on the duvet pulling more to his side. Olivia growled back as she tugged back. Fitz retaliated and tugged once more stripping Olivia of the duvet.

"Give it!" Olivia snarled as sat up turning around and began to tug them off of him.

Fitz clenched down tight watching Olivia struggle as she tried her best to pry the covers out of his hold.

"Let go." She snarled finally getting a decent hold on them.

Fitz sat up and grabbed them forcefully causing Olivia to fly into him. Olivia shoved his chest and Fitz grabbed her wrists gently as she tried to shove him again. They were so caught up in play fighting before they knew it Olivia had pinned Fitz down with his arms above his bed.

"Now..." Fitz smirked getting exactly what he wanted.

"No!" Olivia cried out as she realized how carried away she'd gotten. She quickly grabbed her pillow and made her way into the second guest bedroom.

Fitz groaned to himself as other one of his plans had been foiled.

* * *

"Screw off." Harrison fired.

"Does Olivia know?!" Abby spat. Abby was driving to school when she caught Harrison and Carla making out in his car. Abby waited for Carla to leave before blasting him.

"Shut up Abby." Harrison groaned as he got out of his car.

"If you think I'm keeping my mouth shut about this—"

"I don't think you CAN keep your mouth shut. So I don't expect you to do anything." Harrison snapped.

Abby squinted her eyes at Harrison.

"Its been a week..." She spat.

"I'm aware."

"You couldn't keep your pants up for a WEEK."

"Coming from the girl who drops her underwear at the sight of David Rosen."

"Fuck you." Abby spat.

"Fuck you right back." Harrison smiled before making his way to class.

* * *

Fitz watched hungrily from his bed as Olivia entered the bedroom with a towel after freshly showering.

"Are you serious?" He spat trying his best to look away.

"What are you talking about?" Olivia said looking through his drawers for her underwear.

"Can you please get changed in another room." He groaned.

"You'll be fine just look away." Olivia sighed.

"No. I won't." Fitz sighed. "Go get changed elsewhere."

"All my clothes are in here!"

"Not my problem since you decided to become Mother Teresa."

"Mother Teresa?!"

"I mean I'm not even allowed to see your boobs!" Fitz spat.

"We agreed on the rules."

"More like you fired out the rules and I had no choice."

"If this is too tempting for you just leave." Olivia said with her arms crossed.

"Its my bedroom."

"You're so childish!" Olivia spat before taking her clothes and closing the door.

"Yeah Yeah." Fitz groaned.

* * *

"I don't know if I can do this." Teddy said awkwardly. It was the day he was due to leave for LA and he was nervous.

"You'll be fine." Olivia smiled.

"And what if he's not?" Fitz spat. This comment was a direct jab at Olivia.

"He. Will. Be. Fine." Olivia turned around and snarled at Fitz.

"You never know, women can be cruel, cold hearted, selfish beings." Fitz fired back.

"This isn't making me feel any better surprisingly..." Teddy spat.

"He's talking about me Teds." Olivia said not turning her head. She was in the middle of a death stare-down with Fitz.

"Why? What happened?" Teddy laughed.

"He's in a mood because..." Olivia's voice trailed off.

"Because my balls are the size of coconuts. That's why." Fitz interrupted.

Teddy erupted into a roaring laughter almost falling over.

"Shut up Fitz this isn't about you." Olivia snarled before turning back to Teddy. "So Teddy—"

"Wait why are they the size of coconuts?" Teddy laughed cutting Olivia off.

"Because Olivia's decided to become a nun." Fitz sighed as he picked up the newspaper on the couch and began to read it.

Olivia yanked the newspaper out of Fitz's hand before hitting his shoulder with it.

"I hate you." Olivia hissed.

"Mhm." Fitz smiled.

"This is gross." Teddy said. "I have a train to watch so can we cut this out for the next hour."

"Sorry Teddy." Olivia said getting up. "You've got a decent drive ahead of us. You should probably get going."

"I agreed." Teddy said getting up. "You're not coming?"

"Too risky. Sometimes I forget Fitz and I aren't official."

"I pretty much forgot as well." Teddy laughed.

"Let me walk you out." Olivia smiled as she walked Teddy to the front door.

"You are definitely my favourite of Fitz's girlfriends."

"You are definitely my favourite of Fitz's brothers." Olivia teased.

"I'm his only brother..."

"I know." Olivia laughed before embracing Teddy.

Teddy picked her up and squeezed her.

"Take care of him." Teddy smiled.

"I'll do my best." Olivia replied as Teddy put her back down. Fitz finally got off the couch and joined them at the front.

"I'll be in the car." Teddy said before leaving the house.

Olivia and Fitz stood there awkwardly for a few moments.

"I'll see you later then." Fitz said.

"If you're lucky." Olivia spat.

Fitz chuckled as he hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"Bye." Olivia teased.

"Bye." Fitz laughed but not before quickly squeezing her ass with both hands and running out the door.

"I HATE YOU." She yelled after him.

* * *

"What do I say?" Teddy sighed while Fitz drove the car to the airport.

"What do you want to say?"

"I want her back. But I don't know if she'll take me."

"You've got to try. I worked like hell to get Olivia and then when I lost her I worked even harder to get her back. You'll do the same Ted."

"It's been almost two years Fitz. It's not the same as a couple of months. She's probably moved on."

"Well you'll have to go and find out. You can't allow Gerry to have this over you. Take back what he took from you."

Teddy sighed. "You truly are my favourite brother."

"Sibling." Fitz laughed correcting him.

"Natalie's cut off. I can't believe you brought her down to San Fran with you."

"I know, it was stupid." Fitz nodded.

"If Gerry had it his way we'd all be exactly like Nat. Perfect little replicas of what his children should be."

"Gerry won't be having his way for much longer."

"I can't wait to see his face." Teddy laughed.

"I can't wait to see Mellie's face. You know she brought up kids..."

"Kids?!"

"She's been acting so strange lately. The other day she came into my office and kissed me."

"And?!"

"I shoved her off, obviously."

"I always wondered what your sex life with Mellie was like."

"Non existent." Fitz spat.

"But when it was existent, it must have been—"

"Horrifying." Fitz said cutting him off.

"You're an asshole." Teddy laughed as they turned into the Train station parking lot. "Here we go." He sighed.

"Here we go." Fits smiled

* * *

Another week went by and Olivia was beginning to crack. Weirdly enough Fitz had stopped trying and was beginning to adjust.

"He's been in such a weird mood lately. One day he's nice and then next I don't know." Abby sighed as they sat in Fitz's class.

"I know." Olivia spat.

"Put everything away. We're having a pop test." Fitz smiled.

"WHAT?!" Olivia boomed a bit too loud catching the entire's class attention.

"Is there a problem Ms. Pope?" Fitz asked raising his eyebrow.

Olivia shook her head ferociously and sunk into her seat.

"Anyone who doesn't like the way I structure this course, the door is always open." Fitz smiled sarcastically while taking a jab at Olivia.

Olivia felt her face burning up with embarrassment.

"15 minutes, 3 pages. That calculates out to be 5 minutes per page. Finished or not I'm collecting when the timers up." Fitz said as he handed out the tests face down.

"What the hell is this even on?!" Abby snarled.

"I don't know!" Olivia spat. She couldn't believe this.

"He's such an asshole. I'm going to fail this for sure."

Olivia nodded. She was so busy helping Teddy with Ramona and Fitz with his BAR prep she had began to slack.

"I'm failing this for sure." Olivia sighed. "I don't even know what chapter this is on."

"Chapter 42 ladies." Fitz smirked as he handed them the tests.

Olivia rolled her eyes and avoided eye contact as Fitz placed the test on her desk.

"Drop the attitude Ms. Pope, it's not very flattering." Fitz spat before walking off.

Abby bursted into a roaring laughter leaving Olivia with her mouth open shocked as ever.

**XXXX**

After the 15 minutes were over the class filled out including Fitz, who left after dismissing the class. Olivia sat there for about 10 minutes not wanting to make a scene for making her way to his office. Seeing as there were still classes going on they couldn't afford to be stupid.

Olivia knocked on his office door and waited for him to open it.

"Hello Olivia. What can I do for you?" Fitz sighed.

Olivia scoffed as squirmed past him and into the office. Fitz looked both ways before closing the door behind him.

"Fuck you." She snarled in a hushed tone.

"I wish you would." Fitz smirked as he sat down at his desk.

"I can't believe you embarrassed me TWICE today."

"Livvy you embarrassed yourself." Fitz sighed. "I can't have you openly screaming and carrying on like a brat in my class. You know better."

Olivia tried to think of a comeback but she knew he was right.

"I'm not sleeping over anymore." She fired. Olivia was frustrated and as much as she hated to admit it her celibacy plan was beginning to back fire.

Fitz nodded not looking up from his marking on his desk.

"Alright Olivia." Fitz said. He knew exactly what she doing. He knew she was beginning to crack and he was going to make her eat her own words.

"Alright?!" Olivia spat. "That's all you have to say!"

"I see right through this Liv." Fitz smiled looking up at her.

Olivia glared at him. The one downside about being completely in love with someone was having them know you better than you know yourself.

"You're cracking just admit it." Fitz said in a low voice.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Olivia said adamantly.

"Admit it now and put us both out of our misery. Or you can prolong it and when you do crack I'll never let you forget it." Fitz smirked.

Olivia gave it a thought for a moment before realizing she wouldn't be the weak one.

"Nice try." Olivia said turning around and made her way to the door. She went to unlock the door only to be distracted by distant screams of horror and terror. Moments later she heard gunshots ring out violently.

Olivia froze in horror as she heard the lockdown bell ring out over the P.A system. Before she could react Fitz ran over to the door locking and barricading it. Olivia couldn't move, everything seemed like a blur; like a movie.

Another round of gun shots rang out followed by loud screams of pain and fright as Olivia was pulled to the floor by Fitz. He held her body tightly in the corner hidden by any windows or door.

* * *

**So Teddy's gone... but don't worry we'll see him again. No Mellie which I know you guys will appreciate. Olivia's already beginning to regret her no sex agreement. And finally there's a lockdown at Stanford... I can promise you guys Mellie and Amanda have nothing to do with it LOLL. **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious xx**


	23. Smoke

**Enjoy the newest instalment! :) **

**Leave reviews! xx they make me so so happy**

**PS: I was scrolling down #olitz on tumblr and I saw one of you lovelies recommended my fanfic. Love love love :) x **

* * *

_Chapter 23: Smoke_

_Smoke - Daughter_

**_"In a smoke filled room_**  
**_There's a man with no face_**  
**_Just a blurred out portrait_**  
**_In a photo frame_**  
**_I'm losing again, I'm losing_**  
**_My friend is face down on the pavement_**  
**_Then a woman, she screams 'It's terrible night'_**  
**_As the mood changes to dark from light_**  
**_Tell the doctor what's become of me"_**

* * *

_"If you are joining us now we are reporting live outside of Stanford University. There is currently a lockdown throughout the entire campus due to an armed intruder. At this time we are unaware of who the intruder is. Please stay with us for frequent updates throughout this tragic time."_

* * *

Fitz was sitting down while he held Olivia in his arms as she quietly shook. Tears streamed down her face as her lip trembled. He stroked her hair and rubbed her back trying his best to comfort her.

"Are we going to die?" Olivia choked.

Fitz shook his head "We're not going to die." He whispered as he continued to rub circles into her back.

"What makes you so sure?" Olivia whimpered as she laid her head in his chest.

"Because we have children to make, a family to raise and a home to build. So I don't want to hear you mention it ever again." Fitz said.

Olivia nodded into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"I know." Fitz whispered as he kissed her forehead. "Relax." He said as he ran his fingers along her back.

Olivia nodded as she slowly started to relax into his arms.

"Have I ever told you about the moment I knew I fell in love with you?" Fitz whispered trying his bed to relax her.

Olivia shook her head.

_Flashback:_

_Olivia and Fitz were eating chinese food back at Fitz's before the huge blow up at PF Chang's._

_"Please." Olivia pouted. _

_"No." Fitz growled. _

_"Please please PLEASE." _

_"Fine." Fitz sighed as he allowed Olivia to take a chopsticks worth of his noodles. _

_"Thank you." Olivia laughed while stuffing her face. _

_"Yeah Yeah." Fitz laughed as they both directed their attention back to the TV. They were watching the Late Night Show With Jimmy Kimmel. _

_"Is it weird that I find Jimmy Kimmel slightly attractive?" Olivia giggled. _

_"Pardon you?!" Fitz choked on his food. _

_Olivia let out a roaring laughter. "I think he's cute." She blushed. _

_"What the hell..."_

_"He has a nice smile, he's funny and he looks nice in a suit." _

_"I don't know what to say to you right now." _

_"Shut up." Olivia laughed. _

_"Would you have sex with him?" _

_"NO!" Olivia laughed. "God no. I said slightly."_

_"You'd better not." Fitz sneered as he stuff noodles into his mouth. _

_"Who's your celebrity crush?" Olivia said turning to face him. _

_Fitz turned his body to face her on the couch while he thought. "I have 3." _

_"Go on." _

_"Beyonce, Scarlet Johansson and Halle Berry." _

_Olivia nodded in approval. _

_"How about you Missy?" _

_"Brad Pitt." Olivia smiled contently. _

_"Just one?!" _

_"Just one." Olivia smiled. _

_"You make me seem like such a whore." Fitz teased. _

_"You are." Olivia sneered. "19 women." She laughed shaking her head. _

_"I knew I shouldn't have told you that." _

_"But you did anyways." Olivia smiled. _

_Fitz jokingly shook his head. _

_"You got it right in the end though." Olivia teased as she flipped her hair. _

_"You're crazy." Fitz teased brushing off what she just said. But she was right; he did get it right, in fact he got it perfect. Olivia was his definition of perfection and he was certain he was in love with her. From her glowing smile to the fact that she never ceased to brighten up his day or put a smile on his face. The only thing that scared him was that she might not feel the same. _

_"Maybe." Olivia smirked as she put down her food. She straddled his lap before placing his food on the coffee table. "Or maybe you make me crazy." Olivia said in a low seductive voice as she kissed the spot on his neck that drove him insane. _

_Fitz smirked to himself as he felt her nibble on his neck. He slid his hands up her shirt and groped her breasts through her lace bra. Olivia moaned into his ear causing Fitz to get hard. Olivia began to take off her shirt but was stopped. _

_"Can I?" Fitz smirked. Olivia nodded as she allowed Fitz to take off her shirt and she lifted her arms up to ease the process. Olivia moaned and arched her back as she felt Fitz take one of her breasts into his mouth. She took fistfuls of his hair while she grounded her hips into his. Olivia tightened her grip as she felt him bite down on her nipple. Fitz breathed heavily before moving his lips to kiss the skin between her breasts. _

_"I can feel your heart racing." He smiled looking up at her. _

_"You're driving me crazy." She panting looking down at him smiling. She moved her lips to graze along his chest. "You. Make. Me. Absolutely. Fucking. Crazy." She breathed through kisses._

Olivia smiled as she tightened her hold on him. "I think I knew the moment you threatened to kick me out of your class." She whispered.

"You were driving me insane." Fitz laughed quietly trying to lighten the mood.

"You were driving _me_ insane." Olivia whispered.

* * *

"What the **HELL** do you mean she's not with Abby?!" Harrison screamed into his phone as he raced over to David's apartment to meet up with the rest of the gang.

"Abby left class straight after dismissal!" Davis screamed back. Harrison ended the call and made his way to David's apartment. He pounded on the front door when he finally reached.

"Hey." David said frantically.

"Where is she?" Harrison said pushing past David.

Harrison looked around David's apartment to see a destrot Quinn, Huck and Abby.

"WHERE THE HELL IS OLIVIA?!" Harrison roared.

"I don't know!" Abby cried out with tears streaming down her face.

"When did you last see her!" Harrison fired.

"AFTER CLASS!" Abby cried.

"WHO'S CLASS ABBY! WHICH DAMN CLASS?!"

"PROFESSOR GRANT'S." She wailed.

"You mean to tell me, there's a possibility Olivia might be in the school with a PSYCHOPATHIC DERANGED KILLER ON THE LOOSE." Harrison boomed.

"That's enough Harrison." David said intervening. "This is just making things worse. We don't know that she's in the school for certain."

"Well Abby made damn sure of that." Harrison spat at David before turning to Abby. "YOU'D BETTER HOPE SHE'S NOT IN THERE."

"STOP." Quinn fired finally speaking up. "JUST LEAVE IT." She choked.

"What the hell are we supposed to do?!" Harrison snarled.

"We wait." Quinn said with a shaky voice. "We hope and pray she's okay."

The group with the exception of Harrison nodded.

"You can save your hopes and dreams. I'm actually going to make sure my BEST FRIEND isn't dead." Harrison spat fiercely at all of them pushing past David and slamming the door behind him as he exited.

Huck un-muted the TV and the rest of the gang began to listen again.

_"So I'm reporting LIVE outside of Stanford University where a lockdown is in place. Police are on the scene and we are being told stay calm. So far there has been 11 injuries and 2 deaths. The names of the victims are yet to be released to the public. We have just been informed that the Department of Music, Department of Arts and the Department of Medicine have all been cleared by police and are being evacuated. Please stay with us for breaking updates." _

"Nothing about the Department of Law." Quinn spat.

"Fuck this." Huck said getting up. "I'm going to go help Harrison. Now are you going to sit around like bitches or help me?"

* * *

"Teresa." Olivia exhaled. "I want a little girl with your eyes named Teresa."

"I can't wait for you to bare our children." Fitz whispered to her. He kissed her lips softly for the first time in what felt like ages. Olivia held his kiss for as long as she possibly could before pulling away.

"Olivia Grant." He whispered into her ear as he held her hand.

"Olivia Grant." She whispered back to him with tears in her eyes.

"Don't." Fitz whispered as he pressed his forehead to hers and wiped her tears before cupping her face in his hands.

Olivia nodded as she placed her hands on the sides of his neck.

"I love you so much." Fitz sighed.

"I love you more than anything." Olivia choked.

Fitz nodded and tightened his grip on her pulling her in even closer. At this point he didn't care if he was hurting her; he needed to protect her, he needed to cradle her.

Olivia sat in his embrace for what felt like forever. She felt safe in his arms, like he melted away whatever worries and stress she had completely away. She closed her eyes briefly and allowed herself to emdulge in his touch. It was then she realized she wasn't ready to give up. She wasn't ready to throw in the towel as they had barely begun.

"We need to make a run for it." Olivia said pushing her head off his chest.

"What?!" Fitz gasped.

"We need to get up and we need to make a run for it."

"Olivia! It's not safe we don't know who's out there."

"I'm not ready to die in here Fitz. That's what's going to happen if we stay in here. He's going to go through all the Departments and kill everyone of us." Olivia said. "We have too much to live for, too much to fight for to just lay down and die."

Fitz nodded as he squeezed Olivia's hand.

"We haven't heard gunshots in a while and your office isn't that far from the parking lot. We can do it."

Fitz crashed his lips to hers once more. The kiss didn't last long but it expressed everything he couldn't. Olivia pulled away and Fitz nodded to her to start crawling towards the door. Olivia and Fitz were knelt outside the door and listened for any type of movement. When they heard none Olivia slowly creaked open the door and made her way out.

Olivia looked up to meet eyes with a young man pointing a handgun at her from down the hall. She quickly shut the door behind her keeping Fitz inside, and slowly rose from the floor.

"I'm sorry." The young man said.

"Please don't." Olivia whimpered. Before Fitz could react the young man fired 3 shots at Olivia before taking his own life. Everything went in slow motion for Fitz as bullets ripped through Olivia's body as she crashed to the floor. He flung open the door and ran to her; picking up her body from a pool of blood.

**XXXXXX**

Fitz watched as paramedics lifted her up onto a stretcher and into an ambulance. Everything else was mute as he watched Harrison and Abby get in the ambulance with her unconscious body.

Outside was complete chaos; people were screaming and crying everywhere. Cyrus and Mellie made their way over to him however he didn't acknowledge them. All he could think about was Olivia. The fact that she took a bullet for him. She took three bullets for him in fact; which could have cost her, her life. Fitz felt completely sick and pushed past every single person around him until he made it to his car. He somehow managed to stop shaking in order to drive out of the parking lot and make it onto the main road.

All he could think about was the blood; so much blood. How he screamed when he realized what had happened. How he grabbed her body getting absolutely no response. His entire body was on shaking and tears were continuously falling. Fitz felt as if he had gone completely numb. His bloodstained hands continued steer his car until he made it to the hospital.

He raced into the hospital to fine chaos inside. Fitz pushed past a crowd of people to reach the front desk.

"Olivia Pope." was all that he was able to choke out to receptionist.

The receptionist nodded as she quickly typed the name into the system. "3rd Floor." She said looking at him.

He nodded and raced into the elevator. Fitz could feel his heart beating so fast he thought it might burst. There were certain points on the ride up to the 3rd Floor Fitz thought he might have been having a heart attack. The doors open and he flew over to the front desk.

"Olivia Pope." He spat out again.

"Your relation?" The receptionist asked.

"What?!" Fitz spat not even listening to her.

"What is your relation to her? At this point in time it is only immediate family who will become privy to information regarding her condition."

"HOW THE HELL IS SHE!?" Fitz roared.

"Sir I'm going to have to ask you to sit down."

Fitz completely ignored her and began to make his way into the hallway. He could hear her screaming after him but he kept on going. Fitz didn't care if he had to search for her in every room on the damn floor. It was then he saw Harrison crying on the floor.

"Harrison." Fitz yelled causing Harrison to get up. "They won't tell me a fucking thing because I'm not family. Where is she?!" Fitz choked out frantically. His voice was cracking and hoarse from all the crying.

"I lied, saying she was my sister. She's in surgery right now." Harrison cracked as he wiped his tears.

Fitz nodded. "What did the doctors say?!"

"She was shot three times." Harrison cracked while he shook his head. "They said there were two in her thigh and one in her chest. We're lucky as the two in thigh were flesh wounds. Their main concern is the bleeding and the bullet that tore through her chest."

"Oh my god." Fitz choked as he fell to his knees. "They wouldn't let me get in the ambulance because I'm the Professor and she's my student, and we're supposed to be professional. But that's the love of my life and I don't know what I'll do without her."

"You have to get out of here. Abby's going to be back soon and we can't have her asking questions."

"I'm not going anywhere." Fitz spat through his teeth.

Harrison nodded and decided not to further push the issue.

"I was told the surgery shouldn't take longer than an hour." Harrison said with a shaky voice.

"Thank you." Fitz nodded.

"I'm going to tell Abby you're here because you feel guilty. Trust me, Abby is the last person you want to know your business. Liv's going to be okay, you need to make sure your relationship stays the same." Harrison sighed.

Fitz nodded. He was grateful to have someone there who was able to think logically. At this point not a logic or rational thought would grace mind until he knew Olivia was okay.

10 minutes a surgeon calling out Harrison's name walked out of the operating room. Fitz immediately jerked up pulling Harrison by the shirt.

"I'm Harrison." He choked out.

"Hello Harrison, I'm Dr. Waters. A team of surgeons along with myself operated on your sister Olivia."

"The surgery was supposed to take an hour! Why are you here so early?!" Fitz spat out frantically. "What the hell happened..."

* * *

**Yes, I shot Olivia. Any questions you have regarding who the shooter is will be answered in the next chapter along with Olivia's current condition. **

**Leave reviews! x**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious xx**


	24. Flightless Bird American Mouth

**Hey loves! Enjoy the newest update. **

**Leave reviews ! :) x**

* * *

_Chapter 24: Flightless Bird American Mouth_

_Flightless Bird American Mouth - Iron & Wine_

**_"Have I found you_**

**_Flightless bird, grounded, bleeding_**

**_Or lost you, american mouth_**

**_Bill pill stuck going down"_**

* * *

"The surgery went well, extremely well. We finished much earlier than expected. She's going to be fine." Dr. Waters patted Fitz on the shoulder. "And we expect minimal recovery time."

"Can we see her?!" Fitz panted. Harrison exhaled deeply and wiped his tears.

"She's heavily medicated right now so I'm warning you. If she seems incoherent or she's unresponsive that's normal." Dr. Waters said.

Fitz nodded.

"We're unable to get a hold of your parents at the moment, we'll keep trying but we'll need you to try as well." Dr. Waters said to Harrison.

"I'll try." Harrison exhaled.

"We'd prefer it if only one of you went at a time so Harrison if you want to follow me." Dr. Waters smiled.

"No." Harrison said shaking his head. "Fitz you go."

Fitz nodded appreciatively as he followed the doctor to Olivia's room.

"Ease in to the conversation and make her feel comfortable." Dr. Waters smiled before opening the door. Fitz entered the room to see Olivia hooked up to an IV on a medical bed. She looked so weak and frail.

"Fitz." She whispered as a smile lit up her face.

"Hi baby." He cried as he saw her beautiful smile lit up the room. He made his way over to her bed. He stroked her face as his tears fell onto her pillow.

Olivia smiled at his touch as he moved his hands to stroke her hair. "You shouldn't be here, someone might see you."

"Liv... I thought I might have lost you. I'm not leaving your side."

"The doctors said I was shot three times?" Olivia asked looking up at him for clarification.

Fitz nodded with tears in his eyes. "You took three bullets for me... I wouldn't have been able to forgive myself if you had—"

"Sh." Olivia interrupted him. "I would take a million bullets for you." Olivia smiled as she squeezed his hand.

"I shouldn't have let you go out first, I never should have—"

"Shut up." Olivia said. "I'm alive aren't I? I don't want to hear another word; this was not your fault."

Fitz nodded. "I know someone might see but can I kiss you?"

Olivia shook her head. "Someone will see."

"I don't care." Fitz said as he leaned down and gently pressed his lips to hers as he cupped her face. As he closed his eyes the remaining tears left streamed down his face and onto Olivia's cheek. He kissed her as passionately as he could without being too forceful with her. Once he desperately needed air he pulled away reluctantly.

"I love you." Olivia whispered as her eyes watered up.

"I love you so fucking much Olivia Carolyn Pope, and don't you dare forget it, not for one second." Futz breathed.

The both turned their heads to the door as Harrison walked in.

"You need to leave." He said to Fitz. "You need to leave if you want to keep this a secret. Abby's coming back and Liv your parents are on their way."

"I'm not leaving!" Fitz spat.

"I will find a way for you to see her again but you need to go."

"I'm in good hands. Go." Olivia whispered to him.

"I can sneak you out of the back if you hurry." Harrison said.

"I love you so much baby." Fitz said quickly kissing Olivia on the forehead before rushing out the door with Harrison.

Olivia smiled to herself at the beautiful men she was lucky enough to have in her life. She truly couldn't ask for anyone better to be in love with then Fitz. He was truly the most perfect human being she had ever been in the presence of. He had the ability to make her laugh and smile moments after being shot. Harrison on the other hand was the best friend anyone could have ever asked for. He knew exactly what she needed even when she didn't. He always had her best interests at heart. Harrison even protected Fitz without properly knowing him; knowing how much he mean't to her.

A few minutes later Harrison returned into the room.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm okay." Olivia nodded.

"I can't believe this. I can't believe it Liv."

"I'm alive! Everyone's acting as if someone died."

"Someone did die Liv. Infact 4 people died. We all thought you could have been the 5th. You should have seen Fitz Olivia. He was shaking uncontrollably, he was a mess." Harrison said as he sat at the chair beside her bed.

"4 people?" Olivia swallowed.

Harrison nodded.

"Who was it?" Olivia whimpered.

"His name was Billy Chambers. He was depressed and angry." Harrison said shaking his head. "He open fired at every department ending with Law. You were the last person he shot before he took his own life Liv."

"He's dead?" Olivia asked with a shaky voice.

Harrison nodded. "But we need to focus on the fact that you're alive and smiling. The surgery went perfectly and there's no permanent damage done to your body. You're golden, you're a trooper Liv." Harrison said holding her hand.

"Love you." Olivia smiled.

"Love you." Harrison smiled.

* * *

Fitz made it home to see Cyrus waiting outside for him.

"There you are!" Cyrus yelled.

Fitz nodded as he got out of his car. "How long have you been here?" He asked as he made his way to his front door.

"Mellie and I have been looking everywhere for you!" Cyrus exhaled. "I'll call her and let her know you're home."

"Don't." Fitz spat as he opened his front door.

Cyrus nodded awkwardly as he put his phone away. "Your hands... Who's blood is that?"

"Olivia's." Fitz said as he closed his door behind Cyrus.

"Olivia? As in Olivia Pope's?!"

"She was shot three times Cyrus."

"Is she okay?!" Cyrus gasped.

"She's going to be fine." Fitz nodded as he went to the sink to wash his hands.

"How did she get shot?! What the hell happened!"

"We tried to escape from my office and Billy shot her before killing himself."

"And she's okay?" Cyrus panted as he sat down on a stool next to the island counter.

"She's fine." Fitz exhaled. He knew he couldn't lie. There were too many witnesses and paramedics around who would need stories and facts. He couldn't lie about the fact they were together.

"Fitz." Cyrus said sternly.

"Yes Cy?" Fitz said raising his eyebrow at the tone of his voice.

"I'm only going to ask you this once. What the hell was Olivia doing in your office?"

"She came to me about an unfair test she thought I gave in the class. I explained to her it wasn't worth much and as she went to leave gun shots rang out following the lockdown siren." Fitz said sharply.

Cyrus nodded as he genuinely believed him. "Mellie will want to know your safe Fitz."

"I'll call her." Fitz exhaled.

"Well I guess I'll get going. I don't even know how the university is going to pick up from this." Cyrus sighed shaking his head as he made his way to the door.

"Night Cy." Fitz yelled.

"Goodnight." Cyrus said before closing the door.

The moment Fitz was along he pressed his back against the wall before sliding his body down it until he hit the floor. He needed to process everything that had just gone on today. No matter how many times Olivia said not to, Fitz still blamed himself. She had taken 3 bullets for him and he thought he might have lost her forever.

* * *

"This food..." Olivia said disgusted as she pushed away her tray.

"Please eat something." Harrison sighed.

"Harrison, I guarantee if I took the sweaty socks off your feet, they would taste better than this meatloaf."

"Olivia either you eat it willingly or I spoon feed it to you, your choice."

"I ate the jello." Olivia huffed.

"Jello isn't dinner Liv." Harrison spat.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she forced a forkful of meatloaf down her mouth. She chewed it quickly and washed it down with water. "Happy?" She spat.

Harrison smiled and nodded. "Glad to know getting shot hasn't affected your attitude." He smiled.

"This attitude isn't going anywhere." Olivia teased.

"Well I am." Harrison said getting up. "You need to get your sleep."

"Harrison its 7pm! Visiting hours aren't over for a while!"

"Get some sleep Olivia." Harrison said as he took her tray away. "You'll need it."

"Need it? It's not like I'm going anywhere?" Olivia laughed.

"Can you just trust me." Harrison smiled.

Olivia nodded her head.

"Okay then." Harrison said as he kissed her forehead. "Goodnight Liv."

"Goodnight Harry." Olivia smiled as she watched him leave.

"By the way your parents should be here mid day tomorrow." Harrison said before turning off the light and leaving.

* * *

"Fitz!" Mellie gasped as she picked up her phone. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm fine." Fitz exhaled.

"Cyrus and I were looking all over for you!"

"I know. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine. I'm quite tired so I'm going to head to bed." Fitz lied. He knew she would try and come over if he didn't say something.

"Are you sure?" Mellie sighed.

"Yes." Fitz nodded. "I have to go now." He said before ending the call.

**XXXXX**

Olivia woke up to the sound of footsteps outside her door. The lights in her room were off and her eyes were trying to adjust. She could make out a blurry figure which entered the room and closed the door behind them. Before Olivia could scream the lights were turned on.

"What are you doing here?" She whispered. "Visiting hours are over."

"I can't sleep without you." Fitz smiled as he walked over to her.

"How did you—"

"Not how but why." Fitz laughed quietly. "I brought you food."

Olivia's eyes lit up. "Get over here." She laughed.

Fitz sat at the edge of her bed as he handed her an In n Out takeout bag with her favourite burger inside.

"I think I love you." Olivia said as her eyes widened at the sight of food.

"I think I love you too." Fitz laughed.

"I was talking to my burger..." Olivia blushed before digging into her dinner.

Fitz smiled as he watched her eat. "You know, I thought I'd never get to see you smile again."

"Babe stop." Olivia exhaled. "I'm fine. They have me on the best medication money can buy."

Fitz nodded. "I hate seeing you like this." He sighed.

"What? With mustard all over my face?" Olivia teased as she finished her burger.

Fitz smiled as he walked over to her and wiped her mouth with his fingers.

"Thank you." Olivia smiled.

Fitz nodded as he moved his fingers to hold her chin in place as he moved his lips to capture hers. Olivia felt her skin ignite at the sensation of his lips on hers. Olivia moved her hand to his neck as she deepened the kiss. Fitz pulled away immediately.

"That's not why I'm here Olivia." Fitz breathed.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said awkwardly.

"No I'm sorry." Fitz said shaking his head. "I just, I need you to get better."

Olivia smiled up at him as she took her hand in his. "Lay with me. Stay with me please."

Fitz smiled as he made his way over to the light and turned it off. He took off his shoes and jacket before making his way into her bed.

"How are your stitches?"

"I don't know." Olivia smiled. "I'm on morphine."

Fitz nodded as he tried his best not to get angry at himself. Fitz saw it as his fault as to why Olivia was in this position.

"Hey." Olivia whispered as she held his hand. "Stop doing that. Stop blaming yourself."

"You almost died." Fitz said with tears in his eyes as he swallowed hard.

"I know." Olivia sighed.

"Don't you dare do it again." He said as he stroked her hair.

"Okay." Olivia nodded shooting him a weak smile.

Fitz exhaled properly for the first time since the shooting. He kissed her forehead and rubbed her arm until they both drifted off to sleep.

**XXXXXXX**

Fitz's phone alarm clock rang out at 5:30 AM awaking them both. He slowly eased Olivia out of his hold as he turned it off.

"I should get going." He sighed.

Olivia nodded as a frown washed across her face.

"Thank you for coming." She sighed.

"I'll come back later okay. I promise. I should go back and see how the university is planning to get through this." Fitz swallowed.

Olivia nodded. "I'll miss you." She said weakly as she watched him put back on his jacket.

Fitz looked at her to see her close to tears for the first time. "Livvy don't." He choked.

"Sorry." Olivia said shaking her head as she wiped her tears. "I'll see you later." She smiled trying to fight through the tears. Having him by her side last night made Olivia realize how badly she needed him. She needed him every second of everyday.

"The second I can, I'll be back here." He choked walked over to her. He caressed her face before kissing her softly. Olivia held his face keeping his lips on hers for as long as possible. She pulled away reluctantly as she knew he truly had to go.

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you more." Olivia choked fighting back the tears. "Now get out of here."

Fitz nodded as he turned around and swiftly exited her room undetected.

* * *

"Next week." Cyrus exhaled through the phone.

"We're having a school wide funeral next week?" Fitz asked.

"Yes. And then school resumes as normal. Well as normal as it gets."

"How about the shooter? Billy? Is he included in this funeral?"

"I don't believe so." Cyrus exhaled.

"He killed 4 people and injured over 20 and you don't believe so?!" Fitz spat.

"He's not included Fitz. The parents would create such an uproar."

"And then what? We all just pretend to go back to normal?"

"We find whatever normal we can in this." Cyrus exhaled.

"Alright." Fitz nodded. "I have to go Cy. I'll see you soon." Fitz said before hanging up. Nothing about this felt normal, nothing would ever feel normal until Olivia was back in his arms, snuggling him on couch.

* * *

"12 of those please." Fitz nodded pointing to the arrangement of red roses in the local florists shop.

"12 roses? She must be special." The store clerk smiled as he arranged Fitz's order.

"She is." Fitz nodded.

"$36.78." The clerked smiled.

Fitz paid with his credit card and went on his way. He got into his car and drove over to the hospital.

Once inside he headed up to the 3rd floor hopeful to avoid anyone he knew. At this point seeing Olivia healthy was more important than hiding. Fitz swiftly moved to her room and opened the door.

"Livvy." He smiled but was quickly silenced at the guests in her room.

Olivia's face dropped as she hadn't expected him to come back so soon. "Fitz this is my mom Sandra and my dad Ben." Olivia said referring to her parents sitting on the edge of her bed.

Fitz swallowed hard as he knew there was no possibly way of getting out of this. He had a dozen red roses in his hand and just referred to her as Livvy. Ready or not Fitz was about to meet Olivia's parents.

* * *

**So our girl Liv pulled through like always! The shooter was Billy and I can promise you the shooting was 150% random. Brolivia snuck Fitz into the hospital #love. Lastly Fitzgerald is about to meet Mama and Papa Pope...**


	25. Blood Bank

**Hey guys! I feel like it's been forever since I've uploaded. My boyfriend just came back from the states so I've been spending alot of time with him. However I'm back now. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter! Leave reviews! x**

**P.S. I've come up with another AU FF so let me know if you think I should upload the first chapter or wait until I've finished this story. xx**

* * *

_Chapter 25: Blood Bank_

_Blood Bank - Bon Iver_

**_"That secret that we know_**

**_But we don't know how to tell_**

**_I'm in love with your honour_**

**_I'm in love with your cheeks"_**

* * *

"Hello." Sandra smiled getting up from her bed to give Fitz a hug. "I take it your our daughters boyfriend." Sandra said as she embraced Fitz. Fitz's mouth dropped open as he embraced Sandra.

"Boyfriend?!" Ben choked. "WHAT boyfriend."

"Quiet Benjamin." Sandra sighed as she made her way back over to the bed.

Ben growled at Sandra as he walked over to Fitz.

"Fitz is it?" He said extending his hand.

"Fitzgerald." Fitz said nervously as he shook Ben's hand.

"Nice firm handshake." Ben nodded. "I like that."

"Thank you." Fitz chuckled.

"That boy Jake's handshake was weak and soft." Ben scowled.

"Enough." Sandra spat at Ben."Sit down Fitz." She smiled beckoning him to sit on the chair beside the bed. Fitz nodded and complied.

"That boy Jake had as much character as my—"

"Dad!" Olivia interrupted. "Please stop." She said rolling her eyes.

"Sorry." Ben smiled.

Fitz took great pleasure in knowing Ben saw Jake the same way he did. He was nothing more than a bland kid; nowhere good enough for Olivia.

"Mhm so Olivia when were you planning on telling us about Fitz?" Sandra said raising her eyebrow.

"I don't know." Olivia said awkwardly. "It's complicated."

"I'm going to go find something to put these roses in." Fitz said awkwardly as he swiftly exited the room.

"What's the deal Olivia? Are you dating him?" Ben said.

"It's complicated." Olivia said sinking further into her bed.

"How complicated?" Sandra said raising her eyebrow.

"He's my..." Olivia's voice trailed off.

"He's your what Liv?" Ben asked raising his eyebrow.

Sandra caught on to what her daughter was about to say. "Ben can you go get me a coffee please?" She smiled looking at him.

"Sandra you just had a—"

"Go." Sandra said sternly with a grin.

Ben groaned as he made his way out the door.

"He's your professor isn't he?" Sandra swallowed.

Olivia nodded as she avoided eye contact.

"Do you love him Liv?" Sanea asked as she stroked Olivia's face.

Olivia held her moms hand to her face as she replied. "With all my heart."

"Then you know I support you until the end. I saw the way your face lit up when he walked into the room, and I saw the way he looked at you."

"Dad's going to strangle me." Olivia whimpered.

"I will handle your father. Is this what you want? Are you willing to fight for him? Because if this ever got out it would blow sky high."

"I want him more than anything. But we have to keep it quiet until I finish law school. I can't have anything happen to his reputation."

Sandra nodded. "I will handle your father. I'll go find him and give you two some alone time." Sandra smiled kissing her daughter. She then made her way over to the door and exited.

A few moments later Fitz came inside.

"Where have you been?" Olivia sneered.

"Hiding." Fitz said closing the door.

"I told my mom."

"How did she know I was your boy—"

"My mom can read me like an open book." Olivia exhaled. "Now come here and kiss me."

Fitz smiled as he strolled over to her and planted a kiss upon her lips. Against her better judgement Olivia moved her hand to his chest and deepened the kiss. She ran her tongue along his bottom lip. Hesitant at first due to her parents Fitz slowly opened his mouth to her. He held her face with both of his hands gently as he met her tongue with his. It felt as if forever since he had done this. He wiped away a tear he felt run down Olivia's face before pulling away.

"Why are you crying baby?" He whispered as he stroked her cheek with his thumb.

"I love you more than anything." Olivia whispered. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

Fitz looked down at Olivia with wet eyes. "I'm sorry for not protecting you." He choked.

"Sometimes, you have to let me protect you." Olivia smiled.

* * *

"You can't be serious!" Ben snarled.

"Shut up Benjamin." Sandra sighed. Olivia's parents were sitting in their car away from prying eyes and ears.

"Her professor?!"

Sandra nodded her head.

"She's only a BABY!"

"She will always be our baby but no Ben, she is not a baby anymore."

"She is a baby and don't you dare tell me otherwise!"

Sandra rolled her eyes.

"How do you know this isn't some sort of stupid fling?!"

"Because I saw the look in our daughters eyes when she came to visit us at Christmas. I saw her broken heart. You thought it was for Harrison but I knew better. I knew it was for someone else, and I think we just found out who."

"How old is he?" Ben scowled.

"I don't know." Sandra said. "But I like him."

"You like him?! You've said five words to him!"

"I like him." Sandra glared at Ben. "I like the way he makes our daughter smile, and that's what matters at the end of the day."

"What do you mean?"

"One mention of his name and her eyes lit up like a Christmas tree."

Ben nodded. All he really ever wanted was to see his little girl happy.

"And let's not forget our age difference now." Sandra smiled referring to the fact that Ben was 9 years her senior.

"You always have to find some way to blame me huh?" Ben sighed.

"Exactly." Sandra said kissing him on the cheek.

* * *

"Is your dad going to kill me?" Futz sighed. "Because I'm pretty sure he could kick my ass."

Olivia laughed. "No. He will not. My mom is talking to him."

Fitz nodded. "Why am I so nervous?"

"I don't know." Olivia smiled. "Relax. You'll be fine. My parents are going to love you."

"Do they know about—"

"Mellie? No. I think I'll leave that part out for now..."

"I think that's best." Fitz sighed.

"I can't wait to get out of this hospital." Olivia said changing the awkward topic of Mellie.

"I can't wait for you to get out either."

"I'm going to be on crutches forever."

"Not forever." Fitz smiled. "The wounds on your thighs were flesh wounds. They didn't tear through anything but flesh."

"Are you a Dr. Now?" Olivia smiled.

"Dr. Grant." He teased.

"That's sexy." Olivia smirked.

Fitz swallowed and was about to respond when Olivia's parents walked in.

"We're back." Sandra smiled.

"They can see that Sandy." Ben teased as he closed the door.

"Yeah yeah." Ben sighed before turning to Fitz. "I'd ask you to talk but looking at your current circumstance we can't exactly do that."

Fitz nodded. "This floor isn't very busy around this time. We could try?" Fitz said as he got up.

Ben nodded as he opened the door as him and Fitz exited the room.

Olivia gave her mom a look of fear.

"Relax baby." Sandra laughed. "I talked to him."

**XXXXXX**

"12 years?" Ben said.

Fitz nodded as they sat down in the lounge.

"Olivia's mother and I our separated by about 9 years." Ben sighed.

Fitz exhaled as that made him a bit more at ease.

"I don't think I want to know how it started. I just want to know you'll take care of my girl."

Fitz nodded. "Of course."

"She's been messed about by idiots before. And according to Sandra she loves you quite a bit."

"I love her with all my heart."

"Then you're making me a promise right now, to take care of her."

"I promise." Fitz said.

"Alright then." Ben said clearing his throat. "Have you two thought about what you're going to do considering the university?"

"I'm resigning at the end of the year and Olivia's convinced me to take the BAR exam."

"You want to be a lawyer?" Ben smiled.

"Yes sir."

"Now you're talking!" Ben chuckled. "What type of law?"

"Criminal law Sir."

"I like you already! A million and one steps up from that boy Jake." Ben said as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Thank you." Fitz laughed.

"Promise me another thing."

"Anything."

"No kids." Ben said. "Not yet. I'm not ready to be a grandfather yet, and Olivia's not ready to be a mother."

Fitz nodded his head. "Absolutely."

* * *

_Two weeks later: _

"I'm HOME." Olivia smiled as Harrison helped her inside her apartment.

"Finally." He laughed. "Your crutches are almost as tall as you."

"Can you shut your mouth." Olivia laughed as she made her way over to the couch.

"I can't believe you chose me to stay with you."

"Who else would I chose?"

"I don't know a girl maybe! What happens when you have to shower or you get your period?!"

"Then you go to the store and get me tampons. Plus you're my only friend my parents trust enough to leave me with. If it wasn't you they never would have gone back on their cruise." Olivia laughed. "And I've already sorted out shower duty." She smirked.

Harrison shook his head laughing as he helped her sit down on the couch. "Do you really expect me to use your shower after you've had sex in it?"

"Why not?" Olivia shrugged. "You sit on my couch and eat off my kitchen counter."

Harrison turned to her with a look of pure disgust on his face.

Olivia bursted into laughter as she held her stomach.

"What time is he coming?" Harrison sighed. "I need to get out of here."

"He should be here soon." Olivia smiled. A few moments later the doorbell rang and Harrison got up to answer it.

"Hey." Harrison said awkwardly as Fitz came in.

"Hey." Fitz smiled as he walked inside.

"Well, I'm off. You two kids have fun. I'll be at Carla's so call me when you want me to come back." Harrison said before darting out the door.

"How are you?" Fitz smiled as he walked over to Olivia.

"Good." She grinned as he bent down to her level on the couch. She grabbed his tie pulling him in for a kiss. Olivia's hunger and desire was silenced by Fitz's sweet and tender kisses.

"Do you want something to eat?" Fitz panted as he pulled away.

"Mhm." Olivia nodded as she grabbed the collar of his shirt crashing her lips to his. This time, she didn't hold back; she kissed him with all the love, desire and hunger she had for him. Olivia's aggressiveness was enough to almost cause Fitz to fall onto her. He held his balance by holding onto the sides of the couch. He broke the kiss in order to not get swept up in the moment. However Olivia was persistent and moved her lips to his neck.

"Livvy." He said hoarsely as stood up. "I'm going to make you something to eat."

"I'm not hungry for food." Olivia pouted.

"Do you want something to drink?" Fitz said as he walked over to the kitchen.

"No." Olivia said as she shook her head. "In fact I think I'd like to shower now."

* * *

The hot water sprayed around them as Fitz lathered up a shower puff for Olivia.

"Arm." Fitz said. Olivia smiled as she extended her arm out for him to scrub. Olivia watched as Fitz lathered soap all over her body. He knelt to his knees in order to scrub from her feet to her hips and all in between. Fitz rose up again to lather the rest of her body.

"You can look at me you know." Olivia smirked.

"I am looking at you." Fitz said staring into her eyes. He pushed a few strands of wet hair off of her face and tucked it behind her ear.

"You know that's not what I mean." Olivia said in a lustful voice. The entire shower Fitz had avoided looking at her body as much as he could. He often looked down or away.

"I'm trying to give you a shower Liv." Fitz said as he ran the puff along her stomach.

Olivia sighed as she allowed Fitz to continue to cleanse her skin. Her eyes wandered all over the shower before settling on something.

"You're hard." Olivia said biting down on her lip staring at Fitz's arousal.

"I know." He said awkwardly avoiding eye contact.

"So..." Olivia smiled as her voice trailed off. "Lets do something about it." She said as she ran her fingers along his chest.

"Or I can continue to give you a shower like we planned." Fitz grinned trying to change the subject.

"Plans change." Olivia breathed as she pulled him into her so their bodies were pressed against each other.

Fitz groaned. "This isn't a good idea Olivia."

"I miss having you inside of me. I want us to have sex again."

"No Olivia." Fitz said stepping back.

Olivia frowned. "Why?"

"It's not a good idea right now." Fitz said.

"Whatever you say." Olivia sighed.

"Now turn around so I can scrub your back."

* * *

"Jimmy Fallon is hilarious." Fitz roared with laughter. He was sitting in the middle of the couch while Olivia sat at the edge with her legs draped across him. They were tuning into late night television.

"Jimmy Kimmel is funnier." Olivia spat.

"I don't think so." Fitz said as he ran his fingers along her legs.

"You're sadly mistaken." Olivia smiled.

Fitz fingers grazed against the two scars on Olivia's upper thigh. Seeing the scars on her body on made him feel guilty and angry towards himself.

"Nope." Olivia said. "I'm a warrior."

Fitz nodded and suddenly the mood had changed.

"Are you going to get upset every time you see these scars?" Olivia sighed trying her best to sit up straight.

Fitz ignored her and began to run his fingers along her other leg.

"Fitz." Olivia sighed as pushed herself closer to him so she was now sitting in his lap. She ran her fingers through his hair as he looked down. "Is that why you don't want to have sex? Is that why you were acting so weird in the shower? You still feel guilty don't you?"

"I hate that I couldn't be there for you. That I couldn't be in the ambulance and I couldn't take you home from the ambulance. I should be the one taking care of you, not Harrison."

"You are taking care of me." Olivia smiled as she lifted up his face to stare into his eyes. "You always take care of me."

"I want to be there for you, all the time; not part time Olivia."

"You are. I know you would drop anything to help me." She whispered as she moved her hands to cradle his face. "Let this go. Stop blaming yourself."

Fitz swallowed as he nodded his head. "Okay."

"Promise me."

"I promise."

"Okay." Olivia smiled as she gently pressed her lips to his. Fitz reluctantly pulled away at the sound of his phone ringing.

"Who is it?" Olivia groaned.

"Mellie." Fitz sighed as he swiped ignore. "What the hell does she want I already saw her today."

"When did you see her? What did she say?" Olivia asked.

"She came by my office today with the usual shit; 'wanting to take the next step in our relationship' crap."

Olivia laughed. "What did you say?"

"I don't even remember." Fitz laughed. "I was dying to get out of there so I could come here. When Harrison told me that they were releasing you early I almost died of happiness."

"Well I'm glad you did." Olivia said turning his face to kiss him.

* * *

"He's not picking up..." Mellie spat as she sat back down on Amanda's couch.

"What the hell." Amanda said.

"Something's up. I'm serious. When I went to see him today at his office, something was different."

"How so?" Amanda said raising her eyebrow.

"Ever since the shooting he's been in a foul mood. He's barely been able to speak to me. Which I understand, he was there when that poor girl got shot. However the way he's been behaving its as if his best friend died. He's been more irritable and unpleasant as ever."

"And now?"

"And then today something was different. He looked..." Mellie's voice trailed off.

"How did he look?"

"Happy..." Mellie spat. "Too happy for someone who's been in a vile mood for the past two weeks."

"That's suspicious..." Amanda said. Truthfully Amanda loved getting involved in Mellie's personal life. It distracted her from her extremely boring 9-5 lifestyle. She often found the need to encourage or egg on Mellie just to see where it would lead.

"I agree! I'm glad you think so to. I was willingly to brush it underneath the rug but not now that you agree. Something's up... And I'm going to find out exactly what it is." Mellie said before taking another sip of wine.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! xx **

**Leave reviews! **

**P.S: I've finally gotten around to making a tumblr. . Follow me :))**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious xx**


	26. When A Fire Starts To Burn

**Another instalment! Hope you enjoy :)) **

**Heartlines update coming soon I promise! x **

**I'm going to hold off on my new FF until I finish Heartlines and this story. Hope you guys enjoy! x**

**Leave reviews they make me smile xx**

* * *

_Chapter 26: When A Fire Starts To Burn_

_When A Fire Starts To Burn - Disclosure_

**_"When a fire starts to burn, right, and it starts to spread  
She gon' bring that attitude home  
Don't wanna do nothing, we do light"_**

* * *

"Come on you cripple." Harrison teased as he helped Olivia out of his car.

"Shut up." Olivia laughed as she used her crutches in order to help herself make her way inside the Law building.

"Do you have his class now?"

Olivia nodded. "Can you open the door for me?"

Harrison nodded. "Aren't you getting annoyed of everyone staring at you?"

"I can't tell if they think I'm cool for getting shot or what. Either way, its nice. Some girl bought me lunch." Olivia said.

"Oh wow lunch." Harrison teased.

"Shut UP." Olivia laughed as she motioned for Harrison to open the door for her.

Harrison opened it and helped her in. "You realize you can't sit at the front right?"

"Of course I can now help me!"

"No Olivia." Harrison sighed. "Sit." He said pointing to a chair in the back.

Olivia groaned as she sat down.

"Text me when your class is done." He smiled before leaving.

Olivia frowned. Abby was sick and she was all alone in the back by herself.

Class went by extremely fast. Olivia hated being so hard away from him. She watched as he lectured and coincidentally dismissed the class early. The class filed out early and Olivia was left at the back struggling to get out of her chair.

"Do you need help?" Fitz laughed as he came up the stairs.

"Yes." Olivia laughed. Fitz smiled as he helped her out of her chair. He kept one hand on her lower back for support.

"I think this is the most you've touched me in a while." Olivia snickered.

"Liv." Fitz sighed.

"When I get out of these things. I swear to god." Olivia groaned. "I'm jumping you and there isn't a thing you can do about it."

"How much longer do you have?"

"Three more days." Olivia sighed.

"72 hours and I'm all yours." Fitz smiled as he quickly kissed her forehead. "Now lets go before we get in trouble."

Olivia nodded and Fitz helped her out the door.

"Is Harrison coming to pick you up?"

"He should be here soon."

"Okay." Fitz nodded. He had promised Olivia he would stop blaming himself.

"Liv!" Harrison yelled from down the hall.

"Here he is." Olivia smiled. She smiled at Fitz before hobbling over to Harrison.

* * *

"Hi baby." Sandra smiled as she picked up a call from Olivia.

"Hi Mom." Olivia beamed. She was lying down in her room.

"How are you? Is Harrison taking good care of you?"

"I'm good. Harrison is taking great care of me mom."

"Good. I knew he would. Much more trustworthy than your other friends."

"Mom!" Olivia laughed.

"How are you recovering?"

"Good. I only have the crutches for 3 more days. Then I'm free."

"Are you relaxing and taking it easy?"

"Yes mommy." Olivia laughed.

"Your father is concerned about you."

"Why?"

"You know him. Just being a typical overbearing father."

"Well tell him I'm fine. Honestly I just need to get off these crutches. They make EVERYTHING so difficult."

"I'm just thankful you're alive, breathing and there was no permanent damage."

"Me too Mom."

"Hows Fitz?"

"Did you just ask about my professor boyfriend?" Olivia laughed.

"Yes." Sandra sighed. "I did. I'm trying extremely hard to be open minded and thoughtful."

"Thank you mom." Olivia smiled. "For being so supportive and for talking to dad for me. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome. I just hope you're careful."

"Careful?" Olivia said raising her eyebrow.

"Yes." Sandra said clearing her throat. "Careful."

"What do you mean?"

"Protection Olivia. Do I have to spell it out for you." Sandra sighed. "Are you taking precautions?"

"Mom!" Olivia roared with laughter.

"This is not a laughing matter. Ben spoke with Fitz so I'm speaking with you. Keep your legs closed or wrap it up."

Olivia gasped at her mother's words. "You don't have to worry mom. We both aren't ready for children."

"I'm far too pretty and young to be called a grandmother."

"I agree." Olivia laughed. She heard a knock at her door. "Mom I think Harrison might be home. I'll call you back tomorrow okay."

"Okay sweetie. I love you."

"Love you too." Olivia said before hanging up the phone. Without crutches she managed to make it to the front door. She looked in the peephole to see someone was covering it with a thumb.

"Who is it?" Olivia said nervously.

"Open the door." Someone said in a high pitched unfamiliar voice.

Olivia swallowed hard and slowly opened the front door.

"What the hell." She laughed as she saw Fitz.

"Can you open the door fully." He chuckled.

"What was with the voice?" Olivia said hopping to the side to open the door for him.

"It wasn't me." Fitz said shaking his head as he strolled in. "Someone misses you." He laughed.

Olivia was about to say who when she saw Teddy stroll in after Fitz.

"I hear someone got themselves shot." Teddy smiled as he closed the door.

"TEDDY!" Olivia screamed as she launched herself into his arms. He picked her up and swung her around gently before putting her down.

"Easy!" Fitz said. "That's only the love of my life you're swinging around like that."

"Sorry Fitzgerald." Teddy teased.

"When the HELL did you get here?!" Olivia gasped. "Why didn't you tell me Fitz!"

"He wanted it to be a surprise." Fitz laughed as he went into the kitchen to get himself a drink of water.

"Fitz told me you had quite the scare." Teddy said.

Olivia nodded. "But I'm okay now. I'm done with my crutches in 3 days."

"What sick bastard did it?"

"His name was Billy Chambers. He was angry and depressed. I was the last person he shot before he killed himself." Olivia said.

Teddy nodded. "You're okay though?"

Olivia nodded and smiled. "I'm okay. Now, how are you?"

"Teddy's great." Fitz smirked.

Olivia gasped. "Ramona?! Did you find her?!"

"Not only did he find her, he—"

"Can you shut the fuck up and let me tell the story." Teddy snarled at Fitz.

"Okay! Okay!" Fitz laughed.

"Fitz! Why haven't you told me any of this!" Olivia spat.

"I wanted to tell you myself. But thanks to Fitzgerald, that didn't workout either." Teddy spat. "Let me help you to the couch and I'll tell you everything."

Olivia smiled eagerly as Teddy as he helped her over to the couch next to Fitz. Teddy sat in the couch opposite to them as he watched Olivia cuddle into Fitz and rest her head into his lap.

"Now. Tell me everything." Olivia smiled.

"It took me about 5 hours, but I searched for her address the minute I got to LA."

"And?!" Olivia gasped.

"I went to see her."

"Are you going to make me drag it out of you."

"She slapped the shit out of me and then she slammed the door in my face. I waited outside of her house for about 2 days and then when she finally realized I wasn't going anywhere she let me in to talk. We talked and talked and it didn't seem like we were getting anywhere. She was still really hurt as was I. I allowed Gerry to push the one good thing in my life away, all because I was young and stupid." Teddy sighed.

"Continue!" Olivia said.

"Calm down Livvy." Fitz laughed as he stroked her arm.

"I begged and pleaded her to take me back. But she told me she already dating someone else. Some douchebag named Richard."

"What did you do..."

"What any sensible man would do." Teddy said. "I kissed her."

"And?!" Olivia screeched.

"And that was the end of Richard. I'm going to San Franiciso to grab the rest of my stuff and then I'm moving to LA. I proposed to her Liv. I'm going to marry her."

"I'm going to cry." Olivia cried as her eyes began to get wet.

"Oh god." Teddy groaned.

"I told you this would happen. I told you she would cry." Fitz laughed. "You owe me $20."

"You made a BET that I would cry?!" Olivia gasped sitting up.

"I didn't think you were this emotional..." Teddy sighed as he got out his wallet.

"I told you, I know my girl Teddy. Now hand it over." Fitz smirked.

"I hate the both of you." Olivia sighed as she watched Teddy pay Fitz.

"Now enough about me. How's the sex life? Are your balls still the size of coconuts Fitzgerald?" Teddy laughed.

"More like watermelons now." Fitz sighed as he looked away.

"Well the whole thing with me getting shot kind of put a damper on things." Olivia teased.

"How long has it been?" Teddy asked.

"Can we NOT talk about this." Fitz spat.

"I agree." Olivia nodded. "Tell me about Ramona. What does she look like?"

"She's half Spanish half Haitian. She's tall, beautiful with curly hair." Teddy smiled. His eyes lit up when he talked about her. "She has an attitude on her though."

"Just like someone else I know." Fitz teased as he pinched Olivia's arm.

"Hey!" Olivia laughed. "You both love sassy women so shut up."

Teddy chuckled. "I can't wait for you to meet her."

"I can't wait either." Olivia smiled. "How long are you in town for?"

"Just tonight. I'm going to San Fran first thing in the morning."

"I'm going to miss our group sleepovers." Olivia sighed.

"I'm not." Teddy said. "I got no sleep. Listening to you two go at it like jack rabbits; gross."

"Can we not bring that up." Olivia laughed. "So where are you going to stay in LA?"

"I'm staying with Ramona until we go house hunting next week."

"That's adorable." Olivia smiled as she held Fitz's hand. "I'm so so happy for you Teddy. If anyone deserves its you."

* * *

"Hello Fitz." Mellie smiled. She'd been waiting outside of his office for the past 5 minutes.

"It's a bit early for this don't you think Mellie?" Fitz sighed. It was 10 am and he had a lot of marking to do; no classes just tons of editing essays. He wanted to finish early as today was the day Olivia was finally off crutches and he had promised himself to her all day.

"Not really. I was wondering if we could talk?" She smiled as she followed him inside.

"About what?" Fitz sighed. He was growing tired of this, tired of her parading around. Tired of pretending that they had **ANYTHING** to talk about.

"Gerry wants us to come down to the country club this weekend. There's a special dinner and dance going on."

"My father, called you to tell **YOU** and _I_ need to go down to the country club?!" Fitz snarled.

"Yes." Mellie said as she sat down.

"Why the hell would he call you? Why wouldn't he just tell me himself?"

"Well for one we all know how bad your relationship with Gerry is. And secondly its exactly as if you've been behaving now is it."

"Behaving?! What the hell does that mean!"

"You haven't been treating me properly Fitzgerald. We barely speak its as if you want nothing to do with me."

"Mellie..." Fitz said calmly. "I want you to listen to me very carefully when I say this. I want NOTHING to do with you."

"Do you still have this pathetic theory of having a marriage based off of love. Or have you finally GROWN up? Gerry has made it extremely clear what our roles are to play and its HIGH time you start abiding by them."

"I'm going to count to 3 and you gad better be out of my office." Fitz spat as he began to get enraged.

"Huff and puff all you want FITZ. But you are GOING to this dinner. I do not care if I have to drag you there myself. We have a standard to upload and I'm TIRED of tip toeing around you. I have been such a stupid push over allowing you to walk all over me. But no more, I won't have it. I won't wait by the side for my fiancé to grow some balls. We are going to this dinner and we are going to get married. And if you DARE say anything to me I will raise such hell you will be sorry. We're engaged its about time you started acting like it." Mellie fired. It was clear after talking to Gerry he had gotten to her. It was as if Gerry was communicating through her. Fitz recognized Gerry's ability to belittle and degrade him anywhere.

Fitz didn't say a word. He knew if he spoke he might end up getting so angry he might strangle the woman. He simply grabbed his bag and stack full of essays and stormed out of his office. He couldn't do it; he couldn't pretend until the BAR test. Fitz was cracking and cracking fast.

* * *

"Coming!" Olivia smiled as she walked to the door. She was finally free of her crutches. Harrison had taken her to her appointment in the early morning; she was finally free.

"Hey, what are you—" Olivia began to say as she opened the door but was silenced by Fitz crashing his lips to hers. He kissed her so aggressively Olivia almost lost her balance. She quickly pulled them both inside and wiggle a hand free to close the door before pulling away.

"What's gotten into you? Not that I'm complaining." Olivia laughed. "I thought you were coming over at 12."

Fitz pushed Olivia up against the door and put his arms out around her. He pressed his forehead to hers and Olivia could feel his breath on her face. Something was wrong; he was upset and angry.

"Fitz what's—"

"Take off your shirt Olivia." He growled. Fitz was angry and his heavy breathing filled the room. Olivia watched as his chest rose and fell pressed up against hers.

Olivia wanted to ask him what was wrong; why he was so angry, why he was here so early. But she didn't, she knew she couldn't get anything out of him now; not in this state. It was clear he had one thing on his mind.

Olivia nodded as she took off her blue shirt and tossing it to the floor, leaving a pool of silk at her feet; revealing her bra. Fitz grabbed her wrist and stormed into her bedroom. He tossed her onto her bed and flung himself on top of her. He hungrily attacked her lips with his before kissing down her body.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Olivia breathed as he tugged at her pants.

"Not now." He growled as he struggled with her zipper. After a couple of tries he finally got it down and practically ripped her jeans off of her body.

"It was either Mellie, Natalie or Gerry. Who was it?"

"I really HATE discussing my father, Natalie or Mellie. And I especially hate it now while I'm in the middle of something." Fitz growled as he moved his attention to undoing her bra.

"I know you do but something happened. Talk to me." Olivia frowned. "You promised we would talk about these things."

"I know." Fitz spat. "But not now." He growled as he ripped off her bra and tossed it across the room. "I need this."

"20 minutes and then we talk." Olivia compromised.

Fitz scoffed as he pulled down her underwear. He kissed his way down her body and bite down on the sensitive skin on her lower body. Olivia's eyes closed and a moan escaped her mouth as she felt his tongue on her clit. He slid two fingers inside of he and began to pump them inside of her. Olivia's legs began to shake around him and her hands squirmed to find anything to hold onto. Her back arched as she grabbed onto his hair with both hands. She cried out in pleasure as she felt him tease her clit with his thumb.

2 orgasms later Fitz finally moved her legs from his shoulders and sat up. Olivia's legs felt her jello and she wasn't sure if she could follow him if he got up.

"Can you lie beside me and tell me what happened." Olivia panted.

"Only if you put on a shirt or something." Fitz sighed. "I can't concentrate if you're naked."

Olivia nodded as she quickly went over to her closet grabbing the closest shirt before running back to him.

"Now can you tell me what happened?" Olivia sighed.

"I can't do it. I can't deal with Mellie anymore. I don't think I can last these last couple of months until school ends. I'm losing my mind."

"Fitz." Olivia said sternly. "You are going to make it. I am going to help you every step of the way. We're going to focus on the BAR exam, us and nothing else. Nothing else matters. Do you hear me?"

Fitz nodded not facing her.

Olivia held his chin and turned his face so their eyes met.

"Do you hear me?"

Fitz nodded again.

"I need to her you say it. Nothing else matters okay."

"Nothing else matters." Fitz nodded.

"Just us. That's all that matters." Olivia smiled.

"I love you." Fitz sighed.

"I love you more." Olivia said as she smiled in and kissed him. Fitz deepened the kiss and Olivia wrapped her arms around his neck. Olivia slowly moved herself into his lap before removing her shirt again. She her lips to his neck as she undid the buttons on his shirt.

"What are you doing?" Fitz teased.

"Sh." Olivia smirked pushing him down on his back. "I need this."

* * *

"I don't care if I have to pack his bag myself. He's going!" Mellie spat as she got out of her car as she pulled into Fitz's driveway. "He's not even home!" She spat into her phone.

"Where the hell could he be?!" Amanda said.

"His stupid brother Teddy is in town. I saw him go into Fitz's office yesterday. He's probably with him." She scowled. Mellie despised Teddy.

Mellie went up to Fitz's townhouse and let herself in. She stormed up the stairs and into his bedroom. She grabbed a duffle bag out of his closet and began to pack.

"Amanda I'm putting you on speaker." Mellie scowled as she put the phone on the bed. She was furious and fed up with Fitz.

"Okay." Amanda said. "What are you doing?"

"I'm packing Fitz's bag for this weekend. I don't give a damn if he doesn't like it. He's going." Mellie spat. She picked out dress pants along with jackets and blazers for their weekend at the Country club.

"Blue or red ties?" Mellie asked.

"Red! Gerry's a republican isn't he?"

"Very true." Mellie said as she threw the ties into his bag. She picked out some dress shirts for him and stuffed everything into the bag. She moved to his dresser to grab underwear and socks. She slid open the underwear drawer and grabbed underwear.

"How many pairs of underwear?"

"I'd say 4." Amanda smiled. "Just in case."

Mellie laughed. "I like the way you think."

"Bring some of the condoms. Just in case you get the opportunity!"

"Amanda, you are brilliant!" Mellie smiled. She sprung open his sock drawer to find no condoms. Just a few empty wrappers.

"They're gone."

"What do you mean they're gone?!"

"THE CONDOMS. THEY'RE FINISHED." Mellie screeched.

"How on earth is that possible?!" Amanda gasped.

"He's... He's cheating on me." Mellie shook with anger and those words escaped her lips. Her breathing got heavier an heavier and she found it increasing harder to breathe. Mellie was shaking; literally shaking of anger. It took every ounce of composure for Mellie not to smash every single thing around her.

* * *

**Hope you guys enjoyed! x **

**Leave reviews!**

**I just realized my tumblr link didn't post in my last story hahaha. my url is missschevious **

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	27. Disparate Youth

**Hey loves. So I mean't to upload last night but my internet went down. :( So I have two chapters for you. Let me know if you want another one today or if you want me to upload it tomorrow. I can upload it straight after school if you'd like! x**

**P.S Its a bit late but I realize I forgot the concept of semesters into this story. So I guess if you'll bare with me Stanford will be non-semestered. Sorry about that lolll.**

* * *

_Chapter 27: Disparate Youth_

_Disparate Youth - Santigold_

_**"Don't look ahead, there's stormy weather**_

_**Another roadblock in our way**_

_**But if we go, we go together**_

_**Our hands are tied here if we stay**_

_**Oh, we said our dreams will carry us**_

_**And if they don't fly we will run**_

_**Now we push right past to find out**_

_**Oh, how to win what they all lost"**_

* * *

"You've got to be kidding me." Olivia sighed.

"I wish I were."

"What the hell do you mean..."

"I mean it's over. I can't do it anymore. I'm finished."

"What did Carla do now Harrison?"

"She's gone off the deep end." Harrison sighed as he stretched himself out on Olivia's couch.

"What did you do now?"

"_I_ didn't do anything. However she has major trust issues."

"Can you blame the girl. You don't have the reputation of being the most faithful of boyfriends."

"Thanks to you!"

"Harrison! Do not blame me for the fact that you are a serial cheater. I just happened to be a victim unfortunately."

"Oh shut up Liv." Harrison sighed. "I'm really not looking forward to breaking up with Carla."

"Why are you dumping her anyway?"

"She's insane. Every since you got off crutches she needs to pin point my exact location at every time. I no longer have an excuse to be anywhere without her knowledge."

"You sure know how to pick 'em don't you." Olivia laughed.

"That's it. I'm breaking up with her first thing tomorrow. I'm so done with this."

"I think the only thing more dramatic than my love life is your love life."

"Speaking of your love life, where's Fitz?"

"He's packing for some Country Club dinner he has to go to with Mellie. He really didn't want to but I had to force him to go. I literally had to sit on his bed in to make sure he packed."

"Wait... Why would you want him to go to a dinner with Mellie?"

"Because it will buy him some time with his father. Plus you know how Mellie is... She pushes and pushes until she gets exactly what she wants."

Harrison nodded. "I don't think my love life is nearly as complicated as yours."

"Debatable." Olivia laughed.

"Between sleeping with your engaged professor, having a pregnancy scare, getting shot and having your stupid ex boyfriend punch me in the face; I'd say you could have your own reality show."

"I can't stand you!" Olivia laughed. "There's no way you'd be featured in my reality TV show."

"I don't need your show, I'll have my own."

"And what exactly would you do on this show?"

"What I always do. Make money and get girls." Harrison teased flashing Olivia his perfect smile.

"You're a pig." She sighed.

* * *

"This is nice." Mellie smiled as her and Fitz strolled into the country club.

"Is it?" He said sarcastically. He absolutely hated this place as a child and despised it even more as an adult.

"It's beautiful. So prestige and elite. I can't imagine anyone doing anything to mess this up."

"And what does that mean Mellie?" Fitz groaned.

"I'm just saying some people don't appreciate what they have right in front of them. Look at this." She said pointing at the glass chandelier above them. "Look how stunning this place is."

"Yeah its great." Fitz groaned. He hated these stupid dinners. He hated socializing with the snobs and pretending to Mellie's parents that he could stand their devil of a daughter.

"I guess some people don't realize what they have until it's gone." Mellie sighed.

"Mellie I realize exactly what I have. But this, this isn't real. This 'elite group' that we have within here is complete bullshit. It's just another way for us to look down at everyone else."

"Everyone else like who?" Mellie snarled.

"No one. I'm just speaking in general."

"You need to stop talking to that brother of yours. He's influencing you way too much. This is exactly where you belong."

Fitz nodded. He didn't have the strength to argue with her anymore. He needed to save his strength for a conversation with his father which he knew was coming. He simply tuned Mellie out and nodded at her when she turned to him for assurance or confirmation. Truly Mellie could talk to herself for hours. When she spoke she wasn't looking for a conversation; she looked for acceptance whether it be in a nod or what she was asking for. Either way Mellie never really needed anyone to talk to.

"Lets take our seats." Mellie smiled as she guided Fitz to their table. Fitz dropped himself in his seat beside her.

He truly couldn't wait for this to be over. There was no where on the earth where he would rather be less than here. In a room full of prestigious snobs, all of which he absolutely despised. From the way they held their cups to the way the referred to the staff as _The Help_. Fitz was slowly losing his mind.

"Fitzgerald."

Fitz looked up miserably to see his father standing above him. As if he wasn't having a bad enough day as it was. As if he didn't already feel sick to his stomach.

"I'd like to talk. Let's go for a walk by the pool." Gerry said clearing his throat.

Fitz didn't respond. He simply rose from his chair, walked past his father and made his way out of the club to the poolside.

"No hello?" Gerry laughed as he strolled up to Fitz.

"What is it?"

"What is what?" Gerry said.

"What do you want? What is the purpose of you calling me over here to talk? What is it that you have to say?"

"First of all, I am your father and you will speak to me as such. I will not tolerate any type of disrespect. Whatever pathetic childhood grudge you're still holding onto; let it go now."

"You're right. You are my father but you will never be my dad. Now say what you brought me out here to say and put us both out of your misery."

"Mellie, how is she doing?"

"Ask her."

"I'm asking you."

"Well don't. Is that everything?"

"Do not disrespect me Fitzgerald. You do not want our relationship to take a turn for the worst. Not on this beautiful day at this lovely dinner. So I'll ask you again, how is Mellie?"

"She's fine."

"How is the engagement going?"

"Great." Fitz spat.

"After speaking with her parents we've both agreed that we think we should set a date in stone."

"Oh really?" Fitz scoffed. "You and her parents have decided a date for my wedding?" He growled sarcastically.

"Yes." Gerry nodded. "I'm not quite sure how you think this is to play out. But accepting a marriage proposal does entail that you must actually get married at some point."

"I'm not quite sure why you all of a sudden have become a wedding planner."

"We've aiming for a late fall wedding. It will beautiful with all of the leaves changing colours. You'll have it right here at the Country club; keeping it within the family."

"These people aren't my family nor are you."

"I dare you to repeat that again. Your mother would be so ashamed of your behaviour."

"Mom, would so proud of Teddy. For finally standing up to you; putting you in your god damn place."

"Don't you dare mention that boys name to me. Theodore is an absolute disgrace and an embarrassment to this club. No one is to mention him ever."

"You will die a sad, lonely, bitter old man." Fitz spat. "You will die alone. This 'Country Club' is all you have. Look around father; no one hear gives a shit about each other. And they certainly don't give a shit about you."

Gerry took his hand and slapped Fitz's face hard; leaving a red imprint.

"If you don't learn some respect, I will have to take matters into my own hands."

Fitz didn't respond. He inhaled and exhaled deeply before turning to face his father. He stared into the eyes of an old sad man before storming back into the dinner.

* * *

"What is this?!" Abby fired at David. Harrison, Olivia, Huck and Quinn were all at Abby's watching American Horror Story; Quinn's choice.

"What?" David said leaning over to see what Abby was refferring to on his cell phone.

"Can you two SHUT UP. This is important." Quinn growled.

"I could give a damn about your creepy little show Quinn." Abby growled back. "David explain this now!"

David sighed as he looked at the text message he sent. He had sent Jane a text message with a wink instead of a smile.

"Are you serious?" David groaned.

"You must think I'm some type of idiot David!" Abby boomed as she stormed into her bedroom.

David instinctively chased after her. "Abby it was a stupid little face!"

"I don't care what it was! You know how much she likes you! Why do you continuously lead her on?!"

"Abby when do I lead her on?!"

"All the time! You have two classes with her! Don't you dare try and tell me you don't flirt with her David!"

"Abby she knows I love you!" David roared.

"Wait what..." Abby said shocked. "What did you just say?"

David couldn't believe he had just uttered those 3 words.

"Nothing." He said shaking his head.

"Did you just say I love you?"

"No. Well I don't know." David stuttered.

"Well if you love me then I love you." Abby said holding her arms.

"Well I love you!"

"Then I love you!."

"Okay. Then can we stop fighting?!" David sighed.

"Fine!" Abby said storming out of the room.

"Is everything okay?" Olivia laughed.

"Yes." David sighed.

"You two are the most dysfunctional couple I've ever seen." Harrison laughed.

"Who the hell screams I love you's at each other?!" Huck laughed.

"We do!" Abby laughed. "And if you don't like it you can take your creepy show and get out!"

"Oooh!" Quinn teased.

Olivia shook her head. "You guys are crazy."

"Crazy in love." Abby smirked. "Now, I'm starving. I say Chinese."

"No." Huck sighed. "You always pick Chinese."

"It's my house." Abby smiled. "My rules."

"Fine." Huck groaned. "Chinese again, Abby's choice again."

**XXXX**

Olivia was on her second plate of noodles when her phone rang. By the ringtone she knew it was Fitz.

"I have to take this, one second." Olivia said as she dashed out of Abby's apartment and into the hallway.

"Hello." Olivia said answering the phone.

"Hi."

"Hi." Olivia smiled. She exhaled properly for the first time since he left.

"What are you doing?" The minute Fitz arrived back in town he called Olivia. He needed to see her face.

"I'm eating Chinese food and watching TV at Abby's. What are you doing?"

"I just got home." Fitz sighed. "Can you—"

"I'll be there in 10." Olivia said as if she was reading his mind.

"Okay. I'll see you then." Fitz said before hanging up.

Olivia blushed to herself as she exited the call. She was ecstatic to have him back; 2 days without him was torturous.

"Guys, I have to go." Olivia said as she entered her apartment.

"What?! Why!" Abby frowned. "We barely see you anymore!"

"I know." Olivia frowned. It was true, she spent every available minute she had with Fitz. He had truly become her life now. "I'm sorry. My mom wants to Skype to check in on me."

"Okay." Abby sighed. "Promise we'll all hang out tomorrow or something. We can study for exams!"

"I promise." Olivia smiled as she grabbed her bag. "I love you guys. I'll see you tomorrow." She yelled before heading out the door.

Olivia got into her car and sped over to Fitz's house. She ran 3 stop signs but Olivia didn't care; the sooner she got there the better. She needed to see his face. She flew out of the car and raced to the door before ringing the doorbell.

"Hi." He sighed as he opened the door as she stood before him.

"Hi." She smiled before walking inside and closing the door behind her. "How was the dinner?"

"It was fantastic." Fitz said sarcastically.

"What happened?"

"Well my Father belittled me like always only this time he stepped up his game."

"What did he do..." Olivia said with a shaky voice.

"He slapped me. Like I'm a fucking child."

"Fitz I'm so sorry—"

"I can't talk about it." Fitz said shaking his head. "Nothing else matters right?"

"Nothing else matters." Olivia said taking his hand in hers. "My exams are practically here and then we have a little over a month until your bar."

"I love you." Fitz sighed as he pressed his forehead to hers.

"I love you more." Olivia smiled.

* * *

"So... What do I have to do to get a peak at my exam?" Olivia said sweetly as they lay down in bed together.

A week had passed and Olivia only had a few more exams. Between studying for her exams and prepping Fitz for the BAR she was running out steam.

"Nothing." Fitz said.

"So I can see it?" Olivia grinned.

"Hell no." He growled.

"Are you serious?!" Olivia frowned.

"Deadly serious."

"What is even the point of sleeping with you if I can't see my final exam?!"

"I'm going to pretend you did not just say that." Fitz said pinching her arm.

"You can pretend all you want, I still said it." Olivia laughed.

"Just for that, I'm giving you the old exam."

"What's the old exam?"

"It's harder, much harder."

"Don't you dare!" Olivia boomed flying out of the bed.

"You won't know the difference." Fitz laughed.

"I will kill you!" Olivia laughed. "At least give me something! Some clue! Even the multiple choice."

"Okay okay." Fitz sighed. "I'll help you with the multiple choice."

"Okay. Tell me." Olivia smiled getting next to him on the bed.

"Question's 1 to 15 are true or false."

"I know that, you already told us that in class." Olivia spat.

"Question 2..."

"Yes?!" Olivia said eagerly.

"Might be true or it might be false." Fitz said before bursting into laughter.

"You know what!" Olivia fired.

"What?" Fitz laughed.

"I hate you." She teased as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

"We're done." Abby sighed as they walked out if their final exam.

"We're done..." Olivia said with a shaky voice. "Did we seriously just finish our first year of law school?"

"I think so..." Abby said.

"I don't believe it." Olivia said turning to face Abby.

"I don't know what to say other than I think we need to get drunk. Very drunk." Abby laughed as she grabbed Olivia's wrist and walked out of the law building.

"What do we do now?" Olivia laughed. "I mean its summer now. Do you have any plans? Are you going anywhere?"

"No. Since we all decided to be grown ups and lease apartments we're stuck here." Abby frowned. "But its a college town, which means cheap alcohol all summer."

"Oh my god Abby!"

"Do you have any plans?"

"Not really. I'm just going to relax." Olivia said. But truth be told her entire summer was based on Fitz passing his BAR exam. Once July 1st was out of the way Olivia had every intention of enjoying every second summer had to offer.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! Let me know what to do with the other chapter! xx**

**Btw, the next chapter will be the last for this story. :)**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


	28. In My Veins

**Hi loves. So this is the final chapter for this story. I absolutely LOVED writing this story. Thank you so much for reading xx**

**P.S: Listen to In My Veins by Andrew Belle if you haven't heard it already. x**

**P.P.S: Read the bold message I left at the end of the story! x**

* * *

**_Chapter 28: In My Veins_**

**_In My Veins - Andrew Belle _**

_"Nothing goes as planned_

_Everything will break_

_People say goodbye_

_In their own special way_

_All that you rely on_

_And all that you can fake_

_Will leave you in the morning_

_But find you in the day"_

* * *

"Stop it!" Olivia laughed as she ran down the stairs in her underwear.

"Get back here Olivia!" Fitz growled as he chased her down the stairs.

"Get away from me!" Olivia teased as she tried her best to get out of his reach. Unfortunately for her Fitz grabbed her and tossed them both onto the couch so he was on top of her.

"FITZ!" Olivia cried out laughing as he restrained her arms above her head.

"Say it." He growled.

"No." Olivia smirked.

"Say it or I'm tying you up."

"I'm not say anything." Olivia smiled.

"I'm starting to think you want me to tie you up."

"And why would you think that?" Olivia giggled.

"Because you're refusing to cooperate."

"I am not."

"That's IT." Fitz growled as he got off the couch. He hoisted her onto his shoulder in a fireman's carry.

"Stop!" Olivia teased as she hit his back as he carried her up the stairs.

"Why are you being so difficult today?" Fitz asked as pinched her ass.

"Why do you keep pinching my ass!?" Olivia laughed. Within the past week Fitz had taken this in as a new habit.

"Because I want to." Fitz said before tossing her onto the bed. "Where did I put my black tie?" He said looking frantically all over the room.

"You are NOT about to tie me up!" Olivia laughed.

"Yes I am. You can run down the stairs all you want Olivia. I don't care if we do this all night long. I'm dragging you back up here each time."

Olivia laughed as rolled off the bed. She made her way over to him and dropped her hands to the waistband on his boxers. She bit her bottom him at his hardness.

"You're pitching a tent." Olivia breathed.

"I know." Fitz groaned.

"Why are you hard?" Olivia said as she kissed his chest.

"What do you mean why am I hard? I have the most beautiful woman in the world in front of me in her underwear. How could I not be?"

"Mhm." Olivia moaned as she slid her hands into his boxers to tease him.

"Livvy." Fitz groaned as he titled his head down to bring his lips to hers. Olivia grazed her lips against his; teasing him as she pulled down his boxers. She sharply inhaled her breath against his lips before dropping to her knees.

"Oh my god." Fitz breathed as he felt her tongue swirl around his member.

* * *

"June 1st is right around the corner brother." Teddy said as he picked up Fitz's call.

"Liv is going insane." Fitz laughed. "Its like she's taking the BAR. There's sticky notes all over my house."

"She really loves you." Teddy smiled.

"I know." Fitz laughed. "She's the reason I'm even doing this in the first place."

"You'd better pass." Teddy laughed.

"I don't think I have a choice."

"Good."

"Hows L.A. treating you?"

"It's good, really good. I'm surprisingly liking it out here a lot more than I thought I would."

"Ramona probably has a lot to do with that."

"Just a bit." Teddy laughed as he unpacked a box in his new kitchen. "I'm unpacking right now as we speak."

"You found a place already?"

"Yep. I had no time to waste. Once Ramona accepted my proposal I went house hunting that night."

"Where is the house?"

"Beverly Glen." Teddy smiled.

"Fancy." Fitz laughed. "I'm real happy for you Ted."

"Thank you. By the way Ramona says hello." Teddy laughed as Ramona stuck out her tongue at him.

"Ask Ramona if she still thinks I'm the cuter brother."

"She never thought you were the cuter brother you moron." Teddy growled.

"Have I hit a nerve?" Fitz teased as he refered to the first time Teddy and Ramona met. Fitz and Teddy went out to a bar and Teddy spotted Ramona from across the room. Ramona had originally flirted with Fitz but Teddy won her over with his charm.

"You're being an idiot."

"Ramona flirted with me first. Am I wrong or not?"

"I have half a mind to knock your teeth out."

Fitz howled with laughter.

"Your break is OVER." Olivia boomed from upstairs.

"Apparently I have to go now." Fitz laughed.

"She's cutting you off?" Teddy laughed.

"Shut up." Fitz said before hanging up the phone.

"Get up here now. We have 3 more chapters to read before Mad Men comes on."

Fitz smiled to himself as he raced up the stairs to find Olivia on his bed with his prep everywhere. She looked so adorable with his Lakers T-Shirt on.

"Are we seriously studying on my bed?" He groaned as he sat beside her.

"Yes we are." Olivia said. "Is that a problem?"

"Babe the last thing I want to do with you on my bed is study." Fitz teased as he bit onto her ear lobe.

"Nope." Olivia shook her head and scooted away from him. "You already had your break and you chose to call Teddy."

"You're telling me I had the choice between a phone call and sex?"

Olivia nodded her head. "You did. You chose incorrectly. Now, we have 3 chapters to read."

"Did you really have go out and buy every possible bar review book possible?"

"I did." Olivia smiled. "Now can you stop complaining and can we get to work?"

"Yes Ma'am." Fitz teased as he leaned in for a kiss. Olivia kissed him back quickly but he held her face in place. She immediately pushed him off.

"Every time you try and get us off track the later and later we stay up and the longer you have to wait to watch Mad Men."

"Fine." Fitz groaned as he laid his head in her lap. "Quiz me for the fifth time today."

Olivia had taken it on as her personal mission to prepare Fitz. Everything and anything she could turn into a way to quiz him, she did.

* * *

"What the hell happened to you?!" Olivia gasped as she opened her apartment door to see Harrison with a red face.

"I finally told Carla." He sighed.

"Oh my god." Olivia groaned as she stepped aside allowing him to come in. "I'm starting to think you don't know how to break up with a female."

"What?!"

"I can't even count how many girls you've broken up with. Each and every time it always ends up the same way."

"And how is that?"

"You get the living shit slapped out of you. You think with all of the girlfriends you've had you'd be able to put them down gently."

"It's not me!" Harrison sighed. "It's them. They're all absolutely fucking insane."

"So you're telling me its all them?"

"Yes." Harrison groaned. "Have you seen my face! Not only did she slap me, she scratched me as well! I mean **WHO** does that!"

"Carla does." Olivia snickered.

"Do you think this is funny?!" Harrison snapped. "Look at my beautiful face!"

"I wouldn't go so far as to say it was beautiful. However she sure did some damage. Do you want an ice pack?"

Harrison nodded. "She did this in public you know."

"You broke up with her IN PUBLIC?"

"Yes?" Harrison said confused.

"Why on earth would you do that?!"

"I figured she wouldn't lose her shit if I did it in a restaurant."

"So let me get this straight." Olivia said as she put an ice pack to Harrison's cheek. "You took Carla to a restaurant and then broke up with her..."

"Yes." Harrison cringed as the ice made contact with his sore skin.

"What the hell is wrong with you! How did she react?"

"She shook the table, smashed plates and then slapped me about four times before storming out."

"So she pretty much humiliated you?" Olivia laughed.

"That's an understatement. I had to pay for all of the broken dishes and everything!"

"You're an idiot." Olivia sighed. "You deserved it. Every single bit of it."

"Oh gee, thanks Liv."

"No problem." Olivia teased. "I'm here for you anytime."

* * *

"Is it really today?" Fitz sighed as he looked over at Olivia who was laying in his bed. He had just woken up with his beautiful girlfriend in his arms. The day had finally come for Fitz to take his bar exam. After weeks and weeks of prepping the day had finally come.

"It's really today." She smiled.

"I can't believe I let you talk me into doing this."

"I can be very persuasive." Olivia smiled.

"Oh really?" Fitz teased as he slid his hands underneath her white sheets to grip her bare ass.

"This sudden obsession with touching my ass, where has it come from?" Olivia laughed raising her eyebrow.

"Am I not allowed to worship my girlfriend's perfect body?"

"Worship?" Olivia winked.

"Yes."

Olivia leaned in to kiss him but her phone rang.

"Leave it." Fitz growled as he rolled on top of her and began to suck on her neck.

"It could be important." Olivia laughed.

"I don't care. This is more important." Fitz said between kisses as he slid his hand down her body to rub on her clit with his thumb.

Olivia moaned as she grabbed a fistful of his hair. She tried to ignore her persistent phone ringtone but it was killing the mood.

"I have to answer it." She groaned as she reached out to answer it. "Hello." She sighed.

"Liv!" Abby cried.

"Abbs, what's wrong?!"

"David didn't come home last night!" Abby cried. It was evident she was crying hysterically through the phone.

"What? What happened?!"

"I don't know! We had some stupid argument and he didn't come home! I don't know where he is!" Abby wailed as she wiped her tears away.

"Okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes okay. Just hold on." Olivia sighed before hanging up.

"You're leaving me?" Fitz sighed.

"I have to go." Olivia frowned. "Abby's losing it."

"No." Fitz growled.

"I'm sorry." Olivia said as she stroked his cheek. "I'll go deal with Abby and David, go shower, get changed and then I'll come over and take you to your exam."

"I hate you." Fitz sighed as he rolled off of her.

"No you don't." Olivia smiled as she turned over to stroke his hair. "You love me."

"You're a traitor. This is my day."

"This is your day. I'll make this a quick as possible, I promise."

"You'd better."

"I'll be back before you know it." Olivia smiled. "I'm so proud of you."

Fitz smiled as he turned himself to face her. "I hate how much I love you."

"I love how much I hate you." Olivia teased as she went in to kiss him but he put a finger to her lips.

"Nope." He frowned.

"You know I love you more than anything." Olivia said with his finger still pressed to her mouth.

"Better." Fitz laughed as he pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss. After a few minutes Olivia could feel things starting to get heavy again as his hand crept down her back.

"I'll be back." She smiled pulling away as she quickly scurried out of the bed.

"I hate you." Fitz yelled out after her.

"I love you." She yelled out laughing. "I'll be back at 11."

* * *

Fitz hopped out of the shower at 10:45 when he heard a knock at the door. He quickly threw on a pair of sweatpants and headed downstairs and opened the door.

"Mellie... What the hell are you doing here?" Fitz spat extremely confused.

"May I come in?"

"No. Get the hell out."

"I think I'll come in." Mellie smiled as she pushed past him and sat on his stairs.

"What the fuck are you doing here?" Fitz growled.

"Were you expecting someone else?" Mellie smiled.

Fitz began to open his mouth but he was quickly silenced.

"Oh of course you were. My mistake. You were expecting your whore."

"What are you talking about Mellie..."

"You think I didn't know." Mellie scoffed. "You think I didn't know about your little slut. Well you were careful for a while, you took precautions. But after the shooting you got sloppy. You forgot to to clear up your tracks."

"DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!"

"Sure." Mellie grinned. "It goes a little something like this. You began to have an inappropriate affair with one of your students; Olivia Pope. You two fell in love blah blah blah. You began to push me away further and further as you and her became closer and closer. Until finally I realized something had to be done. So with the help of Amanda Tanner we decided we were going to trap you into having a baby with me. So I snuck into your house replaced your condoms with condoms I had poked holes into. I was planning to seduce you but you persistently denied me. But I thought nothing of it, I knew our relationship was bad but I didn't think you would go so far as to cheat on me."

Fitz was absolutely gob smacked as he tried to process everything Mellie was saying.

"Until Gerry called asking us to come down to the Country club. I came to your office begging you to come to the dinner which you denied. So I drove over to your house and let myself in with the extra pair of keys I had made in case of emergency's. I was planning on packing you a bag until I got to your sock drawer. Then I discovered that the condoms I put there, were all used up and nothing but dirty wrappers. Condoms that you no doubt used on that filthy whore of yours!" Mellie said raising her voice. She quickly calmed in herself down in order to continue.

"So that's when I realized that you were dropping your pants for another woman. I was ready to leave you, I had finally had enough of you mistreating me. But that's when Amanda and I came up with an idea. So I undid the bag I packed for you and left without a trace. I pretended everything was back to normal at the Country club so you wouldn't suspect anything. Amanda and I decided to put camera's all over you house to catch you with whoever you were with. I was going to kill the woman, I assumed she was teacher at the school. I was going to have her fired and tell her husband." Mellie breathed.

"Until I realized after reviewing and listening to the tapes that she was one of your students." Mellie howled with laughter. "That you said you loved her and you planned on taking the BAR test in order to be with her. That she was going to help you achieve your dreams and whatever bullshit fantasy you two had going on. Sure, I could have released the tapes. Ruining both of your careers and reputations. But where in the world would that get me? No where. I need to get something out of this. So thats when Amanda came up with the brilliant idea of extortion. I extorted Gerry with video's of you and your whore. Lets face it, Gerry cares more about his reputation and status way more than he ever cared about you. So he gave me exactly what I've always wanted; money. He gave me 5 million dollars in exchange for the videos. He couldn't have another son running around with another common slut. You would ruin your families legacy at this school along with his reputation. I knew he would give me exactly what I asked for." Mellie smiled as she saw the blood drain from Fitz's face.

"But I couldn't stop there. I couldn't let you walk away with your whore. You don't deserve happiness, not after the way you've treated me. So I went to pay her a little visit. I gave her a choice; I lied and told her I would release the videos of you and her. Leaving both of your careers ruined before either of them truly began; especially your new promising law career Fitz." Mellie smirked. "Or, she could walk away. Leaving both of your careers untarnished; allowing both of you to be the lawyers you've always dreamed of being. I did exactly what Gerry did to Ramona. I took care of it, I handled it. And to think Olivia was there and saw how distrought Teddy was without Ramona. How her leaving completely destroyed him. And now, she's gone. She's done the exact same thing to you." Mellie grinned as she got up from the stairs and took a step towards Fitz.

"I guess she didn't love you as much as you thought she did. I guess it wasn't just '_you and her against the world_'". Mellie laughed. "Well." She exhaled. "I've got everything I've ever needed from you; money. So I guess you won't be seeing me ever again. Goodbye Fitzgerald." Mellie smiled as she stroked his cheek. "Don't look so upset. You do have a BAR exam to write." Mellie sneered as she let herself out of his house leaving him completely and totally destroyed.

**XXXXX**

_Flashback:_

_"What?" Olivia gasped. _

_"You have two choices Olivia. It's quite simple. Do you want me to release the video and ruin both of you? The video would absolutely destroy you both. Think of the looks on your parents faces. Fitz would become a total and utter laughing stock. After convincing him and working so hard for the BAR test only to have this ruin his career. His family's reputation at this school would be destroyed as would your career. You're a smart,young and beautiful woman with a promising career. You have a lot going for you. Would you really risk it all to have half a life with him?" _

_"What are you saying Mellie..." _

_"Or are you going to walk away. Leave him and allow him to work on his career. You've built him up to build on this dream of being a lawyer. If this video gets released everything will be ruined." _

_Olivia couldn't look at Mellie. She just looked down at her feet and nodded for her to continue. _

_"How much do you love him Olivia?" _

_"I love him more than I love anything." Olivia spat. "Why are you doing this?!" She cried. "He means everything to me!" _

_"Do you love him enough to be selfish with him? To ruin both of your lives before yours has barely begun. Or do you love him enough to walk away? Do you really love him more than anything Olivia?" _

_Olivia nodded as tears streamed down her face. Her heart felt as if it was literally breaking into pieces. _

_"Prove it." Mellie said as she slid papers onto Olivia's counter. _

_"What's this?" Olivia sobbed. _

_"Its a ticket back to San Franiciso. I got Amanda to find your file, and after looking through your it I figured out that's your home town. Underneath it is a University of Berkeley booklet. After pulling a few strings I've managed to have you transferred there for next year."_

_"Why are you doing this?" Olivia choked. She felt so broken and angry all she could do was weep. This woman was ruining everything she had worked with Fitz to achieve. Everything they had worked for she had dreamed of. _

_"You have a lot ahead of you Olivia. Don't be stupid and allow this puppy love to cloud your judgement. You came to Stanford to get an education, not get caught up in all of this. You're playing grown woman games that you're not quite ready for." _

* * *

"Are you ready?" Harrison sighed as he packed their bags into his car.

Olivia nodded. She hadn't spoken after telling Harrison what happened with Mellie.

"Olivia please say something." Harrison sighed.

"What do you want me to say?" She choked. "My life is over Harrison."

Harrison nodded as he took her head into his chest. He rubbed her back as she cried into his shirt.

"It's you and me Liv. It's always going to be you and me." He sighed.

"I love him." Olivia sobbed into his chest.

"I know... I know that's why you're doing this. You're protecting him. And I'm going to be with you every step at Berkeley. I'm not going anywhere. We're going to get through this together. Its you and me."

Olivia couldn't respond, all she could do was sob into his chest. After a few minutes Harrison managed to get her into his car. They made their way to the train station leaving everything behind.

* * *

**Soo that's the final chapter. I'm anticipating some very feisty reviews. A few of you predicted the story would end something similar to this; Mellie getting the upper hand. This is how I chose to end the story and I hope you liked it. **

**I've already written the first chapter for the sequel which is entitled "No Life After You". So I can upload it later tonight or early tomorrow morning. I hope you guys enjoyed this story I loved writing it.**

**Until next time**

**Missschevious x**


End file.
